The Legend of Zelda The Metroid's Shadow
by Da Mangaka
Summary: Metroid.LoZ.OC Crossover.Season 1 complete!.Samus and the SP fall in the magical land of Hyrule, but they aren't alone, for darkness lurks in each corner with expectancies for corruption and demise.Rated T for safety. Season 2 is up! R&R please
1. A brief introducction

_**Introduction**_

(You may skip this page and go to the second one….)

_Welcome to my second attempt to make a Fiction (I am a mangaka ya know.. () )_

_I'm GsLucky, you may remember me for my pokemon fic "Tsuki no Tenshi Ikkimasu! which shall be remade and put onto a doujin finally, e-mail me 4 details…._

_Now, I bring you a new type of fic which is entirely based on a Gaia Online RP I play and will be a year old on this August 21__st__, I hope you enjoy it and Please, let me know anything I could do to make this thing much better 3_

_See ya soon and long live the Metroid Queen!_

_(Edit 1)-_

_Thanks to all the people who have the patience to read all this long fic ;. I know there are people who like fics like that and this is a tribute to them._

_On one of the reviews, I saw that I should at the quotes "" for those who don't know what they are… and… after reviewing.. I think I will, so... from Mission 6 and onward, all charries will have "" and only '' for the COM talk. Now… I think I'm confusing you but… In other words, they'll have quotes._

_About the second review – Well, that's why this story is so unique: it's a real interaction within characters. Basically (and trying to avoid spoilers) there are 5 groups: The Hunters (Samus,Xion,Jaith,x) the Space Pirates and Ridley, Those from Hyrule (Link,Zelda, Charade, Drake, Jace), those from the Void (there will be a chapter explaining them… but very further… they don't collide to much on the ff) and finally the Cyber Girls (Yoshiko, x ,x ,x ,x ,x). We might include one last group, the dark side: (D.Link, Gan…er.. cof cof.. spoiler! D.Samus, x) but…after some reading, I'll be much easier and harmonious. Remember… this is somewhat a script for the doujishin _

_Any questions and suggestions are loved._

_--- Da Mangaka_

_(Edit 2)_

_It's made with quotes only…. Forget edit one... except on the second part…_

--- Doujishin Name : Cyber Project : Cyber Girls Akihabara's Dimensions ---

Fanfiction name/Alternate Name : Metroid Prime : Dimensions

'Based on a Gaia Online RP named: The legend of Zelda, The Metroid's Shadow'

Started on Aug 21st 2005 10:33 am by BladeSingerXIV

Current RP pages at start of this Fic: 330

Current RP pages at the first Edit: 498

Current RP pages at the second Edit: 510


	2. Mission 1 Pirates of the Hyrule

_Note before I start: The Cyber Girls are an original creation of mine. Also, I am actually 'copy-paste-ing' some fragments from the RP and binding them by the powerful ways of the fiction-master…. Erm... ya know…_

_Third, if you read the introduction, the RP I took the idea for the fic has the 'legend of Zelda' thingy…So the place is Hyrule. The fact that there weren't much 'hylians' is the main reason it was mostly 'spacey'_

_Disclimer:_

Metroid and Legend of Zelda belong solely to Nintendo. Other Characters belong to their respective owners.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Space Pirate Mothership, Black Hole, Manticore**__**Galaxy**_

"My Lord, units one through six have reported all clear. The exotic matter has been deployed and the wormhole is secure" the crustacean like alien says to the giant, dull silver dragon who sits behind his post.   
"Excellent. Ready my personal craft, my armsman, and Commando Team 1"  
"Team _1_ sir?"  
"Indeed. They were with me on the SR-246 incident and the SR-666 fiasco. They are the best of the best, you know that."  
"We are all prepared to die for you, my Lord!!"  
"And that is precisely why I am only bringing seven of you along. If something goes wrong, the Organization must remain strong…"  
"Then stay behind, my Lord!"  
"You know that I cannot do that."  
"...very well, my Lord. At the very least take with you a pair of Kihunters. Or perhaps that first try at the Elite Pirate..."  
"What, you mean my armsman's brother?"  
"The very same. Or even...?"

"The Dark Hunter!? _THAT_ psycho!? We would be more likely to survive if we forgot to stabilize the wormhole!"  
"Well -"

"My lord!" Comes the voice of a second alien "The Hunter arrives!"  
"What? How could she have found us? No matter. My craft is ready, and I will depart immediately. No one, not even Samus Aran can stop me now!" Ridley says with a gleam in his glowing yellow eyes.

----------------------------------

_**The Land of Hyrule, Hyrule Castle  
**_A ball of fire appears in the night sky, then a second, then a third and a fourth. Suddenly, there are millions of tiny falling orbs falling from the heavens, centered around two giants.  
"Odd" says a single Hylian woman standing on a balcony "We aren't supposed to get a meteor shower for another several months..."

The smaller of the two spirals off toward the forest and will land just inside the Lost Woods, while the other slams straight into the side of Death Mountain. A jet of molten fire bursts from the side, then immediately stops. Apparently the larger of the spheres hit the mountain above the magma, and the lava was only from the immense heat of the orb slamming into the rock, and the thing quickly disappears from the woman's sight.  
"Oh, no..." Zelda says, knowing that she must figure out some way to contact her hero, Link. Hyrule may be in peril once again!

_**The Legend of Zelda: The Metroid's Shadow**_

_**Mission 1: -Pirates of the Hyrule and that Shadow which smells of death-**_

Three days have passed since that 'Meteor Shower' and the falling orbs of flame. Life has returned to its normal routine (except the Gorons refuse to go up to the summit of the mountain, since the last time there was an explosion up there, Volvagia started eating them).

_**Onboard T3h Ridleyship  
**_"Leader, we are beginning to run low on supplies" Galamee says, having pulled meal duty that day.  
"Yes, but we are free to scavenge, now. Melothee completed the generator core refit today that will allow us to use the volcano as a power source this morning" Ridley says, looking up from his stasis-preserved Cathonean Meatworm.  
"Yes, and Darithee reports that there is a town of humans-"  
"Humanoids, actually. Humans don't have pointy ears" the commando in question interjects.   
"...Human_oids_, then. In any case, they seem to be millennia behind us in technology"  
"Not that it matters" the team's resident tinkerer, Melothee, adds "The scientists didn't compensate for the excess energy from traversing the wormhole, so we didn't bleed off enough energy before touching down. The powersurge that followed has annihilated our local power grids. I've managed to get the backups online, but that only leaves a single major system at a time in our suits. The ship itself is in a bit better condition, though, since the surge only did damage to the grid. We're on an outside powersource, now, so all of its systems should work fine...with the exception of the propulsion, weapons, propulsion, exotic matter dispensers, propulsion, every sensor except the short ranged radar, the propulsion..."

Horathee, annoyed at being interrupted for the second time in less than five minutes, continues.

"_AS_ I was saying, they are millennia behind us in technology. We ought to be able to scare them away for a while with some laser cannon bursts, and then raid their food supplies. We haven't managed to figure out their language yet, let along pronounce half of their syllables, so we can't exactly negotiate with them. We don't have anything they'd be interested in, anyway."  
"Very well, then, we will set out with the fall of night. All their food will belong to WE!" The dragon cackles, earning himself a raised eyebrow from every Zebesian present. "Oh, come on, like you don't get that joke."

Blank stares.

"Ugh. I have NO desire to explain that 'all your base' thing from a few terran eons back, so just forget it" the Zebesian Leader says, stomping through the open airlock to breathe the cool dusk air. Their raid is not long off.

_**Hyrulean Field**_

Samus had stood outside the lop-sided star ship. There was a camo-mesh screen just above it. A mixture of twigs, leaves, and the material already made with it. The ship was at a tipped angle, the right half resting 17 feet in the air, leaning against a severely gouged tree. One would wonder the reason being of the mesh. Since she found out at least three days ago the planet landed on was very, primitive. There were reaped around to the left side of the ship, and walked forward, scanning the area as she did so. Though the crash might have scared away any 'would be predators', three days was plenty of time for curiosity to arise. 

"Wow... Very good soil here…"

She couldn't help but speak aloud, as the ground she was seemed ripped up and the grass and weeds already began to grow.

Nothing much she could do rather to give a deep sigh.

_**Kakariko Village**_

Silently, the eight aliens creep from their hiding places in the rocks, reveling in the silent night. Their Leader informs them silently over the secure com-link channel (reserved for orders) of his intention to go in first, and the others wait silently (though with phazon packs ready) to watch the impending show.  
With an unholy scream, the giant dragon leaps from his perch halfway down the mountain and swoops down toward the village. Discharging several fireballs that will hit harmlessly on the cobblestones, he comes nearer and nearer to the Square. As he approaches, he suddenly stops his flight and allows his momentum to carry him forward. With a flip as he nears the ground (exclusively for theatrics), he slams into the cobblestone with marble-shattering force. He rises slowly from the dust of his own creation, turning his gaze gleefully around the area at the running, screaming peasants surrounding him. None of them will be hurt in this raid (it is planned specifically so at the Leader's demand), but it will terrify them of the newest threat from atop the mountain. Those stone creatures will, no doubt, keep away from the summit even more because of this, and not one of these humans will dare try to attack him. With a signal over the com-link, the six commandos and the only Elite blocked off the entry and exit points from the town, eventually boxing in the poor, terrified people. Everything goes according to plan. Now, they will be herded into the un-escapable cemetery in the back of the town (which can be guarded by a single Elite effortlessly), and the pirates will take small amount of food for themselves (planned specifically through the intelligence reports to not put too much strain on the town by taking about an ounce of food from every house). Yes, everything goes according to plan.

------------

Charade sat hidden up near the entrance to the Shadow Temple. From the sound of things, and the screams and yells that began to fill the not so quiet cemetery, all hell broke loose. Probably due to that thing that fell from the sky and struck the mountain. She couldn't help but shudder from and smile at the turn of events

**"Wow, this should be fun."**

With that, she fell melted into the shadows, and with speed, traveled towards the village. With no time at all, she had pasted the hulking figure standing guard the cemetery. What is this? Something she had never before seen, everything about it screamed "alien", this last word referring to something not supposed to be there.  
She continued forward, more figures, like the first, and there, is what looked like a dragon in the center square, by feel and how he looked around with a rather gleeful "scare the people witless" about him. He seemed to be in of the horde charge.

Diving within her curiosity more she went in to investigate a bit closer.

Ridley pauses, suddenly standing straight and sniffing the air.

"That scent...like death...so much death..." he whispers, turning his luminous eyes on the source. But...there is naught there but shadows! Shadows...  
"You would do well to reveal yourself, creature" he says, his meaning clear despite the language barrier. Perhaps there is more to this world than can be seen from the outside.

Charade, as you can imagine, was truly surprised. Never before could she recall being detected... But, she might allow showing herself. She wasn't too worried, so show herself she would.

And so she did: she rose up from the shadowed ground, seemingly from no where, 7 feet from the dragon before her.

She had a slender dark figure, hair being long and silverfish glowing in a eerie light due the moon. Her tunic was hard to distinguish from the rest of the body, as it was also obscure. Part of her face was covered by her hair, leaving only one visible eye glowing through the dark. There she stood, looking up at the dull silver figure with glowing eyes. She felt a great strength from them. Mostly from the dragon standing before her.

After that, she crossed her arms

"Wow, I have to admit. I'm surprised in more than one way."

Ridley's eyes narrow as he watches this strange being rise from the ground. He cannot understand its words, but (if its tone is any indication through the language barrier) it seems to be surprised at him for some reason.

Passing nearby, a disgruntled carpenter walked out of his shop at the foot of Death Mountain.

It was early, he was tired, and he was pissed. He leapt up onto an ice platform and moved over to the large hulking creature with wings.

"Ahem! Excuse me" he called their attention by waving a hand lazily "but it seems you woke me up way too early. I think you owe me an apology." The man was clearly unfazed as he circled the thing in the air.

Charade feels the presence of the newcomer and rather than displeased, she showed a small and faint smile as she waved at him.

"Nice to see you Jace"

Ridley turns to greet this strange man floating on a block of ice like it's an everyday occurrence…

Wait….  
Floating…   
On a block of ice…  
The giant dragon does a double take, gazing in a mixture of shock and wonderment at this new development.

"Hey Charade, nice to see you again... Oh!" Jace looked back at the seven others.

"Darithee!" the dragon calls up to the commando "Does that kind of thing happen often!? Why didn't you tell me about that!?"

The poor commando in question splutters under his Leader's gaze, his Bendezium fiber armor peeling away from his face to reveal his crustacean-like face full.

"I've never seen this before! Surely you think I would have reported something like this if I knew about it! It's a human floating on a block of ice, for & sake!"

Jace looked at this scene with attention. He found it quite amusing, seeing these strange creatures arguing about something.

Charade laughed out loud at the bewildered voices and faces

"Oh, man, you guys are really foreign! You should see the looks on your faces!!"

"Heh, grunt-grunt, snort-snort – he intervened - seems you guys need to learn our language. Well... Here's HELLO!"

With one motion he shattered his platform and launched the many shards at those around him, falling towards the ground, but he caught himself with ice he had formed around his boots. He then quickly drew back and up, above them.

Charade's attention quickly went back to Jace, who seemed too real out his usual welcoming wagon of pelting people with ice.

"Hey, be careful. We don't know anything about these guys."

The group (Darithee having returned its armor to its proper position) simply allows the ice to plink off their armor, and Rekthee gives the human an odd look.

"He did not just throw shards of ice at us."  
"I'm pretty sure he did."  
"..."  
"What?"  
"Darithee, I think you may have overestimated this race's level of intelligence."

"Okay, that's just mean! _I_ felt the sting off that one!" Vulthee says, this entire conversation happening out loud through speakers on the outside of the suits.

In response to this utterly bizarre tactic, the four of the group with arm cannons raise them as one and fire a warning volley of coherent light at their enemy, shooting to miss (all except for one, which went for the ice on the shoes).

Jace quickly did a back flip upwards from pure reflex and watched all the shots go past him (one singing some of his hair) and he settled back, looking very upset.

"Th-they shot my hair... I work very hard on my hair! It was perfect!!! Time to die you crazy sons of bitches!"

He swung his right arm out violently, releasing his blade and he hurtled himself, spinning down at Darithee, with a powerful overhead swing.

Charade suddenly took more of a defensive stance. What they heck was going on? There was light coming from the things on their arms, but she felt some energy from the shots. The heck, but her vision sharpened in on them, they were not aiming at him, were they trying to scare him? If so, with Jace, it is not that easy. Nor was it with Drake. What is Drake doing? Surley he had seen what fell from the sky, yet no word from him. Jace was going in with an attack

"Darn it Jace, be careful! Drake would be saying the same thing!"

Drake was a fellow Zora Charade had founded once. Them along Jace did something of a 'three caballeros' (taking the fact Charade's female) alliance. The alliance had been there ever since Ganondorf was locked for good by the Hero of Light, though sometimes she wondered of Jace's temper…

Darithee grins widely beneath his armor. This is what he lives for!

"Bad move, psycho!" He yells through the speakers on the suit, parrying the blade with his arm. In one fluid movement, he twists so that the blade slides off his arm in a shower of sparks and catches the wrist, following up with a twist of his own body to add power and an aimed knee for the gut.

Jace had been about to prepare a touch attack with his fist, but the counter attack was something he had missed in his rage. His mouth opened and a sickening gag was heard as some frost from his hand fell 'harmlessly' onto Darithee. He fell to the ground, doubled over.

Darithee drops to the ground next to his fallen foe, kneeling next to him.

Charades eye widened, seeing Jace fall and hit the ground from the clean hit. She felt a chill go up and down her spine, through she really had no body temperature

"JACE!!!"

She turned away from the dragon and bolted over to him, slowing up and looking down at him 

"Darn' it! What did I tell you? Be careful, but oh, no. Ya got be a ...well, not so hot shot!"

"You will not be harmed" The commando continued, still wary of this enemy. Surely someone who can _float on a block of ice_ has some more tricks up his sleeve "Instead; you will be deposited in the graveyard with your fellow humanoids, and then released as they will be within half a centicycle"

"Try not to touch him" Horathee says, gesturing to Encarathee and Rekthee to go and help move the humanoid in with the other humanoids they had managed to seized, while he, Melothee, and Vulthee go off to find more food, Melothee leaving behind a 2x2 unit net she keeps folded inside the armor on the top of her left foot to ease transporting this troublesome being.

"D-damn basterd... Here's a gift…" Jace started concentrating heavily on the small frost amounts on Darithee's armor. He made it spread and harden quickly, super-cooling the strange creature's protection. The ice-man willed it to spread over the creature: he wasn't about to throw a fight.

"Gah!" Shouts Darithee, almost losing his head at having his armor supercool around him. Then, however, he realized that he won't be feeling the cold for another half a minute, if he's unlucky, thanks to the mineral-ness of bendezium.

After another couple seconds of thought, he simply activates his phazon pack, closes the main exhaust port, modifies the system's configuration, and allows the flames to exit through maneuvering jets all across the suit's surface normally for use in vacuum and underwater.

After a moment of worry, the other two grab the net (also made out of bendezium fibers, so that it can be manipulated easily by any commando) and lob it over this annoying humanoid.

Ridley swiftly moves to block the shadow's path to the other being, now watching only it.

"You of the smell of death" he says in galactic basic (in other words, English) "You are not human, nor are you even corporeal. What are you?" He asks, hoping that at least _some_ of the meaning of his words bleeds into this planet's language.

Charade stopped as the dragon came between her and Jace. She looked up at him. She was angry with him; trying to cut her off to see how Jace was, unsure if he was, or was not ok. She looked into his glowing yellow eye. Deeply, she closed her eyes as she ran what he said through her head, just to later respond in Pirate's tongue

"Well, if you must know, I'm a shadow. And I guess I smell like death because I hang out in a flippin' cemetery!"

Ridley blinks in surprise, narrowing his eyes at the creature.

"Hmm, so you can speak our tongue? That is a unique ability" He says, crouching closer to the creature (but not too close)

Charade crossed her arms.

"I can now. It's all in your head like a dictionary."

"_G-great_"Jace was still on struggling "_Undoubtedly, I can't cut these fibers with my blade... but maybe if the inside pressure exceeds that of outside... Well, let's try THIS_!"

Concentrating once more on the air around him, he began to freeze the water vapor and build a large ice ball around him, trying to add layer after layer to break the net.

Rekthee and Encarathee fly over the cemetery, expanding the hole in the bottom of the net to deposit the humanoid's ridiculous orb in that convenient little pen at the back of the cemetery.

-----------

Link had traveled to Kakariko Village after hearing the unholy scream, he had reached the village only to see what he could only describe as 'monsters' he quickly darted behind a building, trying to not gain any attention on himself,

"_What the heck? What are these things?_" he thought to himself.

-----------

Charade suddenly turned behind, feeling another presence. Yeah, it was Link. He could hold his own

------------

"_Well whatever these things are... they don't seem friendly..._" Link thought to himself as he drew out his bow, he got out an arrow and pulled back, magical light energy formed around it as it charged little did Link know that the energy coming off his arrow would be like a homing beckon on the pirate's sensors.

Vulthee, still in the habit of continually cycling through her various sensors when engaging in simple labors, catches a glimpse of the brilliant point of energy back some distance behind a building. With a silent word to her squad mates, who give affirmation only over the com-link, she deactivates her sensor suite and activates her armorsuit's stealth system. She is now as her Shadow brethren, slinking across the grass toward that point of light in the darkness...Then, suddenly, she is there, leaping up from the ground, deactivating her stealth, and activating her 'muscle' system in one fluid motion as she swings her three-fingered, clawed hand in a diagonal arc to disarm the human of his bow

Link surprised by this sudden attack against him leaps to the side, dropping the bow in the process, he quickly unsheathed his sword and shield and lunged at his new attacker

After such task is complete, the female pirate parries the humanoid's blade with her own, knocking it aside and swinging her fist toward where his solar plexus ought to be

Link quickly reacted by bring down his arm with his shield down onto the monster's arm, shifting it's position away form it's target, he still gets hit in the gut and stumbles back, "Damn..." Link said clutching his gut, breathing heavily.

---

Charade's attention went back to the dragon

"Hmm, a telepath. I have known but one of those in my lifetime, and she was a manipulative...thing."

The dragon's brow wrinkles as he tries to figure out exactly how one would describe the Mother Brain.

A small glimpse back to see Link stumble. This brought to the shadow's thought the point of not subestimate them as well…

"So, Ridley. I see you're surprised by both me and Jace."  
"In any case, yes, I am surprised, as you already know. I had no knowledge that you humanoids could wield such powers. Oh, and since you seem so concerned your friend is fine. He is simply being detained along with the other humans by my armsman while we...well; you know the rest, obviously."

"Hm... Well, ok... I hope they don't underestimate Jace though: he may not look like much, but he can hold his own, though he is not doing a good job at the moment... So, what's with the herding and raiding?"

Another small glimpse back.

The pirate's sniper straightens, though she is still wary, and pulls her armor away from her head. It now forms a pseudo-collar around her neck.

"You are a skilled opponent" she says in basic, deactivating her muscle system. Sagging slightly for a moment, she then straightens and slides easily into a posture more conducive to fighting. This is one foe she wants to fight herself, without any distinct advantages. With this in mind, her sniper rifle slides up her arm to rest vertically on her back, next to her phazon pack.

"Now the fight begins in earnest" she says, lunging forward to strike at her enemy.

Link had quickly rolled to the creature's side; he couldn't understand what it 'said', he just brought his sword up as he got up.

Vulthee smiles with savage glee at her enemy as she catches the blade in a cross of her arms. Then, while the blade is stopped and her enemy is forced to find some other direction to move, she suddenly pulls her arms apart, causing the blade to fly upward. While this is happening, without waiting to see how her enemy reacts to this, she rams both fists forward to strike him in the chest.

"So, you look like a dragon, are you one? The reason I ask is because I don't think it would be to fair to look at your whole mind, just your name and language, the rest I can find out from you, when you know it...That sounded odd…"

"I am a Space Dragon, but more than that, I will not say. As for the herding and raiding, we are running out of supplies. Having been forced to attempt to surmount a language barrier with a people who have never seen anything like you before in your life, plus the fact you look like the nastiest of the beings that roam your countryside tends to be rather difficult. In fact, they tend to give up after the first sentence, and then try to amass armies to eradicate you. Then you are forced to join up with an organization that had the same thing happen to them, become their leader, and end up leading an undergroud resistance against that same group that tried to kill...oh, sorry, were we talking about something?" Ridley says, cutting himself off before he tells his entire life story. That would be practically as bad as if he told these people how to make a cold fusion drive or how to manufacture laser cannons.

"Guah!" Link screamed as the fists where plowed into his chest, sending him flying back onto the ground dropping his weapon "Damn it!"

The Hero of Time had started clutching his chest once again, He quickly jumped back onto his feet, he couldn't see straight anymore, but he refused to give up.

"Let see how you like a little fire..." he said, raising his fist into the air, slamming it later to form an orb of fire around him. Such blaze scattered in many places.

Vulthee covers her face quickly with her arms, fusing the bendezium fibers on them together for but a moment to shield her unprotected head from the worst of the powerful flames.

"That's hardly fair!" She says, wishing suddenly that Melothee had managed to get around to giving her some kind of handgun or something for situations like this. She charges forward, only to have her com-link come alive in the middle of her movement. With a burst of phazon energy from her pack, she rockets in to the air so that she just misses the hero's head, at the same time pulling the fibers back around her head.  
"We have what we came for. Move out, return to HQ" Horathee's voice sounds by the link, signaling all of them to leave. Ridley is the only one who does not do this, but his armsman decides not to interrupt his Leader's conversation with the shadow 'who smells of ended lives'. Activating their phazon packs, the group of them fly back up to the mountain (Galamee, moving up with extended jumps, as he is an Elite and can't fly) about halfway, then they proceed the rest of the way on foot so that they will not lead their enemies directly to their base of operations.

"A space dragon?" Charade's eyes narrow "Well, that's new. So you guys _are_ 'aliens'"

The shadow walked around the Zebesian leader as if scanning him somehow. She wanted to get every detail she could of this strange offworlder

"Hm, a space dragon..." she said once the inspection was completed "That's interesting. The last dragon in Hyrule was killed twice, Gannon brought it back the second time, and Link defeted it. That's him over there fighting one of your people. But as odd as this might sound now… Welcome to Hyrule?"

"Thank you for the...surprisingly warm welcome, having just raided your town for about a hundred pounds of food (taken equally from each family, of course)" the space dragon replies "Hyrule, hm? Well, from the looks of my...'transportation', it'll be quite a while before Melothee gets us to the point that we can leave."

Charade looked around 

"Meh, doesn't really bother me much anyhow, I don't live in a temple of dead stuff after all... But try _not_ to look to surprised at some things when you are here, if you think Jace and I are strange, you'll see lots of more stranger things.. Oh, by the way, I already know your name. Mine is Charade."

"Hm, Charade. But that scent of death about you is not from living in a graveyard. That comes only from one who has burned many bridges" Ridley says, narrowing his eyes at her  
"_What have you been doing?" _ He thinks silently, knowing full well that she could probably read that thought effortlessly.

Link breathed heavily, drained of energy from the battle

"Damn... took everything out of me..." He said as he collapsed onto the ground.

She frowned at the leader's statement  
"Burned many bridges huh. Well, you could say._ As_ you can plainly see, I'm very different from the other villagers... And trust me, I can do loads more than coming up out of the ground and looking in others minds."

"I assumed as much" Ridley says, narrowing his eyes at the creature. "In any case, it is time for me to leave, as my soldiers have. Goodbye" the dragon giant says, spreading his wings and pushing off in a single powerful leap, he takes to the sky and begins to fly toward the opposite side of the mountain before doubling back on foot to the summit where his ship lies.

-------

Drake sits on the roof of his small house in the center of Lake Hylia.  
"So it begins" he says, having seen a basic overview of the situation through the nigh-forgotten mental link he and Jace share with Charade.

"_I hope you know what you're doing, shadow" _he says through the link to her, rising to his feet and raising a bridge from his roof directly to the mainland.

------------------

Samus sat on top of the ship, going over the very miss-turned mission though her head. The visor glowed in an eerie green through the dark, joining the several other various creatures that floated through the air with there own glow.

"Humph..." she had taken her 'free' hand to the level of her chin "Tomorrow I should start to look further around this area, see if there are any beings living here..."

Her thoughts then turned to the pirates. Where had they crashed? Through the tree cover, she could not see the reentry trail from their ship... What were they doing? Where they already out and exploring? Setting up points...

_Mission 1 – end_

---------

Well, here's the end of this first chapter. I hope it wasn't too long ;

Remember that…. R&R is luved


	3. Mission 2 Mirror Darklings

**Disclaimer:** _Metroid_ and _Legend of Zelda_ belong to _Nintendo_. All other characters belong to their respective owners.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Samus was moving up the stairs to the Village which was shown on the map. It didn't seem like only about two minuets ago since she had gotten the message, and put up a cloaking system to try and keep as low from their radar and sensors as possible.

"_Ok... Here we go."_

She moved silently and quickly up the stairs, switching from the three visors for anything that might not have been picked up by the others. There were no enemies on radar, just several blips. She moved up until she had a view of the village. There where some homes and a well just beyond the open gate. The visor glowed eerily in the vast shadows

While the Hunter was on investigation duty, the hatch on her ship opened and a figure stumbled out

"This proves it... women can't drive..." the creature's red eyes scanned the area "And I thought she was a good driver..." he said jokingly "Now the only question... where is she?"

The creature entered the ship, he search his personal possessions for some pain killers and swallowed them to help with the headache he had

"Where is that crazy women?" He said as he sat himself down in the pilot's seat "Well, better try and find her!"

He turned on the main console and started to search for anything he could use to find out Samus' position.

_**The Legend of Zelda – The Metroid's Shadow**_

_**Mission 2 – **__**Mirror Darklings from both worlds**_

"...Uhg... my gut..."

The Hero of Time groaned.

His eyes slowly opened up to see Zelda's face

"Z-Zelda! What are you doing here?" He crawled over and gripped his sword, standing up slowly using it as support "You should get out of here while you still can, I don't know who or what these creatures are! But they won't get away with what they've done!"

"Link, Link! - Zelda said soothingly, gently easing Link's back into a sitting position. "You can't fight when you're like this" she pointed out "so stay still and let me help you... - she commanded, placing her hands on the far ends of his stomach."

She looked at him with a mix of tenderness and worry. Not everyday they knocked the one which sealed the Evil King so long ago.

"What happened?" She asked, a bit upset that her Hero was this worried and angered. "And don't tell me to go back to the castle; it was a hard enough time getting out!"

"_I was lucky enough to sneak out_" she thought to herself.

Link blushed a bit, but reincorporated just in time

"This Village was attacked, by something I can't really explain... They've seemed to retreat back up to Death Mountain after they stole some food, I don't think they're with Ganon or anyone like that... I wonder if these things have anything to do with the meteors three days ago..."

----------------------------------

Ridley crouches at the top of the mountain, a short distance from the stealthed ship. This food they have taken should last them for a week or two, so the people of that village ought not to be bothered for that time. In fact...

"Galamee."  
"Yes, Leader" the Elite says, seeming to materialize from the rock when actually he had been sitting perfectly still.  
"That town...Place it under out protection. It will not be raided by any but ourselves. It is our only source of food, and should that be cut off..."  
"Understood" he says, rising from his seat on the stone and stretching. "We will take turns patrolling, but you must remain here to orchestrate our movements and attempt to learn these people's language"  
"Indeed. Very well then. The patrols will begin with the dawn."  
"Yes, my lord" the armsman says, turning to the ship to orchestrate said patrols.

-----------------------------------

Drake walks easily the distance between his home and Kakariko village, intending to meet Charade and Jace there in order to discuss this...unique new threat.   
"So, let me see if I understand the situation" Drake says rather loudly as he enters the town in order to attract his friends' attention. "A bunch of raiders appear out of no where, herd people into one place, very carefully take a small amount of food from each home doing no damage in the process, then leave before the local guards are even incapacitated. Further, they managed to incapacitate Jace, paralyze Charade with conversation, and disarm Link. These guys are good, and they have ideas and tactics no one in the history of the land of Hyrule has ever tried (trust me, I've read the palace library). Any idea where they came from or why they were so careful to not do any damage?"

"They only caught me by surprise." Jace said to defend himself. "How was I supposed to know that one of the finest blades in Hyrule couldn't cut through their armor?!"

He kind of pouted on his ice platform, thinking of exactly what he was going to say to the witch, if she was even still in town.

Charade turned her head over to face Drake as he approached, she though there was movement in the corner of her eye, but ignored it, thinks some of the towns people checking to see if the close was clear. She frowned at his taking time to access the info from a distance, and coming in to criticize and see what exactly was going on. She crossed her arms. 

"Well, look who decided to show up as soon as the 'visitors' left. And I was not paralyzed with conversation. I just had a feeling. Well, as for where they came from, their leader, Ridley is his name, said he was a space dragon. So the most obvious answer is that they are from space. They had some very high technology at their disposal... And from their tactics as you said, I'm thinking some kind of 'military'. If that be the right term. But as for why they are here. I dunno."

She turned her attention to Jace and called out as he was heading away

"I'll fly up there and see what I can do about that. But not now."

"From what I gathered, they were much too highly trained _not_ to be military" Drake says, watching Jace as he leaves. "So, let's go over what we know. These creatures are from space. No Hylian craft can come even close to getting there. We had a meteor shower three days ago, one that centered around the falling of two giant balls of fire. One of these slammed into the side of Death Mountain. I think that one or both of these 'fireballs' were actually craft of a civilization from the stars, one which came to our planet totally by accident (based on the rocklike qualities of their landing). The thing is, there were _two_ fireballs, and we have encountered but one group. The real question here is thus: do we have another group of aliens running about our countryside?" The Zora asks, crossing his arms as he runs through this path of logic.

An expression of some surprise came across her face, and looked up at the dark mountain them down back at Drake.

"Two? I've only seen the one from where I was at. Maybe the other was a large piece that came off from the larger ship? That's a possibility along with there being another 'group'. Where did the second crash?"

Jace was only gone a couple minutes before a large 'bang' could be heard from the witch's shop and Jace fled from the back door, followed by two fireballs. - God! Ya' old hag!  
"What's the deal!?!" He sulked over to them. "She's _'not_' gonna help me…"

Charade turned around to look at Jace as he sulked over

"Almost got ya there. What did you say?"

"What!?! All I said was that I needed something to temper a weapon and make it magical. Nothing offensive. ... Well, I '_did_' tip over that bottle..." he looked up with no reason and then back at the shadow "But it was on the floor!?! How was I supposed to know it was there!?! Then she just started lobbing fireballs at me!!! She's CRAZY!!!"

Charade stifled a laugh but spoke quickly to try and not to laugh

"Well, I'm pretty sure there are other ways of getting that for your weapon, but I haven't gone to see that goron yet."

"Jace...what color was the potion inside the bottle?" Drake asked

"Well, it was a strange golden substance. It was kinda creamy or metallic looking. So, uh, what was it for?"

Hearing this, Drake simply looks at Jace long and hard, then he turns away.

"Think no more of it" he says with a small proud smile "I think I know what was it…"

-----------------------------------

Samus, after some failed research which pulled out the pirates where no where to be found, decided to send a message to the one back on her ship

"Adam" she ordered "Send a message back to the ship. Our position (can't spell coordinates as you may know why…)"

Adam spluttered with the direct command

_"W-why me!?"_

Samus' tone became stern and impatient

"Because _you're_ a computer. And you don't really do anything. Now do it!"

Adam grumbled something about slavedrivers and sent their position to the starship

The message stating the current position of the Hunter's leader appeared quickly on the screen.

"Time to suit up and head out." The creature quickly equipped himself with his weapons.

The hatch opened up and Xion jumped out. He took a deep breath and nearly choked,

"What is that god awful stench?! Fresh air?! ewww..."

Just before any other comment, he decided to leap out of the hatch and as he did, he flipped landed on his knee with his hand on his cannon, making sure the area was secure. The creature moved quickly from tree to tree making his way to Samus' position.

Kakariko Village was easy to find, it was actually the only village nearby and the fact that was under a probable-to-erupt Volcano, made it more noticeable.

Soon, he noted up the orange suited huntress and took some time to look at the strange new land they had gotten into.

Strange people… with pointy ears. Unleast from what he had seen from Samus, that wasn't what could be described human.

Then those strange tunics… of course, it somebody would even get to see him, he would look so out of place. But he didn't really care if anyone saw him... not like it would matter...

"Haven't you _ever_ heard of stealth? I got a reading that pirates were in the area... But you come walking in here, in plain view..."

Samus' was just behind the lizofoid, giving no indication that she was there

She had a slight trembling, and a clenched fist. But her voice was still the same.

"Sorry, won't happen again..." Xion said as he did a scan of the area finding a large heat source perched on the windmill. "Umm Samus, what the hell is that up on the windmill?! It has sort of the same heat reading as...Ridley"

She was about to look at the windmill but a new individual came nearby.

Jumping back behind the building she was near while grabbing Xion, yanking him back as well. 

"Cover! Geeze!"

She could have said more, but decided not to because her temper was rising and it was not a good thing to lose in situations.

"Pfft... What's there to worry about..." Xion whispered "If they attack us we just blast them right?"

Though her face could not be seen, she was glaring at Xion

"No. I'm not worried about them attacking us. I'm worried they will get the wrong idea. If you seen the doors opened, and bit of what I guess is food, and all the other obvious visuals, the pirates were here. And, these 'people' might be shaken up. So if we just come in there, what will they do?"

"Become freaked out at the sight of us?" Xion said "...Whatever... I only came with you to get revenge against the pirates..."

Another 'invisible' glare parting from Samus

"I sometimes wonder why it is you are on my ship... I know it can't be for that reason alone..."

"Well for one I'm good looking..." Xion said with a smile "Two... I run and jump about the same as you without a suit of my own... Three! I'm just so damn fun to be around!" He crossed his arms and leaned against the building "Four... for my insane technical skills... wow this list is going to be long..."

She pondered, while walking over to the edge of the building and peering over the side

"Well, we will eventually move out. The pirates are not here at the moment."

Samus couldn't but help notice more people showing up into the small village, and felt an urge to hit Xion on top of the head. But that she steered away from

"Well, shoot. Maybe this won't be a good time for us to come in, with all the people coming in; they either might panic, or attack. And NO we will not shoot them. Only if they pose a greater threat."

"Damn..." Xion muttered under his breath "...So uh... what do we do now? Retreat back to the ship for cookies and ice tea?" He whispered to Samus, joking about the cookies and ice tea... well not really...

"Hmm... Well, if we move now we will be spotted... And I don't know whatever language they are speaking... Got cloaking?"

Xion sighed as he pulled himself deeper into the shadows they where hiding in.

"No... Ok? So… what's the plan Leader?"

"We run out yelling and shooting randomly. Oh, wait, that's what _you_ want to do. Well, create a sort of distraction... Or hold position till the rest of the village arrives to find us...Or..."

Samus crouched down to look at the house's bottom border. Stone.

"Best bet would be a distraction from us, and make to look like it did not come from here..."

"Well they look a lot like humans... if you took off you suit you'd blend right in..." Xion said.

Samus paused and slowly looked at him

"You know... That's crazy enough to work... But, we wouldn't need to take the suits off. A hologram system would work just fine... Yeah..."

Once again Xion muttered a 'damn' under his breath "Ok so what are you planning? Wait? Create holograms over ourselves to blend in with the crowd... cleaver... now I remember why I came with you on this mission..."

Samus lifts her left hand, wrist up, as though showing Xion the translucent blue orb on it. She issues a mental though, and the orb glows. A hologram comes out from it. A sphere which was written in Chozo: with runes and likewise scripture. The glow radiated out a few feet and is reflecting off her visor. The orb swivels around, different runes becoming highlighted before stopping on one. Then, a memory of one of the humanoid like people appears in the hologram. She thinks out some keen features, such as the pointed ears and garb. Then, the hologram of the person fades away. Next, the glow from the wrist orb seems to slowly flood along the outside of the suit, from orange armor to blue armor so she is fully covered. Then flicks like an old TV from an archaic age, and her appearance slowly changes, to that of one like the people: a light green tunic, light brown pants with a silver buckle belt, brown leather boots. Her hair is a deep shoulder length straight hair, pulled back, with face long bangs on both sides, and hazel eyes.

"Well, that worked out I guess..."

"Whoa... I want one of those now..." Xion said quietly

--------------------------------------------

"Galamee" Ridley says over the com as he gazes off into the distance from his perch atop his ship - "I want you, Melothee, Vulthee, and Rekthee to go down to that village. Galamee, Rekthee, you will watch over Melothee and Vulthee. Melothee, you will take a recording device and attempt to figure out a translation for these humanoids' language, while Vulthee will keep watch on sensors."

"Very well." the Elite replies to the Zebesian Leader, later to connect to the rest of the team "Commandos, go in stealthed and skirt the edges of the town. The top of that tower in the center of town will be the ideal place for the device and small computer I know you have hooked up to it that will collect data and create a translation, Melothee. I will take a roundabout path and keep watch from atop the archway into the cemetery. Vulthee, I want you on top of that...that weird thing--you see it? -- Sensors on full active. Rekthee..." Galamee says with a pause, trying to decide where he will send the commando. "Rekthee, you stay mobile. Link up directly to Melothee's computer so you get the translation program in real-time, and I want you down listening directly to that gathering of fighter-humanoids toward the center of town"

The elite finishes, each commando already going about their assigned tasks and hoping that no one notices them through their relatively limited stealth capability.

Melothee is the first to get to her position, setting up the listening device and stealthing it before crouching next to it and activating her own computer. The low hum of its processors is inaudible from the ground, but at least it has no screen. Instead, it links into her suit and places the screen directly on her HUD, allowing her to manipulate its systems with speed unattainable by one using a keyboard and mouse.  
Next is Rekthee, as planned, and he uses the link between his suit and Melothee's to establish a direct interface with the computer, no longer requiring the other commando's presence in order to maintain it. His stealth taking up most of his power and his listening devices taking up the rest, his suit is entirely dark as he crouches atop a house directly above the hero and princess.  
The next to arrive is Galamee, who simply crouches atop the archway as outlined in the plan to watch the comings and goings of people in town.  
Vulthee is the last to arrive at her assigned post, almost landing on top of a strange, draconic being. Stifling a cry which is almost certain to be heard by the creature, she fires a burst of phazon energy from her pack (which is absolutely certain to be noticed by him, perhaps even people on the ground) in order to not land on his head. Knowing that she is discovered, she lands a good distance behind the creature, deactivates her stealth system, and waits for its impending discovery.

Unbeknownst to the commandos, however, Ridley followed them down the mountain and now sits crouching just outside of town behind a rock. He is difficult to spot from the village, but he sticks out like a sore thumb to one at any other angle. He now feels terribly exposed.

------------------------------------------

A shadow bolted out from a Goron's home, a red glowing gem in his hand, it took a leap off of the ledge and landed in silence, the shadow turned to see the back of Ridley, it raised an eyebrow but no more than that, he turned towards the village and started to move towards it, keeping in the shadows.

-------------------------------------------------

Zelda sat back on her heels and thought about the situation. After a few moments, she sighed.

"They didn't harm anyone; they only wanted food...but why here?" She wondered, glancing at Link. "They don't seem threatening...why are you so upset?" she asked, knowing very well how he was feeling… but, he seemed a little more worried than he had been when they faced Gannon. She took his hand a squeezed it reassuringly, she'd be there for him.

Link stood up, he looked towards Death Mountain "They terrorized these people and stole from their homes, and for that they must be stopped..." He saw some movement in the shadows, but it seemed like nothing...

--------------------------------------------

..The shadow quickly moved behind a building at the sight of Link

---------------------------------------------

"Link..." Zelda began quietly "you're still hurt. I won't have you risking your life. I love my land, and if the attacks are frequent, then we'll take action, but you can't do this by yourself."

She gave him a meaningful look and she stood up and went to his side.

"There were so many times that I thought I might lose you...these... _things_ may be too strong for us. Please Link, don't leave to save the world… leave it to someone else... I can't let you go..." she whispered close to him, her voice begging to shake and tears stung her eyes. Why was this so emotional? She knew he would leave, and wouldn't know if he would ever return. Zelda knew she would have to fight with everyone, even Link to go help and aid him. It was hard being ruler of Hyrule at such an age...

Link sighed

"...You can't stop me..." He turned around and looked into her eyes "But I will wait until I'm better... I'm just a little on edge seeing on how today..."

There was a long pause before he spoke again

"Today is the anniversary of when Ganon was sealed away... I guess I'm just a little paranoid..."

He closed his eyes; there was a small pause before his eyes quickly opened

"Zelda! Watch out!" He yelled as he pushed her out of the way, a black arrow passed by Link's face cutting his cheek

"Bu…" began the princess, but got cut off, gasping as she was pushed roughly to the ground, looking up as Link's cheek redened with blood. She brushed golden hair from her worried face.

He turned pulling out his sword "Show yourself!"

A figure walked out from the shadows, he looked at Link with red eyes, as he pushed the white hair from his face and smiled.

"Who are you!" Link demanded, reaching his sword.

The figure laughed he then spoke. His voice was almost exactly like Link's "The Hero of Time, Link... of course!"

"Link, be careful!" She cried as he engaged with his...shadow? Confused, Zelda watched the battle closely, worried for her real Hero

"That's impossible! You can't be Link. I'm Link!" Link yelled out "There's only one Link!"

"Your right! There can only be one Link!" He yelled as he charged at Link, a sword and shield forming in his hands as he ran at him.

Link quickly blocked this imposter's attack, he then slashed at him, but the blade passed right through him doing nothing - What the heck! 

"Ahahaha! You think a useless blade like that will do any damage to me!"

Link backflipped he groaned in pain as he landed, he still wasn't fully healed, "Whatever you are... you dark copy! Lets see if you like a little light magic!" Link yelled out as he whipped out his bow and fired a light arrow at the copy.

The copy blocked the arrow with his black shield "Is that all you got! I've got the power of darkness behind me! You're nothing!"

---------------------------------------

Ridley watches this new development in fascination, wondering what sort of force caused _this_ clone. The Dark Hunter is confusing enough, but now this world has a shadowed double?

--------------------------------------------

Samus couldn't help but look around the side of the house from hearing the new developments, and whispered out in both confusion and shock

"The hell..."

"I can't understand anything they're saying..." Xion said into the Hologram's ear

"...Ok, this is oddly familiar in a lot of ways... But... that sword went through him as though he were a hologram... But I'm pretty sure he is solid. I dunno."

She held up a finger to the left side of her head, though this looks odd, she is scanning the white haired 'copy'.

"Odd... it is solid, but the scanner said that there are a few 'auras' surrounding it. One stronger than the rest... I don't know..."

Samus's 'face' frowned as she watched on.

"That's not good for the green guy. He seems beat up for a reason. One of the pirates must have got to him... If he doesn't do something quick..."

Samus paused, her face taking on the appearance of trying to make one's mind up.

"Xion. I think I'm about to jump in and intervene... What say you...?"

Xion was no longer beside Samus, he was running in the shadows towards the fight, he pulled out his pistol and had the blade in stand by mode...

Samus jumped away from the building and ran after Xion, low profile. Thinking that if she was forced to open fire, whoever watching might think it was "magic".

--------------------------------------------------

The young blonde watched, stunned as yellow beams emerged from the shadows, followed by another, unknown figure. Immediately she put up a blue shield around her, in case these beams were deadly, or aimed at her.

Dark Link turned to see yellow orbs flying towards him, he wasn't fast enough to block and was hit by the shots, the sent him back a bit, but didn't do too much damage, though it did distract him...

As Xion went after the copy, Samus ran up and looked down at Link, not really knowing what to say of understanding, she gave him the "thumbs up" and turned her attention back to Xion and the other, to watch and see if she would need to jump in.  
Xion leapt from the shadow and dashed past Dark Link, activating his saber at the last moment, it cut into Dark Link and caused him to gasp and move back.

"What are you?!" Dark Link yelled at Xion.

Link looked at Samus, fooled by her disguise "Thanks..." He said as he turned to Xion and Dark Link "...I don't know what you are... but thanks as well..."- He held his chest taking deep breaths.

Xion slashed at Dark Link again, the shadow tried to block but the beam slashed right through the shield.

"...Impossible! What is that thing!?" Dark Link said backing up, he turned and started to run a final slash from Xion cut a bag loose from his tunic, but the dark copy managed to get away.

Samus watched as the copy bolted into a retreat, and she eases up.

"You kicked its ass. I think it would be too late to get you a disguise though... Oh well."

Samus looked back down at Link, and noticed the girl next o him, she could bandage him up.

"Hey Xion, lets split, I think he will be ok with this girl here."

Zelda's cheeks burned as she was called 'girl'. Maybe she wasn't a Hylian...

"Er right... back to the ship at top speed?" Xion asked.  
"Wha? You're not from around here are you?" Link asked somewhat confused  
"I say we leave now Samus..." Xion suggested.

"Well, away from here for now anyways. Let's split."

Samus looked down at Link one more time, then turned and ran for the exit to the village.

Xion smiled at Link and darted off after Samus

"Jeez... she's a little faster than I remember..."

When the Shadow had run off, as did the two strangers, Zelda got up and raced to Link.

-"Link, are you alright?" She asked, setting him down on the steps, looking over his body, poking here, feeling there.

"...I have no idea what just happened!" Link said leaning against the wall.

"I was so worried, and oh, you're hurt again!" She pouted. "I really don't want you to go to battle, please don't…" she argued softly as she tore off pieces of her gown and moistened them with potion before using them on Link's wounds.

Once he was fixed, Zelda glanced at him, fresh tears coming to her face.

"Z-Zelda..." He started to say, his sight caught on something. He turned his head towards it, and he looked as if he saw a ghost... the image was there only for a moment before it disappeared

"I know I can't stop you, but...I wish I could..." She said in a barely audible whisper, her head bent. She turned her back on him and her shoulders shook lightly.

"...Wha?" He turned to Zelda, but this time his eyes where caught on the sack left behind by his shadows, He picked it up off the ground "What's this?"

He opened it to find the three spiritual stones inside "Huh? What was he doing with these?"

Her attention was caught back on Link, though, as he held a dark bag. Walking over to him, she reached into the bag and pulled out

"Din's Ruby!" She cried, obviously very surprised, considering the spiritual stone were supposed to be in the old temple. "Wha...?" she began, looking up at Link, wondering what this meant.

"That shadow must have been trying to steal them…" Link said as he pulled out the Kokiri Emerald "I wonder why?"

From behind the pair, Drake the Zora notices them and starts walking slowly towards them, gazing down at Link.

"Come now, Zelda. Your hero is at less risk than _I_ am, and I am completely unharmed. He has survived seven long years, and I am most certain that he did not take a break from his adventuring as soon as he left our lands" the Zora says, dropping a powerful healing potion into the princess' lap before walking away.

"Now, if you will excuse me, I am going to track down our 'guests'...oh dear, I do believe that I feel a chill. That lunatic must be back."

Zelda looked up, irritated. How Drake, a Zora man how anything about worries or pains? How would he know watching the person he loved walk away from him, not knowing when or if she'd come back? He had no right saying that! Like a good princess, though, she held her tongue as he walked away, wondering what the red potion was, and what for.

Both Hero and Princess gazed once again to the bag which containing the stones, wondering the purpose the Shadow had them.

"I wonder..." Zelda thought aloud. "Well, the stones are only worth something in the Temple, to open the Gates of Time. But they were there, so why would he take them? Do shadows need money?" She wondered, looking up to Link.

"I would doubt it... the only thing that's behind the gates of time is... the Master Sword..." Link said looking at Zelda "But he'd need the Ocarina of Time to be able to open the gates..." He said pulling the Ocarina out from his pocket "Is that why he attacked us?"  
Zelda stared wide-eyed at Link. "Would he be able to attain the Master Sword? And what for? "She wondered. "Why would he steal the stones just to put them back?" She added, her light brows knitting together in concentration. "What does this mean?" She asked herself, beginning to pace. 

"I don't know..." Link said scratching his head "You're the one with the Triforce of Wisdom..."

Zelda cocked a smile at Link "Yes; I am the holder of Wisdom." She agreed.

He looked at the stones "Well I think we should return these to the temple of time... right?"

Zelda then pulled out an ocarina; similar to Link's with the family crest on it. Playing a high pitched, slow melody, her white steed could be heard whinnying at the village steps.

"Shall we either go, or just me?" She asked, taking the bag gently from his hand and began to walk towards the steps.

"I'll come as well... that shadow might want these back..." Link said walking behind her "And if he does... I have to protect you right?" He said with a smile.

Zelda cheeks burned as she felt him behind her. She hopped down the steps, her torn skirt bouncing just above her knees. The white horse knickered and stomped it's feet at her arrival and allowed her to scratch under her chin and wipe sweat from her long neck. Then, she hopped up, side-saddle onto it and smiled down at Link.

"You always do save me, it seems...but do you think I can do nothing?" She asked, wondering if Link knew what power she really had..

"Don't know... but saving you is my job..." He said kind of a half joke. He whistled and Epona came running up to him. He climbed on her - Well... shall we go?

---------

_Mission 2 – end_

Be sure to R&R Please …


	4. Mission 3 Enter La Bleue Dirigeante

**Disclaimer:** _Metroid_ and _Legend of Zelda_ belong to _Nintendo_. All other characters belong to their respective owners.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_How long has it been already? 3 days? ... It seems like months have just passed here…."_

Samus was coming up on Galamee from behind, running, and then jumped up onto his back, using her left hand and arm to hold onto his left shoulder area, against the artillery cannon, taking the charged humming cannon, and punching it into the shielded weapon. Hoping the charged "punch" would do some damage.

Galamee bellows as the Hunter leaps onto his back, breaking the moment. The charged cannon strikes the shield, causing a spark from the back of the cannon and the shield goes down completely on that side. Samus' cannon goes through and strikes the surface of that cannon. A shower of sparks erupts from the barrel and Galamee completely closes down the power supply to that half of the system. With that, the Elite reaches around and attempts to grip the Hunter in any way he can to hurl her off.

Samus had already kicked off from his back as soon as the cannon struck metal, missing the pirate's grip by a mere foot. She landed on the ground in a crouching position, holding there ready to dash depending on what his next move may be

"Wow, that actually worked"

Xion's eyes widened "What the hell?!?" He yelled pointing over Galamee's shoulder.

Two balls of fire fell towards the ground, parts breaking away from each as they traveled through the atmosphere towards the ground below, the larger of the two objects impacted the ground in close proximity to where Xion, Samus and Galamee where fighting, causing the ground to shake violently, as well as spreading blue liquid like material across the ground, the object itself looked like a blue glowing meteor, the second object landed near the large body of water known to the inhabitants as Lake Hylia.  
A large explosion could be heard coming from the lake as the object impacted, shortly after... a second explosion sounded...   
Samus hearing and seeing Xion point, she looked behind her shoulder, hoping this to not be a fatal mistake, and quickly dashed to the side, as the object crashed

"What the heck!?"

Galamee turns and gazes at the meteor in wonder, knowing deep down exactly what that glowing blue liquid is.

"The Dark Hunter..." he murmurs quietly, lowering himself slowly down to the ground to lower his center of gravity. This does not bode well.

Suddenly the blue meteor explodes as a dark blue figure bursts from within it, it flips in the air, landing straight on two feet, it looks towards Samus with a light blue visor, then laughs.

"S-s-samus... is that?!" Xion said backing away from the new figure.

_**The Legend of Zelda: The Metroid's Shadow**_

_**Mission 3: -Enter 'La Bleue Dirigeante -**_

_--Mission Log 2.3.72--_

We arrived at a strange place by strange circumstances after trying to stop Kurosawa in his attempt to use a trans-dimensional device with other unknown appliances.  
Such device was terminated at exactly 800 hours.  
Yet, at that time, we started to discover its secondary effects.

--New Data-- 

Trans-dimensional Time/Space portal with serial no. 45245612 had the technology to transport any material through Time, Space and Dimensions.  
Other applications are still unknown.  
Real use for such device is still unknown.

---Last data recollected---   
Due to the explosion of the Device, we suffered the effects of it, casting us away to different "places"

Starting Contact...

... Conection with CG000 has failed  
... Conection with CG004 has failed   
... Conection with CG002 has failed   
... Conection with CG001 has failed 

...Unable to determinate coordinates... 

------Warning-----------  
Damage to unit CG003 is critical 

CB003 system's shutting down...

In a place in Hyrule, next to Lake Hylia, a small star-like dot shined up in the sky.  
There was a sudden rushing wind, and a loud splash was heard.  
Many birds went flying away from the terrible sound.

_-------Warning----------   
Damage to unit CB001 is critical_

"_Girls..."_

_CG001 system's shutting down..._

There was a clicking sound heard. A girl with long blue hair was floating with her stomach down.  
There was another clicking sound, followed up by a strange shine on her body which seemed to come from below. Soon, a strange bubble like shield surrounded her.  
Probably by luck, the water's current was going out to the shore. Yet, some other creatures where watching.

----------------------------------

Drake's eye ridges rise as another fireball falls from the sky, generating a water platform beneath his feet.  
"Khizanth, that fireball is headed for Lake Hylia. Knowing the trend we seem to be following , that actually contains another newcomer. Go keep my people from bothering whatever's it, even if it's just a meteor."

With a grunt of assent, Khizanth's body of water merges with the water of the platform and her soul passes through the intervening stone and dirt to appear in the lake. A great dragon rises from the water, made of water, and the Zora scatter. They know what that dragon means. Drake, the outcast, is coming to their lands soon. With a snort of laughter, Khizanth's body shrinks to about the size of a human's as she notices something there on the shore, the water lapping at it as it is only partway out of the water. It appears to be hylian, but its clothes are entirely wrong for any area she has ever seen. Deciding that it would be a bad idea to let this unconscious female drown before Drake can even get there; the ancient dragon tows her out of the water entirely and curls on the warming sand next to her.

---------------------------------------

Many memories of that strange girl's last battle where coming and going as fast as the current.

She moaned occasionally, yet, she didn't had the enough strength to wake up. 

"_Where are you?"_ She could say sometimes as she shook her head side to side.  
The red sphere that was in her necklace shined with the light it received.  
Some of it reflected to Yoshiko's face, still, that didn't wake her up as well.  
Water was falling from her blue armor, as she moved from those recurrent memories.

---------------------------------------

Khizanth utters a questioning noise at the female, leaning close to study her, now moved to lie on her back. This is a strange one, indeed. Drake will no doubt have much to ask this one, as he seems to have that peculiar thirst for knowledge.

Drake, using his platform made of water, moves himself over the intervening rock wall and waterfall, moving inexorably toward Khizanth and the newcomer.

"_Charade, there is a humanoid here at the shore of Lake Hylia. I'll deal with this one, you make sure Jace doesn't kill himself."  
_

_-----------------------------------------------_

Samus observed the scene more closely, there was phazon strewn about. Not good.

"What is going on...? How did this get here...?"

Her tensions rose, ready to spring at anything. Dark Samus came from within, laughing at her with the same twisted laugh. Her eyes widened behind her helmet.

She stood there, with a chilling silence on the area.

"Aran! No Space Pirate has ever defeated the Dark Hunter. I recommend that we put our own quarrel on hold so long as it is present" Galamee says, redirecting the unused power from the broken cannon into the one that still works.

"Galamee, I have to agr-"

Xion turned "SAMUS! BEHIND YOU!" He yelled as a black beam tore through the air towards her.

Samus snapped her head back and dashed to the side, avoiding the beam by a near miss.  
A second figure stood behind her, he wore a power suit identical to the Dark Suit...

"What!? Another!?"

She spun around to keep both in her field of vision.

"What is going on here...?"

"Damn... missed, could have almost have rid the world of Samus Aran!" The one in the Dark Suit spoke, his voice was clearly male "I guess I'll do it the hard way!" He said as his cannon opened ready to fire missiles

Samus walked backwards slowly, turning head from the Phazon doppelganger and this new comer, cannon starting to charge with energy.

"You! That smart ass that shot at me! Who are you!? I know who she is already..."

"Heh... you can call me Ark! Though it won't matter anyways!" He said, he fired a missile at her...

Suddenly a beam of white light intercepted the missile, and a second beam hit Ark causing him to rear back.

Dark Samus, who was hovering menacingly towards Samus halted her movement, turning towards the direction where the beam had come.

"Ark! Damn you to hell for firing on the one and only Samus Aran!" A voice almost identical to Ark's said, a second figure walked up, his suit obviously the Light Suit...

Samus stood there, looking between the three new figures of Ark, Dark Samus and the one in the light suit.

"Can somebody tell me …. WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!?"

"Damn... JAITH! YOU ALWAYS RUIN MY FUN! "Ark yelled "This is too hot anyways... perhaps it would be best to flee..." He said under his breath, dark beam charging "CURSE YOU BROTHER!" He yelled as he fired at the one in the Light Suit, hitting him and causing him to be engulfed in darkness

"Now... to take my leave!" Ark yelled bolting away from the scene.

"Damn!" Jaith yelled as he struggled to free himself from the grasp of the Dark Beam.

Dark Samus just hovered there, trying to figure out a target to shoot at; she turned to Samus and aimed her cannon. A barrage of yellow beams came from within it heading for Samus.   
Though the Hunter was very lost on what had happened, she was however aware and dashed to the side, avoiding the shots, firing her cannon back at her as she went.

A light blue barrier surrounded Dark Samus, defecting the shots; she chuckled slightly as she aimed her cannon and shot a missile.

With a bellow, Galamee charges at Dark Samus with his armor retracted. His entire glowing blue body is exposed, his armor a great mass along his back, covering his equipment completely to prevent damage or raiding of his phazon supplies. The Elite swings his clawed fist in a downward swing, one which will send the Dark Hunter down into the ground

"RAH!" Jaith yelled as he broke free of the Dark Beam's grasp "Don't worry Miss Aran! I've got your back!"

Xion leapt through the Elite's legs and rolled, grabbing his weapon on the way up - Ditto that Samus!

Dark Samus dodged the Elite's attack, slowly moving towards Samus yet again, laughing with that same laugh.  
Xion started to run towards Samus, he slowed down as he notice the Phazon on the ground

"Crap... I should stay away from this stuff..."

Jaith aimed his cannon towards the Dark Hunter and fired, not being able to get a straight shot with his light beam

"Damn! She won't stay still!"

"Darnit! I basically useless against her! And she has that shield from the last encounter!"

"GRR!!" Samus started aiming at her double, charging her Arm Cannon

Jaith ran up beside Samus

"There has to be something we can do to stop her..." he said still firing at Dark Samus.

Laughing, she jumped into the air, seeming to pause as he did a flipped and rolled into a ball, with lighting speed that ball blasted towards Samus.

Samus recognizing the attack that was used in the previous encounters, timed it, and dashed to the side out of the way of D. Samus's way, turning around as she did so, opening fire with more power beam shots.

Jaith did the same, except in the other direction and fired shots from his cannon.

Dark Samus jumped back to avoid both attacks, aimed her newly healed cannon at the Elite's head, firing a barrage of yellow orbs at it.

The Elite swung around and raises his hand, a vortex appearing in the palm. The yellow orbs disappear into this and go to charge the batteries. He then lowers his arm and closes his fist, funneling that charge into the pulse-wave generators. Red bolts of energy travel up and down the Elite's right arm, the entire system overcharged. One hit from that fist will disintegrate a normal human's body or blow a hole in three inches of composite durasteel plating.

Galamee turns toward the Dark Hunter with a look of sadistic glee.

"Now is when you die, creature" he says, dashing forward and pulling his fist back to strike with. The bolts of red energy dance up and down his arm in a wild dance of death, but that charge is slowly draining away. The Elite will have to act quickly.

The rest of the hunters find this a perfect opportunity to strike, giving away bolts and beam charges all at once

Dark Samus, needing time to recover after using the attack, was hit from both sides, she reared back, then the blue barrier came up, she looked at Samus, before slowly fading away...

-----

"Ah..."

_----- Scanning Complete -----_

Damage: 80 and lowering 

Restoration Beginning...  
Begin CG001's Start up...

There was a small clicking sound again. Only this time her eyes started to open.   
After some small whirring, she finally woke up.  
For a time, her blue eyes where completely blank

"Start up complete..." she said coldly.

She closed her eyes and opened them up.  
She was now completely conscious.

"Where... where am I..."

She tried to stand up, but her legs felt really heavy. So, she remained sat.

"My sisters... where are my sisters!" She demanded

With a surprised yelp, Khizanth jerks backwards and nearly falls over as the female she had been leaning over attempts to stand rather suddenly.  
Drake slowly lowers himself to the ground, stepping off his platform and evaporating it into the air behind him.

"I assume you're rather confused by all of this" Drake says, knowing full well that she probably can't understand a word he's saying - but panicking will not help

All of this is said gently and soothingly, kneeling next to the irate, just awakened creature.

_----- Loading translation file-----_

Error - Language unknown, please check new updates or the agency for full details  
Error - Some data has been damaged, please check any backup data available. 

... End of download

She tilted her head to the right; she couldn't understand any of the words.  
And neither her files where either updated for that or where damaged somehow.  
Yet, the tone in which he said those words calmed her a bit.  
Still, she was concerned about her whereabouts and what or who brought her there.

"Where... am... I?" She said slowly, along with some gestures, in case the creature couldn't understand her as well. She then continued with the same tactic "What... is... this... place?"

"_I really wish Kazuko where here..."_ she thought with a sadden air

As he listens to the creature speak, Drake becomes more and more certain that it is speaking the language of the newcomers. Perhaps one of them can translate? Or supply some kind of cipher? In any case, this creature probably shouldn't be transported until all parties involved are certain that she is not injured. Moving the hurt can do more harm than good. Drake can understand what she's saying, thanks to the gestures, but fails to determine what he can possibly relate that could have any meaning to her. If she is from the same off world place as the other newcomers are, then she will know absolutely nothing about Hyrule, or Ganon, or anything else here. Instead, he simply smiles reassuringly at her, then gestures to Khizanth to find one of the newcomers and bring him or her here.  
With a grunt of assent, Khizanth melts into the ground once more and passes through the soil toward Death Mountain. If these 'Pirates' are so interested in that mountain, then maybe they have something there...and maybe some of their people are there.

"_Ok... I believe he doesn't understand anything... great... now I really need Kazuko_..." the female newcomer had a odd confused expression on her face, more like if she fell on some odd place on an odd time

She attempted to get a bit closer to that strange bold creature.  
It seemed fun to her, yet as she was trained, it could be dangerous. So she kept some distance.

"_Ok Yoshiko, calm down and think... how can you say in 'hand puppet' language 'how did I got here?' Or sorts._"

She got thoughtful; she felt like trying to explain advanced math or physics to a 5 year old kid.  
If there could be an image to what happened next, it would be the lightening of a lamp bulb.

"_Wait... I got it... probably..._"

"I... come... from... Earth..." She shaped a sphere with her hands and made a 'moon' twirl by it. After that, she 'illustrated' how she got here and pointed up to the sky "How... do... you... call... this... place? Is... this... another... place?..."

Drake attempts to puzzle out the hand gestures. One is used twice, and it seems to be indicating...it's either gesturing to this area or areas in general. We'll say that's just that: area. Okay, now for the others...she seems to be referring to a world there at the beginning with a single moon, which could easily be this one, but probably isn't. Okay. So she's saying that she comes from another world, perhaps that word he hadn't heard before. Urth? That sounds like a name. We'll go with that. So she comes from Urth. That 'sentence', the one that contains the first 'area', could be...

Her stomach suddenly growled something she didn't expect.  
She shut her eyes like in a bit of pain, and pats her stomach with her right hand.

"Do... you... have... something... to... eat?" She said in the same way she had done to communicate with the creature, one hand entering and exiting her mouth.

Drake raises an eyebrow as the female's stomach growls, then pauses. Food...there are fish in Lake Hylia...

The Zora stands, using his power over water to lift a mid-size fish from the lake. Taking this in his hand, he turns to the female and holds it, then tilts it slightly in a gesture of 'will this work?'

"Wow... big fish..." The girl's eyes widened. She was even already drooling by the thoughts of food

When the fish just had touched the ground, she quickly took her trusty laser gun, aimed to the fish and blasted.   
The fish got cooked from the inside out, almost instantly. 

"_Ok... if I don't pull it out quickly it may dry, or it'll completely burn, good heavens that Chiisai-san calibraited it for 'quick toasting' features... and that I had it on_..." 

When the fish looked cooked enough, she stopped beaming at it and quickly retrieved the weapon out of sight.

"That should do it for now... now... ITADAKIMASU!!!!"

She glomped the fish, not thinking in another thing, and started biting it as if it where the last thing on the planet to eat.

"Gosh... thes es gorgeous... yummm..."

She was really to busy biting the fish, that forgotten she was being stared by the creature.  
But at the moment she didn't bother, it was usual for her that people stared at her when she really was hungry. One of her sisters, Minako, told her that was a sign of decivilization and that other people would think like that. She just moved her shoulders and told her that was simply an 'I really needed to eat' gesture, approved by people worldwide.

"Shis ish beda dan shushi orhs sramens..." she continued chunking the fish

------------------------------------------------------------

Khizanth slowly rises out of the ground, taking with her rock to make a new draconic form, directly behind Galamee. She wraps her arms around him, shifting her body to envelope him, then pulls him down underground without a sound.

"Galamee...?" She hears as she retreats from the area, dragging the Elite through the ground with her and toward Lake Hylia.

"I'm okay, I think. Something's got me, and I can't move. I appear to be moving away from you, toward the lake. I'm fine, and I'm moving really fast. If you could follow me and bail me out of whatever's waiting for me at the other end, that would be great" Galamee says, attempting to struggle and finding himself completely immobile.

---------------------------------------

Upon reaching her destination, Khizanth sees no reason to keep her 'friend' underground any longer than she needs to. With a 'pop', the Elite Pirate bursts from the ground and lands heavily on his face, making a small dent into the soggy ground. The dragon's soul takes possession of some water and climbs out of the lake, smiling a toothy smile at her handiwork.  
With a reproving glance at his dragon, Drake disregards the female's lack of manners for the moment and walks over to the gigantic blue creature's arm and places a hand on it, hoping to gain his attention.

"You'll have to forgive my friend, she is rather tactless. Are you alright?"

The only reason Galamee did not immediately leap up and kill something is because he was stunned by the impact. The gentle words and the caring question were enough to dissuade the Zebesian from this course of action, and he climbs to his feet slowly. It's that fish-guy he saw once or twice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I assume you brought me here for a reason?"  
"Ahh, yes, this female here has fallen from the sky and I can't understand a word she's saying. I was wondering if you could translate or supply her with some kind of cipher or key so that she could do that herself."

"Ok, I'm done."

The once complete fish was now a bunch of leftovers and bones.  
Still, after that big meal, she didn't change to much.  
She remained as thin as she had arrived.  
This even seemed to surprise her.

"_Mmmm, probably my power must consumed some of the energy I've received now... that means it won't be enough for my other 'functions' "_

"Yeah, I guess..." Galamee says, turning to the indicated girl. "Hm, a Federation android?" he asks, switching to the Galactic Basic spoken throughout the Federation.

"Well, I suppose not killing you now couldn't hurt too much, particularly since your friend would probably become rather displeased with me for doing so."

When turning to the strange creature that gave her the fish she was rather astonished.  
A big, golden armored creature was next to it.  
Some sort of blue aura surrounded him as well.

"Wa.. wa.. what is that!" She yelped with her eyes widened.

She backed and she dragged her gun as quickly as she did last time.

For some reason, that creature reminded her of something, something cherishable and fun but… also, something that she should shoot at first sight. Apparently, the blow from the Trans-dimensional device had prone her partial Amnesia, forgetting some small things. She was sure it'd return to her later. But for now…

"Stop, I command you to tell me who you are!"

She pointed it to the Elite Pirate with her laser gun, which was charging a red-orange beam.

"That will be completely unnecessary" the Elite says quietly, pushing aside the barrel of the weapon. "My name is Galamee, I am a Phazon-enhanced warrior of the Zebesian Space Pirates and the bodyguard of Lord Ridley."

Drake lifts Khizanth again to his shoulder, crossing his arms over his chest. They seem to understand each other, and that's very good. The next step will be teaching her Hylian so that he himself can talk to her. He is most curious as to who and what she is. 

"_Wow... I can understand him... well, that's a beginning._"

The whirring coming from her gun stopped, so as the light that emanated from it.

"_Besides, heh, it would be rude to battle such a big guy_"

She took the weapon away, disappearing like in the air.

"So... you do understand me, right? I'm Yoshiko… I mean... Cyber Girl 01, I'm also an elite from my kind, I am one of the 5 guardians of the city of Akihabara."

She sighed a bit, since she started to talk like her more serious sister, Kazuko.

"I don't know where I am, last time, we where stopping some guy from the 'taking over the world' plot with a trans-dimensional Time/Space portal, and then... I got str... Did you say Zebesian Space Pirates? ... What in the world is that?"

So close… but… so far…

She had the impression she had heard that before, but her mind wouldn't allow her to remember! Oh! The world!  
Now, she felt more lost than ever, not because of the 'cultural stuff' but because she had the sensation that maybe, just maybe, the Time/Space portal must do its effects even before being completely destroyed.

_"...In that case..."_ she thought, her eyes seemed to widen by the possibility of something wild on her mind that came on. As she did so, she hummed the 'One Winged Angel' theme that just seemed to pop out for some reason. She didn't even knew where that came from again… but as the first attempts of retrieving memories, she failed and both of them seemed to be of something joyful that she should be squealing about, and more for this second one coming from the humming.

"_Hmm, so she's not Federation..._"  
"Well, I'll start from the beginning. A long time ago, quite a number of years, we of the Zebesian race contacted a growing entity called the Galactic Federation. We attempted to communicate with them, and finally did. At that point, they called us barbarians (which we kind of were, back then, but that's not the point) and started trying to kill us. We've been at war ever since. We keep trying to get the Federation off our backs, so we keep coming up with plans for various things that will allow us to reclaim our freedom. We have, however, been stopped at every turn by Samus Aran, dubbed by my people as 'The Hunter'. She is unbelievably skilled and unimaginably powerful. Up until myself and Commando Team 1, no Zebesian had ever encountered her and survived. Now, we have left our own home to find aid in our plight, only to be harried once again by none other than the Hunter herself, plus a team of other bounty hunters" Galamee says, sitting down in front of her. After a pause, he speaks again. - You called yourself a 'cybergirl', right? That means that you are, in fact, mechanical and that your intelligence is actually a computer you use as a mind?

Her thoughts popped out when she hear the word 'mechanical'

"Yes, I am mechanical, yet, I am form of bio-matter as well, and my IQ is quite high, but for really high IQ's you should meet another one... Cyber Girl 03."

She laughed kindly, scratching the back of her head.  
She came closer to that 'Space Pirate'. It seemed more docile than the first time she spotted him.

"So that 'Samus Aran' must be really though... yet, why is she so interested in you... I mean, to stop your every freedom plot must be kinda... wait... he's a she? Wow... I don't recall other female warrior rather than ourselves the Cyber Girls, and some other fictitious characters I find in some mangas or on ... but, getting to the point... why is she so up to you? I mean, it's nothing that you do wrong or stuff, you just try to defend yourselves from that 'hunter' as you call her, am I correct?"

Her blue eyes where brimming with curiosity, never she had found a most interesting plot, nor she was found in a real war.  
She could consider herself, as her sisters, to be bounty hunters: the secret agency where her 'father' worked on usually gave them some work to do; mostly stopping other organization's evil plot and that was it.  
Yet, being in another dimension, alone, and within a real conflict was really interesting.

"So..."

She stood up and clenched her right fist, while looking to the sky.

"I will help you; it is my duty to help others, especially to get their rights back.  
And if she is not a mecha as myself... or even if she where, there is no thing in this (or other) world that has no weakness."

She came closer, now an intense fire was reflected in her eyes.

"I promise I'll do whatever I need to do to help you out."

Now that was going to be fun….

"I thank you for your support. I'll be honest with you, as to your question. The Zebesian Space Pirate Organization has done some very...unorthodox things, things that many frown upon quite heavily. The Hunter attacks us because she is employed by the Federation to stop us, and because she feels that it is her duty to stop us anyway. We are widely viewed as an 'evil' organization, truth be told, for these practices. I prefer to think of us as simply unwilling to let anything get in the way of our search for knowledge and strength to rise against the oppressive Federation."  
"As for why I asked you about that" he continued, already initializing the programs that would be necessary for a link between their computers "I believe that I should be able to give you something. You see, the people of this world speak a completely different language, and I have a Basic-to-Hylian transfer protocol that can be used by computers universally. I can give it to you, if you want"

"Would be nice since I believe I would be staying here for a while"

_... New program found, run? Y/N  
Y  
Downloading hylan.exe... 100  
Download complete_

---- New Data received------   
Program downloaded is a Hylian language pack which is now available to use.  
Other information is either secured or unable to unpackaged.

Program analization complete

Galamee establishes a wireless link between his suit computer and this 'Yoshiko'. The download itself takes only a few seconds, and the Elite withdraws just as quickly.

"There, you should be able to understand him, now."  
Activating his own translation program, Galamee turns to Drake. - She ought to be able to understand you, now.  
"Ahh, thank you for your help in this matter" the Zora says, stepping forward and crouching beside the female as Galamee withdraws, only to fall in another pit made by Khizanth. He'll get where he's going, eventually.  
"Tell me, are you all right? Khizanth found you unconscious on the beach, and I was afraid you had injured something" Drake asks quietly, his cloak billowing as a cold wind passes by.

"Um... now that you say, I think I hit my back badly, probably from last battles' inquiry."

Backing from everyone, she joined her translucid yellow bracelets.

"Blue Cyber Girl, log out!" She shouted, while making a circle with both arms, rejoining them at the same spot she had them.

After a flash, her blue armor was no more. Instead, there she was wearing normal "school" clothes and her hair arranged in a ponytail. Yet, the red orb in her necklace still remained.

"There, this is a bit cozier."

She moved her shoulders back and forth, and stretched, as she started to walk back where the Zora and the Pirate was.

--- So, now that we can understand, how do you call this place and who are you?

"My name is Drake" the Zora says "and you are currently on the edge of Lake Hylia, the largest body of water in this are, the Kingdom of Hyrule. I will be your tour guide today, and would you please keep your hands and feet inside of the vehicle at all times"

That name was also so familiar! Yoshiko seemed exited…. Damm memory blockage…

"Heh, will this be a roller coaster ride or sort?" she replied while stretching a bit "Um.. Ok, I'm ready, so... guide, can you take me?"

-----

_**Mission 3 – end**_

R& R is 3


	5. Mission 4 The Void Opens!

_**Disclaimer:**_

Metroid and Legend of Zelda belong solely to Nintendo. Other Characters belong to their respective owners.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoshiko was amazed once she got into the vast Hyrulian Field.  
Tall green grass, the crystal clear zora's river and at far, she could see a beautiful castle behind some walls.  
Yet, the castle had a dark aura surrounding it, a really dark aura.

"So, this is Hyrule, nice place, reminds me of Kyoto but a bit more medieval"

She sweatdroped, she had no idea really what she was saying. She'd love to express how she felt about being surrounded by such wonders, yet, she didn't found the correct words.  
Looking around, she found a high hilltop, that a closer look revealed to be a volcano, in the menace to be about to explode.  
That didn't comfort her, plus the sights of the castle comforted her less.  
And more, when she saw some stairs, it seemed to lead to some village.   
She suddenly heard a beep within her head, which made her 2 bracelets join to project some hologram.  
She turned her back on Drake to check the message in 'private'

_----- Data __Received --------  
Unidentified Technology signal has been discovered at 30? East  
Such device (es) are still active.  
... Act with precaution._

"Unidentified _Technology eh? ... Probably my sisters... or somebody else..._"

Turning where the devices where found, she saw some stairs.  
They seemed to lead somewhere to the volcano, or a village its closest point. 

"Um... Drake, right? ... Does those stairs lead somewhere?"

_**The Legend of Zelda: The Metroid's Shadow**_

_**Mission 4 – -The Void Opens!: The Angel of Darkness Ankokutenshi -**_

Inside of Kakariko Village, a heated battle was just waiting.

Thinking that Dark Samus' vanishing would calm stuff down was a wrong idea that could be categorized as a joke: the rest of the Commandos have just descended towards the village, attracted by the battle between the Phazon doppelganger and Samus, this last one being aided by some new comer and Xion.

So far, this seem to be far to end.

Darithee's blade cuts easily into the floorboards. This leaves his left arm down, deep in the wood, and himself completely vulnerable. The commando's armor ripples as powerbeam shots strike it from a thoroughly unanticipated volley of fire. Who knew that the Hunter had the audacity, the 'balls' (as a human would say) to shoot without even turning around: leaving herself so deliciously vulnerable to counterattack. Darithee tears his arm from the ground as the count of successful hits rises to fourteen, and by fifteen and the shutdown of his right arm's artificial muscle system, the shield is active and protecting the point-guard's entire crouched body. Nanites flood his right arm, scrambling to bring the system back online, but he pays them no heed. He adjusts his shield slightly, removing the dedicated shield generator from his arm (the blade is still there) and placing it on the ground to create a semi permanent shield right there to protect him.

Samus turned on her heel to get a better visual of Darithee. She crouched down low and aimed her cannon at the shield. The shield can act independently without the rest of his armor's systems? Interesting….

Xion stood behind Samus

"...Let me take care of this one…" He said pulling both of his weapons out of their holsters

She however halted him and kept her position, watching for the slightest of movements he might make.

"Well, aint you courageous...? Are you sure?"

"...Would I have said that if I wasn't?" Xion replied, holding his weapons at his side, eyes locked onto the pirate in front of him...

"_Still?" _ She though _"with that shield on the floor he might try to wait for something, but what?"_

Whatever it was, she found an opportunity. The structure they were in was old and decrepit. The ceiling could not have been in any better condition, and Darithee took out one of the main support beams. Without hesitation after her split second realization, she aimed her cannon to the ceiling above him and fired two missiles.

Not only was the Hunter on the party: Jace had also found some amusement on it.

"So, Xion, you sure you wouldn't like a bit of help? I'd be happy to lend a hand." A smirk, turning later to glare to the pirate.

" ...Hmph... I don't need your help!" Xion snapped "...I'll be fine on my own..."

Jace laughed

"I'm sure you could 'cold blood,' but I'm only at about three quarters of my power and I need something to work off some frustration with. I hope you don't mind. I assure you, I won't get in the way"

"Ok Xion" Samus spoke up "when you go against Galamee again, I'll let you handle him all by yourself..."

Xion snarled at Samus

"Oh that's very kind of you 'leader'" he said sarcastically.

"Hey, you're supposed to be fighting her, not me 'rookie' Just take... Jace's help help and deal with it. If you run into any kind of emergency 'com' me."

Samus jumped to the side and made a dash towards Encarathee.

It is at this time that Darithee seems to appear out of the air right in front of Aran, arm blade extended and wrist cannon beginning to charge.

"My associate told you to let them be. I suggest you let them be" he growls, feeding more energy into his blade.

Again, Samus stopped so suddenly she nearly fell into Darithee, but again caught herself.

"Sweet merciful crap! I need to fix my radar... Fine, you wanna fight me I guess?"

"I would prefer not to" the Commando replies, raising his blade "but I will indeed battle with you if --you are so inclined. I cannot allow you to interfere with the Leader's business."

Samus looked up at where the pirate's face would be. The emerald green visor flashing as it turned upwards.

"Well. You should know me... I'm not the type to just sit back and watch..."

A reconfigured version of grapple beam she had prepared was still in her fingers. She linked it up to the HUD and activated it. A stream of electric blue energy crackled to life and streamed out of the port to a 3 foot long blade. The blue light reflected against the orange armor, Darithee's, and shown on the grass.

Darithee crouches, lowering his center of gravity and pulling his blade back in a fighting stance. He will not strike first, nor will Encarathee, but they sure as Hell aren't going to lose this fight.

"So... uh, what was it that you where?" Jace stood dare on battle stance, trying to get a hang on his opponent "Right, anyway, so, um what are you interested in? Conquest? Destruction? Unimaginable power? I have to say, I've probably heard it before."

He floated up in the air and collected frozen energy around his hands.

"We, the Zebesian Space Pirate organization as a whole, want nothing of the sort. We seek freedom from the oppression of the Galactic Federation, and we will achieve that end by whatever means are necessary. If we must sacrifice the lives of our people, then so be it. We stand ready to make that sacrifice. Our lord, Ridley, has shown extreme cunning and skill in leading us, and thanks to him and the work of the late Mother, we have but one obstacle in our path...the Hunter, Samus Aran, bounty hunter lackey of the Federation and most skilled warrior our people have ever seen" Encarathee says, her phazon pack activating and lifting her slowly into the air, the barrels of her dual laser weapons swiveling and extending, shifting to another setting for single charge shot with unbelievable accuracy.

"Ok, you got me. I've never heard that one before. Heh... This ought to be very enjoyable."

Jace levitated his glaive, grabbed it, and as he slashed it became covered in ice, making it appear quite formidable, as the blade was doubled in size.

"I guess oppression is pretty nasty."

"I thought I was fighting the Fool" Encarathee says, pointing down at Xion "not the nutcase who attacked Rekthee…"

Xion didn't take his eyes off the pirate

"...Whatever... I don't want to argue with the natives right now anyways..."he said as he powered up the blades on his weapons, a long blue blade extended from one, the other had a slightly wider, yet shorter red blade"

"…Bring it ugly! And we'll see who's the real fool!"

-----------------------------------------

"This" the Zora folk shows the newly arrived girl the land with an open hand "is Hyrule Field, the greatest expanse of open vegetation you're likely to see in quite some time. Home to LonLon Ranch, this place is the main supplier of meat and milk for Hyrule. That river you see leads to Zora's Domain, the ancestral home of my race, though I no longer live there. That mountain is Death Mountain, home of the Goron people. They eat rocks. There's really not much else to say about them. Those stairs that lead to the base of Death Mountain lead to Kakariko Village, where there is currently an engagement between two groups of newcomers who fell from the sky much like yourself" Drake says, turning his companion's movement away.

"What, might I ask, is that?" Drake asks, gesturing to the oddly fused bracelets

"Uh... nothing" She lied, still, for some reason, she obviously knew the guy had already seen her doing what she was doing.  
She sighed and then came closer, showing her bracelets.

"See, these stuff aren't just for decoration, it's a high definition scanning-communicating system which allows me to track and upload some info I need and indeed, it has detected some technology over ... um... Karankariko... erm... that town with the ladders."

She sweatdropped again, she felt a total klutz.

"Anyways I'd like to go over there, if you say there are new comers, then that means there could be a probability that my sisters are there..."

"I suppose we can go there. I doubt any of your sisters are there, though. All I have seen are giant crustaceans and armored humanoids" Drake says, moving to ascend the stairs

"You have said 'humanoids' and added the word 'armored' so... let's go, besides, I also doubt you've met my sisters...

She started running towards the stairs.  
While she did, she did a circle with both bracelets and with a flash; there she was again with her blue armor, just as Drake found her.  
Running incredibly fast, she quickly dashed upstairs.  
What she saw next was really amazing.  
It was a complete battle going on, some unidentified guy (s) versus some others that looked like Gammelee, the Pirate who gave her the translator.

"_These, these must be the rest of the Space Pirates like he told me... and probably they are fighting against some other high-tech guy, since my radar shows me that ... probably, that thing called Federation"_

She pulled her laser gun just in case and dashed once again into the battle.  
She stopped between the 2 battling lines and just pointed where the pirates where doing it. 

"Hey there" she cheered "You must be Gamelee's pals, well, may I join your party?"

A sudden chill on her back froze her; however, she did not look back

"_His name is Galamee_ - Melothee's soft, unmistakably female voice issues over the com to this strange blue girl, shifting a single channel to incorporate her "_and yes, I would appreciate some aid. This creature appears to be a living shadow (don't ask me to explain how, it just is), and I need some help distracting it. The Leader (the big ol' silver-grey dragon over there) has 'befriended' it, and he would be most displeased if we actually hurt the thing."_

With that said, the team's technical unit sweeps her blades in two parallel horizontal arcs in front of her, being careful not to cut the beast but coming close enough to scare it.

"Shadow?" She asked nobody (maybe to the voice if she was there, however, she'd find out she wasn't around anymore).

Upon examinating the battle, she found out a dark creature which was struggling against the pirates, apparently aiding those others with armor.

Why? She had no clue what so ever, she just got there but there was this itch to battle that was growing on her.

The Shadow Chimera jumped away from the twin arches, its vision regained. Charade was not in the best of mood, but she had enough mental control over self to tell that the pirate did not seem to really be attacking. Why? The beast turned around and faced her, not moving but glaring.

----------------------------------------

In the very center of the town square, the shadows suddenly fade from existence. Then, it is seen precisely where they go. They meld into a sphere of the purest darkness, which slowly begins to take shape. Something on the inside begins to tear at its surface, almost as if that sphere is, in actuality, some kind of barrier against something. This thing is shifting that barrier, pushing at it and slowly bending its tight-stretched surface. Then, that orb takes a distinct shape. Twin legs slam down onto the cobblestones, shattering them under the combined weight of beast and spell. These feet are indistinct, thanks to the orb, but they are definitely clawed and...armored? A pair of arms ram their way out of the orb, too, and stretch it into a distinct shape around the great, nine foot tall being. A pair of great wings suddenly sweep into view behind the thing, and this causes the top to form around the head of the thing. The head decidedly draconic, whatever the rest of its body may suggest, and the orb of darkness slowly fades. In its place stands the great thing, the armor plating on its torso, head, shins, and forearms covered with an unearthly sheen. The beast's skin between these plates is leathery and tough, a black coloration unseen but on some of Charade's most advanced forms. But this is no form of hers. It is much, much older and much, much more powerful.  
--- And so we have arrived, my minions - Ankokutenshi says in a quiet tone, raising his hands slightly and causing a pair of portals to appear in front of him at the right and left. - Now, my second and third, we will find your errant brother in this world, both of him, and lay claim to lands anew. Too long have we remained in nothingness, it is time to find a new home.

A completely cloaked figure stepped out from the right portal.

"My Lord, we shall execute your will immediately. May we begin our search, Lord?"

From the left portal, a buff brawler steps out.

"Yeah, Dad, we'll take care of everything now that you've brought us here. On your word."

"Really, En, you can stop using such formalities any time now..." Ankoku says to the first one, obviously having had this conversation multiple times now "As for where...one of him is very near, perhaps even in this quaint little village. This one will be...Kakariko, if I'm not mistaken. You'll recall what I've shown you in the scrying pool, about the temple in the graveyard, the living shadow, and my firstborn's carpentry business? Yes, one of him is definitely here. Go get him, would you? I'm going after the second of two...Arts, I think he has named himself"

And with that and another look around, Ankokutenshi sinks into the ground through a portal of darkness, leaving behind only the words 'and don't either of you dare kill anyone!'

------------------------------------------------------------

The chimera turned its head to the tows square where if felt three presences, unlike any she had felt before. The beast eyed these newcomers.

_'Um... Drake?'_ – A telepathic message to the Zora who was now nearby _–' I have no real clue on how to describe this... But, these 'people' just came from what I felt to be a portal of some sort...'_

'_Yes, I see them'_ - Drake sends a reply back to Charade, cresting the stairs and generating a platform of water for a better vantage point. His axe flows into his hands like water, and he moves to intercept the two.

Xion's attention shifted towards the three figures that had just appeared

"...What... the heck..." he mutters under his breath...

------------------------------------------

The two newly arrived look upon the place like if nothing rather than the town itself where there.

"The air tells me that our eldest brother is near, Tabais. Come, younger brother, we shall find what has become of Jace"

With a flex of power, he used magnetism to float over towards the fight. 

"Sorry, En, but there's someone who I want to play with right here. If you need help, though, just scream" Tabais moved towards Xion.  
"Remember Father's words, Tabais, no killing."  
"Yeah … yeah..."

--------------------------------------------------

_----- Warning -----  
New bioform __appeared   
Energy readings are __high__   
__Advance with precaution_

"_Er… and that's supposed to mean…."_ Yoshiko read the warnings which where presented on the bracelets.

Jace stood before Encarathee, ready for anything. He glared at the charging pirate. Ice collected all around him and crystals began to swirl in the air. He held his glaive horizontally across his back with his hand and faced his palm out front.

"I don't know what I can do... but it'll be some-What the!?!"

From the sky came a great column of lightning, streaking towards Encarathee. It was a strike of great energy and it seemed to come out of nowhere.

Melothee's blades disappear as the chimera turns away, both of them looking at the odd group. After another moment's hesitation, she activates her phazon pack and launches herself forward in a burst of explosive power, coming to Encarathee's side, towing her away from the pair and taking the strange blue girl with her.

"I don't have a spare shield with me; only Horathee and Darithee carry those. You'll have to get one from him after he deals with the Hunter."  
"I'm fine" Encarathee says, waving off further aid as her fellow stops. "Any idea what's going on?  
"I haven't the vaguest idea" this entire conversation happening in Zebesian over external speakers.

Horathee comes to a sliding stop next to Melothee, joining in.

"We have a total of three newcomers. One of them appears to be able to move through the shadows (no further data acquired), one seems to be able a fist fighter, and the other seems to be able to manipulate electrons to produce lightning at will. Any idea where these jokers came from, commandos?"  
"Just going over that, boss-man, and we're coming up with nothing."

The squad leader curses softly and turns to the newcomer, still speaking in Zebesian.

"So, who are you? And how do you know Galamee?"

The blue claded girl just had her mouth wide open. She could speak as much as she could understand them: nothing at all…

"_Crud... now I can't figure what the heck he say... unless..._"

-----

Tabais grinned confidently.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't one of the lost ones from the other universe. This is great; your world fascinates me so."

He let out a vicious laughter

"So... Are you really willing to fight the Third Born of Ankokutenshi, the Angel of Darkness? If so, I'll let you throw the first punch."

Xion snarled as his tail hit the ground

"...Angel of Darkness... someone think highly of themselves…" He muttered under his breath, he then looked up to the figure in front of him "...What business do I have with you?..."

"Well you're obviously a warrior, and you're definitely ready for a fight. C'mon! It'll be fun! What'dya say?" Tabais taunted

Jace flinched, looking wildly for the source and finding the cloaked figure above him.

"Wh-what in the Godesses' name is that!?!"  
"First Born of Ankokutenshi, Jace, what are you doing here? Why did you leave our Father? What drove you to flee to this place?"

Jace looked puzzled.

"First Born? What? How do you know my name? I have no idea what you're talking about. I don't know how I got to Hyrule and I don't know where I came from"

"Amnesia?" En landed on the ground, slightly puzzled. "It must have happened when Arts split from you. He must be the one with those memories. Oh well, it does no matter. You will be coming back with us."

The chimera's full attention was now on Jace and the other how drove back the pirate Jace was facing. The beast was on pins and needles, ready to spring in that direction if need be.

"...Whatever... I have better things then to fight the likes of you..." Xion said standing up straight

He looked over to Samus and everyone else and sighed

"...But I don't think THEY need my help right now..."

"Heh! If you really want to fight someone... then fight me..." Ark said uncloaking behind this, 'Son of the Angel of Darkness' with his cannon raised...

"Fine..." the Thirdborn grinned "but not initiating a fight fairly bares a penalty."

He flexed his muscles and a burst of flame shot up around his entire body and he jumped as a fireball into the sky.

"So! How about we get this party started!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoshiko started 'searching' from within some files.  
After some moments, she smiled, and starting loading them 

"_Good thing Kazuko thought me how to hack some info... now..._"

_---- Loading tr__anslator file zebes.exe ----_

She shook her head, and then turned to the Space Pirate who talked. 

"Oh, you see, he found me and gave me some translating data and told me about you. I'm the Cyber Girl number 01, yet you can call me Yoshiko."

Feeling more confident, she came closer.

"I heard about your troubles with the 'Federation' and some Samus... so, in exchange for your help I'll now help you, until this whole situation is cleared and I can figure out a way home."

"Well, I suppose we can give you a hand with that, if you're willing to help us..." Horathee says, wary of making such weighty decisions without the Leader's input. No matter, this can really only turn out for the best, since this 'Yoshiko' is so enthusiastic about that helping thing.  
"Well, welcome to the team. There're only eight of us, but we're managing to keep ourselves alive pretty well. We've even manage to not break anything here in town."

At that moment, the roof of the old house begins to fall in...  
There is a long pause among the Space Pirates.

"It was an eyesore, anyway!" Encarathee says helpfully, hopefully keeping the squad commander from tearing off Darithee's arms and beating him unconscious with them upon their next meeting. - And besides, scans showed it empty, anyway.

The Cyber Girl begins to laugh out loud.

"Guys, you are really funny when you want to."

When she finally stopped laughing, however still trying to breathe, she cleared her throat, and started talking again.

"So, Pirates, where is this 'Samus' so I can start my job?" She said with confidence, probably just too much confidence

-----

Almost instantly, Ankoku rises out of the ground, in another place nearby Kakariko; right behind his errant, evil child.

"I was wondering if I would ever find you again...Arts" the giant says quietly, using a small portion of his abilities to manipulate the shadows into a sort of stand in front of him, which he leans over.

Arts turned around suddenly.

"What in the world are you doing here? How did you cross the barrier? Besides, after all this time surely you don't care to here from me! What? Did you get bored without me?"

He crossed his arms, staring viciously at Ankoku

"Getting across the veil was most difficult, but after a few thousand years I was able to determine a way. And as for you yourself, I never did figure out what happened to you. I was hoping that you could tell me what that was. I have worked tirelessly for all this time to bring you back, and now that I'm here, I'm not so sure I want to leave. You see, I have grown terribly bored of living in nothingness with naught but that castle and a few thousand minions, so I'm bringing the Citadel of the Void (named it that just last year) through the veil and into this world, which is actually quite pleasant from my point of view. But that's not the point. What the point is that I've finally found you and I want you to come back home with your younger brothers and myself. I'll introduce you to them later on"

Ankoku straightens himself, crossing his arms in much the same way his firstborn has. That's not a mannerism the child came up with himself, as one could see.

"What!?! You're bringing the castle here!?! No! This is my world! I shall take over this world! And... No, you're right. I 'should' come back and meet my younger brothers. You didn't get enough of me, did you? How interesting. I feel like a prototype or something, but no matter. This will be interesting and, most importantly, entertaining."

"Hmm" The Angel of Darkness replies "this affirms my suspicions. You are the mentally unstable, evil side. You are the primary side while you were still at the Citadel, and I had imagined that you would be the one who would retain all of your memories. But, if that's the case, then does Jace have any? Did I just send your younger brothers, your _psychotic_ younger brothers to find a morally righteous amnesiac!?"

"I don't know. He's never been the one to talk about it to me; of course I always try to kill him anyways. So, if my brothers kill my other half, what do I care? Hah! I'd like to see it though"

"No, I gave them specific orders not to kill anyone. Also, you're going to have to learn to live with your other half, because you're both coming with me and neither of you is going to die!"

Ankoku points at the ground and generates a portal there.

"Now, get in there and join one of your brothers. They're a fulgurmancer and a pyromancer, both quite obvious in a crowd, particularly one so absurd looking. I'll be trying to explain things to the first you"

"Well... You should know that I'm much more powerful without 'im." Arts taps the side of his skull "You see, lodged up here is a fragment of the Triforce. I'm so much more powerful now that it's foolish to think I could be better with that goody-two-shoes.

"It's not a question of which would be better, it's a question of familial ties, and by God we're going to all live in the same place! Now in that portal now, young man, or I will put you there myself!"

Arts made a mock childish look.

"Woh-kay Papa... I won' be bad boy, Me Pwomise..."

He gave a cocky smile and fell back into the portal. He popped out above En and Jace.

"Well, what have we found here?"

"My God! Not you!" Jace jumped up and took out his weapon. "Charade! Get ready!"

Charade, reverting from the Chimera form she had taken, was already setting a defensive stance, glowering at the figure that just seemingly sprang from no where. Her right palm was open as shadows collected there, elongating and forming a blade at the top. A halberd.

"Well, well, well... If it isn't the coward. You might want to be careful... Khizanth might pop up behind you..."

"That soulless piece of shit? Hah! I have a way to beat her easy. Anyways, believe it or not, I'm not here to kill you this time."

"You're right! I don't believe it!"  
"Fool!"  
"Ah, so you are the other half. How interesting. Well, it is good to see the full of my elder brother." He lifted himself up and circled Arts. "I can see, you're practically opposites."

'So, I'm guessing your the fulgermancer, eh? Interesting."

Ankokutenshi's portal appears behind Arts, and he rises from the darkness there to place a hand on his firstborn's double's shoulder, pushing him aside in a wordless 'I'll deal with this' gesture.

"Jace, I would like a word with you. Charade, there is no need for hostility. Arts will do no harm while I am watching. Will you?" This last is snarled over the giant's shoulder, and his meaning is rather clear. Turning back, the gigantic creature crouches down on one knee for easier conversation.

Charade blinked.

"..Er... how do you know my name? And what in the name of Anubis is going on!?"

"And who are you? How do you know me and... And... You... You're familiar, somehow."  
"No... no, of course not." En rolled his eyes in annoyance

"You, Jace" Ankokutenshi started speaking "are my original creation. The whole thing is very long and complicated and I'll explain it later, but suffice to say I was bored one day (or year, or millennium, they kind of ran together back then) and decided to make myself a child. That was you. Then, you faded from existence in my universe for reasons that still baffle me, and so I made myself two more. This fulgurmancer is named En, he is the second of you, and the pyromancer currently playing with the creature called Xion is named Tabias. Charade, I know your name because I have used my scrying pool to watch this universe since just after you and he joined Ganon and recruited Drake. I've seen everything up to and including Jace's split with Arts, the split up between the group of you, Link's later adventures in Termina, and the meteor shower five days ago…."

------------------------------------------------------------------

Samus had no idea how many rock slides, mudslides, cave ins, avalanches and the fact she was almost crushed under the largest space pirate she had ever saw. But under the roof of some decrepit house? That was a new one. Samus ran scans to see if anything was damaged to her suit from the crash. Nothing came up but the damage report total from Darithee. She lay in the ruble reading her scanner for signs of Darithee, if he was still there, or had already gotten out. Just as soon as this scans started, she heard boards being moved and dropped and the blip appeared on radar, and disappeared. Now an area in red began to grow where Darithee had left. A window on the HUD came up

_+Warning+__  
__Thruster pack has set fire to destroyed structure; evacuate area to avoid fire damage. __  
_

"Crap..."

-----

_**Mission 4 End**_

R & R Loved


	6. Mission 5 Samus vs Yoshiko

_**Disclaimer:**_

Metroid and Legend of Zelda belong solely to Nintendo. Other Characters belong to their respective owners.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, Pirates, where is this 'Samus' so I can start my job?"

Yoshiko had a confident smile on her face and her hands where on her hips.

There was this small sparkle on her eyes that where announcing her desires to battle.

The pirates looked at each other, finding a way to reply back and what to reply back.

'_That won't be necessary'_ - Darithee says over the com, using a technique to shunt the boards and shingles off his head and activating his phazon jetpack. The immense heat from this lights the house's remains on fire, and he launches himself from the area, landing on the grass next to the other commandos.

He arrives just in front of the girl who flinched and almost fell on her back.

Some sort of chilling feeling went to her spine, as if such proposal would have been a bad idea from the beginning.

"_That guy..._" she thought. A small grumble escaped. One just doesn't arrive like that anymore… although it was basically the idea that she had been caught off her guard.

"Anyways, if ya need me um, I'll be around here"

A little Japanese bow before heading towards the cemetery.

_**The Legend of Zelda: The Metroid's Shadow**_

_**-Mission 5 - Samus' match! Hunter versus Idol-**_

Samus, deciding there being no point in staying under the fallen roof and getting burned from the fire made by the Commando's lift-off, starts pushing aside boards, shingles and other type of debris.

"A powerbomb would do veerrryyy nicely about now..."

She grumbled as she got to her feet and dusted herself down. The fire had grown considerable and the light was reflecting of the orange armor and the emerald visor. She turned and looked around the walls and spotted the hole made when she first crashed through. Though as sore as she was she nimble jumped from spot to spot and out the opening.

Having landed just outside the opening and seeing no hostilities on radar, she slowly began to bend over backwards to pop her spine, she quickly stood up straight.

" Rarrghh! Mmmmf! Damnit! He had the same Idea I did... Now, where did Darithee ...?"

Samus paused as she looked back at her radar and spotted a grey blip.

_-Unknown_-

"..._Could this be one of the unknown persons who just came?"_

----

_Tururururru _

Yoshiko kept on walking really nowhere around the city  
She backed from the cemetery after knowing that... actually that was a cemetery.

"_Not good... Besides, it's creepy the town it's sunny and suddenly it gets rainy over there... _"

She stopped singing when she noticed a strange figure emerged from all that rubble.

"WHAT'S THAT???!!!"

Quickly, she engaged her gun and started charging.

"Aright you creep, tell me who you are at this instant, or you'll meet my laser gun mister!"

Samus blinked staring at this new figure. Laser gun? Obviously not from this planet...

"Er...Maybe I shoul-mister?"

She shook her head. Then looked back up at her.

-- What's it to you? What are you doing on this planet?

---The Hunter's back again. I expected her to be out much longer than that, though...

Darithee's voice replies to such question, each of the commandos shifting to look over at Aran.

It just took them a small walk back to reach the spot where both where. At the moment Yoshiko has an inquiring and an expression of not really understanding much. 

'_Who takes her this time?_' - Melothee asks wryly.  
'_I'd be happy to keep her occupied for awhile longer_' - states Darithee.  
'_No way, give someone else a turn. You've had your fun'_ - Encarathee says sourly.  
'_You can't do it, since Lord Ridley is so opposed to us killing her. You don't have any weapons that don't run the risk of lethal damage_.'  
'_Thpppt_'. - Even for this group, it's unusual to get a raspberry.  
_'Fine, I'll do it_.'  
_'You got it, boss-man'._  
And with that, Horathee launches himself into the air and lands next to now 'jaw down' Yoshiko.

"That, my new friend, is the Hunter Samus Aran."

"WAh!!!" The girl points with an eye-popping expression, her jaw going even further down "_That's_ Samus? Wait... You got to be kidding...

Recovering from her odd ways of expression, she approached the said Hunter and started circling her, searching for something.  
After she did, she really didn't look convinced.

"You mean you've been batting a full suited girl all along and loosing?, I mean if you get her suit less she could probably be already in your 'Lord Ridley's' hands by now, tied with a bow and as Christmas present."

She sighed, and then spoke again. Right now, her mind was laughing really loud: having fought fully armored Sentinels on her city and wining 'without a scratch' easily was making her wonder… maybe this was all an odd dream of hers. Oh well…. Gotta do the 'good girl' stuff and save the world again…

"Yes, you are entirely correct. If we could catch the Hunter suit-less, she would be the simplest thing in the world to catch. The thing is that the one time we encountered her without the suit; she managed to elude our ignorant and under trained troops. That was quite a number of years ago. I suggest that you be very wary of Aran's abilities. We Zebesians are most well trained at this point, and she still crushes even the most Elite of our forces, which says a great deal for both the Chozo technology and for the Hunter's prowess"

Horathee crossed his arms. He is most confident that he will be unneeded in this particular fight, though he will be perfectly willing to help.

"Then again…" yet another sigh from Yoshiko "men have to deal with men, and women with women, I'll clean you up this mess for your freedom's sake"

_Wait… how I know that…._

The girl shook the idea from her head. That wasn't necessary right now, right? She turned finally to Samus, doing a quite amusing presentation

"Ok, listen up Samus" she pointed her while posing "I've heard many things about you, you and your federation chasing these poor guys. Well, not anymore _Je sui la bleue Cyber Girl_, and that's everything you'll hear."

Samus visually slouched and bowed her head, bringing her left hand up to it and rubbing to the top.

"God... Why don't you just smack me in the head with a board and knock me out…" She mumbled.

_Pleasure..._

With her Gun pointing now at target, she grabbed a really heavy stone and launched it with only one hand hitting on Samus' chest . At this point, she grinned

"Ok... Anything else dear?"

Samus looked up as the stone bounced off. Her tone and attitude changed completely.

"Yeah. Why don't you put that pea shooter away and wander along before you hurt yourself kid."

A soft whirring sound started at the tip of the other girl's weapon, changing from yellow to bright red.

"I'm 17 you dammed!!!..."

Now she was getting really angry as well.

"Pea shooter eh? You have no Idea..."

_... Locking target... Target acquire   
... ready for launch_

"Take!!!"

The red beam was highly bigger and thicker than the yellow one, burning everything on sight.

"This makes a really juicy roasted chicken... Wonder what'll happen..."

The Hunter, however, was standing where she was and simply sidestepped away from the blast, still facing the girl. Her left hand was on her hip while her arm cannon had its barrel facing down.

"What did I say? Pea shooter... Now… Last warning. Beat it..."

Yoshiko cursed within sighs, preparing herself for a next strike.

"_I've gotta finish this fast... for some reason, I think I may begin to fear her cannon's full potential as well…"_

Some memories from past battles and tactics. She was looking really deep within

"_I've never lost a battle, yet, it's because I have backup... but now that I'm alone_..."

She grunted, again charging for another attack, she needed new tactics.

"_If Kazuko where here, she could upload me some massive weapons.. And my Fire Shot are getting low... shoot, I need something_"

She closed her eyes, but opened them up again for battle.

"I can't give up, now that I'm alone and in a mission!"

She shot her attack at her, this time it was bigger and a bit faster. 

"And now, let the match begin!!!"

_I really need ya Kazuko..._

Samus's eyes narrowed behind the visor as the shot was fired.

She crouched and jumped up into the air over the shot. She could feel it grave her foot and the thermometer on the inside of the suit spiked.

"_Darn, must bring it down. Can't have that"_

Samus landed to the ground in the same spot, though her cannon was raised and pointed at Yoshiko.

"You were warned!"

Samus locked onto several points on Yoshiko's body and Samus opened fire with a volley of power beam shots.

"Crap…" 

Though she skillfully evaded most of the shots, she got hit on the back. Fortunately in the armor part, yet, it was quite painful.

"_I need some backup, or better, my baby_"

After more shooting, and dodging she halted suddenly.

_---- Connection granted -----  
You are now able to pass information with CG001  
Connection time limit... 10 min_

"Yoshiko?"

Her bracelets beeped as a static sound started on her head  
Later, with her eyes wide open, she couldn't give credit to what she heard.

"Kazuko... that you?"

In another place, another dimension, one of her sisters had made contact with her finally. Yet, the signal had some distortion

'_I'm so glad you can hear me, listen, we only have a 10 minute connection, after that, I won't be able to connect again, how are you?_'  
--- _Fine.. I guess, you know, some mayor melee kickin butt weapons won't be so bad at the moment..._   
'_You're fighting alone!'_ – the voice sounded worried – '_We are not supposed to...'_  
---'_I know... yet, please do me this favor, I don't know when I'm gonna see.. or hear you again...'_

The voice coming from somewhere within Yoshiko stopped, after some minutes a loud buzz was heard in her head.

---_'Ow, what was that?'  
'Sorry, I've adjusted some coordinates... where exactly are you?'  
_---_'Ever heard of Hyrule?'_

_Isn't that a place from one of your…_

_...Downloading new Weapon from coordinates 01.453.1224_

A blinding light sphere formed around Yoshiko's hand, as her bracelets where shining as well.  
With a loud pop, a metallic gun, larger and bigger than the original laser gun appeared

"_Yes... My missile launcher, I'm so happy_"

_... Download complete_

'_Thanx Kazu... Kazuko?'_

It was late, the connection already ended.

"_Thanks, it's what I needed_."

She turned to her fighter; there was more confidence on Yoshiko's eyes. 

--- Say hellow to Yoshimitsu! - she said, while launching the first homing missile

Samus planted her right foot to the ground, timing the missile which just seemingly popped from no where along with the launcher. The missile was a foot from her before she dashed to the side, multi locking on the projectile, and Yoshiko.

"Not bad, here's mine."

"WHAT????" Yoshiko exclaimed, surprised she'd also wield something like that

The reticule went red and the barrel of the cannon opened up, a white energy missile flew out of the barrel with a kick and went for her. The Cannon's barrel turning in its slot and back for the reset/ready fire for the next missile.  
The HUD beeped between all these happenings within the minute. Turns out Jaith entered the fray some place else; Xion? How was he holding up? Send a message later, busy now.

The missile she had just shot made a direct hit to the girl in front.  
A thick screen of dust and other stuff surrounded the place.  
Clacking sounds came from where Yoshiko was.  
After the dust cloud dissipated, she was still standing with some mid scratches, one eye closed and her missile launcher held with her right hand.

"Not bad as well, say, those Chozo must had work endless hours for such cool armor. I'm impressed" She replied with a smile while panting and wheezing heavily, she was trying to keep her cool and her enemy waiting. However… that last affirmation… what was a Chozo anyways? How she'd know that? Again she shook her head, trying to keep focused.  
She raised again her missile launcher, still on her confidence act, trying to intimidate her.

"My creators where working as well endless hours in our making. I'll proof you what I'm made off."

Grabbing her laser gun, she inserted it on a slot in the missile launcher.   
She almost let her launcher fall, she knew that another direct shot would not kill her, but probably KO for good and with that her pride as a warrior.

"Ever heard 'bout combos... take this!!!"

A purple ray was starting to emerge from the launcher, so as a missile, which was surrounded by such ray.

"Take it as a sampler... not that it's a buffet or anything but… you might want to consider…"

The missile was launched, this was 3 times faster than the first one, and had a magnetic field around, so most metallic objects came to its encounter and shattered to pieces.

"_Hope this works... if not…"_

_CG001 has 67 of damage.  
Avoid battle if necessary  
Rejoin with group at once  
Critical damage is propense to shut down system..._

Samus felt her eye twitch as the shot was fired. A warning came up announcing the magnetic force of the gun. Samus's armor was a mixture of bio and metallic alloy. The suit itself is so complex that it cannot truly be removed piece by piece, with the exception of the helmet and some other parts. The suit can be willed into a state of energy and nearly impossible calculations. However, some parts of the suit were also made from simpler metals that helped make the suit what it is. And Samus was going to come into a major problem.  
Samus let her knees buckle and fell back to avoid the shot, calculating her next method of attack, and how to counter or change the plan if anything were to disrupt the first or second attack. As she fell her left arm was too high and caught the magnetic force.

_  
Warnig suit overload, left arm. _

_Simpler alloys being destroyed, dropping left arm systems to recharge and reconfigure before going back online _

Samus arm flashed white as she hit the ground. As the light faded, her hand and half her arm were exposed in her bio suit. The edges where the armor had been was a brilliant white and small portions came off in white calculations.

--- ..Wha?

"Great..." – she jumped due the joy "I knew Chemistry class would work for something... or was that Physics?"

_---- Warning Low ammo -----  
Recharge at once at station_

"_Not now! Not now that I'm winning_"

She turned to check on Samus.  
She really seemed surprised and quite in a shock, but that wouldn't last long. She had to counter attack and fast, before she can attack again.

"Let's end the party. Shall we then?"

_Loading ammo to cannon...  
Target acquired, loading complete  
Commence launch_

Again, the same purple missile was launched towards her.  
This left Yoshiko for a supply of 6 more missiles.

"_Plus the energy to supply the laser gun... plus this and that... Chiisai-san will have to make a mayor upgrade if he doesn't want to see me mad when I get back"_

Her thoughts where cut short as several white beams of light where shot forth, intercepting the missile as Jaith ran towards them

"...I would advise you to leave Miss Aran alone!" he said as he drew his energy sword, the beam flashed white as it powered up as he charged the odd girl...

"Wahhh'zzat..."

She barely managed to dodge it, throwing the missile launcher to a random spot while she fell to another one.  
There was a deep cut in her armor; it literally got to her flesh.

"YOU DAMMED!!!! THIS ISN'T CHEAP TO REPAIR!!!"

She rolled to get the missile launcher but she could only reach for her laser gun which was still inside it.

_Well, this'll have to work_

"Ok Samus, and Samus' boyfriend..." she aimed at the pair, she being crouched and with one eye open due the strains

Jaith blushed behind his helmet

"..I am _not_ Samus's Boyfriend!" He yelled

"I have _no_ idea where you came from, but in order to free these guys from your corrupted 'federation' thingy I'll have to finish you off."

"_...Corrupt... Federation..._"

Somebody besides the pirates was watching the battle from afar. At this expression he found something amusing, smiling at it.

"_...Excellent... another who shares my views"_

_---Warning----   
75 of damage calculated  
Retreat from battle if necessary   
Rejoining group is obligatory  
Critical damage is propence to shut down system..._

"_Stupid warnings... I'm no machine, I can think at my own will... Yet..."  
_  
She started charging the purple ray, yet, without the missile launcher, its strength or effects where obvious to be lower or different.

"_I've gotta get the launcher and fast"_

While charging, she side stepped slowly in order to be near it and use it when needed.

_This better work... If the rest of the team where with me... we've defeated them in less time... and more fun I guess..._

"TAKE!!!!"

A thin, yet penetrating purple ray was launched towards Samus.  
The magnetic effects where gone, yet, for some reasons it was going really fast and getting doubled

"SAMUS!" Jaith glared at the girl "...An enemy of Samus is an enemy of the Federation... and therefore you are MY enemy!" He yelled out aiming his cannon at her and firing a missile followed by several Light Beam shots.

"Triple Crap..."

She could dodge the light beams but unfortunately the missile did hit her in the back while dodging the beams, making her drop her weapon and herself to the floor.

Her eyes widened both by the shock and the extreme pain that now surrounded her body.

_-----Warning-----  
Damage to unit CB001 is above 90  
Targeting and sight mechanisms malfunctioning...   
Communication mechanisms shut down...  
Mayor systems shutting down..._

"Crap times four... I can't give up yet... can't... happen..."

She tried to get up, yet, she felt her body really heavy.  
Heavy as lead and stone, she fell down to the floor.  
Her long blue hair covered most of her body

_-------Warning----------  
Damage to unit CB001 is critical_

CG001 system's shutting down

_...Can't..._

The wind howled, some of her hair covered her face.  
Her eyes where completely blank and spaced out.

_------ Critical Warning ------_

Unable to charge Safeguarding shield over unit 001.  
Emergency procedures starting...

"I've lost..."

_---- Error -----  
Communicating systems are heavily damaged, unable to establish any sign_

_"We aren't supposed to battle alone Yoshiko... you know that..."_

_----- Critical Warning -----_

Unit 001 life scans are beginning to drop quickly  
Emergency procedures starting...

_"I can do it, it's just that you've never let me..."  
"Please think it before it's late..."  
"Oh, oh... she's in that 'I am da coolest mode' "  
"Is there even a mode like that? "  
"Dunno, but remember, if you need anything just contact us "  
_

_----- Error -----  
Communicating systems are heavily damaged, unable to establish any sign_

…_. Sorry…._

Jaith aimed his cannon at the girl again with a cold expression on his face

"...Show no mercy..." he said as he launched another missile...

...Suddenly a blast of Dark energy fired from above the fallen girl and as it did the cloaking systems around Ark turned off and he reappeared beside her body. The Dark Beam shot intercepted the missile and destroyed it

"...Hmph... I never would have thought you to be one of those 'Show no Mercy' types... shame... and they all thought I was the crazy... your just as corrupted as the monsters that made us what we are...  
"ARK! - Jaith's hand clenched around the hilt of the energy sword and his eyes narrowed. "...How dare you interfere...?"

Samus had been in shock for a moment, and then quickly snapped out just in time to roll over and avoid another shot from the last blast from the now fallen Yoshiko. She had gotten to her feet expecting the damage. When she looked up, however, Jaith was struggling with the griping effect of the dark beam, and his brother made his way over to the girl.

"Hmph... How dare I interfere? ...You're the one who interfered during my attack on Samus... but... I guess that's how we are... It's truly disgusting that you think of yourself as better than me..." Ark raised his cannon shaking

--- Well, what have we here? The brother of Jaith.

"...The Federation labeled me 'Insane' when my eyes were only opened to the truth... The Federation is corrupt... and you, Aran and that freak Alien are all part of it... And I will use this... curse... they have given me... to destroy them!"

Ark yelled as he aimed his cannon at his brother, he loosened his grip on his blade and threw it at Jaith... who quickly moved out of the way, however Ark was prepared for this: he had already sent yet another blast of dark energy to where Jaith had moved to, the blast hit the chest of the Light Suit and Jaith flew back a bit onto the ground, Ark calmly walked over and picked his blade up again, he looked over to his brother who was once again struggling to break free of the encasing properties of the Dark Beam, he turned his attention to the fallen girl

"..Jaith... you Monster... attacking such a young girl... how could you even think about it..." he said walking over to her, he crouched down and began to scan her...

A canon was set behind Ark's head as Samus stood behind him. Her exposed arm clenching the reconfigured grapple beam, which was on at this time

She raised her left arm to look at it and where the armor was cut of from the girl's blast.

"Hmm... This isn't too good... Bad in more than one way…"

"...Samus Aran... Pawn of the Galactic Federation, ...How unfortunate that you managed to dodge that last blast... - Ark said with great displeasure, his left hand nearly crushed the handle of his energy blade - ...What now... are you going to finish me off?..."

Samus yawned.

"Yeah, well, appearances can be very deceived. Pawn? If you weren't out to get us I would speak my mind of those in the Federation. But that is none of your business... But shoot you in the back of the head? I'm not that heartless..."

"Ark! Stand aside!" Ridley bellows over the battlefield, the six commandos moving forward with the aid of their phazon packs.

In a matter of seconds they have reached the fallen girl's position and lift her easily right out from under the Dark Suit-user's nose .

'_She's gravely injured_' Melothee says – '_but she's an android. I can fix her fairly easily_'  
'_Do it, then. Encarathee and I will go with you back to T3h Ridleyship'_ Horathee says, the two of them the only other two in the squad with enough know-how to not be in the way of the mechanic's work. The three designated commandos take the unconscious girl's body and turn toward Death Mountain.  
Rekthee then takes command of the squad.

'_Alright, Vulthee, I want you on that tower for sniper support and scanning. If anyone else enters the area, I want them IDed, tagged, and cued up on the target list according to threat factor. Darithee, I want you to go find Galamee, and I will give fire support to the human Ark'_

The three of them break to go about their assigned duties, and Rekthee's 'Destiny' class turret slides up his back and flips down, its casing swelling and lengthening, suddenly encased in a sheath of viscous dark energy. When the Pirates got their hands on the Dark Beam, they had the same idea that the Luminoth had, with similar results. The Destiny, however, was designed for use on and off Aether, so it had to be fitted with Light Beam technology for Ing control along with Dark Beam for use on everything else.

Samus blinked behind the visor.

"_So much for that..." _She thought, as she quickly eyed the pirates heading for the mountain with the girl. Where were they going? She quickly looked over to the small charging meter until the left arm system was back online, a few more minutes. But still a few minutes of vulnerability. Bad, very bad...

Ark notices Samus's attention change from him, he rolls to the side and onto his feet raising his cannon to the Hunter's chest...

Samus stood there just looking at him.

"What are you gonna do? Shoot me?"

-------

_------------- Locating CG001 -----------   
Location failed due damages on unit 001  
Please try in another time_

"Damage... it's impossible... yet..."

In another place, most likely another dimension, a girl which had long green hair fell to the floor on her knees.  
Even she was far, she could feel something terrible had happened to Yoshiko.

"_We aren't supposed to fight alone... Because we where made as a team, we are sisters for a reason…"_

At the place she was, it was completely a desert. Not a soul to be found rather than her.  
Though she seemed exhausted, she was more into what she was thinking.

She stood up, and for an unknown reason, she started walking straight.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-Mission 5 – End-**

R&R 3


	7. Mission 6 Gannondorf Returns

_**Disclaimer:**_

Metroid and Legend of Zelda belong solely to Nintendo. Other Characters belong to their respective owners.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Even alter these days… I can't believe this has happened again…. Just on that day I sealed him a year ago…._

_2 days before those last 2 meteorites fell to Hyrule, announcing more probable arrivals; I was alongside Zelda, heading to the Temple of Time in order to return the 3 spiritual stones…. Both of us still trying to figure out why had such shadow taken them from there… why… everyone knows that the MasterSword could not be touched by evil and it would be no use for him. Also…why take the stones in the first place?..._

"...Well... I'll protect you anyways Princess..."

Link riding Epona was alongside Zelda, heading towards the Temple of Time in the Town square at Hyrule.

It was just like any regular day, with the exception of those 2 strange warriors they had met before some hours ago back in Kakariko. He was still wondering who they where and their reason to be. Would they be aliased with those who raided for food on that night 2 days ago? With those big armored beasts he was unable to combat with?

Such thought made his brows frown: that would be maybe harder challenge than with Ganondorf himself.

Zelda looked at Link smiled at him, coming out of her own thoughts: that had also put her to think on all the possibilities. It was as if both swordsman and princess where connected. Maybe the fact that they had a piece of the Triforce? Maybe not.

She looked away from Link, becoming a bit distant.

"You'll really leave..?" she asked softly, a feeble attempt at changing his mind.

"Zelda..." Link quietly said, looking towards the ground "I have to... but... I promise! I promise I'll come back..."

The shadow of the hero watched them from a tree afar, smirking mischievously

_'Humph... and I'll make sure you'll never keep that promise...' _

_**The Legend of Zelda – The Metroid's Shadow**_

_**Mission 6 – The Dark King rises again: the battle gets doubled**_

The repairs upon the strange, offworld girl have been slow to even begin.

Contrary to former belief, she is not, in fact, an android. Instead, she appears to be some kind of fusion between organic and mechanical components, much like the final observed form of Metroid Prime (though, according to reports, there was another version which was made almost entirely of pure phazon, and some factions of the Zebesian Space Pirate organization have even put forth theories that the Dark Hunter is actually Metroid Prime using the basis of the phazon-infused Powersuit to generate a body).

This is an area which the Pirates have been experimenting in, as the latest generations of Commandos, not to mention the Elites' artillery cannons, have demonstrated. Unfortunately, healing beings in of this kind is not something that generally is necessary. Most of the time, they either die or have to be euthanized.  
Horathee, the only qualified medic of the thoroughly surprised trio of commandos, takes in his hand a globule of Blue Goo, the regenerative substance which the Space Pirates developed for the Commando squads, and slaps it down on the table next to the girl.

He then proceeds to distribute it in very carefully determined amounts in the areas which are damaged, healing them as best he can beforehand.

If one were to simply apply Blue Goo to, for example, a broken bone, the bone would immediately knit and everything would be fine. Except for the fact that the bone in question would heal in the wrong way.

All Blue Goo really does is cause instantaneous healing as the body would naturally do it. Some degree of treatment is required beforehand.

"Damn if you're going to die while on my table!" Horathee says as he works, not particularly happy about his current situation, which he was very much unprepared for.

While the squad leader does that, Melothee and Encarathee set about working on the mechanical components of the girl. Melothee goes about finding compatible parts which the damaged areas can be replaced with and modifying them to fit and work just like the old parts (another reason the healing is going so slowly).

"For some reason, I'm not feeling so unhappy about using up half of my part collection, and I couldn't imagine what it could be" Melothee says, discarding a piece of scrap with the wrong dimensions.

Encarathee, being the master (or is it mistress?) hacker of the team and an expert with software, is attempting to find a method to connect her suit with the girl's neural unit in order to communicate with her despite her unconscious state, plus to reestablish consciousness. That would probably help healing a great deal.  
Galamee sweeps into the room, moving to Horathee's side and taking up the task of helping without a word from either party. While he is extraordinarily powerful, the Leader is a bit prone to attack. As such, he very often sees light injury, plus the fact that he has been killed by the Hunter any number of times. Healing is something that the armsman is very much accustomed to.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Hero of Time..."_

_He was so persistent..._

"Humph... if you're such a hero then why didn't you finish Ganon when you had the chance?" A dark voice said from behind Link.

"Wha?" he said turning around, behind him, the dark copy of himself "You again!" He jumped off Epona and drew his sword "What do you want?!"

The shadow started to laugh

"You think you'll come back, you'll think you'll protect Zelda!" A shadow sword and shield materialized in his hands "You'll be saving no one! Those meteors! Caused more damage than you'd ever imagine!"  
"What?" Link said, he put his shield in front of himself "What the heck are you talking about?"  
"When your precious Zelda returns home! She'll find it quite different!" The shadow said with a laugh.

Seeing that Link hadn't attempted to follow her, Zelda slowed her horse to a walk and sighed. She hated to fight with Link, he was her best friend. Maybe he didn't realize how special he was to her?

She looked down at her pale legs and pink slippers wondering...something felt…different, and she didn't think it was just the meteors. Something really was different. As she passed the sign that pointed towards town or Lon Lon Ranch, Zelda looked around to find this eerie feeling.

…_However… I never thought…._

"What are you talking about!!?" Link yelled getting angry.

A dark smirk appeared on the face of the dark swordsman, one that would crackle in a mad laughter.

"You mean you haven't felt it... the Triforce of Power once again walks this world!" The shadow yelled, "The King of Evil lives!" He said, the shadow charged at Link, "And I, Dark Link will make sure you never are able to defeat him!"

…_I never thought _that_ would happen…_

A sudden explosion in Hyrule town rocked the ground as Zelda came near, it could be heard from where Link was.

"Wha! What was that?!" Link yelled as he blocked Dark Link's attack with his shield.  
"It's starting!" Dark Link said as he laughed, he slashed at Link once more, but was repelled by a shield once again.

"_Darn... he's not trying to kill me... just pre-occupy me... and its working!"_

Zelda screamed as her horse bucked and threw her a few feet from where she was. With a moan she watched her horse galloped towards Lon Lon Ranch. She stared wide-eyed at the tall wall, slowly getting up and making sure she was ok. The stones lay a few paces away and she gingerly picked them up and prayed everything was alright in the town, that the explosion was just the result of a tinker working. She knew in her heart it wasn't, though. Oh how she wished Link was here! She thought as she stepped into Castle Town. However, the town was overrun with monsters, Stalfos and Moblins everywhere, almost every building was on fire, it seemed the only place left untouched was the temple of time itself, guards laid in the ground, lifeless, and a single man stood in the middle of the carnage.

"Hmm..." He said as he raised his head, his back turned to Zelda, "...Princess Zelda... we meet again." The man said as he turned to her, his red eyes locked onto hers "It's been so long..."

Zelda gasped, clutching the black bag behind her back.

"G-Gannon" she stuttered. Surely it couldn't be him! "Bu-but..." she began to try to see reason to any of this.

She took a daring step forward, feeling the soft swish of her dress just above her knees. She stopped, her cheeks burning, immediately wishing that she was in armor. Surely a man like Gannon would take notice of her attire. Clearing her throat, she raised her chin, raising herself to her full height.

"What brings your unwelcomed visit?" she asked, trying to keep her voice steady, hoping against all hopes he wouldn't turn around.

"Revenge! Against you... then against the Hero and the Six Sages..." Ganondorf yelled "For too long I have been sealed away within the realm of my own creation...!"

He raised a hand, pointing towards the.

"Get the Princess!" He yelled out, the monsters immediately stopped what they were doing and slowly turned to Zelda "This time I'll seal you and that Link away in the Dark World!" He said as the monsters started to surround Zelda.

Zelda stared at the back of Gannon, mouth agape. Her cheeks began to burn with anger.

"You can't win that easily!" she yelled at him, stomping her foot. And the monsters neared, she threw up her hand and swung it back down to the ground

"Din's Fire!" she yelled, watching the flames engulf the re-dead's highly flammable bodies and the little fat, slimy moblins. Her hair whipped around her as she glared at the oncoming monsters and the back of Gannon. Holding her hands together and whispering a few quick words, a blue shield surrounded her.

-------------------------------------------------------

"I have to end this! Zelda needs my help!" Link yelled out, still trying to defend himself from Dark Link's assault.  
"You'll never help her!" Dark Link yelled out, repeatedly slashing at Link

Link repelled his shadow's attacks skillfully, but also the doppelganger did as well. Both where as powerful as skillful, however that smirk on the shadow's face wouldn't wash away from his pallid face.

"You'll never stop me Link!" Dark Link yelled as he charged at Link again.

_"I've got to end this fight... I can sense it... Zelda needs my help!"_ The Hero of Time thought

"Triforce of Courage! **Lend your energies to me**!" He yelled out as he knocked away Dark Link's blade with his shield and lunged at him with his blade.  
"Gah..." the Shadow cried out, Link's blade imbedded in his shoulder "Impossible..." He yelled out as he sank into the ground, disappearing.

Link stood there for a while, waiting. Hoping that shadow had gone for good or unleast for the enough time to aid the princess.

At no other response, he quickly dashed to his horse.

"I have to get to Zelda!" he yelled, withdrawing his sword and jumping onto the back of Epona, he clicked the sides of her with his boots and she took off at full speed towards Hyrule Town.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Zelda kept the kicks high and flying as she slowly worked her way through the crowd of evil.

Her head was swarming with so many auras. She slowly made her way towards the Temple of Time, she was sure she'd be safe there. Maybe she could get Gannon alone and find a way to keep him busy 'till Link got here, or realized something was wrong.

As she passed through the crowd of monsters, she began to run to the Temple, turning to look back at Gannon with a grin as if to say 'come catch me'.

The monsters stopped as she got close to the temple of time

"What are you waiting for fools! Get her!" Ganondorf yelled out

But the monsters stood there, knowing the holy powers that harnessed within the temple.

"Fine... If you want something done right, do it yourself..." He said as he took off after her, seeming to be an inch above the ground at all times.

Zelda gaped at Gannon's speed, then raced into the Temple, going as far as she could go. He didn't know she had the stones, so that was good. If only she could keep him busy... she thought. Up against a dark corner, she waited silently for Gannon.

With a big 'boom' on the door, both opened up widely, leaving for the King of Darkness to enter.

"Come out now princess..." he said with a smile.

Link had finally made it to the town, only to see it in ruin

"Damn... Ganon..." He said as he turned to the Temple of Time

"Ganon you bastard!" He yelled as he ran towards the temple, slicing down any monster stupid enough to get in his way, conjuring the Sun's song with the Ocarina to stop any Re-dead on they way and slicing even more as more monsters seem to sprout from nowhere.

The race had begun now… one he was hoping not to take again for a long time…

Inside the Temple, the princess stepped out to sight, seemingly from no where.

"So, no minions brave enough to come after me?" she questioned, grinning wickedly. "What's revenge, but a piece of the pie?" she asked, walking towards him, throwing back her long golden hair. "What will you do when you rule Hyrule, anyway?"

"Rule Hyrule..." He said with a smile, "Hyrule won't be the only kingdom to become mine when I obtain the complete Triforce! This entire world will be mine!"

"But what will you do? Won't you be lonely, all by yourself? Surely moblins aren't much company" she reasoned with a grin

"I've already been alone for what seems to be an eternity!" He yelled, the entire temple seemed to shake with his anger "You could say I've grown used to it..."

Zelda placed a hand on her hip.

"No need to shout, Ganny." she laughed, trying to shake off her fear of the man at least two times taller than her, much stronger, and better equipped. "What's after ruling the lands?"

Ganondorf laughed, "Why utter Chaos of course!" He said as he walked closer to Zelda, "But first I need to get rid of you..."   
"Well save it for another time! Link's coming!" Dark Link yelled out before materializing from out of the floor behind Zelda.

Zelda gave a look of disgust as she stepped back, immediately feeling the sharp cold of an inhuman body, Dark Link. She shivered, now sandwiched in between the two men.

"You were supposed to stop him!" Ganondorf yelled out.  
"Well that was before he figured out how to do damaged to me!" Dark Link yelled out in anger.  
"Did I interrupt anything..." Link said calmly as he entered the temple, he had cuts and bruises all over him "Your monsters managed to hold me back for this long... too bad there's nothing left of any of them now..."

Though he was here, Zelda knew she wasn't safe; being smooched between two dangerous guys was very risky. What if he held her at ransom or something?

"Damn... Dark!" Ganondorf yelled out.  
A black blade moved infront of Zelda's neck, "I wouldn't move I were you Link... which... I kind of am..."

Zelda gasped and let a cry of alarm out as she was pushed further against the cold shadow. She gulped, feeling the knife digging into her neck. She looked at Link desperately, then called from across the temple

"You cowards!" Link yelled out, "Let her go!"

"Do what you need to do, forget about me!"

"_It's not like you ever cared much…"_ She thought to herself

"Drop your weapons Hero and I'll let her go..." Ganondorf said with a laugh.

Link tightened the grip on his sword "Damn you Ganon, I'll never forgive you for this..."

He said as he let his sword and shield slip to the ground.  
Ganon raised his hand, a signal to Dark Link to let Zelda go.  
The blade moved away from her neck and Dark Link stepped back.

"Now you can see your Hero die before your eyes princess..." Ganondorf said before charging at Link, he elbowed him, sending Link into a wall, "This will be easy..."

"Stop!" Zelda cried, running forward, leaping over Link as a shield, clutching him in her arms. "Stop it!" she cried, glaring at the two evil men. "Go away; can't you see we've had enough? Leave him alone!"

"And why would I do that?" Ganondorf said looking down on Zelda and Link with a sinister look on his face "You two have caused me great pain... and now you want me to show you mercy? Give me one good reason not to destroy you right here and now!"

Zelda looked up into Gannon's face with terrified eyes.

"The Goddesses would come to you threefold," she said wisely. "You would be destroyed along with us. Two pieces of the Triforce would part to the ends of this earth, and then what would you be? If you weren't such a cold- hearted beast, maybe you'd be forgiven, but now, never!" she yelled at him.

Grabbing Link's bow and arrow, she lighted it with her light magic and aimed it at Gannon.

"Step back," she ordered him.

"Cold... heartless... beast... no... you wouldn't know..." He said as he stepped back, "The desert... where I was born... you didn't have to go through it's torment everyday! The sun burned our village... and the cold winds at night killed our people... But Hyrule... no... no such thing... you live in peace, while the Gerudos live in fear... and tell me! Who's the cold heartless beast! IT IS THE GODS!"

Zelda lowered her arrow slightly, feeling for this desert man Gannon spoke of.

"Why want to cause that destruction for others, then?" she asked, brows furrowed. "Gerudos didn't live in fear, they robbed and stole! They're sneakers, those women!" she said, shaking her head. "I'm sorry you had a bad life growing up, but you're still the beast that's killed so many!"

"The Gerudos rob and steal because they have to, to survive!" He yelled, he seemed to teleport in front of Zelda, he swung his hand to knock the bow from hers.

Zelda's hands stung and her ears rung from Gannon's loud voice. She flinched as he yelled at her.

"Then why not move?" she questioned sharply. She shouldn't have been talking like that without a weapon, but what was a girl to do?

He frowned at her "You think your so smart... you know... after all these years trapped inside the Dark World, I've always thought when this time came... that I would kill you!"

He yelled into her face, he then stood back; he stepped on the bow and crushed it

"But now that I think about it... that would be too good for you!" He turned to Dark Link standing in the corner, "The spiritual stones..."  
"Heh... yah... I kind of dropped them when I was sneak-attacked by some weird creature..." Dark Link said scratching his head, "So... he must have them..."   
"AHHH! YOU IDIOT!" He yelled, his hand glowed with energy and he threw an orb at the shadow, forcing him into the wall, "Now we have to look for this creature!"

He then turned back to Zelda

"I guess it's your lucky day... Dark Link!" He yelled as he turned to the exit, he left the temple and Dark Link followed...

The temple was left quiet, as it was supposed to be.

Suddenly, a small moan: Link had recovered himself.

"Uhnnn..."

Zelda heard Link's feeble moan. She quickly turned to aid him.

"Oh Link, you shouldn't have dropped your sword, and now your bow is crushed!" she cried, pulling him from the rubble left from she push.

She gently laid her head over his heart and listened. His heart was beating, though lazily. She closed her eyes and rested against him, placing her hand in various places to heal him. Soon, his color was coming back to him and the wounds closing.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered to him again

"I-It's ok... it wasn't your fault... Gannon is just a coward..." Link weakly said, He slowly stood up his strength returned to him, "...Zelda... I need the spiritual stones..."

Zelda's brows furrowed as she stroked Link's hair from his face. As he got up, so did her. She tittered dangerously, touching a hand to her head. Her energies were drained from healing him so many times and everything that happened that day.

"Sorry," she apologized as she regained her composure, pulling the black bag from her cloak. "What are you going to do with them...?" she asked watching Link.

He took the bag from her with a smile

"Returning them to where they belong... and getting something I should have gotten since I saw that shadow..." He said walking towards the door of time...

…_.and yet again…. Hyrule's fate is in my hands….. But…. These last days... it's nothing to what it usually happens ever…._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_------ Body analyze starting ------  
Unit 001 life scans are at 60 and growing  
Emergency procedures are unnecessary_

---- Warning-----  
Hacking system detected   
Detecting compatibility...

System's hacking system not compatible  
Hacking granted only to CB003's system  
Begin counterattack

Some whirring was heard, coming from Yoshiko's head.  
She opened her eyes all of a sudden, yet, there where completely blank.

"Hacking is not tolerated in my system" she said coldly, in a pace that would make her sound mechanic

At the same time, it seemed that it was now Yoshiko who was hacking Encarathee

Every other Zebesian in the room _looks_ at Encarathee, and the commando looks up.

"No, it's not my fault, why do you ask?" she says, engaging her own firewall. The program is of her own design, and she herself 'travels' around in cyberspace, 'swatting' away attempted intrusions.

"Pht. The drones on Aether were worse than this."  
"That could be" Melothee says, continuing on her repairwork, "because you are the single most qualified hacker on the face of our galaxy."   
"No time for flattery, Melothee, I'm working on a program to mimic this 'CG003' the system is saying I need to be in order to get in...Okay, here's the first draft. Cross your fingers, boys and girls" the hacker says, initializing the program with the half of her attention not being used to fill in the minute gaps in the firewall.

Ahh, multitasking. One of this commando's most useful talents. She rarely has the right program for a given situation, so she quite often does things like this.

_--- Warning-----  
Hacking system detected   
Detecting compatibility..._

Within her position, laid down, she seemed to struggle the new hacking attempt coming from the Commando

"Hacking cannot be tolerated…"she repeated with the same voice tone

The struggling continued for some time, until she finally stopped moving.

_Entry completed successfully..._

Her eyes closed slowly and remained like that for some minutes.

_... Access granted_

Her eyes opened widely again, yet, they remained blank.

"Master, what are your orders?"

"Master...? Right...uh..." Encarathee says, looking around at the others present in hopes that one of them could possibly help her out.  
"See if you can't get something that'll help us with fixing her," Horathee whispers.

The hacker then speaks with authority. "CG001, run diagnostic and report damage assessment. Verify areas with greatest damage. Scan memory, flag any files are damage, corrupted or missing. Create directory containing all flagged files."  
"I hope you know what you're doing, woman," Galamee says, neither he nor Horathee stopping work on healing the organic sections of the girl's body.

"Understood..."

A small wiring sound started, like the ones you hear when you do a scandisk.  
At the same moment, a thin line passed by her eyes, flashing by some time.

"Commence scanning"

Some minutes passed, some of her body shook by some random moment.

_Bio scan complete.  
Damage calculated to 65 and lowering  
Highest damage located in the back and chest areas.  
Other minor damage are located on legs and wrists.  
_

"Secondary scan starting"

Again, that whirring sound began, with the same effect seen in her eyes.  
This took more time to finish.

_Memory scan complete  
Cyber Project files are intact  
Advanced technincs and tactics files are intact  
Other related files are intact.  
_

The whirring sound seemed to stop, but it began again, a bit more loudly.   
When it stopped, it took more time to report

Biological memories are damaged and/or corrupted due last battle, begin flagging.

_Flagging complete, commence new directory...  
Directory created, setting flagged file..._

After another silent moment, she started talking again, in that cold voice 

"Tasks completed, would you like to execute another task?"

"Yes. Is there a backup of memories to be found? How far into the past does the corruption spread? Also, is there anything which can be done to ease repair in chest cavity? If there is, do it immediately. Also, do you have any auto-repair capabilities?" Encarathee asks the computer as Horathee and Galamee move upward to treat the indicated area.

"Begin scan..."

The usual whirring sound started.

"Backup memory found dating 1 and half hours before battle. Corrupted memory data has spread to the last 24 hours

She stopped for a moment, then she spoke up again.

"Damage to both chest and back area are already in repair, terminating such repair in more- less 8 hours.  
Yet, this unit shouldn't return to battle unless it had passed more less 16 hours.  
Another task you require to execute?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Samus stood there just looking at Ark.

"What are you gonna do? Shoot me?"

"...Perhaps..." Ark said as his cannon started to charge, he jumped back a bit and fired a charged shot towards her, he also locks on to her and fires the three remaining missiles he has left

Samus simply sidestepped the charged shot and aimed her cannon firing three power beam shots into the missiles.

"...I expected nothing less from the famed Samus Aran..." Ark said as he slowly started to move around her in a circle, he turned off his energy blade and placed it back into its slot on his cannon...

Samus did the same as Ark. Starting to circle him as well, keeping equal pace. But had no place to re-attach the grapple beam since the program had not yet reloaded.

"What ever..."

"...Hmph... it's a shame you're working for those GF monsters... You and that Ridley could make a formidable team..." Ark said readjusting his cannon, the tip of the cannon narrowed and dark energy once again charged into the cannon...

"Don't make me laugh... I don't even want to point out how many things wrong about that one sentence..."

Samus's arm cannon began to hum and charge, an orb of yellow energy forming at the barrel.

Ark chuckled as he began to pick up speed. His cannon shacked violently as he caused the energy to overcharge beyond safe levels...

Samus quickened her pace. Placing her cannon over his.

"Careful, don't want that cheap copy overloading or blowing up on ya..."

"...Cheap copy..." Ark's helm twitched as he aimed his cannon towards her chest "...I'll show you what this cheap copy can do!" he yelled as he fired, instead of a normal charged shot coming out a thin black beam shot forth that quickly tore through the air towards Samus...

"Wow..." 

Samus lunged to the side firing shots into his hoping to disrupt it. The charge could go into one of the villager's houses. That would not be too good.

Ark jumped to the side, the beam still firing from the end of his cannon as he continued to trying and hit Samus with it, a warning appeared on his HUD

_WARNING! Dark Energy Levels Reaching Critical! Safety Systems Have Been Disengaged, Further use of Cannon could lead t-_

He mentally turned off the warning, the cannon shook even more violent then before as the beam continued to fire, the ammo depleting fast...

Samus seeing the beam still arching her way ran backwards away from it, heading for a house. Her HUD alerted her of the structure and she jumped up and back into the wall feet first. Her momentum caused her to crouch back and she kicked off from the wall, and into the air. She aimed down at Ark and fired the charged shot.

Ark moves out of the way in time, the beam faded, but Ark's whole arm twitched as the cannon still gave off dark energy, seeping from cracks made in the cannon by Ark's last attack. He growls as he pulls out his energy saber again, pointing it Samus

"...I don't need my cannon to beat you..." he inhales sharply and groans, his right arm was in great pain due to the stress caused by his attack...

Samus lands in a crouch to the ground and turned her head to face him. 

"Oh, what's this? The cheap copy craped out on ya huh?"

A window on her HUD came up.

_-Left arm system repaired and coming back online.-_

Her bare arm flashed white then faded as armor plating had re-appeared on her arm. White holographic symbols span in the air around the arm and faded from view.

"Thats better…. Shall we continue?"

_**Mission 6 **__**– End**_

------------------------------------

Oh cr…. How much can Link handle?

Stay tuned!

R&R and feedbacks are loved ;)


	8. Mission 7 Hidden Alliances

_**Disclaimer:**_

Metroid and Legend of Zelda belong solely to Nintendo. Other Characters belong to their respective owners.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know a thought just hit me: If I manage to kill you... I wonder if the pirates would be able to salvage and duplicate the Chozo technology of your suit... perhaps even give that nice cannon to me…"

Ark had ejected the cannon from his arm, leaving only a thin metal shell over it. He was ignoring all the pain that dozed his arm as he started gripping the energy blade with both of his hands. Such made the blade enlarge it, enough to give a strong blow.

"You know, I pretty much think that's what the pirate's plan was from the start."

Samus jumped to her feet and jumped back, disengaging the grapple beam which she had just re-attached in order to create a blade of her own, swinging it up point first at her attacker's blade to try and knock it back.

Ark barely moved as his blade connected with hers, only to laugh yet again

"And…kill me and take my suit, who wouldn't? The Federation is dying to get their hands on it. So are the pirates. But give my cannon to you? Bah!"

"...You know... I've always excelled in melee combat!" he says pushing Samus's blade back and slicing horizontally towards her mid-section.

In response, Samus spun the hilt in her hand, the blade turning down and catching the horizontal slice of Ark's sword.

"Well, I have been practicing myself as well..."

_**The Legend of Zelda – The Metroid's Shadow**_

_**Mission 7 – Hidden Alliances**_

"You're not going alone, Link, that's for sure."

Zelda was at the footsteps of where the 3 spiritual stones where to be held on the Temple of Time.

Link's back was facing the Hylian princess, however, his eyes where laid on her.

"You're not strong enough." Zelda said, looping an arm around his waist. "What is it that you have to get..?" she looked up at him with clouded, troubled eyes. She worried for his safety, and his sanity, at times.

Link turned then completely to face the princess

"I'm getting the one thing that seems to be able to put Ganon where he belongs..." He said to her "The sword of evil's bane... the Master Sword..." He said looking towards the door of time again.

Zelda nodded, knowing that it was in her heart all along. She couldn't figure what she could do, but she wanted to go with him. Could she change into Sheik right in front of him?

Sighing, she shook her head.

"Alright, be careful, who knows what going to happen, even if you are just getting the Master Sword...maybe it's what Gannon wants..."

"I think I understand why Dark Link had the spiritual stones..." Link said placing them in there respective spots, "To prevent us from opening the door of time and getting the Master Sword..." He pulled out the Ocarina of Time and handed out to the princess, "Would you do the honors?"

"But, why would Gannon be so upset,then? They need the stones for something," she argued, taking the ocarina and stones, walking over to the pedestal and kneeling to it. Then, she gently placed each stone in its proper place and order. Getting to her feet she gave a hopeful look to Link, and closed her eyes, bringing the Ocarina of Time to her lips.

The slow tune poured out of the ocarina, echoing around the spacious temple. Over and over Zelda played the stories of past entwined in the song. Slowly the secret door began to open in front of the stones' platform. Zelda didn't take notice though, it seemed like the ocarina and music had entranced her.

Link slowly walked inside the room, before him stood the legendary blade, he slowly moved towards it...

Zelda continued the slow tune as she heard Link's soft footsteps and felt him passing her by. Should she go in too? Just in case something happened? What would? Would he go 7 years in the future, like last time? What? She opened her eyes to stare at him.

As Link came closer to the blade, he became sick, the memories of the fight with Ganondorf flashed back into his mind, and how the Triforce of Power turned Ganondorf into that monster... as his hand touched the hilt of the sword a flow of energy rushed into him, he sighed.

"Here goes nothing!" he yelled as he pulled out the sword, he held the blade up high, it seemed to glow with energy.

Zelda stared at Link, the ocarina just leaving her lips. She slowly walked around the stand and walked up the steps. Coming close to Link, she touched his blade, running her fingers lightly down it, barely concealing her awe and joy. She looked up at Link and smiled softly.

"It'll be ok." she promised, though she didn't know what would be ok.

Ganondorf's sinister laughter came from behind

"It seem my plan has worked perfectly..."  
"What the?" Link said quickly turning around to face both Ganondorf and Dark Link, "What do you mean plan!"  
"We knew you two had the spiritual stone all along... we just played dumb..." Dark Link stated, "AND YOU FELL FOR IT!"

Zelda whirled around, hearing the laughter of Gannon. She couldn't fight; the day's events had already drained her. After a tight squeeze of Link's hand, she stepped slowly forward to the door, keeping her eyes steadily on Gannon and Dark Link.

"So what do you plan to do now?" she asked them, keeping them preoccupied with her swaying walk and non-threatening air.

"Yes! What's your plan Ganondorf!?" Link yelled out holding the Master Sword out in front of him.

Ganondorf laughed a bit

"My plan? Why would I tell you... but I will tell you... that pulling out the Master Sword was a big mistake!"

Zelda gasped softly as Gannon prepared to fight Link again. How much stamina could these men have? She thought to herself as she took a step away from Link, not wanting to be in the way. Why all the fighting, why now?

"I refuse the let things repeat themselves..." Ganondorf said as dark energy charged in his hand, "I won't be beaten so easily this time." He smiled "Your still weak from my last attack... you can barely fight..." he said as he threw an orb of dark energy at Link.

Dark Link, who seemed to be just a spectator of the battle about to unfold, gave a quick cold glare at the princess before melting into the ground.

Zelda managed to see it, but there was something else that she noted on such sight. Also… if Link was 'distracted' at the moment, why wouldn't he try something like kidnapping her? No…. those eyes…. Cold resentful eyes where planning something that where beyond the own Gannon's plans. That did not bode well for the situation they where passing through.

Link slashed at the orb, hoping for it to go straight back at Ganondorf, but instead the orb stopped as he slashed, then while Link was open it struck him in the chest, sending him to the ground.

"I've learned quite a bit during my time sealed away..." Ganondorf said calmly as he walked to Link, "Your tricks will not work on me anymore..."

Zelda snapped out from her thoughts as quickly as she had entered them, watching her Hero being hit badly and sent down to the ground as a mere object.

She cried out, trying to direct the attention away from Link.

"Stop!" she shrieked, running in front of Link, close enough to touch Gannon. He smelled of sun and dried sweat, just like last time; a true desert man. Her brows furrowed and she felt uncomfortable in her improper attire and situation.

"P-lease..." she begged him, looking straight into his eyes, "I beg of you, I'll do anything," her voice was shaky and she twisted her hands "Don't kill him, I'll do anything..."

"And what could you possibly give me that would satisfy me other then revenge?" Ganondorf said raising an eyebrow, he smiled at her with a sinister grin, as if he planned this would happen...

Zelda blushed; was he hinting? She didn't know and was afraid to find out. She had to anyway, to save Link.

"I offer my services to you," she said slowly, looking at her feet. "I cannot engage in war, but I will be yours to serve you..." she felt disgusted with herself, dirty. It couldn't be helped, though, and Link would be safe. Why was he grinning? She felt it, and the heat of his eyes boring into her.

"Very well... if you swear your allegiance to me... AND! Give me the Triforce of Wisdom... then I will let the boy live... for now..." Ganondorf said, still smiling.  
"Z-zelda... don't do it..." Link weakly said, struggling to get up.

Zelda was silent for a long while, weighing her heavy heart.

"I...can't give you the Triforce of Wisdom..." she stated softly, "you can't get it, it's in the deepest part of me, it's who I am." she choked on her words, and it seemed she was struggling for air as the words came robotically out of her mouth. "If you let Link live, I will be yours," she promised as tears stung her eyes painfully.

She looked at the defeated Hero with sorrow in her eyes, which she tried to hide

"Stay down, Link." she commanded in a harsh tone. "Haven't you had enough? Let me be...I...don't love you anymore."

_Oh Goddesses_… she had said it, if only it saved his life! Now her tears were apparent, and she tried to conceal her lie.

"I'm yours" she repeated to Gannon.

Zelda's words struck Link like an arrow to the heart, his eyes of sadness quickly turned to rage

"GANONDORF!" He yelled as he stood to his feet, the Triforce of Courage seemed to burn with energy, "I'LL KILL YOU!"  
"What's this?" Ganondorf said looking over Zelda at Link, "So... refuse to stay down... Learn your place boy..." He said as he reached behind his cape and seemed to pull a large blade from back, "Your princess made a good trade... but you had to and ruin it..."

"No, don't," she screamed to Link, making him fall back down with a strong push, that was all it took, she had imagined. Then, she turned to Gannon, placing a hand on his arm, and one on his chest. "Please, can't we just go? You promised..."

Ganondorf sighed "You're right unfortunately... and it would be a horrible thing to break a promise..." he said as he put the blade away

"Link... you heard her... she doesn't love you anymore... so why should you care..." He said, a black portal opening behind him, "Come Zelda..." he said walking towards the portal.

Zelda was reluctant to leave Link in such a state. Who would take care of him? Who would love him like she did?

No one.

She couldn't bear to look at him, nor could she bear to move. Everything hurt. Finally she took a small step towards the portal, then another and another .Soon she was by Gannon's side with legs that felt like lead.

"Is something wrong princess?" Ganondorf said as he looked down at her, "Of course... you could always stay and watch me kill Link..."

Zelda looked up shocked

"N-no..!" she stuttered. "It's just...I've never...been in a portal before, is all." she said, making a quick lie, trying to heal her wounded heart to stone. "Let's go..."

Ganondorf bowed, point his arm towards the portal

"Ladies frist..."

"Age before innocence," she insisted with a flattering smile, taking Gannon's hand, just in case. Who knew what kind of trap this was? She definitively wasn't going into an unknown portal with knowing if Gannon was coming too.

He glared at her, before grabbing her arm, "Then let us go..." he said pulling her into the portal with him.

Zelda whimpered as he harshly grabs her arm. There was more of this were that came from, she knew. Last time there hadn't been much hate towards her in him, so he was a bit gentler...but now, it would be harsh and horrible, she could only imagine. As the last of her faded into the portal, she took one last look at her love.

"Zelda!" Link yelled reaching for the portal, but it closed before he even got up.

_Goodbye._

---------------------------------------------------

Dark Link arrived at a remote part of the Kokiri forest in search for a sort of energy he had been able to perceive even while in Kakariko.

He looked around the area, searching for such force which he was even already savoring, one which would help him make _his_ own goals

"Hmmm?" his attention turned to the small puddle of blue liquid on the ground by him, "That material... it's giving off a lot of power..." he knelt beside it, inspecting it

It shined with blue hues, giving some small sparks of black and dark blue.

It felt gooey at touch and had some sort of burning feeling as well, one that made the shadow's fingers flinch.

But… that energy…. It was something he had never been able to see before….

"Amazing... perhaps... this is just what I need to release my self from that fool Ganondorf..." he smiled and trusted his hand into the substance, he face twisted in pain as he drew in the material.

After he was done he stumbled to his feet like a drunk

"...The power... so much power! I NEED MORE!" he laughed out and sliced down several tree in front of him with one slash

"I'll find more of this blue stuff... then overthrow Ganondorf!"

---------------------------------------------

In some part far from there, Arts was laughing

"Pah, he had no choice and you can't stop it. Now, with the power of the Triforce that separated us, I'll put the puzzle back together so that we can be one again!"

From his demented forehead, the fragment of the Triforce of Power floated out, casting a strange red beam of light onto Jace and then one onto Arts.

"NO!!! I can't! I won't! AUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

In a scream of agony, Jace's body was turned into the red light and was shot into Arts.

Arts cried out, the process apparently painful for both parties. In a flash of light, Jace appeared in his old, tattered, bloodstained cloak, hooded, and with his first breath, the frozen vapor exuded from his mouth.

"Hello... Father..."

Charade held her arm in front of her face to shield herself against the light. When she lowered it her visible eye widened.

"Jace!" 

She took a quick step forward and placed both hands on his shoulders and shook him.

"Hey! Are you alright!?"

"Why, Charade... I've never felt better." He gave a maniacal cackle into the air. "It feels so good to be whole again."   
"Brother! It is great to see you whole again. I bid you good unity. It is good to meet the true you for the first time." En floated down next to him.  
"Ah, my younger Brother, En, it is indeed nice to meet you. Ah, we will need to catch up."  
"YO!" Tabais leapt down next to his newly whole bro'. "Jace, wow, lookin' good. Nice to see you!"  
"Ah, my youngest brother, how nice." He gave a small laugh "Don't get too close now, you wouldn't want to heat me up. It could be pretty disastrous."

Charade walked back a few paces. A blank look on her face.

"...Er...is that Arts or Jace talking? But since you're both... Grr... I'm confusing myself..."

"There 'is' no difference anymore. The two are one, and now, the three of us, are one. My brothers and I, we are unstoppable, and with our Father, we shall make this place our home." He let loose a violent cackle into the air. It was the old Jace, the evil Jace, the insane Jace.

"...Ok... confusing moment. Your back to 'normal' and when you say this place we'll be made your home which it already is. But now with these other two, and your pop here... Going to try and take it over? Er… what?"

"Charade, we come from a bleak abyss of nothingness. All we have is a single castle, nothing more. It's boring. That's why I left in the first place and found my way to Hyrule. It seems that you and Drake inspired some goodness in me, and then I was infused with the Triforce fragment that split me into two halves. Now I'm back to normal, the original me and I am with my family. And yes, we are going to make Hyrule our home where we shall live. Okay?" He gave an oddly innocent smile to her.

"Jace, I know you have all the memories from both the Old Jace and Arts. Really, you ought to be better to your old friends. We are going to bring the Citadel of the Void to this land and there's nothing the natives can do to stop us, but really" Ankokutenshi says, raising his arms to chest level and fiddling absently with the spikes on his forearm.  
"So, you're our original friend, hm? Our old frosty psycho from back in the day. This ought to be fun," Drake says, choosing to believe this apparently very pleasant giant and causing his axe to flow onto his back once more.

Charade shrugged.

"Heck. I don't really care if you bring your place here. I think it might do some good. Liven this place up. So Jace, it's nice to have your crazyness back."

Jace smiled.

"Ah, Drake, it's been so long since I've seen you with these eyes. And yes, Father is right. There's nothing you all can do to stop us from being here. Now, won't you give your old friend a hug Charade?" He held his arms open with a smile.

Charade grinned wider  
"You know me better that that, I whould have to be crazy to give you a hug! But...

She suddenly sank into the ground and came up out of his shadow, then swung her arm around his neck, butting him into a head lock, and took her free hand and balled it into a fist, bringing it down on his head and rubbing it back and forth.

"Noogie!"

Jace smiled wickedly, his palm towards Charade's stomach.

"Oh, there's one thing I forgot to tell ya' luv, I've changed a little." A burst of cold that could flatten a small tree emitted from his palm into Charade's stomach.

Charade feeling the cold and the tense allowed the cold to hit, but turned her stomach area into a less solid area, more smoky allowing the freeze to pass through before she jumped back re-solidifying her stomach.

"Aw.. That wasn't very nice... So you're now a little more wicked. Is that it?"

"Heh, you see, because Arts reinstated the union, he got a bigger say in the personality, also because he's just that cool." He laughed heartily. "It's great to feel like this. There's so much I missed from this. He got alot stronger while we were apart. Now, Charade, how can you handle three dark brothers."

Charade now found herself surrounded by the three. They all looked very formidable.

The female Shadow looked to her left and right at the three.

"What? So you all are going to gang up on me now?"

She smiled darkly.

----------------------------------

"No, you misunderstand, what I want is for you to tell me is thus: is there is or is there is not anything that you, the unconscious program which dictates your actions in your current state, to tell me, 'CG003', whether or not there is anything which can be done by you, the body which you inhabit in its current state, can do in order to make healing of you, your body in its current state, easier for me, 'CG003', and our mutual compatriots. Also, upload the file on Cyber Mode to my neural net for my later perusal."

Encarathee, the pirate hacker, had entered the Cyber Girl's system by mimicking yet another unit: 003.

They where trying will all possibilities to find a way into the consciousness of such strange girl, which they didn't have much information at all.

"Hm, our hacker seems to be becoming more comfortable with the role she plays," Horathee says, pausing with a bit of Blue Goo dripping from his claws.

"Other way rather than entering thru Cyber mode, the fast healing is unavailable until next probable upgrade. For that you should contact with our creator unit CG003"

_Unit 003?... Kazuko?... You there Kazuko?... Kazuko...  
_

After hearing the CG003 code, something within the real Yoshiko started to wake up and respond.

_"Sister... I can't see you... Kazuko, where are you?"  
_  
"Data unable to transmit due its danger. Information about such concept to be referred at Headquarters or within the Central AI"

_Kazuko? Where are you Kazuko?_

"Ugh, finally! Horathee, I'm getting something from the girl herself. She's trying to communicate, but I can't understand it. She sounds confused, though. Also, there's nothing that she can do to help us without entering this 'cyber mode'. I don't know what that entails, but I'm pretty sure that's not what we want."  
"Crap. Although that is something good. Now, let's try something new. You have already amply demonstrated your people skills, and I have been trained in such areas (among other things). What I want you to do is use that program you've been working on..."  
"What program...?"  
"You know exactly what I'm talking about. That one you've been desperately trying to keep a secret due to the possible uses of it like we're about to demonstrate right now?"   
"Uhh...okay."  
"Whoa, there, what's this you're talking about?" Melothee asks, thoroughly lost.  
"Our hacker friend here has been working on a program that will seamlessly transfer a link from one computer to another or from one user to another on the same computer. If that works right, we'll go from Encarathee the Blunt negotiating with a thoroughly confused and probably near-hysterical (I know I would be having just essentially died) Cyber Girl in a strange place to me, the purposefully selected, trained negotiator with a wide range of knowledge (though no specialization) so I can probably answer her questions."  
"Ah. Probably a good idea. Especially after her reaction to Darithee's comment on the female's role in society back on SR-666. She revoked his speaking privileges and refused to forgive him until three hours after he apologized and gave her a D-class phazon-based minimissile warhead and a blueroot leaf."  
"He deserved it!" yells the indignant commando, almost forgetting about the link to the girl's head and almost disrupting the connection. "Whoops."   
"That's why you're going to do it. Now."  
"Alright, alright, I'll give you a voice-masking program as well. Just in case any of your male voice bleeds through into cyberspace."  
"Good," Horathee says, initializing the program. "Yoshiko, can you hear me?"

"Kazuko?" 

She looked everywhere in this 'subconscious dimension' she was.  
It was all foggy, dark and it seemed really cold.  
Yoshiko could 'wake up' in this place completely, and as she did, she stopped from 'floating around' and touched such 'ground'

"I can hear you sis... yet... how come we can connect... thought you where in another 'dimension' or sorts... or is this is a dream... hip.. I must have..."

Her eyes started to widen 

"I MUST HAVE GOTTEN ASLEEP AT Ms MISATO CLASS!!!! CRUD ... Please... don't tell please... She'll put again some buckets on my head like last time... she's so harsh!"

Yoshiko's body remained motionless in the table, still with that creepy hollow look on her blue eyes.  
Her mouth was slightly open, because of the talking with 'master'

"Yoshiko! Be quiet and listen to me," the 'masked' pirate says sharply. "You've been severely injured in battle, but you can't remember it because of data corruption. I've managed to substitute your backup memory for the corrupted files, but that only covers up until the last three hours. What I need you to do is tell me very specifically what parts of your body hurt. We're currently healing you, but we can only do so much without your input with the supplies we have."

"Wow... That's a relie... did you say I actually LOST A BATTLE!!!!"

Now her self-esteem... or sorts was in play. She actually had never failed a mission, nor any game she had ever touched.

"I can't ... believe it... me... lost? CRUD THIS IS THE WORST DAY OF MY LIFE!!..."

She starting yelling many stuff (most of them in Japanese), grabbing her head at the same time.

_Probably that's why unconsciously I erased those memories... I hate when I loose...  
_  
'Kazuko' snapped her out of that by giving her a slap on her cheek.

"Uh... thanks. Now that you say... I can't feel anything at all... probably because I'm shut in this... consciousness of mine... you of the girls should perfectly know that... I mean, you aren't the best hacker for nutthin..."

-------------------------------------------

As they arrived to the chosen place, several Iron Knuckles moved close to Zelda and Ganondorf.

They were bigger then normal, with blue bulging parts.

Ganondorf looked at them.

"Begone!" he yelled, but the knuckles still advanced.

Ganondorf growled, "How dare you not listen to your master!" he yelled as he blasted one with dark energy, it hardly budged

"What?!"

Zelda moved closer to Gannon, through natural instinct, not choice, as the Knuckles moved in. Even as he shouted, they raised forth.

What was going on? She wondered.

With a worried glance at her new master, she wished Link were there to save her. Would she ever see him again? She couldn't be certain she would.

"Why aren't they responding?" she asked in a controlled, just above frantic voice.

One of the Knuckles charged at Zelda, bringing it's axe down on her but it was punched out of the way by Ganondorf's fist

"These aren't my knuckles... they would never disobey me!"

Zelda's eyes widened, terrified that she was only seconds away from death, and even more frightened that Gannon had saved her. Her breath was shaky as she numbly took a step back.

"Who...Who's are t-they?" she asked in a squeaky voice that wasn't her own.

'What are we going to do?' She wanted to ask, but it was Gannon, and not Link she was with.

"_Oh, Link..."_ she mourned.

The iron knuckle what was punched seemed to shrug off the damage; it picked up its axe and turned to Ganondorf

"Damnit..." Ganondorf said, backing away slightly "Whatever has happened to them... it's made them even stronger then before..."

"What are we going to do, where are we going to go?" she asked Gannon as even he backed away from the Knuckles. "Why re they attacking" Zelda questioned as she backed up too.

Ganondorf moved back, almost into Zelda as another axe came crashing down at him, he sent a magic orb at it's head, the shot impacted, causing the knuckle's head to rear back, but nothing more

"Impossible..." his eyes scanned the new knuckle, they focused on the glowing blue substance on them "It must be that blue material... it's somehow making them stronger and immune to the powers of the Triforce..."

Several yellow shots came from the side of Ganondorf and Zelda's vision, knocking back one of the knuckles, a dark blue shadow bolted into the room and pounced onto the fallen suit of armor, thrusting it's hand into the middle of it, the knuckle twitched then went limp as the blue material was what looked as if it was being absorbed by the creature, it stood, shaking a bit, still weak from it's previous battle, it turned to the other knuckles which seemed to back away, the shadow laughed as she aimed her cannon and fired...

Ganondorf slowly walked over to the first fallen knuckle, he bent down and ripped the axe out of it's hands, he turned to Zelda and pointed to the staircase leading to the room where Link had fought Twinrova

"Up those stairs, now!" he said roughly, "I don't want to stay and find out whether this creature is hostile or not..." 

...She drained the blue substance from that knuckle as well, she stood up, her breathing returned to normal, yet she still shook a little, she turned to another and lunged at it, driving it's hand into the knuckle's chest again...

Zelda nodded pale-faced at Gannon, then headed weakly towards the stairs as fast as she could (which...wasn't exactly fast).She looked back every so often, not knowing what to expect when she climbed the stairs, or if anyone would follow.

Ganondorf followed her up the stairs, once and a while he turned to look at the shadow destroying the Iron Knuckles...

Zelda panted as she reached the last of the stairs.

"What was that?!" she asked Gannon, turning to see his figure bounding up the stairs. Goddesses, why was she here?

---------------------------------

"_Must reach..."  
_  
In that deserted area in that another dimension, the real Kazuko lay.  
Her lips where basically like sand, and her sight was loosing light. 

"Yoshiko... I must... help…"

Her two bracelets started to beep. A small light appeared in front of her.  
With a flash, it opened like a door.

_---- Tra__nsdimentional Time/Space ability online ----_

"I... can't ... believe it..." she said relieved although she was more like gasping for air.

It seemed that in the last battle, she grabbed the necessary information for her to snatch that ability as well. However… something told her that wasn't the case… so … why?.

_Coordinates..._

"Please... take me to ... Yoshiko..."

She fainted at the instant.  
Her bracelets continued beeping as they where starting to be sucked by the portal.  
In a flash, she was gone.

At that same moment, Yoshiko's bracelets started to beep as well.

_**Mission **__**7 – End**_

------------------------------------

And so… Ark continues battling Samus, the Pirates repairing Yoshiko and Link was left heartbroken… awwwww

But…. What's going on? Will Dark Link over power Ganondorf? Who is this 'Kazuko' Yoshiko was mourning about? Will Charade get used to the idea of a new Jace? Find out on the next Mission of this fic!

**Next on** Character's profiles for the _Zebesian Space Pirates_ will be shown and then… _**Mission 8**_! Stay Tuned!

Reviews will make this thing better! So keep them coming!


	9. Character Profiles 1: SP

_**Disclaimer:**_

Metroid and Legend of Zelda belong solely to Nintendo. Other Characters belong to their respective owners.

* * *

W00t! Da Mangaka here presenting you a 'mid-brief' Profile status for the characters shown here.

As you'll see (while the story develops) there will be 5 mayor groups in this Doujishin/Fan Fiction which will at the end have their own ending and their own purposes.

May I present the Profiles from the **Zebesian Space Pirates**' **Organization**.

* * *

Name: Ridley  
Species: Space Pirate Leader  
Gender: Male  
Side: Zebesian Space Pirate   
Weapons: Teeth, claws, balls of fire from mouth, wave-beam like shots from palms, and a small satchel full of a number of useful trinkets  
Armor: Dragon scale, reflective (this causes immunity to all forms of beam weapons and some varieties of missiles)  
Physical Description: Since his last death, Ridley has grown far larger than before. He is now about eight feet tall in his normal crouched posture (12 feet from the crown of his head to his toes at full height and 18 from nose to tailtip), and his muscles have become even larger than they were before. He is far, far stronger than anything the Space Pirates have ever seen before, and he is now faster than most of their atmospheric craft. His appearance is much the same, however. His hands and feet are clawed, his mouth filled with sharp fangs,and his tail tipped with a long, wicked spike. His skin is a dull, reflective silver, and his eyes are a yellow that seems to glow with an inner light  
History(Optional): After his last death at the hands of the Hunter, Samus Aran, Ridley's warriors scraped up genetic material and rebuilt him, making him out of the X parasites which controlled him previously. After a few experimental chemicals were used on him, the Pirates were able to succesfully break the parasite's control over his mind, and the dragon was reinstated as the leader off the Zebesian Space Pirates.  
Personality: Ridley is often considered a tyrant, whipping along his troops and forcing them into duty with an iron claw. However, Ridley is quite misunderstood. Yes, he can be a bit of a bastard sometimes, but his favorite quote sums up his position quite well: "We may be pirates, but we're not barbarians (we'll let them keep the toilet paper)!" He will not force his troops into anything (well, that's a bit of a stretch. it really depends on the topic); it's they're own dumb fault they work in such poor conditions. He hates Samus Aran with a passion, for she is the one who killed him four times (or was it five...?), but he does not let that get in the way of running the Pirate organization he has spent several lifetimes building since the Mother Brain was destroyed (again).

Name: Galamee  
Species: Space Pirate (Elite)  
Gender: Male  
Side: Zebesian Space Pirate   
Weapons: Pulse Wave generators, shoulder mounted heavy artillery cannons (one on each shoulder, multiple settings, heat shielded), phazon-infused claws, energy absorbtion technology modified to absorb explosive energy as well.  
Armor: Galamee wears a suit of Bendezium fiber armor, allowing for unimpeded mobility and excellent protection versus weapons of all sorts. This armor does not normally extend over his hands and feet. In the case of the hands, the armor is left off so that he can use his energy absorbers and his claws; in the feet, it is left off so that he can absorb phazon easily. In both cases, however, the armor can be extended over these extremeties in order to work in hazardous environments. Additionally, the suit has a number of small jets spaced around its surface. These are not enough to even aid his movement in the atmosphere, but they allow him to move quickly and easily in a vacuum or in a liquid environment. Additionally, the armor sports a Phazon Jetpack. While he is far too heavy to fly using this, it can speed his movement rather significantly and slow his fall to the point that it is possible to survive, if not more.  
Physical Description: Galamee appears to be your average Elite Pirate in every way, making him just under the height of an Omega metroid or Queen Xenomorph. The only exception to this would be the larger (and more heavily shielded, thermal shielding among them) cannons on his shoulders  
History(Optional): Galamee is Ridley's personal armsman. This means that everywhere Ridley goes, there will be Galamee as well. Galamee became Ridley's armsman after proving that he is not only mentally stable, but his life span is that of a normal pirate. Additionally, he is just as intelligent as most Pirate scientists but still retains the reflexes and common sense of the most skilled of warriors. Beyond this, he was chosen for the job because of his status as an Elite; Ridley likes to keep his armsmen alive, and the best way to do this is have him be among the most resiliant of the Zebesian race.  
Personality: Galamee takes his job extremely seriously, but beyond that he is quite a nice person (assuming you're not a threat to his Leader)

Name: Horathee   
Species: Space Pirate (Commando)  
Gender: Male  
Side: Zebesian Space Pirate  
Weapons: Arm cannon increased range and accuracy (right arm), arm blade (left arm), shield (left arm), small bomb rack (right arm), rocket launcher (back), limited medkit stored in various places throughout the armor  
Armor: (This description applies to all commandos, modified only by what is placed in that specific commando's profile) The armor of the group as a whole is a new generation in Space Pirate technology, made of Bendezium fibers (plus trace other substances so that they completely stop the effects of phazon radiation). It looks similar to a cross between the armor of the Dark Pirate Commandos deployed on Aether and that of Dark Samus. The long, thin prongs on the back of the suit are gone now, making room for the Phazon Jetpack. This jetpack makes use of the explosive properties of phazon in a controlled reaction, making it into a highly efficient and powerful propulsion system. The arm cannon (on what armorsuits it applies; more on that in individual profiles) is now about half the size as that on the original suit, now making it only slightly longer than the commando's forearm, along with the fact that it is now attatched to the side of the forearm so that the hand can still be used. Each suit is totally self-contained, allowing the team to work in a vaccum, underwater, in poisonous environments, etc. without incident, and the suit is also completely immune to the effects of all forms of radiation (which is what makes the Phazon Jetpack a viable technology). Furthermore, every system in the suit has a direct link to the wearer's mind, allowing them to use any system without a word or betraying movement. This also applies to the semi-liquid bendezium fiber armor, which allows them to manipulate its shape and form into whatever they may need. If the commando needs climbing spikes, then the suit can form several spikes along its surface. If the commando needs to move quickly, then the suit can shape itself into the most aerodynamic shape possible. The suits can even combine or transfer bendezium fibers, allowing them to patch holes on other's suits or link together for teamwide battleplans. Beyond this capability, every armorsuit multiplies its wearer's strength by 1.5 times, allowing them to run more quickly and strike more powerfully than they otherwise could. Also, each suit uses an advanced stealth system which allows them to remain invisable as long as they are moving slowly or stopped altogether, though this is not infallable (even in the normal, visable spectrum).  
Physical Description: Each commando is about the same size: a bit larger than an tall, armored human. They have three fingers (as do all pirates), and these fingers are clawed. Beyond this, nothing can be seen due to the armor each commando wears at all times. Each suit contains Tissue Repair and Armor Repair systems which automatically engage when a breach is detected in the suit. It takes one full minute to patch a breach two inches across, and patching the carapace will vary from injury to injury. They also carry a supply of "Blue Goo", a regenerative substance for use on themselves and others (should they see fit to do so)  
History(Optional): Horathee is a tactical genius, the nervecenter of the team's strategic ability. This was his main focus all through training, aside from the additional commando courses (which the entire team has had, as has Galamee) which taught him additional hand-to-hand combat, sharpshooting, and (to a very limited extent) all the skills which his team will be using, in case some part of his team is incapacitated.  
Personality: Horathee always puts the mission first and is totally devoted to this end. Everyone in the group is like this, and every one of them has the tendancy to talk to themselves (perhaps each rubbed off on the other?). Some call them crazy, but it really doesn't matter to them; they're the best. Despite putting the mission first at all times, the team will make jokes and conversation during the less dangerous moments.

Name: Darithee   
Species: Space Pirate (Commando)  
Gender: Male  
Side: Zebesian Space Pirates  
Weapons: Arm cannon (right arm), arm blade (left arm), shield (left arm)  
Armor: Darithee's armor is far thicker than any of the other commando's making him more likely to survive running point (as is his job). This additional armor plating can be ejected, however, if need be. Furthermore, his armor employs a stealth system far more powerful than that of the others, which allows him to be totally invisable to all spectrums of light, but it is only able to employ the most rudementary of sound dampening systems. Those with keen ears or a sonic-visor can pick him up relatively easily so long as they are looking for him, but the system is enough to camoflage him from cursory examinations of an area.   
Physical Description: (see Horathee)  
History(Optional): Darithee is the physically strongest and fastest runner of the group, thanks to the fact that he is constantly wearing a full body suit of extra-heavy armor, which makes him about as strong as Vulthee with her artificial muscle system active without his own. Additionally, he is the fastest at manipulation of his bendezium fiber armor.   
Personality: One reason the team works together so well is the fact that each unit is extremely similar in mental processes. However, there are still differences. Darithee is the joker, tending to make awful puns and allusions no one else catches. In addition to this he is the most diplomatic and, in some cases, sensitive commando of the team. When something he cares about is attacked he is resolute, determined, and persistant in fixing the problem.

Name: Encarathee   
Species: Space Pirate (Commando)  
Gender: Female  
Side: Zebesian Space Pirate  
Weapons: Arm cannon (right arm), arm cannon (left arm), shield (left arm), large mine dispenser (left arm), large bomb dispenser (right arm), dual missile launchers (shoulders)   
Armor: The hands of the armor are totally covered with tiny data ports, at least one of which is compatible with any given system, usually more (these are normally covered by a layer of Bendezium fibers which will protect them from all but the most direct strikes from the Hunter's weapons). Furthermore, Encarathee's phazon jetpack has been modified for increased power, manueverability, and phazon efficiency. At the expense of the arm blade, this commando has taken a second arm cannon, and both of her cannons are modified for increased range, power, and accuracy plus a number of potential settings which are ideal of any situation. She also has a pair of missile launchers on her shoulders which can be fired both in and out of flight and which contain a magazine of 10 missiles each (this magazine can be modified with varying missile types if necessary).   
Physical Description: (see Horathee)  
History(Optional): Encarathee is the demolitions/hacking expert of the team, enabling her to open any door (with varying amounts of noise, of course). She is also the team's expert on flight, making her ideal for bombing and strafing runs. Also, she is the mid-range sharpshooter, hence her two arm cannons (both of which are modified for greater power and accuracy), and both of which have multiple settings.  
Personality: Encarathee's equipment isn't the only thing explosive where the commandos are concerned. She is volatile and ready do pound almost anyone, but knows when to reign in her temper quite well.

Name: Rekthee  
Species: Space Pirate (Commando)  
Gender: Male  
Side: Zebesian Space Pirate  
Weapons: Wrist blades (one each arm, can be electrically charged), shoulder cannon (normally kept low on back, vertical position)  
Armor: Once, when Rekthee was sleeping, Melothee installed a set of artificial 'muscles' which make him four times stronger and three times as fast in every way. Unfortunately, in order for this to work properly, he was forced to remove the arm cannon in favor of a larger, heavier, more powerful cannon on its own power supply on his back due to power grid constraints.  
Physical Description: (see Horathee)  
History(Optional): Rekthee is the team's hand-to-hand combat specialist, mover of heavy things, and hazardous environmental unit (meaning this: he will shrug off ice as if it is nothing. Heat is the same way. Phazon isn't even worth taking note of. Acids won't touch the suit, nor will bases. He'll just start laughing at poisons). He also carries antidotes to every poison in the galaxy.  
Personality: Rekthee's attitude is similar to Darithee's in that the two often make a terrible pair in the eyes of those who remain unamused by puns. He very much enjoys himself in every situation, and his wit is as swift as his motions. In this he is also like Darithee, but to a greater degree.

Name: Melothee   
Species: Space Pirate (Commando)  
Gender: Female  
Side: Zebesian Space Pirate  
Weapons: Arm cannon (right arm), arm blade (left arm), shield (left arm), a number of 'toys' she has hidden throughout the suit and which cannot be detected until she reveals them.  
Armor: Melothee's armor is rather nondescript among the others from the outside, but there are quite a number of different tools stashed in various places throughout the suit, perfect for any technological assignment you could think of.  
Physical Description: (see Horathee)  
History(Optional): Melothee is the tinkerer, the one who invents and builds and messes around with other people's work until it does stuff the designers never thought it could do.  
Personality: (see Horathee)

Name: Vulthee  
Species: Space Pirate (Commando)  
Gender: Female  
Side: Zebesian Space Pirate  
Weapons: Heavy retractable sniper rifle (mounted along her right arm instead of an arm cannon. It is affixed to her lower arm only, even though it goes all the way up her arm to her shoulder. When fully extended, this powerful weapon is roughly two meters long from end to end, and she must use both hands while standing with her left side toward her target in order to use it), wrist-mounted spikes which can be superheated or supercooled  
Armor: Rather than having the normal arm cannon, Vulthee removed it in favor of the high-power sniper rifle linked into her suit's power grid. Because of this, she cannot use the sniper rifle at the same time as any other system but the advanced sensors built into her suit. Because she lacks the arm cannon or any other such mid-range weapon system, Vulthee has been taking hand-to-hand lessons from Rekthee so that she will not be defenceless, which is the explanation behind the blade on each wrist. She has also convinced Melothee to put a system of artificial muscles into her armor not unlike those Rekthee uses, but due to power grid restraints, she can only use two of her main systems at a time (sniper rifle, sensor suite, muscle system, and stealth system).   
Physical Description: (see Horathee)  
History(Optional): Vulthee is the team sniper and healer, carrying with her an extra supply of Blue Goo, bandages, tweezers, and a variety of other medical tools. Additionally, she has a wide variety of sensors, allowing her to tell precisely where any given thing is at any given time within a distance of about a hundred kilometers.  
Personality: Vulthee is bubbly and joyful, always ready to laugh and enjoy herself. She and Rekthee make a perfect pair, him telling jokes and her laughing almost all the time. She uses a more shortened form of Galactic Basic than the other commandos tend to, but when it comes to medicine she cuts no corners in this regard. Further, when the Rifle is extended she is like a different being, a silent angel of death perched on the highest wall far away.

* * *

Well… those where them… give them some applauses turns on 'applause machine'

Now… this is just a minor update since I might be busy this week but… I'll be sure to update as quickly as possible Missions 8 and 9 where other characters might be presented (for you like or dislikeness…. )

After every 7th Chapter, expect a profile page like this one: D… or maybe not that far but… ya know….

Da Mangaka Salutes you and asks for your nice reviews as this story is getting better….

BTW… GaiaOnliners….. does anybody want to RP Zelda?


	10. Mission 8 Domino Effect

_**Disclaimer:**_

Metroid and Legend of Zelda belong solely to Nintendo. Other Characters belong to their respective owners.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Link walked out of the temple of time, the master sword sheathed and holding the broken fragments of his bow

"...Darn... I have to find a new bow now..." he said dropping it onto the ground, "...I'm coming after you Ganondorf... and I'll save Zelda... just you wait!" he said before running off, he stopped outside the gates of Hyrule Town which were now ruined from Ganondorf's attack

"...Hmmm? But where are could you be hiding?"

Link called upon Epona with his Ocarina and just after finishing he looked up to the horizon, frowning.

There has been such a commotion lately: Aliens, Dark Link reappearing… not to mention the own Ganondorf taking out Zelda….

Her last words still echoed, although he tried the most to shake them off.

Where they actually true? Deep down he yearned for them not to be.

"...Damn... I have that feeling something is wrong again" he snapped out, shaking the idea from his head yet again "and this time in more then one place..."

He turned his head towards the desert, then to where Zora's domain was, and then to Death Mountain

"...What the heck is happening?"

_**The Legend of Zelda – The Metroid's Shadow**_

_**Mission 8 – Domino Effect**_

The shadow knocked down the last Knuckle and drained the blue substance from it, it stood up straight and let out a sigh, it turned towards Ganondorf and Zelda, slowing raising it's cannon at them, it let out a loud laugh...

Ganondorf roughly grabbed Zelda's arm, pulling her behind a wall as the shadow shot at them

"...You! Do you know what this creature is!" he demanded.

Zelda yelped as he grabbed her. She tried to pry his hands off her. Being this close to him always made her uncomfortable.

"No, no!" she cried, tears stinging her eyes. "Stop, you're hurting me!" she told him, struggling to get away.

Ganondorf growls as he roughly lets go, pushing her slightly as he does

"Useless woman... I should have killed you and your boyfriend when I had the chance..." he turns and looks around the corner at the shadow "...If you can't tell me what this thing is then what use ARE you?"

Zelda steadied herself against the wall, rubbing her arm. His hand had easily wrapped around it with a wrenching grip, his hand took up over half of her upper arm, too. Shaking, she looked at him, degrading her like she was a dog! Wanted to come back at him with a smart remark, she knew it would only bring her more pain. Nope, better just stay quiet...

Ganondorf put his back to the wall as a chunk of the corner was blasted off

"...Damn shadow..."

Dark Samus lowered her cannon, seeing the destruction of these two life forms meaningless, they were too weak to be a threat, and neither of them had any Phazon in or on them, it turned around and blasted away the wall behind her with a charged shot, running out and towards the fortress...

Zelda gasped and shied from the wall, ducking as chunks of the heavy wall flew off of its base.

"Goddesses!" she shouted, praying she would live to see Link again. She snuck a glance over the side of the wall just in time to see the shadow disappearing in a cloud of dust and rubbish.

"It's leaving!" Zelda whispered in awe. "What now..?"

Ganondorf walked out from behind the wall

"...It's heading towards the fortress... no... I can't let that thing destroy the Gerudo Fortress!" He turned his head to Zelda, "...You're completely useless to me right now! Give me one good reason I shouldn't throw you out in the desert and let you die out there!"

Zelda looked at Gannon, eyes wide.

"_Once again, treating me like a dog!"_ She thought angrily as her cheeks began to burn and she gave him an unruly stare.

"You're the one who brought me here!" she snapped at him, raising her hand and smacking him across the face. In an instant, her face was pale and she looked at Gannon horrified. Had she just done that? She had. A red mark began to form on Gannon's cheek where her hand had hit...

"Throw me in the desert to die then." she dared him, taking a step away from him, then another. Soon, she turned her back on him and began racing down the spiral stairs.

"_If only I can get away!"_

Ganondorf growled

"...I have no time to deal with you now!" he said jumping off the edge and landing on the ground with a crash, he turned his eye so he was looking at Zelda with one eye, he then took off at full speed after the shadow...

Zelda looked shocked and stood stock still as Gannon left. Shaken, she sat on the bottom step and looked out into the windy desert. Who could she call? Who would come? With a sigh, Zelda desperately wondered where Link was and if he was recovering.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dark Samus slowly approached a ship by the large fortress, it laughed as it sensed Phazon aboard, it quickly started to run, then hover towards it at high speed, aiming it's cannon and firing at the man standing way of the hatch...

Ganondorf walked through the windy desert towards the fortress, he bolted into a run as he saw the gate...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ark's right arm had several cracks in the bone, due to his cannon imploding on him, his heart rate was high and his energy was only at 27, there was also some damage to the systems of his suit caused from the overload of dark energy, Ark removed his helmet, revealing his short white hair and brown eyes, he continued to laugh...

The hunter looked her sigh on him.

"... I would say you are mentally unstable. You're pretty much saving me the trouble of destroying you. Your right arms busted, your cannon is scrap. Your fault."

Samus raised her cannon and took aim.

"And you took your helmet off. One hit there is basically an instant kill."

Even after this, there was no sign of worry on Ark's face, he just smiled and laughed again...

She just shrugged on response

"Your funeral."

She fired a single power beam shot at his torso to see how he would react.

Ark just simply side stepped, keeping his eyes locked on Samus, holding his saber with his left hand

"Hmm... I have a hunch, I should be much warier of you..."

Samus lowered her cannon and raised her left arm up, holding the blade loosely in her hand.

"Ok, no cannon. I'm open."

"Heh!" Ark dashes towards her, only to be stopped by Jaith by jumping in-between the two

The Dark beam user growled

"Out of my way!"  
"No... I want know! Why do you hate the Federation so much! Why do you hate Samus so much?!" Jaith said, his cannon lowered, but his saber gripped tightly in his other hand.

Samus leaned over to the side to see around Jaith.

"Er... Not a very good idea... You could have been slashed."

"...I could have been... but I wasn't..." Jaith said calmly.

Ark's whole right arm shook with rage

"You want to know... why I hate them! Those monsters! They turned us into FREAKS! They infused us with HER DNA!" He yelled pointing an accusing finger at Samus "Not only does she have Chozo DNA in her! She also has been infused with that Metroid vaccine when she was infected by X!" Ark's whole body started to twitch violently, "They took away our lives for some experiment Jaith! They've blinded you as well!"  
"...Well... I rather like to be blind than insane like you..." Jaith said calmly

"Damn Federation..." Samus mumbled to herself. She looked back up.

"So... you are attacking me because of what the Federation done to you both? Attacking me because _my_ name and the Federation's fit into the same sentence and that they infused my DNA into your's without my knowing? Trust me, if I knew what they were going to do. They would not have done it. I would have prevented it..."

Part of the control panel came to life within the Hunter's ship.

Scanning an unidentified target with an identified target. The ship sent a message.

_Warning "__Unidentified organism approaching ship, verify clearance."_

"...I must destroy Samus... because without her! The Federation will crumble to dust!" Ark says as if she wasn't there, clenching his teeth and right fist.

His eyes widen and he coughs up a little blood as Jaith punches him in the gut with his cannon, Ark falls to the ground holding his gut with both arms

"Heh... always too late to save lives... never too late to take them..."

Samus merely shook her head. There were so many things she could say could happen if the Federation were to fall. But decided not to. Logic did not really grasp Ark.

"So Jaith... This would be the 2nd person in a row who has had their ass kicked..."

"...I dunno... maybe you should go and ge-..." his eyes widened in his helmet, "Samus... We've got more trouble..." he said as he stepped to the side...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Link raises an eyebrow as he sees a dust cloud moving for Death Mountain at an amazing speed, "...Seems like whatever that is... it's heading for the mountain where that 'Samus' person went... and it's in a hurry..." he said to himself.

-------------------------------------

Dark Samus laughed as she stepped into the village, her eyes automatically locking onto Samus as she took calm steps towards them.

Samus's radar alerted her the same time as Jaith had said something about it. She smacked her left hand to her helmet.

"You have got to be kidding me..."

Her eyes flicked back to her energy meter. 60. Seems as though the saber from Ark did additional damage. Great.

Dark Samus laughed as she stopped a few yards away from Samus...

Ark managed to move out of the way of the two

"Heh! Perfect..." He said as he weakly put his helmet back on and activated his cloaking systems...

Jaith turned to Samus, then Dark Samus.

"...You need help with this one?"

"...S...S...Samus..." Dark Samus muttered as she raised her cannon...

Jaith aimed his cannon clenching his saber tightly...

Samus stared as she started to raise her cannon. She spoke?

"Whoa! Since when do you speak? I thought you only laughed. Jaith, be on guard..."

Dark Samus laughed again, the inside of her cannon glowing bright blue as she did.

Jaith stepped in front of Samus

"Samus you get out of here while you still can! I'll hold off your dark counter part as long as I can!"

Samus blinked behind her visor and turned her head to look at him.

"Are you kidding? Heck no! That plan is not acceptable."

Samus re-attached the beam back under her left arm, then reached over placing her hand upon her cannon and began to charge it.

"...You're only at 60 energy! And you're worn out from your two previous fights!" Jaith stated...

Dark Samus hovered into the air, her cannon, as well as an aura around her body glowed light blue, she aimed her cannon at Samus and Jaith and fired a large beam of Phazonic energy towards them...

"Too late to argue now... Move!"

Samus crouched and jumped to the side, hoping this shot was not like Ark's previous... She aimed her cannon at D. Samus's head and fired her charged shot.

"SHOOT!" Jaith yelled as he bolted to the side, barely missing the blast, his HUD flared red and the words DANGER appeared in big bold letters as the shot passed by him...

The aura turned into a barrier as Dark Samus used the Phazon in her body to block Samus's shot, she hovered along the ground chaotically, but never turning away from  
Samus, she raised her cannon again and started to charge...

Samus landed on the ground and turned sharply towards Dark Samus charging another shot. She had an idea, but was not sure if it would work.

Dark Samus fired another charged Phazon shot; afterwards her cannon seemed to open up much in the same way Samus's opened to fire a missile, and she started to charge a whole lot of energy into her cannon, which could be easily detected...

"Wow.. Better than I thought."

Samus fired her charged shot directly at the one Dark Samus had just fired. Then shot off a missile as soon as she was able on the same path. Her HUD blared.

_Warning extensive energy build up. Danger level High.  
_

"No duh..."

The missile hit Dark Samus head on causing to rear back, but this didn't stop her from charging her energy, she planted her feet on the ground and used her other hand to stabilize her cannon, the light emanating off the cannon faded moments before a huge beam shot forth form Dark Samus's cannon towards her counter-part, pushing her back across the ground, after it was fired she stood there for a moment while she recovered...

"HOLY!" Jaith jumped back, even though he was already out of the beam's path, "I'd say that's a new one..."

"Sweet merciful crap! I wish my cannon could th-Ats coming right at me!"

The bright dark matter beam was massive. But dodge it she could. Or so she planned on. Samus planted her feet for extra power to kick off; she bent and jumped to the side. Due to being in three straight battles she had began to get light headed. She misjudged the shot's actual speed, she was too slow. The beam hit her full on. Her visor went blank as soon as it had blared. The blast knocked her back several feet. Around 30 before she hit and slid back and extra 5 before coming to a complete halt. The outside visor was dark and there was no movement from her.

"Samus!" Jaith immediately ran over to her crouching beside her and scanning her for any signs of life...

Dark Samus stumbled up straight, still a little shaken from using all that energy into one beam, but unlike Samus or anyone who used a power suit, Dark Samus's suit was as much a part of her as a human's skin and bones, she began to laugh insanely as she looked at the fallen Samus

Samus's energy was down to 10 a whole depleted 40. The suit had converted some of the energy from the cannon into more shielding. If not she might not have survived. But she was down for the count. The whole front of her suit was super heated from the radiation blast.

"...Whew... she's alive... slightly... I got to get her out of here... but as long as that blasted copy is here I can't do anything..." Jaith said to himself as he turned to face Dark Samus

"...Hey ugly!" he yelled as he fired several Light Beam shots at Dark Samus...

Dark Samus was too drained to dodge the shots, they made her step back, she screamed out as she summoned more energy from the Phazon inside her, she hovered off the ground again, she aimed her cannon at Jaith who was running towards her at full speed, she growled as more energy started to charge into her cannon again...

Now…She Was Pissed!

She planted her feet on the ground again; preparing the same attack she had just used against Samus  
Jaith started to charge his cannon as he gets closer to Dark Samus.

His eyes widen as the energy stops charging and fades as he is only a foot away from the cannon!

His spare left arm flies up and knocks the cannon up, just as the blast fires, causing the warning systems of his suit to go crazy.

The force pushes Dark Samus's legs into the ground a bit. Jaith wastes no time as the beam fades away and uses his charged cannon to fire a shot point blank into Dark Samus's head.

Dark Samus flew back, but due to the fact that her feet were slightly imbedded in the ground she hit the ground, HARD.

Her left hand held where Jaith had shot, she stumbled to her knees still holding her head, she stood up and removed her hand, which was shaking and revealing that Jaith had broke the visor of her helmet: two glowing eyes looked at Jaith with pure anger and hate.

"...Kill..." she muttered before jumping backwards and running away.

Samus's eyes flickered open, though there was no thought behind them.

"...Kill..."

Jaith sighed in relief, he collapsed to his knees

"...Well seems like I've made a new enemy today..." he looked back at Samus and stood up, "Damn... if only she told me where the ship was!" he said to himself as he walked back to her...

The hunter jerkily started to sit up, being stopped by a rushed Jaith.

"Whoa! Samus you shouldn't be moving! You took a lot of damage!"

Samus had sat up, looking over at Jaith.

"... Where is she...?"

"...Who? Dark Samus... she ran..."

Samus was slowly leaning from side to side trying to keep balance. Her visor came back online and there was a blaring from the low energy. Though it sounded distant.

"...What happened...?"

"...Er... I unleashed bright flaring pain into its ugly face!" Jaith said with a smile, even though it was covered by the helmet.

"...Really... Go you. Was I knocked out?"

"Pretty much..." he nodded

"Hmm... Oh crap..."

Samus's vision began to tunnel and the blurry sight of Jaith got farther and blurrier.

"... Well... I think I'm going to pass out..."

Jaith sighed

"I'm going to guess that means I have to carry you back to the ship..."

"..Sadly... That might be the case... I'm going to send you the coordinates to the ship... I'm not sure how long it will ta-... Oh... Um. Where is your brother? I think even with his current condition he wouldn't pas up this chance... Nor the pirates... Where's Xion at?"

Her thoughts and words were being to run together.

Xion ran up to them and falls to the ground skidding in front of Samus...

"...Does that answer your question?"  
"Was... Attacked... By... Crap loads of... red... spider... creatures... jumping... everywhere..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aww, Hell..." Encarathee says, gesturing to Yoshiko's blinking bracelets.  
"Whatever that is, it's probably bad for us. I suggest telling her," Melothee adds.  
"Alright, Yoshiko, I'm going to tell you truthfully. I'm not Kazuko, as you had assumed. Please don't get mad at me, just hear me out. This is Horathee, one of the Zebesian Space Pirates you said you would help against the Galactic Federation. You were very severely wounded in the last battle, but we've managed to stabilize you. Right now, we're working on getting you conscious again, but we felt it would be best to contact you. That's why I'm here. Unfortunately, your automatic security systems wouldn't let us inside to contact you, so our resident software master devised a program that would impersonate CG003 for all intents and purposes to your system. It can't tell the difference. We will, of course, destroy the program as soon as we've got you conscious again, but until then we need your input. We're doing the best we can, but we haven't the vaguest idea what we're doing here."

Yoshiko was quite amazed at their capacities and was quite freaked out as her sister's impersonator was now talking with the male voice. It was quite freaky, but she was quite amused as well.

"You're... a pirate...wow... nice job... yet...what you're trying to pull is impossible... The only one who can really 'hack' me is Kazuko, my sis, and Dr Chiisai, our creator.  
I'm sorry I can't help.. It's just my 'mechanic' system.. It's so well programmed, only they can access, not even you could (due the fact that I'm not actually conscious... heh)"

Lowering her head, she now adopted a more thoughtful look

"And... does this means I really lost...?"

"We're not trying to 'pull' anything, we're trying to establish contact with you and inform you of your situation, since you've lost the last three hours of your life" Horathee says, vaguely annoyed but carefully concealing it. "And yes, you did lose. From your fighting style, I would assume you're used to fighting with support."

The blue gunner tilted her head slightly to one side, still on such pose.

"Yes... I am in fact made for "battle royales" rather than alone..."

_Remember we can't battle alone... we weren't designed to battle for ourselves..._

The words of her sister echoed on her mind again.

She grabbed it, shaking it slowly, mourning such lost battle._  
_  
"Ah! Kazuko was right... (as usual…) I was a complete Idiot! I can't believe it... yet... it seemed so close... a nice clean win..."

She remained in the same 'position' and then she muttered something for herself

"_Now that I start to remember, she does give me equipment when I ask her to..."_

"Yes, it was close. On the other hand, yes, you were a complete idiot. Do you try to get yourself killed on a regular basis, or is this just a one-time thing? I can't say I would very much like putting you back together. Again. In any case, we've pretty much gotten you stable now. How do we restore your consciousness?"

"I can be a real idiot sometimes..." Yoshiko started to say softly "Yet, it's normally when I think I can handle things by myself... forgetting that I'm actually part of a team... not that I don't like... but I always have a thought that I can do things by my own account... and yes, I normally put myself in such situations.. Yet... we always win... check the key word... _we_"

Yoshiko sighed, she had never been so sincere before about such difficult term

"Oh... how can I get conscious... lemme check..."

_------ Starting scan -----  
Scan complete  
Damages to unit CG001 are 20 and decreasing  
Unit ready to combat__... Yet, rest is optional  
Unit's systems will now start._

Again, that familiar whirring began.  
Her lips started to move again

_"Start up completed... Unit CG001 is online"_ she said coldly.

She shut her eyes, and opened them again, this time they had a life sign in them.  
Yoshiko gasped for air a bit, and tried to get up.  
Yet, she rather lay in the table.

"Where... am I?" She started moving her head by the sides, to check her surroundings

"Where you are" Horathee says, carefully severing the link to the girl's mind and "destroying" both programs he used to get there "is the medical section of our vessel: T3h Ridleyship. No, before you ask, I can't stand the name. But it's the Leader's personal vessel, so he gets to name it retarded stuff if he wants to. This is our home for the duration of our stay here, and you are welcome to stay here with us until we get the drive repaired and you back to your dimension."

"Heh... happens as well at home... yet, less puny... Still... Minako is always arguing about that"

She started giggling, as she remembered those times. She figured out she really missed them

_"Yoko, Kazuko, Minako, Keiko... Girls..."_

"Uhh...right," Horathee says rather confusedly. "And...What does that have to do with anything we've been talking about for the past several minutes? Really, I'm curious as to where that came from."

"Oh... You see, Minako is a bit spunky... if she doesn't like a thing... that thing doesn't even exist for her... she's always like... wait... Wait what's that?"

The beeping started to be faster in Yoshiko's bracelets.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another falling star was spotted around Kakariko.  
Yet, this instead of red, seemed blue.

The object slammed in the floor quite strongly, shaking the earth a bit.  
Unit 003, better known as Kazuko had arrived.

Her long green hair surrounded her like a sleeping princess.  
She wore almost the same armor as Yoshiko, yet this was green rather than blue.  
In her ears she had something that looked like those DJ headphones, Green colored as well.

_---- Begin BioScan -----_

_Unit CB003 shield damaged in 34  
Unit CB003 damage are calculated to be 60  
Battle __abilities are still available.  
Advance with precaution._

She tried to wake up, yet, she felt really heavy for the moment.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sweet holy..." Rekthee says, running a scan on the meteor to match it with any known materials. There has been one previous...  
"That's the same thing that the newcomer girl came in!" Vulthee says, the three of them looking at each other in surprise.  
"We had best get out there before the Hunter does!" the second-in-command yells over the com, all three of them initializing their phazon jetpacks and hurling themselves toward the newly fallen meteor.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a remote area of the Gerudo Valley, a Shadow emerged from the darkness of the sand, right behind Zelda

"...Having trouble princess?"

_**Mission **__**8 – End**_

------------------------

Well, Ark's battle's over… followed up with yet ANOTHER battle with D.Samus… and… what was that ship doing on Gerudo Valley? What faith awaits Zelda? Who is this Kazuko girl Yoshiko's been referring and…. Minako… Yoko… Keiko… WTF?!

All to be resolved on the Later

See you Next Mission ;)


	11. Mission 9 More Meteors Fall!

_**Disclaimer:**_

Metroid and Legend of Zelda belong solely to Nintendo. Other Characters belong to their respective owners.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zelda was sat on the bottom step and looked out into the windy desert, wondering if there could be something done.

Most likely, mourning about her now seemed lost Hero of Time.

However, her thoughts where cut short after she felt a sudden chill on her back.

"...Having trouble princess?"

Zelda gasped, hoping off the step and onto the base floor.

Dark Link was just standing there, smirking at her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. Here she was so unprotected. Her power weak and Dark Link just happened to know where she was!

"_Goddesses__, help me!"_ She thought, eyeing up Dark Link. Oh, how much he looked like Link...

_**The Legend of Zelda – The Metroid's Shadow**_

_**Mission 9 – The day when the meteors fall**_

Samus shook her head. She was not very fond of the state of her mind, being half here and half out of conscience. She sent a mental command to her online computer to give her a mental shock to wake her up. The computer complied and did just that.

"Whoa!"

She shook her head again; awake, but low on health and very weak from only 10 energy.

"Ok... This is better I suppose..."

She landed to the side and slowly picked herself up into a stand. Which in this case was wobbly…

"Darn. If I had a few power bombs we would not need to get back to the ship..."

"Em...Get out of here?" Xion asked...  
"...Lets..." Jaith said, picking Samus up, although she shook off his hand from her arm.

"..Jaith... Why are you picking me up when I am standing...? I am perfectly capable of walking ya know..."

Jaith blushed as he let go of her completely

"...Eh heh... sorry..."

Samus just crossed her arms. She indeed was still weary: having only 10 of energy left wasn't going to let her do much. But she wouldn't stand much to the idea of needing somebody to do tasks as simple as getting up.

It's not that she disliked it… well.. sort of, but she wasn't the type of person who is used to such things.

"Right... Ok. I can see Ridley and at least three of his team up there... Along with a few new people and Drake and that female as well. Let's try to sneak around them. I'm not to sure how that dragon would respond if he seen us and me how I currently am..."

"...It might be somewhere along the lines of 'SWEET VENGENCE IS MINE!' or something like that..." Xion pointed out

She turned her head jerkily towards the Lizard like companion.

"Well, if they heard that, then that might probably be the case... You said it loud enough..."

Turning away her glare from him, she noted how such outburst did not seem to generate some attention on the group. It did not seem like it would not take much to get their attention seeing they are distracted by the 'new comers'. But she still did not trust the appearance. Instead, she started to walk over there, casually. Bold or totally ignorant, only time would tell.

Jaith's hand grabbed Samus's shoulder

"...Do you really think walking over to them with only 10 of your energy is a smart move?"

Xion crossed his arms

"...Yeah... I say we bolt before scale-face notices we're here..."

Samus stopped and was about to turn around to answer back when something in the air caught her eye. At the same time her HUD went off and started to scan the object just as it made planet fall.

"Great... What now?"

The scans indicated that this 'person' who was in the thing was very similar to the other girl. Almost identical. Then another thing caught her attention. The pirates decided to move in.

"Perfect!"

She shouted out sarcastically and aimed her cannon at the nearest pirate opening fire.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vulthee's flight falters as she is hit from the side by a blast of energy, and the group of them whips around to face the Hunter.

"You have _GOT_ to be kidding me..." she says, dropping to the ground with a 'go ahead' gesture to the others."Come now, Hunter, surely you can't be up for another fight already."

Samus trained her cannon on Vulthee and tensed her legs muscles. The suit complied and tensed it's 'muscles' as well. She could not afford a hit.

"Try me."

Xion smacked himself in the head while Jaith only shook his.

"Oh god..."  
"Seems like in the end we're going to have to drag your unconscious body back to the ship...

Rekthee and Darithee, on the other hand, fly toward the meteor and drop down on either side of it, crouching down beside the new, green girl.

"She appears to be conscious..." Darithee says aloud in Zebesian.  
"Yes, but she doesn't seem to be too interested in getting up, either."  
"Do you think we should just...take her with us?"  
"No, that could only be counterproductive. Let's see if we can get her so we can communicate...somehow."

With that, the two commandos move this new girl's body so that she is propped up against the meteor, then move back a bit and crouch well within her field of view.

------------------------------------------------------

Kazuko tried to stand up, dorkly, as if she had just learned to walk.  
Her bracelets started beeping quicker and louder.

_"She's here... I can sense it... besides, my other sensors are also jumping by her signal..."  
_  
She didn't notice both the pirate, nor Samus, she just concentrated in getting up

"My capacity is only at 75 percent to battle, even with that, I cannot fight unless I have her by my side... besides, we were not designed to fight alone..."

_----- __Scanning area -----_

She pressed a button that was on one of the sides of her earphones.  
With a click, a yellow-green translucid visor surrounded her eyes, going from phone to phone.  
In there, it displayed information, just like Samus' HUD.

Even though one of her eyes was closed and the other twitching to get open, she could see the message perfectly… after some tries.

What appeared on the visor was quite interesting yet surprising to her:

_----Warning!----  
Bioforms detected.  
Technologic __advance has been detected as well  
Proceed with caution._

_"Bioforms? So they must know where my sister is... I wish the whole team where here... yet... Scans show to be really clo..."  
_  
That's when she noticed her situation: she was just in the middle of them both.

Strange people, some lobster like… and then that one in orange…

What would the mutter wasn't really passing thru her, as she was still weary from the crash, but she knew her situation wasn't really affordable for becoming completely unconscious.

_"I think I should get out of here... And fast…" _

And so, the green girl stood up, trying to keep balance however, and tried to get away as stealthy as she could.

For some reason, she knew that wasn't the best place to be…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No, no, don't go that way!" Darithee says, still in Zebesian, waving both hands about in the universal gesture of 'Stop! Hold on! Cease and desist!'  
"You know she can't understand us. But, she looks like that blue girl we found, and she has the same sort of energy signature. Perhaps..." Rekthee says, abruptly turning to the girl.  
"Perhaps she knows our new friend...Yoshiko," the second-in-command says, emphasizing the name, which sounds very much the same despite the different language.

Obviously, the girl halted on her tracks.

"_Yoshiko?_"she frowned "_They know her?_"_  
_  
She jumped away from them.  
Her green eyes where now forwarded towards the Pirate who mentioned her sister's name.

"_I can't understand them like this... so.._"

_-CG003's special ability detected-  
Abilities are out of the normal regulation of the  
Cyber System  
Phenomenon presented on CG003 can  
be referred as 'ESP'_

_"All right then"_ she started to speak to both parties, yet, she didn't move her mouth at all... she was using telepathy _"I assume you two know where Yoshiko is... Speak up now, or else..._"_  
_

_----- __Scanning complete-----  
Both bioforms posses a grand amount of mechanical or technological devices._

_Checking hacking avaiability... _

_Scaning complete  
All devices have a 100 percent of liability of hacking._

_However, compatibility with current system upgrade is still in question_

All the info flew into Kazuko's Visor; she seemed pleased with the results, in her way.  
She remained with that serious mature look of hers, yet, if someone could see her eyes, they beamed hope and a tactic ready to use.

_"Perfect... This could help me in any case... Yet… that last warning… How advanced are these people? ... If they can be called like that…"_

The two commandos look at each other. The faceless suits prevent any facial expression from showing, but to compensate for this the commandos have developed a subconscious set of very subtle behaviors which show mood and such despite this fact. Right now they are communicating mutual confusion, though anyone who does not use this same language themselves lacks the eye to see it.

"So I'm guessing..." Darithee says slowly.  
"Yeah. A telepath, I think. Like the Mother."  
"But I hated the Mother."  
"So did I, but she was still telepathic," Rekthee points out.  
"True. So, you able to understand what she just said?"  
"Not really. It sounded kind of garbled, possibly from interference from the neural link to our suits, and it kind of sounded like Zebesian. If we listened to more or it, I think we could probably figure out the basic meaning of what she's trying to say...hmm...playback that last thing..."  
"She seems to be asking about the new girl. Speak...speak up...speak up now, or else? Or else what, you're going to try and kill us with that half-dead body of yours?"  
"Darithee, don't mouth off to a new acquaintance. And you," Rekthee says, poking a gauntleted claw at the girl's chest "have neither the place nor the need for threats. If you can understand what I'm saying, then listen here. Your friend was severely injured in a battle and our allies are currently doing their best to stabilize and awaken her. I don't know how that's going, but I guarantee that she's not coming to any harm there. Now, are you going to come with us peacefully to see her, or are we going to have to fight with you about going to see your friend like we have everyone else on this backward little dirtball?"  
Clearly, Rekthee is not enjoying his stay in Hyrule.

"Yoshiko's ok?" She spoke serenely in her Japanese accent. Her voice seemed much sweeter than in her psychic communication. She was relived, or sorts, since for some reason, she didn't trust 100 percent those creatures.  
Turning at the Hunters side, she gasped as she realized one of them was a woman.

The gasp was slight and almost to be unheard, mostly like yet another breath of air, but she was indeed surprised.

Such interesting waves around but awfully blocked… it seemed that if she indeed wanted to do something on them she would have to work harder.  
After all these things, she returned her sight to the Pirates and started talking again telepathically.

_"If you really mean no harm, then I guess it's ok if I lower my guard down..."  
_  
There was a small click, then, out of nothing, a shield around her materialized, just to deploy completely. Apparently a cloaking device on the shield she had casted on herself.

_"I am CG003, in which resides the name of Kazuko Meka"_ she said seriously, keeping a defensive stance

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_---- Starting scan ----  
__Unit CG000 has a total damage of 30 percent and lowering_

"Uh... where..."

Deep in a forest another of the team was about to awaken.  
Shining Indigo eyes, a weird hair style and color and the same battle suit from the rest, she stood up quickly, as her damages weren't so bad.  
She started to check her surroundings, with her small scanner and with her eyes.  
Her diamond shaped bracelets started to beep.

"Yoko's really near but where could she..."

There was a big thud heard.  
The orange Cyber Girl had fallen from a tree and over the purple one.

"Sorry..." she said in a childish voice.  
"Ouch... check where you're gonna land next time"  
"I said I was sorry Keiko..."

Yoko, thought from the same age, acted more like a child. Always brimming with energy, playful and ready for action, most of her weapons looked like innocent toys... yet, she used them skillfully and in a really smashing way.

"Anyways... you ok?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine thanx"  
"fhun... if Yoshiko or worse... Kazuko ever notice you got badly hurt... they'd probably blame me just because I was with you..."  
"And they probably stab you and put you in the biiiiiiigest pole they could fine"  
"YOKO!"  
What...?"

Both looked side by side the place with blank stares on their faces.

That's when Yoko seemed to start to whimper.

"You sure we aren't lost...?"  
"To be honest..." Keiko sighed "Yes we are..."  
"WAHHHHH!!!!" she started to cry out loud  
Now, now... calm down... this isn't the end of the...

Yoko's piercing crying attracted some really big creatures.

Keiko, noticing them, unfolded her whip, which was conveniently wrapped around her belly.

"Ok... now listen to me" the purple one started to speak slowly trying to comfort her.  
"Uh huh" she said, still sobbing  
"First, stop that, second, get your Track Ball ready... third..."

The beasts started to come closer, both sisters put their backs on each other.

"Third?"  
"Prepare to run..."  
"Huh?"  
"RUN!!!!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uh... gosh... this is the last time Yoshiko pulls the 'I'll save the world' thingy..."

_----- Scanning complete---  
Damages to Unit CG004 are 14 percent and decreasing_

"Ok... this wasn't so bad... now... where am I...?"

She started to look around the place as well.

Red eyes, black short hair, her suit was almost like the rest of the gang, yet, it 'showed' much of her bust, and her skirt was less 'formal', red as well.

"Well, its better alone than being with bad company they say, yet..."

The red Cyber Girl didn't find any clue of any of her sisters. It had been some hours since she woke up.

"Shoot, where are you...?"

Her name was Minako, a real fashion girl and a real Amazon at battle... or when pissed really badly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah, so you're the one she keeps referring to. Okay, that explains something. Now, shall we go?" Rekthee asks. "How best to get you there? You appear to be injured, and it would probably be best if we got you there quickly."  
"Well, in theory we could carry her. Or, if she's opposed to that, I could make a sort of sled out of my armor and she could ride on that, though the going would be dramatically slower than the first option..."

Seeing how both of Samus' 'guards' wouldn't budge as herself was also on fighting stance, Vulthee simply replied at them.

"I would love to, Hunter, but I'm afraid I don't have time. So, instead, I'm going to not kill you," she said, disengaging all systems and activating her stealth system. It is not as good as Darithee's, but it is better than that of the other commandos since she is the sniper. And with that, she crouches down and begins the standard, ground-devouring lope which the commandos use for moving quickly.

Samus stood there and straightened back up, but did not turn around. She had a smug look on her face though it could not be seen.

"...Right... Saving me for your 'Leader'… Whatever..."

Coming to a stop next to the other commandos and the new girl, the sniper places herself carefully between the Hunter and the group before deactivating her stealth systems.

"So, how are we doing this?"

Between these conversations of adversaries, the girl in green was wondering what the wisest choice to pick was.

Certainly going with Yoshiko was prudent… but heading towards the wolf's layer didn't seem much fitting.

_"I would like to see my sister... yet... yet"  
_  
Something within her told her to halt, not go to her.  
She was fine, she knew within her... still, she didn't trust completely those thoughts

_"Are you really telling the truth?... you know that I could know If you lie..."  
_

_"I must get more information... what if it is a trap... or what if both parties where on the other side... I must get information"_

"Oh, great. We HAD to get the cynic. Of course, nothing could be easy for once!" Darithee says exasperatedly.  
"If you know whether or not we're lying," Rekthee says, applying logic to the situation, "then why are we having this conversation? If that's the case, then you know we're telling the truth and that your friend is back at our base. Also-"  
"Rekthee, what is your status?" Melothee's voice interrupts.  
"We're down here trying to convince a cynic that we're not lying."  
"Oh, do tell, Darithee."  
"You know that girl we picked up not long ago?"  
"You mean the one we've been working on for the past half hour?" the tinkerer growls.  
"Uhh...yeah. Well, another meteor fell from the sky, and we've found another girl that looks just like her, but green instead of blue."  
"Great. And I take it she's the cynic?"  
"Yep."  
"Alright, I'll leave you to your work. We've finally managed to get (What was her name? Oh, right) Yoshiko conscious again."  
"Alright...wait...that entire conversation just happened on external speakers, didn't it?"  
"Yes, it did," says Rekthee, rather annoyed.  
"Um...oops."

The pirate's new conversation topic caught Samus' attention as she listened in.

_"Cynic? Mental communication? Wait... Maybe... Its seem stupid... But it could not hurt to try..."_

Samus thought to herself, and then turned around to look at the girl. It seems to Pirate's goof up might come as an advantage to her. So she looked at the girl and thought at her, or did who she though it would be.

_"Er... yeah.. Girl in the green. As you heard your other is with the rest of their team. Well, she is in for treatment which I'll be honest is part of my doing. But, they are going to try and get you up there with her to use you both for their gain."_

She felt completely idiotic as she finished her though.

Unfortunately for the Hunter clad in metal, Kazuko's thoughts blocked any other thought, even her own and most likely any outsiders.

_"She seems to be there...__ yet... I need to get more info..."  
_  
"Ok, I'll go with you..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

The creatures where chasing both Yoko and Keiko in that Jungle they got stranded.

"I WANT MY DADDYYYYYY"  
"Stupid Jungle... Stupid Situation... ACK!!!"

She hit one of those beasts with her whip, it launched some sparkles when it hit, shocking the target.

"Good shot"  
"Thanx... now, grab your Track Ball and follow me..."

There was a big gap in the floor.  
Keiko used her whip to cross it, while the Yoko's floating Track Ball took her steadily to safety.  
Once in the other side, they found another pleasant surprise.

"MINAKO!!!"  
"Hey there... didn't knew you'd miss me so much..."  
"Oh, shut up"  
"We are complete!!"  
"No... Actually... I haven't found Yoshiko or Kazuko..."  
"Where you think they..."

The one in purple had her words halted as her eyes widened as her mouth did too.

The other two girls where wondering what was going on with her, as she started to babble up stuff

"Keiko?"

Keiko then pointed behind them

That's when the two of them turned. It seemed the creatures managed to cross... or unleast there where more at that area.

"Crap... not again..."  
"You shouldn't say bad words..."  
"Save the goddy girl stuff and let's hit it... while we can..."

But there was no exit.

The creatures where everywhere there could be anything called escape holes or exits.

One would even think the whole sky will be covered by them in any minute.

Holding their weapons tightly, they analyzed the situation, as they walked up closer to each other at the point they each touched a part of the other girl's back.

"CRAP!!!!"  
"KEIKO!"  
"YOKO!"

And they stood there, waiting.

Both parties.

Either one would have to attack at some point.

"Ok... we really need Kazuko for weapon upgrade... anyone can contact her?" Keiko looked back at Minako who was pressing some buttons on her bracelets  
"Trying... that..."

That's when something unexpected showed on their devices.

_----- Transdimentional device activated ------_

"Trans..."  
"Dimentional..."  
"Device?"

_---- Coordinates loading...-----_

A light flashed within the circle they where.

The creatures where firstly astonished by such effect that some started to run away.

However, the strongest one stayed there to jump into battle.

But the girls weren't focused on them now, as they felt how they where sort of elevated to the air and almost disappearing.

"Ok... this will be a really bunky ride..." Minako announced.  
"Hang on!!!"  
"Don't leave me!!!"

_----- Launch! ----_

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa"

"Oh I am _so_ going to kick Yoshiko's butt if I get alive from this…."

"Minako… I don't think that's the time to…"

And in a flash they where gone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kazuko was about to advance towards the group of pirates when she caught the beeping of her own bracelets.

She halted and by mere instinct, she turned behind here.

That's when a beam of light fell like she just had done some minutes ago

"What?" her eyes widened and certainly and most probably the ones around witnessing such act. "What in the world is..."

Samus was now certain this was one of those days as forms began to materialize just in front of the Green girl.

"...Whatever day of the week this is. I hate it... Jaith Xion! What the heck are you two doing over there?"

Samus turned her attention back over at the two who did not really seem to be doing much other that taking up space.

"Hunter, Hunter, Hunter...surely you know better than that..." Ridley says quietly, slowly striding up behind Aran and crossing his arms over his chest. "As leader of the Zebesian Space Pirates, I cannot allow you to meddle in the affairs of my people. As such, I'm afraid I have to kill you. However, you are too great an adversary to kill in such deplorable form. As such, I'm simply going to send you back to your ship unconscious and wait for you to come back at full strength. With this in mind, I am now going to step on your head."  
Which the giant dragon does, lifting his wide foot and swinging it downward in what is actually more of a kick to the back of the head than a stomp.

Samus felt a chill up her spine as the dragon came up behind her without her knowing and she tensed as he spoke. At the mention of 'unconscious' and 'step on your head' She moved to turn around but the kick had already hit with a blunt pain, sending her head over heels to the ground. Her vision tunneled and went out as she lost consciousness laying face first on the ground, her last thought was:

"...Cocky son of a..."

Both Xion and Jaith watch the scene astonished.

Where had he popped out? Was quite a mystery… but the way he had actually driven her unconscious was even more surprising

"...Is that?"  
"...Ridley..."  
"...Holy crap he's huge..."  
"...Mmhm..."

Xion crosses his arms, "Well at least we can get her back to the ship easily if she's knocked out... your carrying her..."

"...WHAT? Why me? Argh... fine..."

"Rekthee, I'm reading a power surge in your area! What's going on!?" Melothee yells over the com, which is, this time, broadcast only to the squad itself.  
"Bloody...!" Darithee says, all three commandos leaping backward and dropping into combat stances.  
"But...they look like you...how many of you women are there!?" Vulthee says over externals, each of them straightening at this discovery.  
"Convince one...rinse...and repeat. Three times. This day is just getting better and better," Rekthee says sarcastically, taking a step toward the materializing group to speak as soon as they become entirely corporeal.

The other two commandos, on the other hand, turn their backs on the group and face outward toward the Hunter, the Fool, the newcomer, and the Leader.

Ridley walks slowly and wordlessly over to the Hunter's unconscious form, his hand enveloping her entire upper body as he lifts her from the ground. Then, he unceremoniously hurls her at the newly dubbed 'Fool' and this light-beam toting new guy.

"Take her from this place. Return her to her ship and do not allow her to return until she is prepared to face me in single combat." The dragon's head swivels to face the two of them. "Take good care of her until then. Her life is to end by my hand, not any other. Just as my life ended by hers so many times before."

Xion looked at Jaith, both paused for a moment

"...Well?"  
"...Well what?"

Xion smacked his own head "Pick her up! Then let's get the heck out of here..."

"Oh... right..." Jaith said as he knelt down and picked Samus's unconscious body up, he slowly backed away as he stood up, he then turned around and entered a run towards the exit of the village.

Xion stood there for a moment, staring at Ridley before turning around and following Jaith.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Back on the ship, Yoshiko's own bracelets showed a message

----- Scan complete-----  
Signs shows that units 000, 002, 003 and 004 are nearby

"What?! The whole group!, this is sooo coool!"

She tried to get up, but as she slid out of the table, she fell; she wasn't quite ready to walk.  
As she could, she stood up, placing her weight on the table.

"I must get to them..."

She turned to the Pirate with a mischievous look on her face.

"Hey... I have a small mission for ya..." Yoshiko called upon him with a wink.

"And what," Horathee says warily, "might that be?"

And with that, Yoshiko Meka grinned like a crazy psychopath.

_**Mission **__**9 – End… or is it?**_

------------------------

Gah… Yoshiko with a grin is not good! Believe me! I created the Cyber Girl's manga XD

Anyhow… the whole group's there… and Samus' has been knocked out royally by Ridley…

How will this affect the story…?

Stay Tuned! Please R&R 3


	12. Mission 10 Less Troubles?

_**Disclaimer:**_

Metroid and Legend of Zelda belong solely to Nintendo. Other Characters belong to their respective owners.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_This desert is massive..._

Jack's small gunship sat on top the constant sandstorm. He'd being running scans for a few days now, and the sandstorm didn't look liked it was about to stop anytime soon. He was also running low of supplies as well, but according to his scans, there was a large river nearby, a massive river.

Engaging the cloak on his ship, he moved it towards the co-ordiantes of the stream, being careful not to get buckled the storm, the sand would clog up the engines in seconds.

A few seconds later, he flew over what looked like a settlement and there were 'people' down there as well. A backwards civilization though, he couldn't contaminate the culture, so he just lowered himself into the large canyon and placed the ship in a small outlet next to the running water.

Disengaging all systems for them to recharge, he grabbed some of his Federation water containers and approached the river side, dipping them in to fill them up. When the three he had done were full, he began to take off his helmet and wash his face with one of the rags from the ship. 

Of course with his back turned, he couldn't see what was coming behind him. The human blind spot. He felt a quick jolt on the back of his head and fell to the ground out cold.

_**The Legend of Zelda – The Metroid's Shadow**_

_**Mission**__** 10 – Fewer Problems cannot be than these… **_

Well this was embarrassing... one of the people from the settlement had crept up behind him and knocked him out cold. He awoke to find himself in some sort of room, with a single hole in the ceiling and a window with a wooden board above. His grapple beam might be able to latch on to the wood, so he tried at and to his luck, it worked. He pulled himself up and found out he was least 5 stories high in the air. Worse of all, those aliens had managed to pull his ship out the canyon (who knows how...) and were now inspecting. Some it seems had managed to find his liquor... and were now enjoying it.

It seemed like quite a drop, but the suit should protect him from the fall. He jumped and moments before he hit the ground, he used the thrusters to soften the fall, landing on both his feet and shouting for them to get away, instead it was charged.

The scythe came into action and Jack readied himself. He was first attacked by an alien who'd stolen his helmet, they were using a crude weapon, which Jack easily slashed into two and kicked the alien, freeing his helmet to its right owner. This was good, with the helmet, his shield would work again. Wasting no time, he put it back on and the shield activated immediately, blocking a blow.

Something he noticed was that all these aliens were female...

And after a while of dodging more of these… female warriors, Jack was getting mighty pissed off!

He'd split the alcohol! He was no longer slashing the weapons; he was punching and kicking hard, the suit just making it worse for the Gerudo.

"Okay... That's it!" He started firing the arm cannon into the air, and the Gerudo stopped. Obviously, they'd never seen this before.

"Finally... Although, I bet you don't understand a word I'm saying..." He backed towards his ship, picking up the cases of alcohol that didn't spill and placing them on the ship. But he seemed to have quelled them somewhat; they just stood there staring at him.  
Jack just stared back through the visor; keeping a watchful eye on them he sat himself down on the ramp and pulled off his helmet. He turned his head to scratch behind his ear and suddenly, he got a load of gasps and chattering amongst the women. Was it something he did?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Awesome, we're here..." Keiko raised her arm with a 'V' shaped sign on her hand  
"Way to pick a ride..." Minako however wasn't too happy with what just happened, rolling her eyes.  
"Wait... isn't that..." Yoko just pointed.

The 3 girls noticed Kazuko, her eyes where a bit teary, so did the others.

"Kazuko!"  
"Girls!"

They made some what a groupie hug to later reincorporate quickly, turning their backs on each other making a circle.

"Ok girls... you know the rules, while Yoshiko isn't here... I'm in charge"   
"I always hated that rule..." Yet another eye rolling from Minako's part  
"Can I be the leader next time?" Yoko winked at her green sister  
"Mmm... Probably... But this time it's my turn"  
"Finally... I can finally say we're ready..."

All of them assumed battle positions.   
Kazuko's visor re-appeared  
Yoko took out the Track ball, a sphere that seemed to be made of the same alloy of their suits.   
Minako took from her belt some small triangle shaped figures  
And finally, Keiko had her whip ready.

"Now... we have some questions for ya..." Keiko taunted

Rekthee crosses his arms and takes a step back, initializing a burst transmission which is almost impossible to even detect unless you're standing right in the path of it. This message basically says "Stand by with fire support, as we just might be screwed."  
"I fear you not," he says, eyes narrowing beneath his helmet and crossing his arms. "I told you before that threats are entirely unnecessary, and I will answer what questions I can. Now, lower your weapons, as they are an entirely purposeless waste of both our energies." The commando's words are cold, scornful, even.

"He scares me..." the Acrobat girl cried off  
"They have Yoshiko ok... still" Kazuko warned the group, keeping her stance  
"... Still you don't trust them... wow... tell me something new..."

Keiko lowered her whip, and tied it on her hips  
She walked carefully and slowly to the Pirates

"Ok... now, before we can jump into conclusions... who are you... or what are you exactly..."

"What I am," Rekthee says, pulling the armor back from his head and placing on a full-access network the compiled translation key into Hylian (as used for Yoshiko not long ago) and shifting into that language "is a native of the planet Zebes. After a brief encounter with the Galactic Federation, we were judged as barbarians and beings unfit for normal society. We could either leave the Federation or become its working class, below everyone else. Well, we didn't like that idea so much, so we left. Well, the Galactic Federation didn't like that idea so much (it had never happened before), so they made us outcasts as an example to other planets. As such, we have adopted the name Zebesian Space Pirates and we are forced to live on the edges of everything and either build or steal everything we need to survive. While some of our customs are a little...barbaric, and most of our practices seem the same (because none of us particularly care about our own welfare if it benefits the rest of our people), we never had anything against anybody up until the Federation. And then came the Hunter. She landed on our planet and annihilated everything (including that giant dragon you see over there, you'll be introduced to him later) on her way down to the lowest level, upon which she destroyed the Mother Brain and blew up the entire facility. It took three years and the aid of another race to get it up and running again. At which point she came and did exactly the same thing, all over again! She's destroyed every one of our bids for freedom and killed countless of our people, not to mention that that giant dragon!"  
After a moment to regain his composure, the melee specialist continues.  
"Sorry. In any case, that's a brief history of our group, since that was (if you're anything like Yoshiko) going to be your next question. That big dragon over there is Ridley, he's our leader. He hates Samus Aran, the Hunter, with the fire of a thousand suns. And yet, he still isn't killing her...don't ask me, I don't really understand it either. Just smile and nod."

The trio of girls who had just arrived had only blank stares. Kazuko however seemed to start lowering her guard.

"I… see..." Keiko replied, not really sure if that was a correct thing to say, considering the fact she had not got anything from such description at all.

Minako looked hot Ridley had just bashed away the Hunter onto her other team mates. She raised an eyebrow in amusement but also a bit annoyed.

"He'll probably enjoy the 'cake' all by himself... remembers me of some team girl who has the same idea and..."  
"Keep it down Minako..." the one in green hushed her.  
"What? It is true... And you know it..."

Kazuko sighed... in a way, her sister was right.

"So... the dragon will eat her?" Yoko whimpered  
"Nah... I don't think he'll do it... or would he?"  
"What kind of ideas you have"  
"Dunno... you know... this is another dimension... Dragons eating girls isn't so new..."  
"Dragons eating girls...?" Yoko started weeping by the idea  
"Calm down... if he tries to eat you, he'll get something else... anyways..."

Keiko put her hands on her hips, at the same height as her whip.

"So... can you take us to our sis... she must be dying to see us..."   
"I wonder if the dying part is literate..."   
"Minako!"   
"Ugh... enough you two..." Kazuko slapped her face while rolling her eyes.

"No, Ridley would probably not eat the Hunter. I don't think. And he certainly wouldn't eat you," Rekthee says, gesturing to the orange weeping one "And I have been saying we should go for the past ten minutes. The three of us are leaving now, and if you want to follow us, fine."  
And with that, the three commandos turn and start running for Death Mountain's entrance, not using their jetpacks purposely so that the girls can keep up.

The group of sisters watched how the group of pirates started to retreat back to their ship.

Yoko, codenamed the orange acrobat, had finally stopped weeping and was just sniveling although it was more because Minako (named the Red Bomber) was already getting on her limits and about to mid-kill her (or at least that what her sight warned her).

Keiko, which was the Purple Fighter, was looking everywhere but at the Pirates or her sisters.

Kazuko signaled the rest of the sisters to make a circle to decide which way to go. As the Green Hacker, she was the one with more strategic point outs (or so that's what she was supposed to have… being a bit shy yet cold…)

"I say we go away and leave _la __bleue__ Cyber Girl_ stranded here" Minako replied dryly.  
"How can you say that! ..." Keiko exclaimed "we've come ...erh ... From somewhere... and we have to get her"   
"I strongly agree with that, the sooner we get complete, the better" Kazuko replied, pointing towards the way the Pirates had just gone  
"Ok.. Let's go..." Yoko winked, making some sort of dance on her place.

Still in the circle, all of them nodded, except for Minako, who wasn't even in the mood.  
They started following the Pirates to the top of Death Mountain, keeping an eye to each other and staying as close and ready as they could

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just before such odd incident happened, between Samus' battles and the girl's arrival, Jack was just about to take another drink for the bottle in his hand, when suddenly, the bottle had being blasted to pieces and there was a nasty burning residue in the path of the blast.  
Jack jerked his head to see some dark entity... it looked like Samus, but it just plain wasn't. Suit was the wrong color for one...  
Throwing his helmet back on, he swung the scythe blade on his right arm into action and raised his arm cannon, firing a large barrage on red colored power beam blasts.

The attacker was none other than Dark Samus, who bolted into the air, hovering there a moment before curling up into a ball and launching towards the man at lightning speed.

"Oh boy... this can't be good..." Jack watched as 'she' did all her actions, but didn't watch it fly towards him, he was too busy throwing himself out of he damn way!

Dark Samus hit the side of the ship, leaving a dent in the side of it; it uncurled and looked inside, quickly entering the ship to find the source of the Phazon.

"MY SHIP!! I just had the paint job redone and all as well!" Jack was distraught, but least it wasn't a massive hole.  
"Oh that is it you little..." Jack stormed towards the ship, whatever was so important it could have it after it was shoved down their throat.

The entity had now broken into the Phazon Storage of the ship and was now sucking it dry…

"What the!? Since when did I have Phazon in my ship!? Damn pirates... Okay, feeding time is over!" Jack shouted raising the arm cannon to Dark Samus's head.

"Step away from the deadly radioactive goop ma'am..."

However, Dark Samus didn't comply, continuing sucking the Phazon at high speeds. The cabinet which was filled with the bright component was starting to slowly dim off as the Phazon disappeared.

"Er…Okay then... let's try this." He grabbed one of the free containers and bolted towards the entrance to the room. Raising the arm cannon again, he blasted the containers Dark Samus was sucking dry and started waving what seemed to be the last one.

"Oi... you want it? Come and get it!" He ran for the ramp on the ship and into the opening, he shouted for everyone to get down, hopefully they'd understand him shouting. He spun a couple of times and threw the container into the air.

Dark Samus looked at him then up at the container in the air, she jumped after it, grabbing onto it with her Grapling beam and pulling it towards herself, she landed on the ground and held the container up in a victory pose, laughing hysterically...  
Also, by such time, Ganondorf finally made it to the fortress and had gotten up to where the large ship was

"...What in the name of Sacred Realm is that!" he said pointing towards the ship; he shook his head when no one could tell him the answer.

"Not too smart are we?" Jack had his cannon trained on the container, and with a single concussive missile blast, the container exploded in a shower of blue light and fire…And right in D.Samus's face too.

As the blast fades, Dark Samus appears unharmed, but she screams with anger as she aims her cannon at him, firing a large beam of blue energy at him.

"Awww... cr-!" Jack was cut off as the blue energy blast sent him flying straight into a cliff face, landing hard back on the ground.

His visor started going haywire and all he could see was static and vague images of what was before him. A message began to bleep on the screen.

_Armor over heated. Radiation detected. Commencing cool down of system and purge of radioactive isotopes. Suit will be shut down until cleanup is complete. Life-support will remain active.  
_

The screen went black and Jack fell flat to the ground, unable to move. 

"Oh... crap..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is our home, such as it is" Rekthee says, gesturing to the large purple ship shaped not unlike blue whale and a bit larger.   
"Horathee, I'm back at the ship and we've got some company. A set of other girls who appear to be acquainted with the one found at Lake Hylia."  
"Good, bring them in. We're in the medlab and Yoshiko's starting to worry me. She's got this look in her eye like she's going to ask me to do something either retarded or insane...or both."  
"Eww...alright, we'll be there momentarily," the commando says, turning to the women behind him. "This way, ladies, and I will guide you to your friend."

"Yep.. that's our Yoshiko..." the group stated unison, with their own particular expressions, only to at the end start to laugh. Minako was already thinking on what barbaric and incredibly stupid action the Blue Leader had been doing lately.

"Well, if my insticts are rigth, she tryied to get with us... lets not make her wait any longer" the hacker had a small smile on her face, relieved.  
"Ok" Yoko nodded yet again with a squeal.  
"Agreed, let's go!" the fighter pointed out to one of the doors, however, she wasn't pretty much sure if she was over there anyways…

-------------------

"Lemme go!!! I've gotta catch with them..."

Yoshiko was... though incredibly and hard to believe, chained to the table she laid some time ago.

"I need to see them!!!"

"Calm down... calm down... we're here..."  
"Girls!"

From the shadows, the four remaining Cyber Girls appeared.

"Hellow " Keiko waived  
"Yoshiko!" Yoko jumped in joy, as she dashed to give her sister a warming hello  
"Hey there" Minako saluted from her position in the wall  
"I was so worried about you, you actually don't tell me to give your 'baby' at least it is a fierce battle" Kazuko was also brimming with joy, but wasn't much sure of how to express so. Her eyes however revealed her state.  
"Actually.. I kinda don't remember..." Yoshiko scratched her head  
"She probably lost... again"   
"SHUT UP!"  
"Well, we are here to make you win again"  
"Common girls… seriously…."

The commotion and the talking remained, as it filled the ship with their own aura

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Radiation clean up complete. Cool down complete. Repairs complete. No power suit systems were damaged. Missile count: 27. Beam Ammo at 89. No need for to replenish ammo. System reboot.  
_

Jack could move again, and using his free hand he pushed himself off the ground and forced himself over, landing on his backside and sitting down, shaking his head. He felt stiff from not been able to move from those several minutes and tried moving his arms, only to get a bad case of pins of needles...

"Ow... okay. Note to self... NEVER GO AGAINST A SUPER POWERED CLONE OF SAMUS EVER AGAIN!"

_Message recorded. Would you like me to repeat it?  
_

Jack's eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"No..."

Dark Samus seemed to leave after Jack had fallen, either thinking he was dead or not worth killing and not sensing anymore Phazon in the area she had left to find more...

Ganondorf was standing a few feet away from Jack, he looked at him

"...It is pretty apparent that you're not from this world, much like the others... and I have my theories that the shadow you fought earlier was also from where you come from... now... explain to me what the heck is going on..."

Jack raised his head to the sound of speech. Speech he couldn't understand...

_Translating... Grammar scan complete... Tone replicated... Translation complete. Translator active._

Jack picked himself up and wiping the dust of his armor, turned to the male... seemingly the only male around in these parts.

"Yeah... like the... others?" Jack had just realized what was said. This guy knew where the others were? Great. He could make some use of him. 

"Yeah the others. And that 'shadow' is from my world, and 'it' does have a double. Which is pretty crazy... just an assortment of DNA and phazon..." Jack folded his arms. His poor ship...

"Okay... I'm going to level with you. I'm here on the trail of a space dragon named Ridley; we entered through some strange portal and ended up here. I've being above the desert ever since... and does that sandstorm actually stop?"

Ganondorf sighed

"...Ok... one! What is this Phazon... two... I vaguely remember something about an offworlder named Ridley... three... no that sandstorm never stops..."

"Well I didn't expect you to know... Phazon is a substance that could possibly make it one of the most potent energy sources in the known galaxy... The problem is with it, is that it has mutagenic properties. One moment an ordinary creature... touches Phazon... the next minute, twice it's size with increased aggression and all sorts of offensive abilities. It's been known to bring rocks to life... Rocks!"

Jack stopped for a minute... wondering why he was telling him all of this? Meh, he might be able to put in a way he might understand... Like some magic goop or something.

"Might I just say... do not touch the stuff. You'll wish you hadn't and it might kill you. You see blue goop... stay the hell away!"

Ganondorf scratched his chin "...Blue goop?... Hmm... That's what was on my knuckles... now it makes sense why they attacked me..." he said to himself...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the Present time, Dark Link's smirk turned into a smile as he crossed his arms. His gaze meeting Zelda's.

"I couldn't help notice that the Fool left you behind, ...And of course... someone like you could hardly find their way through the haunted wasteland alone, such an attempt would get you lost for all eternity..." he laughed, a weak, yet noticeable light blue aura hovered around him...

His smile intimidated her and she backed up a few more paces. His whole makeup seemed different; there was something about him that had changed.

"So..you want to help me?" she asked uneasily. What did he mean 'someone like you'? She asked herself in a hint of irritation. She would keep on her toes

Dark Link chuckled a bit

"...Yes that is correct... of course... everything comes with its price..."

"P-price?" choked out Zelda, looking at Dark Link with suspicion. "What do you mean, what kind of price...?" what could this shadow possibly want?

The Shadow frowned

"...We'll... discuss that later... after we leave this dead place..." he said walking towards the hole Dark Samus has made, he turned his head so he was looking at Zelda with one of his red glowing eyes "...Coming princess?"

Zelda furrowed her brow and hesitated. Later? But what other choice did she have? As Zelda stepped forward, she held out her hand, grasping his as so she wouldn't get lost. What lie in store for her?...

_**Mission **__**10 – End**_

------------------------------------------------------------

And so, Jack's mini story of Crappy events comes to an end… We might see him again, although it might be less-likely.

OMG… girls at a Pirate's Ship? WTF?... what the heck would they do around there?

And… what is Zelda's price to pay for D.Link's help… and…. That bluish aura…. Could it be….. Pha…

Also… le gasp This is the shortest mission of all the RP… NUUUUUUUU…. Well.. it's Sunday…. It's late… and I'm sleepy zzzzzzzzz

Well… hold your questions for next time… on this FF!!! Remember to R&R!


	13. Mission 11 One's way of being

_**Disclaimer:**_

Metroid and Legend of Zelda belong solely to Nintendo. Other Characters belong to their respective owners.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ark leaned his back against the side of the mountain, he screamed out in pain, his broken arm he held with his other one

"STUPID! STUPID!" he said as he banged his helmet against the rock to his back.

Later after this, he continued to walk up the mountain, stumbling from the pain, every once in a while he'd lean up beside the mountain wall and rest.

This would be proven to become a wrong choice, because as Ark continued to stumble up the side of the mountain, his vision became blurry: it seemed his fight with Samus took more out of him then he originally thought.

He had removed his helmet which now was malfunctioning for a reason unknown to Ark; he tripped over his own feet and dropped his helmet on the ground. He slowly tried to get to his feet again but couldn't. He let out a weak laugh before falling completely unconscious...

_**The Legend of Zelda – The Metroid's Shadow**_

_**Mission**__** 11 – One's way of being**_

Still on the Lake, the children from the Void, alongside the shadowy Charade and Drake the Zora where quite much amused with their situation.

More, because what used to be Jace and Arts had just turned to only Jace.

Charade looked to her left and right at the three sons of Ankokutenshi.

"What? so you all going to gang up on me now?"

She smiled darkly.

"Why of course not, that would be soooo unfair. I was thinking of letting one of my brother's fight you. I really would like to see what they can do. Sorry to make you the test subject." He shrugged, smiling.

"You might as well ask me to turn myself into a guinea pig... But sure I guess. Standing here is getting boring. Those four over there aren't really doing much either."

"En, how about you?" Jace replied in a way it looked more of a statement. "I want to see my younger brother first."  
"Of course. It is a pleasure brother." En stepped forward, no change in posture or movement, he just stood there.

Charade looked the younger brother over, but did not move, her arms still crossed.

"So... Your name is En? I'm Charade. Nice ta meet ya."

"Indeed, and you are Charade? It is good to meet you. I've seen much of you and your technique intrigues me. I hope for a good fight." He still made no movements. He was perfectly still.

She tilted her head to the side.

"Really? So, what is your "specialty" exactly?"

"Come at me ma'am and I will show you." En shifted his foot back and there was a soft clinking of metal inside his billowing cloak. A smile was visible from under his hood, but he was most certainly dangerous.

The Shadow scratched her head and frowned, thinking the metallic sounds were some sort of blades. But she held her arms out in front of her, wove her fingers as she cracked her knuckles.

"Ok. Here I come."

She the suddenly dashed at him with a burst of peed, bringing her arms back, then bringing up her right to hold in front of her.

As she charged, En was surrounded briefly by yellow sparks of energy before Charade's shadow body met with a column of lightning.

"Eep!"

Charade hit the column of electrical energy. Surges went up, down and through her body, and she threw herself back and away with some difficulty. She stood back small currents moving about on her body. Her hair was on end and several small currents moved about there. She coffed out a small puff of black smoke.

"...Ok then... Was not really expecting that.. Whoo!"

"Do you still wish to face me, shadow creature? My light shall eat through your body if you keep attacking me. It would be much easier for you to simply walk away and leave my brother alone."

Charade shook her back and forth much like that of a dog until her hair fell back into place before she looked at En with serious look.

"..Walk away? Your brother asked to see what you guys could do. And what do you mean leave your brother alone?"

"He clearly dislikes you, so I am trying to remove the problem however necessary. So, I suppose you choose to fight. Very well then." Like the power he controlled, his index and ring fingers were pointed at Charade and a shot of lightning was being sent right towards her.

The Shadow blinked.

"Does not like me? HA! He is one of my best buds! How would you know if he likes me or not? You just met hi- Hey!"

As the bolt was shot at her, she kept her ground. She did however split down the middle and both halves over her went left and right as the shot went through the middle.

He kneeled down and put his palm to the ground, shooting the electricity through the ground towards her feet.

"There is no need in argument. When I set out to do something, I finish it."  
"Maybe you missed the memo, Charade, the split Jace became the recessive one when I joined together again. Arts's personality is dominant, thus, I hate you with undying passion."

Charade frowned and shifted to the side in a cloud of black smoke, avoiding the ground charge and reforming some feet away and to the side. There she glared at En then at Jace.

"Oh really? Then I guess I will have to beat that out of you later..."

Charade thought to herself, closing all other links so as to nothing slipped out. "Is Art's personality now the primary? If so, does that mean we lose a friend? Not on my watch."

"You're opponent at the moment... is me!" Bolts of lightning began to rain down from above Charade's head. Their pattern was random, but none the less dangerous. En smiled as a hidden movement under his cloak prepared for an instant follow-up attack.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the T3h Ridleyship (which most of the CGA disliked the name, Yoko started laughing out loud when she heard the story, being yanked later in the head by Minako with a pole stick) 3 of them where sat in a table. The place they where looked a bit like a dining room, yet, with many gadgets and not to cozy for their likeness.  
Still, they already got used to it, making it their place, acting like in home.

"Alrigthy then, who's up for a game of cards?" Keiko suggested in a jolly mood  
"Count meh in" Yoshiko said, while digging out some food in a refrigerator looking thing. She mumbled about not having the enough 'food', placing food as things they where used to. Yet, she grabbed a piece of mostly everything and sat next to her sister.  
"You are sooooo disgusting sometimes" Minako replied, when Yoshiko sat. "You're going to eat all that! shez... wonder where that will get stuck..."  
"Wahh??" she started munching some of the food she picked up "Maybe we'll go to a battle... and" she paused to bite some more "Neva come bac... gosh.. thish ish sooo good..."  
"Ew… get away from me..."

Minako got away from the group, hoping nothing of 'that' would land on her.

"Shez a fuzh sometimes... nee?"  
"Yoshiko, you shouldn't eat with your mouth full" Kazuko managed to reprehended her in a subtle way She was sat next to the 'window', observing her new surroundings. She was always like that, always alert, always scanning. Even when in times when it wasn't really needed she always repeated the same routine

"Nee, manners are for lamers..." Yoshiko, carefree as she was, she took another bit of the food  
"Um... about the card game..." Keiko remembered them  
"Oh yeah... Go fish or what?"  
"I like fishies" Yoko said from far. She was observing some of the panels in the Zebesian Ship, she was really amused. Yet, Kazuko already had told her the #1 rule, at least for her  
"Remember... don't touch nothing... you don't know what it does... yet..."  
"Aw... ok..."  
"'Common Kazuko... wanna play?"  
"Mmm, yes, why not?"

The three girls started to play cards, talking in a murmurish way sometimes, and a bit outloud when in the edge of the game.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaith collapsed onto his knees as he finally reached the edge of the forest where Samus's ship lay hidden

"For the love of..." He slowly stood to his feet, still holding Samus, "This armor is _HEAVY_... at least I hope it's the armor that's heavy..." he said with a sigh, turning to Xion who was right behind him.  
Xion just crossed his arms

"Your the one with augmented strength due to that suit your wearing... so stop complaining..." he said walking into the forest...

Jaith sighed before following him

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lararararaaaaa"

Yoko was now exploring every inch of the T3 RidleyShip.  
Though with Kazuko's advice of not touching nothing, her anxiety was almost consuming her, like a small paper put in a big fire camp.. or sorts.

"Mmmm, wonder what that is..."

She was in front of some of the Pirate's computers. Most of them containing logs of their last missions. Yet, there was really no detail for Yoko, only buttons and funny screens with weird pictures.

"_Don't touch anything..."_ Kazuko's voice twirled on her head.

"Am... but I'll not touch" she said playfully "I'll just read these screens and check if they have some videogames on them..."

She started pressing some buttons. Thought it seemed random, she knew what she was doing.

"Mmmmm, nop, no games here... nop.. nop.. nop..."

Many menus pop out while she was searching for such files. Some talking about Phazon experiments, and most likely, both hunters.

"I would thank you to let my computers alone," Encarathee says calmly, uncomfortably close behind the girl at the computers. These newcomers begin to test the patience of the entire team.

"Kyaaa" She squealed a bit, flinching while turning back "I... I'm sorry sir... I wasn't doing anything bad... Honest" She raised her left hand like if she where in a jury.

"Anyways sir..." Yoko started to talk a bit nervous "What are those funny looking things on the screen" she started playing with her hair "and... do you have any kind of videogames I can play with?"

"I am female, dangit!" Encarathee shouts indignantly, earning stifled laughter from Darithee, who was standing in the doorway. "And no, we don't have any need to use computers for our games. We have a simulation system within our suits that turns our view into a full size battlefield. It also locks down our muscles and makes us only move around in the virtual world so we aren't running into walls all the time when we're practicing. However, I believe I could scrounge something up if your Tech can come up with some kind of mirror program to keep you from cracking your head open."

"Um... sorry it's kinda difficult to actually know who's who... you know ... still, about those copy mirrowy thingys, I should ask Kazuko for permission before any of those stuff, which I don't really understand by the way."

She laughed childishly, she was still playing with her blonde short hair, eyes stood on Encarathee, like scanning her. Of course, she didn't have that kind of system.

"That is why I said you should talk to your Tech. I don't know what your systems are like, and it would take a bit of playing with the programs to manipulate them into a usable state for you," Encarathee says.

"Oh, ok, I'll ask sis if she can help ya out"

She stepped out and started to walk away, cheerfully and somewhat jumpy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaith walked out of Samus's quarters after he had layed her down inside of her room.

He spotted Xion on the computer console

"...What are you doing!?"  
"..Looking... for... games..." Xion said, half not paying attention to Jaith  
"...Right... well I'm going to go and bring my equipment that I stashed away somewhere near here back to the ship..." Jaith said.  
"Whatever... have fun..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Have 4's?"  
"Nope... go fish..."  
"Ah 'common... you just asked for some fours!"  
"Yep... but look.."

Yoshiko showed Keiko the 4ths she made with the fours; she had every one from each party.

"Crud…"  
"Yep, start weeping... because with the hand I have, you'll be weeping more"  
"Ah... so you think" Keiko's voice sounded challenging.  
"Aha..." So did Yoshiko's at the moment.

Kazuko seemed to have played some games and then retired to the same place next the window to read a pocket book she had kept just in case.

"Gimme your nine!"  
"Come and get it!"

With their movements Yoshiko and Keiko turned the table, trashing the cards on top. Still, they continued struggling.  
Kazuko took a small peek and just sighed

"I know you have cards on your back!" Keiko mounted over Yoshiko, while pulling her long blue hair  
"Gah! not my hair!"

"Shut up you two... shez…. have your system gone haywire?!, you act like kindergarten kiddies"

Minako strolled between them, putting her hands on her hips and looking them quite bothered.

"Aw, you're no fun, honest..."  
"Yeah... we where just kidding around, rigth?" Keiko made a smirky smile.  
"Yep, just the two of us..."  
"Uhu.. Um Yoshiko.. what's a kindergarten?" she whispered to her ear  
"Heh, I'll explain, now, let's clean up this thing and then use Minako as a mop"  
"You do that and I'll use both of you as my bathroom scrubbers..." she turned her back and started to walk away from the same direction she came.

Kazuko saw all this, and she seemed quite relieved. She kept on her daily lecture.

"Ok... I'll start here, you there and while we are at it I'll explain you the importance of the kindergarten"  
"Heh.. ok"

Though the 5 girls where sisters, Keiko was basically taken from the original team by an organization which originally tried to alter or take as their own the Cyber Project and used for their dirty work when she was programmed in Cyber mode, which made her take orders easily.  
After discovering the plot, the other 4 tried to stop her, unable to do it by the power she had and the lack of conscious she had by the moment, making her the ultimate weapon,  
So they had to basically destroy her 'software' (with the Green CG help of course… and some odd even coming from Yoshiko and the little red orb hanging on her neck) in order to shut her off.  
When Chiisai, the original creator of the Cyber Project found her, he rebooted her system and made her think that she had been living with the rest of the team all her life. Yet... some details (minors as he said) where left unfilled.

Yoshiko and Keiko started to pick up the cards, while they had a nice warming chat.  
Meanwhile, some pirates where looking…

"So..." Melothee says, turning out of the "mess hall" area and looking toward Horathee. "What next?"  
"Well, I think we probably ought to lay down some ground rules, first of all. The problem is, that's the Leader's job. We don't really have the authority to order around guests as long as we're not in any kind of combat situation."  
"But they don't know _that_..."  
"An excellent point..."

After a while of conversation and some puns within the sisters, the room that once looked up-side down was settled yet again in order.

Both girls sighed, feeling relieved

"Alrigthy!, It's clean!" Keiko announced proudly  
"My side is better than your's... I've won "  
"You crazy my side is better and shinning clean."

Keiko and Yoshiko's faces where now as close as they could.

"Wait... we shouldn't fight... you know... we could leave this place clean, stretch out and..."

Both eyes stared at each other. Their faces had an 'I know what you're thinking' display.  
Both nodded at the same time, and started talking equally.

"Let's find some videogames!"

"100000 YPJ they have them around those computers over there..." Keiko pointed over Yoko had gone.  
"Dunno... probably they're so advanced they forgot the ancient art of videogaming..." Yoshiko replied as she where an expert on some sort of documentary… although, she indeed could be called an expert on such things.

Both girls then started to snicker.  
Kazuko peeked again; her eyes reflected a pleasant feeling, yet a worried one as well.

"Mmmm... but we should check all the system from here to get the info"  
"Good idea... but know how to hack?"  
"I know wh... huh?"

When the two turned towards Kazuko, she was gone. It seemed that she knew what where they up to.

"Drat... not again..."

"OH NO! I WILL NOT HELP!" Minako's voice sounded in the distance.

"It sounds like they're planning something," Melothee states, looking over at the girls.  
"Yeah, you know what they were saying?"  
"Yep."  
"Should we let them, bring up the security systems so they get a little...surprise when they try, or just stop them here and now?"  
"We should probably just stop them."  
"Ruin all my fun..." Horathee says, walking into the room. "It would probably be a good idea, and bit of simple courtesy to ask, for once. It would also save you more than a bit of pain; since we have extensive security measures built into the ship's every software."

------------------------------------------------------------------

Back on the Lake, Charade glared at En, as she then looked up to the sky where the lightning fell, twisting herself around into a black shapeless mass, moving in patterns that would match the lightening. And where the lightning would strike her, holes opened and widened to let the currents pass as she observed his movements. Apparently he used some sort of metal, or whatever to create and manipulate the lightning.

En shot out a chain with a kunai head. It reached Charade and the burst with a great electric sphere the sparked out in all different directions.

Several electrical currents struck the mass, causing it to waver and move back. A single appendage struck into the ground, and a very large portion drained into the soil unseen. The rest of the shadow above twisted and took on a more humanoid form, though when all the tendrils settled and melted into pace, a copy of En stood before him. Two red eyes glowed at him followed with a dazzling white smile before the being was covered in dark purple and black currents.

"Incredible. I wonder, is this injuring you at all?" En kept himself aware. Something was up, even if he didn't know what it was exactly. He raised a static field around him, but it was only powerful enough to warn him of attacks.

The dark copy of him continued to smile at him. Slowly hanging it's head to the side before answering.

"Oh yes. It hurts. If that is what you are asking." It replied

Even its voice was the same, flawless. But, this copy could not reproduce his electricity, due to its lack of understanding of how it works exactly.

The youngest brother tapped his foot impatiently.

"EN! If you're gonna fight it, then fight it, fer Dad's sake! If not then let me have a go! I'm restless."

En smiled mutely.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you could fight one of those skeleton things and keep yourself amused, brother." En still didn't move. He was thinking of what this strange creature was thinking. If it was solid then he could hurt it for sure. Maybe...

"Gerrrrrr..." A fiery aura erupted around Tabais as he was getting irritable

"Well, let me see here. I am clueless as to how you manipulate lightning... But from observation, it might have something to do with whatever metallic object or objects concealed within your cloak. Now, I can try to hypothesize and calculate how that would work out... But the chances of me hitting the mark of your 'way' is virtually millions to one."

The shadow began to pace back and forth. Not taking its sights of of En. A stream of what appeared to be black electricity surged quickly along the outside of the figure before fazing out as quickly as it came

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Vulthee was now standing wordlessly on the ship's top, her armor keeping her from sliding off. The sun of this strange planet, a G2V-class yellow dwarf 'main sequence' star has risen in a beautiful aura of flame.  
"Peaceful, isn't it?" Rekthee's voice comes quietly, though there is no sound of his footsteps.  
"Yes..." Vulthee replies, completely unsurprised at his sudden appearance. The sniper's helmet is down, folded into a sort of collar. "You're late."  
"I was...detained, you might say, by those psychotic newcomers. I was about ready to break out the wrist blades on them..."  
"Mm. They are a bit noisy."  
"But that's why you're out here, isn't it."  
"You know it is. I'm out here every morning."  
"Both of us are."  
"Hence my comment. You almost missed it."  
"But I'm here now, and there's plenty of beauty left to enjoy."  
"If that was a stealthed flirt, I'm going to cap you with your own shoulder cannon."  
"Exactly why I would never dream of it. You're dangerous."

--------------------------------------------------------------

Kazuko walked to another window in the ship.  
She by accident pressed a button which opened the window to reveal a small balcony.  
She stepped in and the window closed.  
A soft breeze waved her long green hair. Her eyes, stuck in the horizon, tried to reach far.

_"I should start that program now, and set us way to home..."  
_  
She sighed, she let her pocket book over the fence. The embossed title on the front shined with the sun rays. It could be read 'Carrie'

_"But, something within me tells me, there is something else I... or we should do..." _

Kazuko looked back. There was yet another button, probably to open it to get in the ship.  
Yet, she didn't felt to go back there again.  
She sighed and shook her head slowly.  
Many thoughts where passing through her head and couldn't find any way to stop them.

_"Yet... there was that armored woman..."  
_  
She remembered her, the orange armored one. By her abilities and other ways she discovered some details.

"We are stuck in a war... a battle that originates far from this place..."

Her eyes rose again to the horizon, it was getting a bit lighten up due the sunrise. Time seemed to flow faster in Hyrule.

_"Probably... Probably I should talk to her, probably she has more answers. It is risky, but if you know your elements, there's a better chance you understand the situation and better finish all this."  
_  
Said all this to herself she jumped the small balcony fence, turned on her visor and started to run away.

_**Mission **__**11 – End**_

------------------------------------------------------------

Yet again, a small update.

The stuff keeps moving. How will Charade handle the ones from the Void? What's up with Kazuko… and… will the Pirates get used to the Girls XD…

Stay tuned, as this story will get much odder and…. With many twists on the way ;)


	14. Mission 12 Moving On

_**Disclaimer:**_

Metroid and Legend of Zelda belong solely to Nintendo. Other Characters belong to their respective owners.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Samus's eyes slowly flicked open.

Black. That was all she could see, so she blinked, but it continued to be black.

She then realized it was her visor which was dark. Then at the moment the impact dealt to the back of her head by Ridley throbbed as she just noticed it. That, and the memories from the past few eventful hours came to mind and she sat bolt upright. Her arms and legs were sore, almost as bad as her head. The HUD came alive and started to put out stats as visuals of her surroundings flickered into view. She was in her quarters on the gun ship.

"..."

She looked at the stats again. 12 energy and shielding. Her computer in the HUD basically was turned towards regaining energy, and was doing so slowly. She swung her legs to the side and set them down on deck and stood up. She got up too fast and nearly fell over from a head rush, but caught herself as she moved towards the door and out of it when if slid to the side as she stepped into the main deck area.

"Status report."

Xion jumped as Samus spoke, quickly turning around and using his body to hide the screen

"Er ah... report? Well... let's see... Jaith dragged your unconscious body back to the ship...I was... um... reviewing some of the data files on the ship... I have NO idea what happened to those girls or where they at... and... Jaith left to get his equipment and bring it back to the ship... you want to know anything else?" he said with a smile.

Samus just stood there looking at Xion, and slowly crossed her arms.

"Now Xion. What possible reports could you be reviewing? I have not uploaded any of the current info into the ship's computer yet. So you can make this easier on yourself and tell me what you are up... To?"

She hesitated as the ship's radar began to 'bing' and she walked over to the flashing counsel where status where typing itself out on the screen.

"... Somebody seems to be heading on a direct course with the ship. Somebody with technology. But from the computer is saying, not a Pirate..."

Xion exhailed

'_Whew..._' he quickly closed the game he was playing on the computer and walked over to Samus "...Well... who do you think it is?"

_**The Legend of Zelda – The Metroid's Shadow**_

_**Mission**__** 12 – Moving on again**_

Back in the massive Gerudo Valley, the princess had just made a treaty with the Hero's Shadow.

As she started to stand up, she encountered with Dark Link's hand.

It felt as cold as ice, yet there was strange dark warmth coming off it as well, he smiled slightly

"...Try not to get lost..." he said leading her into the desert, trying to refrain from pulling her

Zelda shielded her eyes from the desert sands with her other arm while shivering at the texture of Dark Link's hand. Link had always been warm and gentle, where Dark Link was cold and… well… evil.

She didn't trust him, but tightened her grip on his hand.

_"Don't leave me..."_ she thought, feeling stupid for relying on Dark Link. And why was he being so gentle with her? _"Usually he'd be dragging me!"_ She thought in awe.

Dark Link continued to lead Zelda through the desert, he ignored the guides intended to help, as if he knew his own way across the desert, which he obviously did as they soon wound up at the river of sand, he stopped and looked down at it

"...Hmph... this means we're close..." he said, in sort of an annoyed tone, he stood there trying to think of a way to get across

"Almost where?" she asked timidly behind the shadow man. Her hair was rumpled and sand stuck to it, along with her face. Her eyelashes and brows had sand in them, as much as she had tried to protect her face. Zelda's dress had blown and half of it was stuck to her backside, sand spilling all over.

"...If I can figure out how to cross this river of sand then we'll basically be out of the desert..." Dark Link stated as he continued to scan the river "...Hmph... I should be able to jump across..." He turned his head, barely looking at her with the corner of his eye, "...You willing to be carried across by a shadow?" he asked, as if she had any choice

Zelda looked across the river of sand pouring and tumbling like a sea. With a glance at Dark Link she shook her head

"I don't mind." she said. After taking a step towards him, she stopped, wondering how he was going to carry her.

Dark Link smiled slightly and dashed behind Zelda, picking her up in much the same way someone would catch a falling person, he took a step back from the river and then ran forwards and jumped, clearing the entire pit, he landing on the other side crouched and still carrying Zelda, he put her down gently and then stood up

All the while, Zelda had clung to him. Again she felt the shame of having to rely on the shadow man.

"...Well that was slightly entertaining"

"Entertaining?" she asked with a skeptical look. Jumping over a dangerous river of sand didn't seem like fun to her. And what's more, she didn't trust the shadow. "Now where?" she asked, brushing herself off.

"...Follow me... we're almost out..." Dark Link said calmly as he walked towards the Gerudo's Fortress...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Those girls, after Kazuko, I believe I'm the most mature of them all..."

Minako was in a sort of bedroom. She was looking on the mirror.  
Her armor was off, arranged and ready over the bed.  
She had a towel wrapped around her body, proof that she had taken a shower earlier.  
Brushing her hair with small effort and turning her head occasionally to check, she was doing her "daily ritual"

"They should do _this_... much healthier, less mess... girls... I'm no girl, I'm already a freaking teen..."

She left her brush on the dresser... or thing which seemed like it. The T3 Riddleyship wasn't exactly their home... netherless to say Akihabara.

"They can be so idiots some times..."

-

Darithee had made his way into Encarathee's quarters, having been sent there to retrieve the physical disk containing the games for the orange acrobat. He walks briskly into the room, his footsteps making a soft 'clank' on the bulkhead, and looks about for the item.  
Wait…

The room is occupied.  
The one occupying the room is female.  
The female is not Encarathee.  
The female has just taken a shower.  
The female in question is currently very obviously wearing only a towel.  
The newcomer females have never been assigned rooms of their own.  
Long pause.

"_I am currently in Encarathee's room with the newcomer who is reportedly the one with the hot temper and who is currently indecent. Best course of action? Leave. Probable course of action? Try to leave and get caught within three steps and end up getting boiled alive inside armor. Well, let's get cracking..."._ the commando thinks, turning and slinking slowly and quietly toward the door escape the woman's wrath Old Terran poets seemed so in love with writing about.

Minako heard a thud sound at her now proclaimed room.

"If you two stupid heads are there I'll make my promise and use both of you as my bath brushes!!!"

She wasn't in the mood to be playing around.  
Though she can be kind, she can change radically to her hot tempered one... which was her current state.  
Yet, this had some good stats: for an instance, as the Cyber Girls explosive and bomb expert her super changing moods helped her to develop incredible different and efficient explosives, that like her, depended the time and way of blow up.

This time, she could be compared to a nuclear bomb being thrown, or already thrown to a small city... So it wasn't good to piss her more.

The "thudding" kept going. She stood up, making sure her only "cloth" couldn't fall, grabbed one of her creations and started to walk towards it, with that pissed face.

"You filthy things!!!"

Minako kept on walking; the sounds came from the window actually, not from the hidden Pirate.  
When she opened the curtain, it revealed some of Hyrule's scrubs.

"Ack... now my day's complete... OUT!!! I TELL YOU OUT!!!!!"

Just in case, she threw some stunning bombs, which made the others ran in fear.

"What where THOSE things thinking!!! ACK!!!"

She slammed the window shut and the curtains and returned back to the mirror

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoko was still on her small adventure of hers, exploring every inch of the space pirates ship.  
Stretching up a bit, she stopped for a moment to rest. Being jolly and walking all the way in the ship can be quite energy taking.

"Mmmm, and still, no games..." she tilted her head. Maybe it would take a while for her to get some… maybe the delay was caused by something explosive…. Or maybe they 'died'

She pressed her back to the wall, which pushed the button Kazuko used earlier to open the window.  
She got surprised and immediately entered.  
It was getting hot outside; the sun was like on its highest point.  
She gazed upon it, putting her hands on her face to not get all of the lights.  
Then, something glimmered.  
She walked to it to discover it was Kazuko's book.  
She looked down then, there where some markings on the floor. She had jumped.  
Yoko's amber eyes widened.

"Oh no... Kazuko..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Samus stared at the monitor then began to type on the key pad with her free left hand and sent a COM link message to Jaith.

"I would suggest you get back to the ship, I think one of those girls is headed this way. I'm going to put up the cloaking system."

"Roger that Ms. Aran..." Jaith replied, a few moments before the hatch on the ship opened up and Jaith jumped inside, holding two cases of Light Beam ammo  
Xion looked at Jaith, before turning back to Samus

"...When you say another one of those girls... what are you talking about?"

Samus frowned behind her visor. Before turning around and walking to a chair against the wall, she turned and fell into it, then over her HUD activated the missile reloaded/energy system. She swiveled in the chair and stuck the barrel of the cannon into the side of the ship's wall where the port had opened, and began to recharge.

"Well, we won't turn on the ship's external defense system. I want to see what this person does. But if 'she' I'm guessing is with the pirates, and is bent on heading back with knowledge of the ship's location. We will be forced to terminate her."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"My radars show me I must be close... yet... it also indicates me low infrared structure... damm... a cloaking device...a really advanced one"_

She pressed some buttons in her earphones look-alikes, they changed the color of her visor to a slightly teal color.

_"I'll be difficult to find it... the device itself is much more updated than my scanners can get... yet, I can't give up... not when I'm so close..."  
_  
A large shadow was portrayed in front of her. It took some minutes to her to react, as she as busy checking her scanners.  
When she did turn back, a huge plant like monster was floating above her.  
Her green eyes widened from behind her visor. It was battle time

_"Crud... not now... yet..." _

_Unit CG003 special abilities are about to engage..._

_"I can protect myself... in a while..." __  
_

The enormous plant-like creature tried to slam itself to her.  
Yet, when it tried, it bounced off from a crystal clear wall. Kazuko's Psy barrier.  
She twitched her eyes a bit when she received the first impact to her created wall.

"I wouldn't like to harm you... but if you insist in attacking, I can't be so nice..."

Seeming mindless, the monster prepared another charge to her. A small aura lifted from both hands.

"I warned you..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Energy-100 Missles-15, sheilding-100 etc.

The Hud displayed all systems green after the charger had finished and shut down for recharge. Samus stood up and stretched, feeling much better as she stretched her arms up and out. She then walked back over to the radar where it took on another window within it. Displaying energy.

"A new blip? And energy signatures. Seems whoever is out there is in some sort of conflict."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kazuko's eyes widened, as her green eyes started to emanate a cyan glow.  
The barrier was no more, yet the creature couldn't not move.

"Center core is located at 45º..."

With the same aura color, the monster was twirling around itself, trying to get out of the Green Cyber Girl's pull

_"Got ya..."  
_  
The aura disappeared, the creature fell down, not before exploding from the inside out.  
Somehow, she managed to create a chemical reaction within it, making it expand too much, and resulting the blast.

She sighed, some of her foe's bits where still raining.  
Surrounding herself in a small bubble barrier, she continued her way... only at less than 250 mts from the Gunship.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"...Well, that's neutralized. Hm. I have no desire of the ship's absolute location being found, since our mysterious 'visitor' seems bent on getting here. Wait here; if I need back up I'll call you guies."

Samus turned from the monitor and over to the hatch. She did not bother with the elevator pad as the hatch layered over itself and opened revealing natural light as she jump through and onto the tope ship. She had her radar cloaking on, which was much more powerful than the ships, then jumped off the orange craft. Running away from it at an angle to where it could not be crossed, and dropped the cloak. This would stick out like a sore thumb on any radar. She walked over to a tree stump and turned sitting down on it.

"Huh... this is strange..."

A smaller dot in Kazuko's visor detected another lifeform, it seemed that who ever it was, it got out of the ship and ready to intercept her.

_"Nice strategy... still, I wasn't aiming for the ship anyways, this will make my research mission easier, I think..."  
_  
She stopped running, as the visor detected the new dot getting closer to her.  
Instead, she started to walk calmly.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"WTF!!!!"

It had passed some minutes since the news spread out to the rest of the girls.  
Yoko was still crying, yet not outloud as she was some time ago.  
Keiko held her to prevent any rash and non planned movements from her.  
Minako was standing in front of them, all ready armored and hands on hips.

"And you tell me this almost hours after she got away!"  
"Well... excuse me... but you could blow us up if we came strolling you hot head"  
"Not in THIS kind of situation you dumbass!"  
"IDIOT!"  
"BAKA!"

"Stop it you two..." Keiko intercepted both girls, extending her hands so their faces could be away. "Yoshiko... snap it out... this is an emergency situation..."  
"And she normally tells ME not to work alone..."  
"Well, check out your wounds and tell me why" Minako taunted

Though she was still angry, Yoshiko did as told.  
She tapered some of her wounded parts, barely any scratch was left, yet she could feel it.  
Her anger turned into sadness and her expressions turned bluish.

"I... I think I know why..." She muttered slowly.

The other girls changed too.  
Keiko put her hands down, as she walked towards a still weeping Yoko.  
Minako haven't lowered her guard, yet, there was some concern and gloominess in her eyes.

"Yet, she could have consulted us..."  
"Probably she had to do something, like that spying" Keiko said in a small cheerful mood, trying to lift up the cloud of sadness.  
"So we are needed no more?" Yoko sobbed  
"Nop... we are a team... I mean" Yoshiko grabbed some courage to talk "I make these wacky missions, you juggle many attacks, Minako eats guys for breakfast and Keiko... well... Keiko does something..."  
"Hey"  
"Anyways" She continued "Kazuko's the Hacker... and partly spy/tactical force/add thing here of the team... so she needs to do that without us klutzing around... heh"  
"Yeah..." Keiko caught up with Yoshiko's mood "When she needs up, she now CAN call us"  
"Ok..."

"In the mean time..." Yoshiko approached them with an eerie air "I have a plan..."

"They're planning something. One of their number appears to have left, which the sensor logs back up, and they are going to do something about it. Darithee, I want you to shadow them. Strip down. Minimum armor, minimum weaponry. I don't want you with anything more than a quantum blade and a wrist cannon. If you can be detected, then you're too heavy" Horathee says, the group of them going about their normal tasks while speaking over the secure comlink.  
"What about my lack of sound dampener?"  
"That's why you have to go light. Light and very, very carefully."  
"And my Pack?"  
"Take it, but remove all unnecessary modifications and reduce phazon loadout to ten minutes full burn."  
"Done. Ready to move out."  
"The rest of you, lighten your load. Half armor plating, half ballistic loadout. We need to travel lighter. We're going to be following at maximum sensor range for support. Make sure to pack your biotic underlayer, boys and girls, because I expect we're going to be in this for the long haul."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The wind and blur of sand wasn't as bad across from the river, so Zelda felt no need to hold his hand. She walked behind him, wondering what his plan was, and why he was helping her.

"You know people at Grudo Fortress?" she asked conversationally. She had always thought that being a Gerudo was honorable, but the women there didn't like her, or so she had always heard. She was too rich and goody-goody, stuff like that.

Dark Link however, just ignored her question, running up to the gate leading into the fortess

"...Closed as always... Hmph..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a bleeping on the HUD of Jack's helmet. There was a source of Phazon heading straight for them...

"Aw crap... there's a source of Phazon on it's way here... It might be Dark Samus again... Get your warriors out off here... Their weapons are inadequate against Phazon. This is the only thing capable to damaging a Phazon being..."

Jack raised his arm cannon before his face and cocked it like a shotgun of old, loading anew missile into the cannon.

And just as he had finished loading Dark Link smashed through the gate with his sword with a yell.

"...There we go princess..."

Ganondorf's head quickly turned as he heard the crash, he walked over to the edge of the cliff to see Dark Link walking through the gate

"...Hmm... It's Link's shadow..." his eyes glanced over to Zelda who was behind him, "...And he brought the girl..." he snarled as his eyes locked onto another figure approaching the Shadow and Princess...

Dark Link looked up, his eyes shrank a little

"...What in the Triforce's name are YOU doing here..." he yelled.

"Whoah... it's him!" Jack pointed at Dark Link with his arm cannon, but lowered it at the sight of a hostage... A girl with pointy ears? Nice dress though...

"He's got a hostage... no body try anything silly."

He turned to one side and muttered to himself.

"Great... a hostage situation... Come on Jack... remember your training." He raised his arm cannon again and pointed it Dark Link again.

"You... Err, phazon being. Release the girl. The amount of phazon emitting from you isn't good for her!" He began a slow appraoch to Dark Link, catchin sight of the green clad newcomer.

"Drop the sword man! You wanna get someone killed!?"

Link was actually few meters away from Dark Link and Zelda, watching the scene while his hand gripped the Master Sword tightly. How many times….

"...I'm here... to destroy you and save Zelda!" he yelled.

"Does this look like a face that cares!?"

Dark Link's eye twitched as he turned to Jack, "...The girl is with me on her own free will! Bugger off!" he yelled as his shadow sword appeared in his hand...

Link's eyes widened, "Free will!" he turned to Zelda, "...Is...Is this true?!?"

Zelda glanced at the man with the interesting armor and intimidating weapon. Then, she noticed Link and took a few large steps before looking at Dark Link, wondering what he would do if she took off for Link. Tears welled up in her eyes. She had come of her own free will, but how could she explain that to Link right now?

"You shouldn't be here!" was all she replied as she flicked away her train of tears.

Dark Link turned to Zelda, then looked up to Link

"...Hmph... figures you would leave me the first chance you got... whatever... go... but remember... you still owe me a favor... And I will return to obtain it..."

Link's eyes widened as he heard Dark Link basically told Zelda to escape; he just stood there, not knowing what to do

"...Favor?" he muttered under his breath.

"Hey!" Jack called again "You're going to kill here with that Phazon... Hey... would you like some Phazon? I hae some... in my ship..." He was in fact referring to the empty canisters that still had Phazon residue in them, making it look like Phazon was still in them.

"...Phazon you say..." Dark Link smirked

However, analyzing the situation while Jack looked back and forth to the girl and guy in green he noticed this wasn't much a hostage situation? Good News finally..

"This isn't a hostage situation, eh? Ah good then. No Phazon for you mate." he lowered his cannon and sat down, seeing if whatever ever was going between them would sort itself out.

Dark Link's eyes narrowed as he stared at the offworlder, his shadow sword appeared in his hand

"Listen... it's simple... either you GIVE me the Phazon this instant... or I TAKE it from you by force!"

"Okay fine... I'll be right back. However, you're getting it only if you get away from the girl. The amount of radiation coming off your body will kill her." Jack turned on his heel and headed for his ship. That hold full of Phazon was causing him a load of trouble. First the clone of Samus... now this apparent clone of the guy in green...

He stepped into the hold and grabbed one of the near empty containers of phazon. One of the ones he hadn't blown up and grabbed a fuller one. Holding them under his arm he headed back out to the darker entity.

"Okay, here we are." He placed the near empty container on the floor and placed his foot against it, rolling it gently back and forth. Untill he pushed it, rolling it towards Dark Link.

"You'll get the other if you get away from the girl. Ka'pheesh?" Although one couldn't see it, he raised an eyebrow under his helmet.

Dark Link drove his blade into the container and smiled, drainning the little bit of Phazon out of the container, his entire body glowed a weak light blue before fading. He removed his blade and kicked the container aside then glared at the offworlder

"There was hardly anything in there..." Dark Link said hovering off the ground slightly, he slowly moved towards Jack, hovering so his head was level with Jack's as he stared at the second container in Jack's arms  
"...What the... he could never float before..." Link muttered to himself as he moved his hand and gripped the hilt of the Master Sword sheathed on his back, he then turned to Zelda "Zelda! Get away from him!"

Zelda ran to Link, not even thinking of the 'favor' as she hugged him close to her before kissing him lightly.

"I was so scared..." she whispered close to him. Indeed, it looked like he was in no mood for words and reunions, and she was slightly stung. Trying to shake it off, she regarded Gannon, Dark Link and this strange man.

Ganondorf raised an eyebrow when Dark Link started to hover off the ground

"...So... what is that substance the offworlder gave to Link's shadow..." he said to himself as he continued to watch from the cliff above.

Link blushed and gave Zelda a reassuring smile. He then turned to Dark Link who was now hovering in front of the strange offworlder. Link quickly moved so that he was standing in between Zelda and Dark Link; he closed his eyes as he spoke

"So gained a few new powers since we last met shadow..."

Link's double twitched upon being called a shadow and he turned his attention towards Link, his red eyes locked onto Link and he floated away from the man

"Why of course... I've finally found something that will give me an edge against you..." his hand clenched "and that fool..." he muttered as he turned his head and looked directly up at Ganondorf, he then turned back to Link a short while after "No longer will I just be a shadow of a hero..." he said under his breath

Jack decided to get some distance away from the two look a likes and sat down next to the blonde girl that definitely seemed to have something going with the guy in green.  
His translator was going to have to compensate for the new language barriers from these two... Something worth noticing was the pointy ears. There were humanoid most definitely

The battle was about to start as Link drew his blade and removed the shield from his back, never breaking eye contact with his shadow.  
Dark Link held his blade out in front of him, though he had no shield of his own  
Link eyes narrowed

_'He's my shadow... so why hasn't he taken the same stance as me?'_ Link thought, slightly confused 'Isn't _he supposed to copy me in everyway...'_

Dark Link landed on the ground and smiled. The blade on his sword extending to the length of the Biggoron's Sword and he gripped the hilt with both hands.

Unclipping his helmet from the suit, Jack removed it placed it next to the Phazon container and without turning his head spoke to the girl next to him.

"Tell me... what's the possibility he'll be able to win? The green guy I mean..."

Zelda hadn't noticed the man, or what he had said. All she had seen were the taking of the stances.

"Oh no..." she breathed, sitting down next to the man. "Shadow Link, em, the darker version, hasn't taken the same form of his real form..." she glanced at the man, realizing he didn't have his helmet off. Seeing the puzzled look on his face, she explained. "Link is a good man; a very good person. Dark Link is very wicked and bad. Link, my friend, is the good part of Dark Link, just as Dark Link is the bad side of the real Link. Shadow following its master. Ying and Yang; however you want to see it." she finished and looked hopefully at Link. She hoped he would win. He need to. He could, she reasoned. "He may not win" she told this strange man, and it tore at her heart

There was a long pause in which Link and his shadow just stared at each other, neither of them moving an inch. Ganondorf wondered if that's all they were going to do. Suddenly both charged at each other, Dark Link smashed down at Link with his shadow sword and Link leapt to the right and lunged at his copy. Dark Link moved his blade to block the attack, he did so with enough force to send Link's sword out of his hands. Link gasped as he witnessed his sword imbed itself in the ground a few meters away and managed to backflip as Dark Link swung horizontally towards him, his eyes widened when he saw a few strands of his hair fell off as the blade narrowly missed him. Before Link had landed he had already taken out his hookshot. As soon as his feet touched the ground his hookshot was aimed at his own blade, a split second later fired. The hook narrowly missed the hilt of the blade and with a click, extended all it could and started to return. Link lowered his arm slightly so that the hilt of the Master Sword would be caught on the return. Link caught the blade returning to him just in time to block Dark Link's next slash.

He managed to push Dark Link's blade away and bashed him in the chest with his sheild. His shadow quickly regained his balance and pointed his sword he smiled as the blade glowed light blue and fired several shots that gave off a huge Phazon reading. Link's eyes widened and he leapt to the right.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Xion sighed and slumpped back in his chair...

Jaith also sighed leaning against the wall of the ship "...I hope she'll be ok..."

"You obviously don't know Samus that well... she might seem a bit hot headed at times, but she... generaly knows what she's doing..." Xion said.

Jaith paced around the inside of the ship

"Screw it... I'm going out there..." he said turning to the hatch.  
Xion looked up at him "...But Samus said to wait here..."

Jaith laughed slightly

"Well it's pretty apparent that there is no true chain of command on his ship... and plus, I'm not technically part of this team..." He said as he opened the hatch and jumped out of the ship...

Xion blinked a few time

"...Meh... whatever..." he said turning around in his chair and reopened the game he was playing earlier.

_**Mission **__**12 – End**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

And so we leave Xion with his games. What's the reason Kazuko left the team? Will Link be able to defeat his shadow now that it has Phazon all around him? And what about the Pirates' journey to stalk the girls who will actually be stalking Kazuko… man… isn't this what's called a chain of events? And…. I really thank you all for your lovely R&R, apparently people do take the time to read my long Fanfics… and don't worry, they won't get short at all! Actually they will grow more and more and maybe get longer!!! Dang, actually a special surprise will be revealed soon, but you'll be the ones matching the dots so stay tuned.

As for now, see you next Mission!


	15. Mission 13 Dark Link's New Power!

_**Disclaimer:**_

Metroid and Legend of Zelda belong solely to Nintendo. Other Characters belong to their respective owners.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm afraid my abilities are not to be spoken of. It seems like you would try to use them against me."

En, one of the three 'children from the Void' was fighting with what appeared to be a shadow copy produced by Charade.

"Hmp." 

The shadow mimicked En moves and made quick short bursts, mirrioring his path.

En finally made a leap towards her, shooting out hundreds of sharp chain heads towards the shadow's body. If she were solid, it should hurt.

The copy of himself smiled and vanished in a plume of black some. This 'Charade' was a fake, a mere shadow. The real Charade however broke out from the ground just below where En was heading. Tendrils twisting over themselves into several spires.

En found himself entangled, but he did not loose his cool. This had been a consideration and indeed he was prepared for it. A large bolt of lightning fell upon him, coursing through his body and into the tendrils that held him fast.

The tendrils flailed about in random directions, throwing En from them as yellow electricity coursed through them. One by one they shot back into the ground until there was a deep uneven hole in the ground. There was a several second pause before a brilliant white light appeared within the depths of the ground.

En lifted himself up and pushed himself off.

"Ah, well, that was fun." He smiled, but didn't let his guard down. He rose into the air, just to be safe.  
"EN! Why'd you have to kill her! Damnit! I wanted to FIGHT HER!!!" Tabais flared up with a giant aura. "I should pound you to ash!!!"

"I'm sure there are others here who could entertain you. Go find them. You have no reason to be upset with me while there is so much fun to be had."

The white light faded to black below.

Then suddenly, the ground began to vibrate, then tremor, then shake. The ball of electricity below condensed and had shot up, releasing the contracted ions and releasing them with an extraordinarily violent burst as the white light began to fill the hole. The massive stream of electricity shot out from the hole, rising several feet and arched heading for En.

En quickly surrounded himself with oppositely charged ions, repelling the shadow's electric attack.

"You think my own attack can be used against me? Foolish. I have trained very long and hard to master this force. My magic and I will not be defeated easily."

As the bolt fazed out, the ground trembled as a stream of black shadow shout out from the ground and into the air, only to arch down and 'splash' to the dirt and form around itself as  
Charade took on her more human form. Though there was more an air of hostility, her visible eye was glowing a malicious crimson, and there seemed to be a very faint dark aura coming off her light flames.

"You know... You are beginning to try my patience..."

_**The Legend of Zelda – The Metroid's Shadow**_

_**Mission**__** 13 – Even More Problems than I thought!: Dark Link's New Power**_

Jack raised his eyebrow and stared at the two facing off.

"As far as I can see it... Dark Link as you call him appears to be some sort of clone. Using Link's DNA... But the Phazon levels in him are low and it doesn't seem to bother him. I'm guessing he wasn't made from Phazon when he was created..."

Jack was trying to grasp the concept... There was that Dark Samus and he had read samples of Samus's DNA in her/it. But believing that this Dark Link was this Link's bad side was too hard to grasp.

"His dark side? No way... unless he was hit by some sort of dimensional phase shift, then the only other way I see it happening is with magic. And magic is something I totally do not believe in."

Zelda laughed tensely.

"You don't believe in magic? Let me see if I can make you question..." Lifting her hand, she focused on Link. She almost screamed as he lost his sword, but merely grimaced. She hoped he'd win. "Naru, give me your wisdom, your power of the Goddesses three..." she whispered under her breath. After drawing a few runes in the air, she sealed the magical golden orb that had formed in her hands. With the slightest blow off the lips, the orb flew to Link and filled him with power that was noticeably visible. The golden power glowed about him. "Believe?" she asked the stranger wearily. "My land is made of magic, good and not." Zelda watched on helplessly, wondering who would win the battle.

Link closed his eyes as the power surge through his body

_'Thanks... Zelda._' he thought as he opened them again, glaring at his Shadow.

Dark Link exhaled sharply and charged at Link, he raised his blade high above their heads and with a yell brought the sword down onto Link with full force. A blue light twirled around Link moments before the shadow sword was stopped an inch from Link's head.

"WHAT!" Dark link yelled as a blue diamond shaped barrier appeared around Link. A slight smile appeared on Link's face

"It's time the power of the goddesses sealed you away for good shadow..." he said as he dropped his shield and his hand began to glow red.

The barrier broke as Link aimed his glowing hand at Dark Link's chest and with a violent explosion his shadow was sent flying into the air. Link's eyes narrowed then closed as he turned into a green light. This light shot past Dark Link's body flying in the air and Link reappeared in the air above his shadow with his sword drawn.

"Courage, Wisdom, Power..." Link said quietly as he slashed a small triangle in the air, creating thin white lines. "Farore, Nayru, Din... Lend me your power!" he said as he slashed a large triangle in the air, creating the symbol of the Triforce in the air. Dark Link's eyes widened as he witnessed Link's body glow with a golden light. Link with a heroic yell drove his sword into the center of the Triforce symbol and a huge beam of light shot forth, consuming Dark Link and slamming into the ground. Causing a large shock wave of energy to erupt from the focus of the beam.  
Ganondorf covered his face with his arms as dust and sand flew towards him

"I-Impossible!" he stuttered. He removed his arms from his face to see Link nimbly land on the ground "...I never even consider that he could do something remotely like that..."

"Pfft... Phazon is pretty much capable of doing the same. You see this?" He raised his arm cannon and continued speaking. "This is capable of firing a blast of concentrated heat energy that can rip through a man easily. I'm sure you see this as magic... but from where I come from, we see this as technology. My people out grew the need for gods centuries ago, because we knew the answer was buried within science." His helmet started to beep at the moment the large light went off and engulfed Link.

"Hmmm... Light... heat... possibly some sort of energy that is capable of such acts. My hypothesis is that your species is capable of harnessing some sort of life energy and using to pull off such acts. Impressive. But I know of another race that was able to harness the very life energy of their planet. The same planet was split into two in the same way these two are. A light side and a dark side." Jack placed the helmet back on his head and clipped it back into place.

The more she talked to this strange man, the moor she felt inferior and aggravated. Who was this man, figuring out her people so easily, acting as if it were mere child's play? He knew nothing of her land, he people! And who insulted the Triple Goddesses? The power that could strike him dead, oh, just the thought!

Anger boiled inside her, but a piercing light blinded her. Next thing she knew, Dark Link wasn't around and it seemed like Link had won.

"As impressive as it is, it's not magic. It's science to me. Though... in a way, science is sorta magical..."  
"Oh, Link!" Zelda sighed with relief, ignoring the armored man and getting up to welcome into her arms.

Link turned around to look at the crater this new attack created then back at Zelda with a smile, but his face of happiness turned to surprise and confusion as he heard a scream of anger from the crater behind him.

Just as she had gotten up, a force knocked her back.

"Off!" she winced as she slammed down hard on the ground. With wide eyes, she looked up to see Dark Link… back. "Oh, Goddesses..." she mumbled.

Rocks flew into the air as Dark Link unleashed a blast of Phazon energy. He walked out of the crater seemingly with only minimum damage. He laughed a bit before he spoke,

"Ready for round two Link?" The light-blue aura brightened and Dark Link hovered off the ground slightly; still holding his blade.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kazuko was walking smoothly.  
The wind made her dark green hair dance a bit.  
In some occasions it came to her face, yet she only bothered when it covered her sight or visor.

Target located at 90? Degrees at east, with a distance 25 mts.

_"25 meters... that's not too much... that means..."  
_  
She turned her head slowly to the direction, turning her visor with her rigth hand.  
Her green eyes could be seen again. Although she had a non trusty look, she was more interested in getting information, knowing about the situation. After all, she was basically the Cyber's log.

_"I know you are here..."_ she used again her telepathy ensuring an understandable language _"I just want to talk..."_

Her eyes where starting to look around, hoping that what ever she tracked wouldn't attack by surprise.

Samus had crossed her arms while she sat on the stump. Her eyes flicking occasionally to the radar, and switching through visors incase the person was in some sort of cloak. Then a though that was not hers entered her mind.

_"...? A physic? Er something like that? Like Mother Brain…"  
_  
Samus thought this odd, but thought back.

_"Well, obviously. I could have probably made it to where you did not know. So you wish to speak? What of?"_

She suddenly smiled, for some reason she reminded her of herself.

_"My name is Kazuko, Kazuko Meka. Second on comand of the Akihabara Cyber Girls"  
_  
_"By the way"_ She resumed _"Do you speak either English, Japanese or any Earth native language, so it's more viable to 'conversate' rather than use this way..."_

"Kazuko huh? Well... I speak English, some Spanish, no Japanese I'm afraid, and a good deal of Pirate. But I bet that would not help your case." 

Samus spoke this aloud. Then thought.

_"So your saying you are in a team?" _

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I work in a team. Along…" She started speaking normally as well. "…with my sisters, we each have different abilities that if we get together there's nothing that can virtually stop us... that is, nobody has defeated us... then again, you defeated Yoshiko after I suppose a thought battle.."

She laughed slightly, mostly for herself. She knew 'La bleu Cyber Girl' wouldn't give up so easily

"Yoshiko is the gunner, Yoko is the acrobat, Minako is the explosives expert, while Keiko uses a whip; yet, she can create electromagnetic fields as long as she moves it.  
Myself, I am the hacker of the group.  
After that, we each have a special ability: Yoshiko has a perfect aim... that is… when not pissed or in her super-ego she usually carries, Yoko... um, I'm not sure, but she can talk with animals and machines, I am psychic as you have seen, Minako can fix about everything, and Keiko has super human strength"

She paused again, actually, she was having a nice conversation. It had been long since she had one with other person rather than her sisters.

"Hm. Well my 'team' is kinda haphazard. But we get along alright. Just me and two others. Xion and the other addition to the team, Jaith. So out of curiosity, how did the pirates take having you all? I'm presuming that your sisters are still with them. And have not by some way felt they should have followed you without your knowing for the general team thing, and that you are their sister and are concerned for your safety?"

Samus started to slowly sway back and forth on heels. She was not used to the idea of staying so still and in the same spot for so long. She imagined Jaith and Xion leaving the ship and heading her against her orders, but oh well.

"It seems that Yoshiko got along with them firstly, then... by the situation we found her, somebody must had battled her and lost in a very punishable way... after that.. we had no choice but to follow..."

Her sight now was in the floor.  
All in the name of the team, and their sake.  
Even if she didn't want to go, she had to, to stop her worries and to ensure everything should be and where ok.  
She looked up at Samus again.  
Helmet on covering her face. Red orange suit.  
For some reason, she felt she had seen her somewhere, frowning at the thought.

"As for my sisters" she continued, looking up where her eyes should be "I believe they are heading this way... part of my plot to get them out... and still... if they ever get any signal for them... I can do this..."

She snapped her fingers, nothing happened. Or at least something visible at the moment.

"Hm." 

Samus did not know what significance the finger snap brought, but it must have been in some way or another.

"That way, they can't get far... I know I'm harsh... but I can't put them in more danger...  
Treason it is when you change bands... even here... and I believe they won't tolerate it..."  
"So... How did you and your sisters come here? Some sort of dimension travel, a flux, er, what?"

"We where battling a known 'dark' scientist who menaced to unleash a powerful weapon that hypothetically could use Time-Space-Dimensional abilities in order to get what they mostly wanted from us and most probably take the world as well.  
As we where fighting so the owner could never fulfill his wishes, Yoshiko managed to get a plot to destroy it. Yet, for unknown reasons, there was a sort of dimensional flux which caused our arrival here. ... Yet, for curious reason, I think I was the one who triggered the fact that the group had arrived here. Although, I can't quite remember how I did so in order to activate them to get us back... the only thing it could apparently do was to reunite us with Yoshiko... from I who've I received a call when she was battling.  
As a response, I sent her missile launcher... I wonder what kind of foe she was battling at the moment..."

She looked at a new comer. She waved her hand slowly and then remained silent.

Samus's radar beeped and her eyes shot towards it. There was a blue dot within it, moving around in a somewhat random pattern. It was an ally, but who? The HUD answered this d identified it as Jaith. Samus sighed and called over her shoulder.

"Jaith, what are you doing? Get over here..."

Jaith blinked behind his visor and then walked straight up to Samus

"Uh... hi?" he looked over to green girl "...Um... who's this... she looks somewhat familiar..."

"Well, she should. She just crashed when we were in that village. Ya know, before Ridley decided to use me as his foot rest. But her name is Kazuko, and she says she wishes to be on our side of the conflict."

_"Hello there"_ Kazuko communicated to Jaith psychically, probably for her own amusement

Returning to the conversation, and actually remembering things of itSamus actually raised her left arm and rubbed the back of the helmet. 

"Ah, so that explains where that missile launcher came from. I was wondering about that. But that would have been me she was using it on."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If Jack hadn't been sitting down, then he'd probably would of being knocked over as well. When it was clear to stand up, he stood up and went to the girl's side, helping her up onto her feet and speaking to her again.

"I really doubt its safe here anymore! The Phazon levels are going critical! We stay here any longer then it could be fatal to our bodies! Which means we might die!" He had to shout over the noise, but he was sure the message was clear enough.

"I have a ship over there!" He pointed in the general direction of the pirate gunship he'd stolen a few years ago. "Head over there! I'm going to help out here!" Jack readied his suit for a fight.

Battle mode engaged. Quantum scythe activated. Beam ammo at 89 percent Missiles ammo at

23. Suit shielding still damaged after last battle, but holding at 72 percent

Jack rushed forward and opened a barrage of power beam fire at Dark Link, and the the scythe on his right arm shot into place with a 'shing!' and a click.

Zelda was frozen to the spot. Never before had she senced so much power from her enemies. As the strange man went off to try and help Link, Zelda was caught by a wave of terror. She wanted to be surrounded by comfort. "Link!" she cried out, her dress skirts licking up her legs. "Please, come on!!"

Jack narrowly avoided the phazon bursts coming from Dark Link's display of power jumping up and performing a somersault, landing with perfect form. He regained his posture and activated his cloak. With the cloak on, he couldn't use his missiles or his beam cannon. All he could use was the scythe, and he intended to, he jumped at Dark Link and brought the scythe hard down on him.

Dark Link raised his sword to block Jack's Scythe

"Hmph... you really think a cheap trick like that would work against me?" he says as Phazon energy starts to rise in him.

With the blast of dangerous energy coming from Dark Link's attack, Zelda placed her hands up and a force field blocked the attack. She looked around for Link, wondering if her shield has kept him from harm. Slowly she backed up to the ship's open door

Link stumbled to his feet, that last explosion had thrown him back a few feet. He stood there a while watching his Shadow and the offworlder

"Where in the Triforce did Dark Link get all that power?!?"

Jack was also thrown by the sudden display of power and nearly fell over. He managed to regain his stature and decided to answer the question that hadn't of being directed at anyone.

"It's the phazon! It's a material with some incredible mutagenic abilities! In fact... the only two things that can damage it is sustained energy fire and... phazon itself!" Jack's attention turned to the canister of Phazon, the full one. He rushed to it and shouted to Link.

"Keep him busy! I'm going to do something really stupid!" Jack threw the lid of the canister off and plunged his arm cannon into the blue liquid. Phazon had mutagenic abilities... organic or mechanical.

The warnings in Jack's suit started going haywire and the suit's cooling systems were starting to get overload... then absolute silence. Jack's suit was reading that everything was fine with the suit and that it had a new option... Phazon Beam.  
Jack ran at Dark Link, swinging a kick which oddly made his entire suit glow with a blue tint.

"Link, come on! We can't do anything, let's go!" Zelda cried, her wind whipping at her face and tangling her arms. She grabbed at Link's hand and gave it a forceful tug towards the ship.

"GUAH!" Link yelled in surprise as he felt Zelda's hand tug on him. He paused for a moment, his feet planted firmly on the ground. He then realised that she was right and that he couldn't do anything and followed her towards the alien craft. On the way to it though, he thought he saw something move in the shadows by Dark Link and the offworlder... 

Dark Link, calmly moved to the side of his attacker's kick and eyed him down

"Hmph... what are you going to do with that?" He crouched down and got into a fighting stance.

"I thought it would be obvious..." He spun in mid air and unleashed a barrage of phazon beam fire. The blue lightning style blasts rang out towards Dark Link, but the phazon in the arm cannon was quickly being used up. The first blast might have weakened him enough, so he switched back to the power beam and started blasting away again.

"KAUH!" Dark Link reared back as the Phazon blast hit him, he panted once before spinning his sword in front of him to deflect the power beam shots, "Your...going...to...pay...for...THAT!" he yells before slamming his sword on the ground.

There is a slight pause before a large Phazon shockwave erupts towards Jack.

Jack landed on his feet and cursed when Dark Link had deflected his shots, and again when the large Phazon blast came at him. An idea struck him. He charged up the power beam and rammed it at the blast heading straight towards him. The Phazon beam was instantly recharged but there was still a hell of a lot energy left other and it was wearing away at Jack's shielding.  
Using the thrusters on his soles, he strafed sidewards and the blast went careering into a cliff face, exploding on impact.

Zelda shrieked as the blasts of phazon bursted behind her. A forcefield of the last of her power surrounded Link and herself as the force hit them, knocking them off their feet and onto the platform of the ship. As the force field died away Zelda still lied on the floor of the ship, breathing hard.

Link quickly crouched back up and looked over to Zelda

"ZELDA..." he quickly moved by her side, "Are you ok?"

Far from there, Ganondorf watched Dark Link's display of power with both horror and interest

"How could some... shadow! Have gained that much power... though the color of that blast... it was just like the substance on the Iron Knuckles that had attacked me... hmmm..."

_Shields at 62. I recommend you don't do that again.  
_

"Shut up... Well matey... Thanks for the recharge." Jack gloated, before raising his arm cannon at Dark Link again.

Dark Link started to laugh as his body hovered off the ground once again

"It won't matter since you will not get another hit!"

"Pfft... Liek I'm stupid enough to stay here..."

Jack, instead of firing the phazon beam, fired a few missiles, cocking the launcher after every missile fired, a used up missile shell flying out from the arm cannon and hitting the ground.  
The missiles themselves weren't aimed at Dark Link, but at the ground near him. The smoke screen he'd created allowed him to make a run for his ship, close the hatch and engage the auto-pilot.

"Computer! Get this thing in the air! Full speed!"

_Affirmative._

---------------------------------------------------------------

_Warning, unknown g__unship activated._

"..What? Do not tell me there's another person running around!"

Samus watched the HUD window close of this latest info and looked over her shoulder and down at the green Hacker.

"Hey, is there anybody else that might have some connection to you here?"

------------------------------------------------------------------

Nearly instantly, the gun ship began to move into the air and away from Dark Link, but before they were out off range, Jack decided to give Dark Link a good bye present. He activated the ship's pulse cannons and fired a few shots in the vacinity of Dark Link, causing a bigger smoke screen than before. The ship flew away after the engines flashed.

Jack sighed with relief and eyed the two 'aliens' and noticed the girl was not looking too well.

"She okay?"

Link paused with a shocked look on his face

"I have... NEVER seen this kind of magic before..." he said blinking a few time before turning back to Zelda.

Zelda sighed, as if in her sleep. Her eyes fluttered open and looked up into Link's eyes.

"What happened?" she asked looking around. They were fully in the ship with that strange man. Her head was dizzy as she looked around. Seeing Link's worried expression, she smiled, "I'm tired..." she said softly.

Link smiled, he opened his mouth to speak, but paused for a moment

"...I have no idea what's going on..."

"Merely tired? Good. I thought the phazon might have gotten to you."

_Jack. We are now flying over a large expanse of empty land. No buildings detected within a 25 mile radius._

"Errm... You. In the green. Link is it? I need you map out the area as best as you can for me. I can tell you're the adventuring type. Can you do that for me? The computer should give you a hand. And err... you. In the dress. There's a bed right there you can rest on."

Jack turned away from the two and sat in the pilot seat. A 3D screen appeared before Jack and he began reviewing data. Most of it was of creatures and terrain information. He grabbed a nearby cable from the panel and plugged it into the side of his helmet, and new data appeared in the screen in front of him. A picture of a Gerudo female appeared and various tidbits' of information. Next was a picture of Link, also with tidbits' of information.

The data stream stopped and he turned to Link.

"What's your race's name?"

"...Hylian... oh... and if it's a map you need... I think I have on me..." Link said pulling the small sack off his belt, he then started to search around in it "Hmmm there it is.." he said, pulling a map, which was obviously bigger then the bag itself and handed it to the offworlder, "So... uh... do you have a name?"

Jack reached over and took the rolled up paper.

"Paper... haven't seen that in a long time. Hylian was it?" He said typing it in onto the 3D screen. The data was so far near completion, just some commentry had to be made.

"My name's Jack... and my race actually has quite a few names. Terrans, Earthlings, Humans, Humanity, Earthers..." He trailed off and switched to the Gerudo data pack.

"What's this race's name? And does it mainly consist of females?"

"That would be a Gerudo... and yes... they're race consists of mostly females, though a male is born every one hundred years..." Link explained.

"Hmmm... Every hundred years? That's some complex genetic coding there..." Jack put the data in and made a short commentry, explaining how they were mostly warrior like and how they reminded him of the Arabians from Earth's past.

"I have another question. This 'life energy' that it seems certain members of your race are capable of harnessing... I read a lot of different types of energy in that 'magic.' Mostly chemical and kinetic reactions... but there was some the HUD couldn't pick up. And I heard mention of gods... What's up with that?"

"Goddesses," Zelda corrected from a corner where she sat in a chair comfortably resting. "Some of the people of Hyrule have more magic than others because they were chosen by the Goddess three. Shall I tell the story?" she asked, wondering how interested he was.

"Hmm? Oh, certainly. Lemme just get this on." He reached for a small recording device and began to record.

"Okay, go ahead." He sat there, getting ready to listen intently.

Zelda eyed the recorder warily, wondering what it was. With a short sigh, she began.

_"It was long ago, before my people even walked this land. The Goddesses three decided to make something out of this land. With the energy of power, one Goddess made the earth, rich and brown. Another, with the power of wisdom created the bright blue skies and fresh flowing water. Last, but not least, the goddess of power of courage produced the lush green __fields. And so Hyrule was created; equally beautiful and oddly intriguing. Everyone lived in peace, knowing the Goddesses would provide."  
_

Smiling over at Link, Zelda continued.

_"The __Goddesses couldn't stay in Hyrule, and they knew it, but they also knew they needed control and ones to protect their beautiful land. The poured some of themselves into certain things. Things like...energy, stones, people. They disappeared into the heavens, always watching."_

And so, she finished. It'd been a long time since she'd told the history of her people, but it still lay fresh in her mind. "Anything else?"

Jack listened to every word that was said and it raised more questions.

"What were the goddesses names? As where I came from, people had many names for the higher being they believed in. Also, this ability to use this... 'magic,' is it like an ordinary function of the body such as talking and walking? And also, what kind of evidence do you have that points to the existence of these goddesses?"

"The Goddess names are Naru, Din, and Farore" Zelda recited by memory. "And no, it's isn't. Magic needs to be specially trained. Some races here have it naturally, but Link and I are some of the only Hyrulean people who have powers like that." Zelda looked at the man angrily. "Is evidence always what you need, sir? I beg your pardon, but isn't believing good enough? I believe in the goddesses because I feel them with me daily. Not to mention older scriptures, the temple of time, and the Triforce." she said. How dare he come here and satirize her land?

Jack stopped the recording.

"..." Whenever he was silent, he wasn't in a very good mood at all.

He slammed the small device back down onto the panel next to him and all that could be seen was him staring blankly thought the visor of his helmet at the floor. Until he began to move, and pushed himself off the chair. With a few steps, he was standing right in front of Zelda and lowered his head down to hers. With a serious, intimidating tone he quietly said

"Blind faith nearly destroyed my world..." There was an odd eerie silence before Jack made his way back to the chair, sitting down and turning the recording device back on again.

"No need for a hostile tone. It was merely a question. My people also had evidence of god like beings on my world. A book called the 'Bible,' it's now just a story book but it sparked some revolutionary moments in my people's history. What I meant to say was what led your people to believe in this creation story? Be it fact of fiction? And this Triforce? What's that? Something left behind by these goddesses?

The tone he held made Zelda sit up straighter. She looked at him even, even though she felt his agitation and waves of being upset. The headaches reading auras could do!

"I am not your world." Zelda told him blandly as he stepped away. Years of fending against Gannon, not to mention the royal council had hardened Zelda.

_Anyway…_

"The Triforce is how we know the Goddesses have been." Zelda answered, under control once more. "The Triforce is made up of all the Goddesses combined."

"The Triforce. There's three of them, correct? Each one of their respective goddess? What exactly are they? A mark? An object? And how important is it to your people? Such as... does it form the foundation for your society?"

Jack's brain racked over the issue of this Triforce. What was it? Could it do anything? Was a piece of technology left behind by these deities?

Zelda sighed, rubbing her temples, he was so persistent.

"No, we don't base it off of our daily lives, it's just there as a reminder. It's our faith. And yes, you're correct, they Triforce, which looks like this," she motioned down to her torn skirt with the Triforce still intact "has three triangles to represent the three Goddesses."

Why did he care so much?

Link was listening to their conversation, but his gaze was fixated on the buttons and glowing screens around him

_'...Whoa...'_ he thought...

"Oh... I've seen that before. Well it's obviously important to your people. If possible, could I see this Triforce?"

Jack tilted his head. The thought of learning all about a new culture was certainly interesting to say the least.  
His train of thought was interrupted by a beeping. Turning off the recording he attended to his ship. The propulsion drive was losing power.

"Oh frak... Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking... there appears to be a problem with our engines and we may blow up. In case of blowing up, stick your head between your legs and kiss your backside goodbye. This ship blows up, then you'd better hope to Hell that you have wings. Or an extra freakin' life..."

Jack started fiddling with the controls of the gunship and managed to get the stabilizers on to smooth the crash landing they were going to have to do.

"Hang on..." The ship began making a steady descent to the ground and luckily, he scrapped across the ground, tearing up the soil and grass, and stopped before a tree... one of many. They'd landed next to a forest...

"Oh yeah... like a glove. Bloody gravity..."

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn offworlders!"

Dark Link cursed under his breath as the ship carrying both Princess Zelda and Link took off from his sight.

Running away, like mice.

And that offworlder… how could he dare…

He frowned at the thought, in the resent days there hasn't been something that doesn't quite match with the usual Hylian days. Days in which there weren't such oddities around as mechanical devices able to fly, things that shoot light and power. Nothing like he had ever seen before and actually much of the people around.

There had only been one thing that had helped him and he loathed to gain more: Phazon.

That strange source of power, power he now wished to seize at all cost.

If he could do such things today, he just smirked at the idea of what he could do next.

However, all these thoughts where cut off as around.

"Huh? Who are you?"

Clenching his sword hardly, he prepared for an attack. However, he froze on his place while his eyes widened at who was in front of him.  
Samus's own shadow in the... flesh (or what we could call it…)

Dark Samus stood a small ways away from Dark Link. The visor still broken from Jaith's attack. Two glowing reddish orange eyes stared at Dark Link for a moment before she raised her cannon.

_**Mission **__**13 – End**_

----------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the lack of Missions lately.

But… MY GODDESSES!!! What power!!! Dark Link…. Wow… things that Phazon can do to ya.

But, will Jack be able to understand Zelda and viceversa… How will the negociations with Kazuko and Samus go around this time and…? Oo… what does D.Samus want from D.Link?

A lot of stuff happening as I left you in this cliffhanger ;)

Stay tuned for Mission 14!!!

Be nice and R&R 3


	16. Mission 14 Reencounter with the Hunter

_**Disclaimer:**_

Metroid and Legend of Zelda belong solely to Nintendo. Other Characters belong to their respective owners.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You call _this_ idea a plan... wow..."

Yoshiko managed to get a piece... of something that looked like paper, and with a colored pencil that Yoko had she made some map and some words.

Minako stared at the paper with an air of disbelief and treating it as it was drawn: as something made by a 5 year old.

"Yeah... anything else you want?" Yoshiko defended it, irritated that her sister would act like that.

The girls now doubted if the last battle didn't damage her really badly...

"Ok...ok… ok!" the leader grabbed the doodled map making it a ball and tossing it away angry "lemme try this again…..."

By the reversed side of the now unfolded paper sheet (which the girls wondered why she didn't bother to grab yet another paper…) , Yoshiko redrew a plan, this time, with Minako's support.  
They where surrounding the 'plot' paper in a circle and talking as most quietly they could. Probably so the pirates couldn't notice that a) Kazuko's gone b) They where going out 'without permission' again... and other reasons they had within mind  
The remaining 2 girls continued to watch how both girls did their parts, Yoshiko writing and Minako making the map or diagram or something that looked like such.

Yoko would often giggle at watching them work, and as often she would dodge some of the bomber's attempts to shut her giggles off.

Minutes later the 'Plan B' was finished, being displayed proudly by the blue Leader.

Minako, as always, inspected it yet again

"Um... you know" she frowned "your calligraphy sucks…"  
"Ah! Screw you!"  
"But I don't know... I think we should leave those guys out of the job... I mean, it's family biz ..." Keiko pointed, with a slightly mafia tone at the last sentence, which made Yoko giggle yet again  
"Yes " Yoko replied when she stopped "I don't know you, but they give me the creeps..."   
"Aw, common... these are nice guys..." Yoshiko tried to uplift the spirit  
"Well, we don't know how goody-goodies they can truly be ya know..."  
"Yet, they have a quite interesting facility..." Minako looked around the pirate ship.

Then, the 4 got silent, immersed in their own thoughts and ideas.  
Yoshiko monitored them occasionally, her blue eyes seemed to scan them yet not in the literal way.  
For some reason, after some minutes, everyone sighed at the same time. With faces of doubt and looking at each other they notice the 'plot' wouldn't work if they didn't have their mind clear and united in one thought. 

"They again... I _think_ we need another plan..."

_**The Legend of Zelda – The Metroid's Shadow**_

_**Mission**__** 14 – Reencounter with the Hunter **_

"I'm tired... I wanna go back..."

Yoko was panting a bit, as the sun had reached its maximum point. It had been some hours since discussing the validation of 'Plan B' which was ranted by Minako and defended by Yoshiko. The cycle continued with 'Plan C' and 'Plan XYZ Dragon FTW!' which the red bomber had the urges to kill the blue leader and splat her remains on the Pirates ship for having such stupid name on a plan (and breaking the sequence of the A-B-C plans)

Keiko sighed, remembering herself of advantage of having a whip as main weapon, using it to pacify (and more like catch) the angry Minako away from a pleading-for-her-life Yoshiko

And to make things much odder, Yoko was just clapping around happily, unlike her current mood due the sun.

After the rants and the unsuccessful attempts of Minako to 'kill' Yoshiko, they decided to move away from the plans and just follow Kazuko. What happens later would be probably resolved by the 'nerdy' Cyber Girl.

"Oh 'common, it's no time for being pissing around about nuttin'" Minako sighed, feeling completely pissed at Yoko's lack of will.  
"But I trully am..."  
"I know Yoko, but if you want to find Kazuko, we need to get her fast... I don't know what that Samus can do if she gets her..." Yoshiko warned her seriously. Even though the events of that battle where blurry due to the memory corruption, she was well aware of her power.  
"What Samus?" Keiko, which was at the bottom of the line, was creating some sort of purplish screen by waving her whip. The screen was electromagnetic, so if anyone tried to get their track (other than obviously Kazuko) it'll be nearly impossible to do without the right equipment. And even with that, it would still be hard. Of course, that would last as much as she snapped it, so there could be the possibility that in one of her rests they could get them. Not really pleasing for the Fighter, but nonetheless safe.  
"Ack... dunno... the name just popped out of nowhere... you know I lost info 'bout the match that made me... these stuff..."   
"Probably you have those 'unconscious' things... probably he was the one who kicked your ass... "The bomber smirked amused, later to receive a leer from the blue gunner in the front  
"Shut up... and keep on going..."

The lined up girls continued their journey, under the sizzling sun. 

"You know... by some reason I had already heard that name before... Somewhere at Akihabara's Gaming Center..." Yoko muttered to herself

-------------------------------------------------------------

"You know... You are beginning to try my patience..."

Charade frowned at En. Clearly she was getting a bit tired of all this brik-a-brack.

Why or how the heck did Jace decided all of a sudden not to go with them?

Well, she wasn't going to give in that easy…

"Oh, am I? You may yield whenever you wish, but I will give you no quarter." En shot three arching bolts from his palm towards her now collected body.

She did not move, nor did her expression change. The aura about her moved swiftly to her front and spiraled a few feet out in front of her into a short of shield which deflected the bolts back, and into the ground.

"Give me no quarter? The heck does that mean?"

En simply sighed, shrugged, and turned his back on her. However from behind there, came a blast of fire towards the shadow's back.

Still, before it could have a chance to strike, a wall of water appeared behind Charade, a disk just large enough to stop the flame.

"Now, now. Let them play," Drake says as he plants the end of his axe into the ground.

Charade looked over her shoulder and blinked.

"Hey, thanks Drake."

Drake had now obtained Tabais's full and undivided attention.

"Well, what do we have here. This could be fun." The flame dashed forward at a hich speed and leapt over his adversary and shot a column of fire at the Zora's back.

Tendrils of water wrap around Drake, swatting the flames easily aside in a burst of steam as the Zora slowly turns around to gaze at his foe.   
"Hm. Arts with fire. This ought to be interesting," he says, taking his axe in one hand a pushing himself upward with a column of water.

Tabais was pleased. He shot multiple large fireballs to evaporate and interupt the Zora's water stream. He also made scatter shots upwards towards the Zora's position. It was not really expected to hit, but it would be interesting to see how he would react.

Charade then turned back again.

"Heh-Lo! Im talking to you!"

En just smiled.

"Well, now that he's out of my way..." A shot of lightning collided with the ground and coursed through the ground towards her. He then shot a chain at the shadow from above.

Charade looked up, then down, then made a stance which boasted 'Oh! What am I gonna do!?' She jumped forward, and went from a solid figure, to a column of 'smoke' that arched at him between the ground and the chain.

He gave a great smile and a bolt of lightning shot strait towards her. His chains retracted instantly, as to not be used against him.

The column of smoke separated in the middle as it continued to barrel towards him, making a sort of tube. Al the while black currents of energy sparked around the cloud as it grew higher until it was no longer transparent, but still more gas than solid. The cloud was nearly on him now, with meaning to smother and choke.

En was a little surprised. He had had a momentary lapse, he guessed. Oh well, it was no matter. Electricity quickly began to pulse around his body, and in the instant Charade was inches from him, a great nova of lightning pulsed out in all directions from his body.

The cloud was forced back by the electrical nova and pushed itself back further from him. Sparks of electricity and it's own energy clashed in small pops and dizzies along the unsolid form. Charade thought to herself.

_"Hmmm... Nothing seems to be working very well...What to do... What to do..."_

A thought then struck her, she would smile, but that would be impossible with this current form. The cloud spiraled to the ground and became solid once more, starting to take in a more human form. But instead of the black which always seemed to absorb light, the black surface became reflective. Very reflective. So now Charade stood there, very shiny.

"Are'nt I purty! Heh, heh."

Back onto Drake, his column of water shifted easily into a platform. Seeing the scattershot coming at him, the Zora simply fans out his water into an opaque shell and uses a bit more to move himself aside. All this together means that his foe cannot see his movements and, thus, cannot see where to correct his aim to. When the shots have passed, the water pulls back into a sort of armor and holds its wearer aloft easily.

"Come, now, surely you can do better than that. You are, after all, the son of this 'angel of darkness.'"

Tabais smiled at the enjoyment of this little duel.

"Wow, you're loads of fun, ya' know that? It's so much different then fighting En or those stupid shadow lackies of Dad's." Fire engulfed his whole body and he rocketed towards the Zora by darting back and fourth through the air.

Drake raises one arm, a wave of water apparently erupting from his palm.

"I'm glad I can be of entertainment value," the Zora says, the water suddenly becoming a flat, wide blade which scythes across the air toward his enemy.

---------------------------------------

The girls apparently, after the heating sun and the wild creatures that might have crossed their ways, had no problems at all.

They actually where chatting quite well to kill time while 'running' towards her lost team member and sister.

And of course, far away from them, eyes where watching.

Darithee crouches in a bit of brush several yards away from the group of thoroughly lost females. This is most amusing. Wait...  
Pause.   
Pause.  
Pause.  
_Is this what we look like?  
_  
The rest of the team, looking far more lithe and far lighter, travel along through the cliffs of Death Mountain, taking a roundabout path to follow the movement of the girls. Vulthee, using a link to the other suits, has generated a map of the area for the use of the others and the five of them are traveling along using that. Their quarry stands just inside sensor range, and Darithee's armor is a blip next to them.

"So, what next?"  
"We see where they're going and render assistance only if necessary. Like if the Hunter and her entourage show up."  
"Oh, fun fun."

------

"Wait…Wait! Girls... I... I feel Kazuko really near..."

While discussing, Yoshiko picked up a strange signal.  
That signal made her feel a bit fuzzy.

"Ne? Really?" Yoko sprang from her position  
"Yeah... just lemme... check..."

_Unit 001 shutting down._

Yoshiko's eyes widened, as they turned blank.  
Her body lost balance and her consciousness was lost.  
In seconds, she fainted in everyone's surprise.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Yoko cried outloud, being yanked on the head by Minako. Either by safety (so they couldn't be heard) or because it was just ringing her ears to hard.

"What he fudge?!" Keiko stopped the whip movements and approached her sister.

Darithee's eyeridges rise as the blue girl topples over.  
"Darithee, breaking radio silence. CG Primary down, unknown reason. Sending readings. Darithee, out."

"Hmm," Encarathee says, studying the sensor data she received from Darithee.  
"It appears she's in some sort of authorized command shutdown. I'm the only one among us who has gleaned the access codes, so it must have been the green one, Kazuko. As far as I can tell, she should be fine. Though, I don't know why Secondary would want to do something like that."  
"Alright, what next?"  
"I suggest engaging stealth systems and moving in a bit closer so we can offer help more easily. With one member down, they could get in trouble with the local beasties."  
"Logged, Rekthee. Vulthee, what do you think?"  
"Sensors clear of all lifeforms large enough to pose a threat. We're golden."  
"Alright, we'll move in. All systems disengage. Generate stealth net, we'll have to camouflage Vulthee ourselves since we need her sensors."   
"Roger that," the rest of the team replies, initializing their stealth units and moving into a tight diamond formation with their sniper in the center and generating a small field to guard her with. By slaving their suits to the Command Suit, a system which can be disengaged at any time at the discretion of the user of the suit, the group of them set out at identical running speeds to half the sensor envelope before coming to a halt.

Minako leaned onto Yoshiko's position. Her blue eyes seemed frighteningly empty.  
After some moments, she stood up again, a bit worried.

"Emergency shut down..."   
"WHAT!?"  
"Huh?"

"Apparently caused by Sis over where she is at…."

_Unit 001 system will start_

Yoshiko closed and opened her eyes.  
Slowly, she started to stand up.   
With hand on her head, she still felt dizzy.

"What... what the heck happened?"  
"Yoshiko!!! " Yoko squealed in happiness, as she glomped her  
"She's... ok... " Keiko was a tad surprised

"What I feared... she's warning us..."  
"Warning us what?" Yoshiko, still dizzy, got to question

"... We are followed..."

The girls grew silent. Yoshiko was still holding her head and barely was catching what the others where saying. Yoko was already sniffing. However, Minako was thinking on her latest statement. So odd…

"Still..."   
"Still what?"

Minako stood up, she was really getting tired of doing nothing.

"I think you are all going nuts... we are all doing so…"   
"WAH!!!" The girls jumped on her seats  
"But didn't you just said..." Yoshiko frowned at this. Even on her state she was thinking this was going all bananas  
"You had to be..." Keiko just mumbled  
"nyooooo!"

Another argue, it was quite basic in their existence to get along, argue, fight again, then team up.

"So... can we go now?" Probably Minako's real intensions where to move on. Whether they where followed or not, it wouldn't help much if one would stay there and wait for death.  
"Go where?"  
"Get our sis..."  
"Yes... we should better think on that...rather than killing ourselves"  
"Yeah... um.. now, shall you lead?" Keiko waved at Yoshiko  
"Sure ... yet... I have no signal... heh..." Yoshiko waved her bracelets which now blinked, tracking Kazuko's signal  
The girls fell to the ground in surprise.

"WHA!!!"  
"No... Really... I have no signal of... or...wait..."

Yoshiko started to press some buttons in her bracelet.  
Very little and basically invisible at simple sight, they adjusted the tracking signals it received.

"What on Earth... or where we are, are you doing?"  
"You said I collapsed by an Emergency Shut down made by Kazuko right?"

They nodded; it seemed that she was up to something.

"So... She must had done it remotely... meaning there must be a signal before... and... click here... click there... done"  
"What is done?"   
"I've gotten her location... and she's... wow..." 

"What?"  
"Huh?"

"You won't believe me... but if we go straight... at 240 mts, we get to her..."  
"THAT CLOSE SHE WAS!!!!" They exclaimed unison  
"Well... at least that explains why the signal was so quick... yet... wonder what the real reason was for such shut down.."  
"Dunno but..." Yoshiko had already started to run in a 'shinespark starter' way (as herself has called), she was now fairly away from them "I'll ask her when I get to her"   
"COME BACK!!!!" The girls shouted as they started to follow up the blue girl

"Darithee, breaking radio silence. CG Unit Primary detaching from group. Orders?"  
"Darithee, this is Horathee. Your orders are to follow. We will watch over CG Units three though five. Squad leader, out."

Darithee, receiving this, scuttles out of the bushes and begins to move forward, following the blue girl. This will be difficult, indeed, following her without catching the attention of the others.

----------------------------------------

"Ah, so that explains where that missile launcher came from. I was wondering about that. But that would have been me she was using it on."

Kazuko turned her head to Samus. She was quite surprised.

"You where the one who gave her such wounds…? I should reprehend you... yet, I guess she deserved it..."

She almost laugh, she was quite amused.

"Yet... see the link... if you wouldn't gave her such spunk, she wouldn't return to that ship, and by consequence, we'd be complete and here"

"Well, she was picking a fight and I did warn her.. But I went easy on her." 

She blinked behind the visor in some surprise.

"I didn't get her that bad off did I? Well, he fought her to." 

And so she pointed to Jaith.

"Oh, I see..." the Hacker replied softly "so you thought her the lesson, while he... um, If I'm not mistaken, wanted to finish her off... I'll later talk to you"

And she gave a leer towards Jaith. It wasn't a hatred filled one, but one mostly given by a mother which refrained to do so again.

"By the way" She said now a curious look as an odd thought jumped to her head. "What is Justin Bailey?"

"..Huh? Justin Bailey? I have no clue. Why do you ask?"

She pondered this to see if the name rang any bells, but it did not.

Kazuko really didn't know why the last question, yet, something was ringing for her.  
She had used her in an old game back when the entire group where 5 (with the exception of Keiko of course, as she had not been activated yet).  
Though against using such things as codes and cheats, she was amused every time she put it on... but… why?  
Yet, most of her memories about her time back on their dimension or time flux seem to fly away, as a probable consequence of the drifting they suffered after jamming… what ever they jammed

"No... Nothing..." she shook her head "something unconscious came... That's all..."

"Er... Ok... Well, ok questions and memories aside. What now? You came here to hear this side's end of things and decided to you like this better than the pirate's. What now? What about your sisters? Will they still be in it with the pirates, or will...? Yoshiko, correct? Still hold the grudge when she started to pick a fight?"

She remembered a brief moment when she first encountered the blue girl, Samus made some remark of getting it over with and Yoshiko threw a rock at her.

"Honestly, who throws rocks anymore..."

"Oh... about Yoshiko... she apparently has no memory of the last hours... meaning basically your match got lost in her unconsciousness. She does that all the time when something bad, as losing a fight or something really painful happens to her.  
And... be careful with what you say next time... she can be quite literal when angered or on battle."

She sweat dropped. Her sister was basically limitless on thoughts and actions.

"Waaait a minute! Are we talking about that Blue girl with the rocket launcher!" Jaith said snapping out of some kind of trance he was in, "The one I managed to take down and the... Ark showed up..." his voice lowered as he said his brother's name.

Samus looked over at Jaith, a sort of unseen dead pan look on her face. 

"...Yes. That one. Now would you pay attention?"

"So, you where who tried to finish her off as I thought..." 

Kazuko's green eyes, glared coldly at him for some minutes, suddenly changed to soft ones and comprehensive

"I must say I'm sorry for anything she could do... but, basically, we don't know where we are... what's going on... and worse, which side should we be... That's why I'm here..."

Giving an inner sigh, the Huntress continued.

"Really? Herm. Is it part of...? Her... Wait. Er, never mind. I just kinda actually noticed you guys have cybertronics. My bad, but anyways. So, every time that happens, does she wipe the memory herself before hand, or is it part of her system?"

"As for the memory issue" She turned again towards Samus, she liked to talk watching their faces... although, both the people standing there where wearing helmets at the moment "She ordered to do that ever since she was little.. Even if at that time we didn't knew that we where 'cyber'. Yet, the fact that she did it often at those times made it unconscious... at least that's my theory, however, it might be some sort of other thing I yet have to..." 

A beeping sound started to emanate from her bracelets.

"Um, could you excuse me while I check something?"

Immediately after that, she clicked a button located at one of the earphone looking gear she had on her head.  
Her eyes blanked out, as her translucid green visor started to appear again, going from 'phone' to 'phone'

_Targets located  
Targets are identified as CG000, CG001, CG002 and CG004_.

"The girls" she muttered with a relief feeling on it.

But her glee lasted short, as something, barely visible at her visor appeared.

"What are those things..." she said. 

With another click at her 'earphones', her visor was gone, yet a small antenna seem to sprout from her head, while it actually came from the own phones. Her eyes continued to have the same look as she would have the visor over them.  
What it did, was project a larger version of it. Some sort of translucid green panel with information and coordinates. The dots that identified her sisters where colored exactly as they where, yet, gray blurry ones appeared to be following them... and where too close to prevent anything.

Clicking for the last time the spot, she disengaged her larger visor/scanner, while her eyes turned back to normal, and turned to Samus and Jaith.

"I'm afraid we have 2 news... one, gladly, my sisters are in good state and coming towards me like I planned... yet the other one is that they are being followed by unknown objects... which I can't clarify if real or not... or what exactly they are... but, what I can tell you... prepare yourselves..."

Samus turned back and frowned.

"... Unless something native to that planet has taken interest... Or that would be the Six. Peachy. Just, peachy. If it is them, then chances are very high for them to locate the ship."

She feared something like this in the back of her mind, which was now beginning to race to come up with a plan to keep the ship hidden.

Jaith's eyes narrowed

"Hmph... well this isn't good..."

Then suddenly there was some sort of rumbling coming from a farthest corner on the west.

Kazuko quickly focused herself over there and set herself on defensive stance, one hand on one side of her headphones and the other one free, hand opened as if she would be containing something from below.

Samus just frowned, waving a hand at Jaith as a signal for him to wait.

"Hey!!! There you are!!!!"

Yoshiko was running quite fast and had build up enough dirt behind her tracks, not to mention she was sort of surrounded by some sort of force due the speed

"Yoshi…."

But before she could finish, the blue leader jumped and tackle-hugged the Hacker.

Both fell to the ground due the recoil force, but Kazuko had to admit, she was quite happy.

"Wazzup!!!"   
"Kazuko!"

Then, the rest of the group arrived.  
Yoko as usual, glomped her missing sister who was still recovering from falling aboard..  
Minako walked slowly to her, in a cool air.

"Next time you decide to escape, mind leaving us a post-it or sorts..."   
"Yeah... why you do that for?" Keiko withdrew her whip, wrapping it around her hips  
"I was soooo worried..."   
"Really Kazuko, what was the reason for such dramatic exit…?"

"Um... girls... just look at my left" Kazuko's head popped out of the ball of the exited group.

"Huh... left?" 

They turned... nothing, well; at least most of them saw nothing.

"You idiots... our left..." Minako yelled, she had already seen what they should have.  
"Oh... that left" The rest of the group sweatdropped and started to move their heads slowly towards that direction.  
In there, Jaith and Samus could be seen

"Oh... it's that guy... I thought the dragon had eaten it..." Yoko squealed, mid excited and mid concerned  
"Yoko... there are no man-eating dragons here..." Minako had to remind herself not to kill her.  
"Er... so... what's with that... I mean, after the weird costumes, there's nothing amusing about them.." the fighter just frowned, crossing her hands and looking at them  
"Why do I have the sensation I've already seen them... both... and kinda have another feeling about killing one of those guys badly..." Yoshiko approached to both at the point she might want to eat them.

Now, they stared at Samus really detail.  
Eyes open, they scanned every inch of her.  
And for adding more oddness to the reunion all of them shouted to the unison the same word while pointing (and poking, sponsored by Yoko).

"Justin Bailey!!!"

Wind was the only thing heard, as there face where blank, waiting for something.

"I just came to check both sides, and choose for the best... I belive you should do that as well..." Kazuko resumed, still wondering why the whole commotion and what would that mean.  
"And... You mean that we should go with them... I dunno, but this is called threason... and the other guys... I don't think they will tolerate it by the stuff I managed to hack..."   
"I KNEW IT... YOU KNEW TO HACK!!!" Keiko pointed at Yoshiko  
"Well... only the basics... how do you think I got access at the Teacher's launge that time..."  
"You did what!?"  
"Nothing"  
"Someone's in trouble" the acrobat replied in a sing-a-song tune  
"If Chiisai-san gets to get this... hehe"  
"Crud... Minako, you and your blackmail…"  
"Um..." Kazuko interrupted the newly made conversation "While you where getting here... did you notice if anyone was following?"  
"Erm... no... not really..."  
"This is odd..." Yoko muttered, tilting her head slightly  
"What's odd?" Keiko asked softly  
"It's the code... Nothing happened..."  
"So what on Earth you wanted to happen..." the bomber placed her hands on her hips  
"Dunno... but you repeated the same word at the same time..."  
"... yeah.. that's kinda odd..."   
"Oh... About someone following us" Minako retook Kazuko's question "I think you got a heavy sun stroke as her..."   
"Don't point me"

Samus just stood there and blinked. All the girls coming out from the woods into this clearing. They seemed so disorganized, but yet complete and perfect in their own grouip. She figured this to be some 'sisterly' thing, but it was beyond her. And again with this 'Justin Bailey!' 

"Er.. Yes? Whats the deal with this Justin Bailey?"

"I know I've heard that thing before..." Yoshiko tapped her head with her hand, thinking that one thought "mmm… er… om…Ah... I remember...! it's a code from the best Nintendo game EVA!!! (yet.. Resident Evil rulz as well...) ... which... curiously... can't recall the name..."  
"Hey... speaking of it... You never got me the Ligth suit I told ya..." Keiko leered at the leader  
"But I was busy doing algebra homework (for one time in my life)... shezz"  
"How do you think... I'll be passing to Dark Aether without the friggin' LIGTH SUIT!!!!"  
"Ah... ya know there is Nintendo Power magazine..."  
"CRUD... I'm not wasting yens on how to pass a friggin game..."  
"It's _DA_ game..."  
"CAN YOU 2 SHUT UP FOR ONCE!!!" Minako patience, which was really thin, wasted out. She coughed a bit and restarted "DO SOMETHING IN YOUR PITTIFULL LIFE THAT ISN'T INVOLVED ARROUND THESE STUPID GAMES!!!"  
"Well... I do Skate you know..." the fighter defended herself

"Anyways..." Kazuko regained control over the group, as Minako was almost at the border of wanting to kill everything "I believe we should not be in the mood of talking about those kind of things (which If I recall... you get that suit after you re-fill the last ligth genetator on Aeter...) There is real trouble here. Someone has actually followed you, and I can't tell who, or where are they now." 

"But it's impossible..." Keiko pulled out her whip "See this, I can generate a disturbing field, enough to drive people crazy..."  
"Yes... but it's at the time you snap that thing, and I believe you stopped at a moment..."   
"Yeah... you did it when Yoshiko fell sick... remember?"

"And… also, like right now ya know?"  
"Yoko"  
"What?"   
"Ok... probably... but who you think is following?"   
"One thing is for sure" Kazuko's voice was cold; something bad has really happened "I cannot afford to put you in danger. If the thing that's been following you is who I think it is... they won't like this sight a bit"  
"So... The ones are?"

Samus was sending a com link message to Xion which should come up on the computer's councel on the ship. Telling him to shut down everything but the radar. It was then that the words 'light suit' and 'Dark Aether' that stood out in her mind.

"How do you know about the light suit, and Aethe- never mind, not important now..."

Samus flipped on her heat sensitive thermal visor and began to scan the area, however, she saw nothing more than the heat traces of the girls, Jaith, and some smaller animals hidden in the trees. Nothing more. She frowned as she switched to the normal combat visor.

"I don't see anything... But keep on guard nonetheless..."

Still, some of the girls where just not putting any attention at all.

"Well, everyone who had played knows..." Yoshiko said as she overheard Samus "Yet... there isn't so much action as in Tallon IV... man... now that was cool..."  
"Well, it was infested by Pirates ya know, and don't forget Ridley... thought... it was boring beating him up... wonder why the pirates constantly repair him every time he gets his butt..."  
"Wait... did you say Pirates?"  
"Yea... Space Pira... OMG" 

Keiko stopped before ending the phrase.  
Then looked firmly at Samus.  
All of them did.

"OMFG... we are completely utterly lost in some sort of dimension... where...Yoshiko... who where the guys who picked you up?"   
"Um... Pirates..."  
"And... Name me 3 missile launcher combos... no... um... um.. (really tense situation...)"  
"Just tell us anyways!!!!!" Minako rolled her eyes  
"I knew it!"

Yoko, not really getting involved in the conversation, started to walk around Samus, like searching for something she knew.

"Wow... where you get that thing..." she tilted her head curious.  
"I REMEMBER!!!" Yoshiko said triuphanly, "The name of the greatest game EVA!!!"  
"Please... not now" the bomber sighed, looking for a bomb to place on the gunner's big head.  
"I think there some sort of plot here..."  
"W00t!, how could I forget... It's called Metroid PRIME!!"  
"Ah... so I remember as well (and this... you own me 5000 Yen), Justin Bailey is to... heh... start with no suit right..." Keiko complemented with a wink  
"Yep... yep... that one..." 

The girls had already forgotten about the little problem, Samus, and their current situation, this was something to talk about. 

"The Greatest Bounty Hunter Samus Aran kicks Pirate's butt and saves the galaxy from weird head sucking stuff..."   
"And then the X stuffu… and… and..."  
"A PINBALL!!!" Yoko squealed.  
"Ok ... so, now back to the fact that we are going to get killed..."   
"Oh, shut up Minako... and... and... when I get home I'll get my DS and..." 

Kazuko, who was hearing the whole conversation while scanning the area stopped. Her memory now seemed refreshed with all they where saying, staring idly and surprised at Samus.

_"... I think that we are in a big dilemma..." _

_**Mission **__**14 – End**_

----------------------------------------

OMG… so the CGA aren't from…. So that means that they are…

Wow… talk about a shocker. How will Samus and the sneaking Pirates will take it?

Oh well… I guess that's for next chapter in which all of this shall be resolved, as well as Charade and Drake's blazing battle with the 'sons of the Void'. All this on the FF!

R&R please :3


	17. Character Profiles 2: Hyruleans

_**Disclaimer:**_

Metroid and Legend of Zelda belong solely to Nintendo. Other Characters belong to their respective owners.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We've reached our second batch of 7 episodes, and ya know what that means boys and girls! Another yet long profile page!

Well, not too long I hope, but still, this is a perfect opportunity to meet your cast much closer with the security you won't glomp them or try to eat them alive.

So… we are now going to present… the 'Hylian' Characters!:

–turns on applause machine-

Hyrule group

**Name**: Link   
**Species**: Hylian  
**Gender:** male  
**Side**: Hylian  
**Weapons:** Master sword, fairy bow, Hylian shield   
**Armor**: chain shirt under tunic  
**Physical Description**: _I am assuming greatly that you know how the Hero of Time looks like… if not Google it. However, for this version of the Fanfiction, we are more tilted to the OoT Link_  
**History**: The boy without a fairy was once a lonely and despondent young orphan who was only befriended by Saria and the Great Deku Tree. Soon after learning of a evil taking seed in the world by the now dying Deku Tree, young Link was set to the adventure of saving the land of Hyrule from the evil king of the Gerudos. By taking up this quest Links ability and strength as the challenges before him became more difficult. After collecting the three sacred stones and attempting to give them to the Princess Zelda, Link, unknowingly opened the seal to the sacred realm by drawing the Master Sword from the pedestal of time. By doing this the evil king Ganondorf was allowed to obtain the Triforce of power which gave him the power to turn the beautiful land of Hyrule into a world of nightmares. During the seven years the evil king reined supreme and turned the world into a dark land of terror, Link was under a magic slumber that kept him safe until he would be strong enough to overcome the evil that was beset upon the world. Now claiming the title of "The Hero of Time" Link awoke the six sages and eventually sealed the evil king away in the sacred realm, thus becoming Zelda's ultimate champion.  
**Personality**: He is extremely courageous and is willing to do anything to help someone in need. He will forever be at the command of his beloved princess, and will never rest if she is in distress. Sometimes rash and quick to get into a fight, but it is never for the wrong reason. Even though he may be quick to enter a fight, he is not quick to lose one. His hand to hand combat is fearsome, and is extremely accurate with a bow. His large list of equipment also aids him on his adventures. He is most definitely someone you would wish to have on your side.

**Name:** Zelda   
**Species**: Hylian  
**Gender:** Female  
**Side:** Hylian  
**Weapons**: Depends on her form: While being Zelda she depends mostly on her magic skills. However, as Sheik her weapons go from a range of 'ninja' like things such as needles, a chain whip and other artifacts to help Link on his quests.  
**Armor**: None.  
**Physical Description**: _I am assuming greatly that you know how the Princess of Destiny looks like… if not Google it. However, for this version of the Fanfiction, we are more tilted to the OoT Zelda_  
**History:** Zelda's long story has been told far and wide as the Sealing of Gannondorf occurred: She had been long waiting from the foretold 'Hero of Time' to appear as she was a child. When Link finally found her after sneaking into the castle grounds, she told him about the current situation of his father and the King of Thieves. After Link's return with the 3 spiritual stones, she was carried away by Impa while being chased by the own Gannondorf himself. Before she could become lost on the horizon, she threw the Hero the legendary Ocarina of Time.

7 years later, a strange Sheikah appeared to the now grown Link, helping him into his assignment of awakening the Sages to restore the peace to Hyrule. When that task was over, the Sheikah revealed 'himself' to be the own Princess Zelda, who had kept herself like that in order to hide from Gannon. But it was too late, as she was taken prisoner into his castle.

In a courageous battle, Zelda aided Link by sending Light arrows at the Dark King and by channeling the sages' power to seal him.

Finally, after the entire struggle, Hyrule returned back to its former peace.  
**Personality**: She is very kind to the people she rules and disagrees with the idea of having Link to rescue her and her land every time it's in peril, but at the same time she knows he's the only one able to do so. While reserved most of the time, she can become a little tempered while asking about things she cares the most. A great Magic user, she uses it most of the time to shield, heal and support Link on battle. While being disguised as Sheik, she tends to be a bit more bold, facing things that on her 'royal attires' would do so. Probably because of the charm she used to 'transform' into her other 'persona'.

However, ever since Gannon's sealing, she has not turned to such state.

**Name**: Drake   
**Species**: Zora  
**Gender**: Male  
**Side:** Hyrule  
**Weapons**: Gigantic axe strapped across his back, aquamancy, and potions for every single situation imaginable  
**Armor**: A thin suit of animal hide which is enchanted so that it will turn a blade like chainmail without the weight.  
**Physical Description**: He looks as a standard Zora, but clad in a suit of black animal hide. This suit is thin and fits his body closely so that it gives him the protection of its enchantments but also does not impede his agility and speed while swimming. He also wears a cloak on dry land which is also black. It is rather worn, but not overly so, and the inside is covered with thousands of pockets. These house an unimaginable number of potions, at least one of which will help in any situation he or his friends fall into.  
**History:** Drake was once a minion of Ganon, working closely with Jace and Charade. Then, Ganon turned out to be a total jerk and started trying to hunt down this unfortunate Zora, so the three of them turned against their former master. With the help of Link and Zelda, the group of them stopped Ganon and peace returned to the land of Hyrule. He now lives in a shack in the middle of Lake Hylia and will occasionally bring a few fish to market in order to afford what meager things he requires from civilization.   
**Personality**: Drake is a very nice person, doing everything he can to help everyone he can. This is, of course, until he enters battle, in which he is a ruthless and crafty opponent, which was proven in his decisive battle versus Arts, who he eventually drove away into the north.

**Name:** Charade   
**Species:** Shadow  
**Gender:** Female  
**Side:** Hyrule  
**Weapons:** Self. Can change form into primarily animals. Even mythical.  
**Armor:** Self  
**Physical Description**: Primary form is a tall solid black female form. Height 5'9 shoulder length black hair the same color as the body. A lock of hair hides the left eye. Both eyes (primarily, the visible one) would be red or white depending on mood. Lighter-than-self black pants and a loose equally black tunic.  
**History:** Charade is a shadow, although not much is know about her as to specifics. Although she dose seem to like The Desert Colossus and Desert, history though unknown as to why. She 'Dwells' within the graveyard and the shadow temple, she might seem like nothing but evil to the wary, and simple minded. She is very kind to her only two friends, The Zora Drake, and the not so sane man of ice, Jace.   
**Personality**: She acts heartless to enemy and others if she feels she need to. But otherwise is a fairly nice 'person' If you befriend her (there is the exception of those who are enemies to her friends) you will have a dedicated friend and ally bent on assisting those she cares for. Even at her own peril.

**Name**: Jace Froster  
**Species**: (Unknown) Humanoid  
**Gender**: Male  
**Side**: Hyrule  
**Weapons**: Wrist Blade (Right Hand); Ice Magic  
**Armor**: Light breastplate  
**Physical Description**: He is about 5 foot 5 inches, with the childish disposition to match his height. He wears baggy dark blue pants and black boots on his lower body and on the upper he wears a loose sleeved shirt, his chest plate, and a deep blue mantle. He wears an amulet with a strange marking around his neck that he holds dear to him. His face is fair and his eyes are a light, sky blue. His hair falls about to his shoulders and is black. He also has heavy bangs. His right arm is done up in leather where his retractable blade rests. On his left hand is a simple leather glove.  
**History**: Jace arrived from an unknown world to the north. He once followed under the banner of Gannon until he turned on his two other partners. He then ran off with them, accompanied by Zelda and were confronted by Athena, Gannon's highest minion who eventually turned sides and helped them. Along with the aid of Link, they were able to kill Gannon, but not before he planted an evil seed within Athena and Jace. This seed erupted and turned Jace into an evil psycho who eventually got loose, leaving Jace a decent person again. He now works as a simple carpenter... with magical powers.  
**Personality:** He's really a nice person, but it's hard to leave his old ways behind him. He is known to burst into rage when frustrated. Not very good with kids either.

Hyrule – Gannon's side

**Name:** Ganondorf Dragmire  
**Species**: Gerudo  
**Gender**: Male  
**Side**: Gannon  
**Weapons**: Two large swords, also magic granted to him by the Triforce of Power  
**Armor:** His armor is in no way magical, but the Triforce of Power gives him all the magic he needs...  
**Physical Description**: _I am assuming greatly that you know how the King of Thieves looks like… if not Google it. However, for this version of the Fanfiction, we are more tilted to the OoT GanondorfZelda_

History: Every one hundred years, a Male is born into the Gerudos, Ganondorf Dragmire is the most recent male, having defeated his Father in ritual combat, he became king of the Gerudos, but this wasn't enough to cure his hunger for power, He made plans to obtain the sacred Golden Power, the Triforce, but failing in his quest to obtain all three pieces he was left with the one which most represents him, the Triforce of Power, but this was all he needed to conquer Hyrule, but his still wanted more power, so he searched for the two others with the Triforce piece only to find that the two who held these sacred objects were the Hero of Time, Link and the Princess of Hyrule, Zelda. He kidnapped Zelda and told Link to come to his castle, which Link did immediately. Ganondorf and Link battled, but it was Link who was victorious in the end, Ganondorf, almost dead, poured all hatred for Link into power and the Triforce transformed him into the demonic being Gannon. Link, with the help of Zelda and the six sages managed to seal away Gannon into the sacred realm, which is now known as the Dark World.   
**Personality**: After his defeat, Ganondorf has gained more wisdom, he knows now not the underestimate his opponents... Though his hunger for Power has not disappeared, he vows to destroy the Hero of Time and claim Hyrule for his own, no matter the cost!

**Name**: Dark Link   
**Species**: Shadow  
**Gender**: Male  
**Side**: Gannon/Himself  
**Weapons**: Shadow copies of Link's equipment.   
**Armor**: Self  
**Physical Description**: Dark Link takes on the appearance of Link with a few exceptions, such as his black tunic, white hair and red, seeming to glow in the dark, eyes. Other then that most people will mistake him for Link with a new outfit...  
**History**: During Link's first quest he met a shadow copy of himself in the Water Temple and was tricked into striking his own shadow with the sword of evil bane... and so the true Dark Link was born, from all the hate and pain carried by Link.   
**Personality**: Dark Link only thinks of himself, he doesn't even like Gannon that much; He would only like to be free to cause the mass chaos and terror his heart desires...

--------------------------------------

-applause applause-

OMG! "So many charries", you might think. But don't worry my friends for I will keep it sane enough for you to follow. Besides, after a while, you'll find out that this is a sort of RP itself (though ironically, this is based on an RP) and you can choose to follow a certain group… now… that doesn't mean you have to leave the others in hell for they might exchange ways and sorts.

So… who's up next on the list? –reads- ah yes…. The 'team' coming from Samus and gang. Boy, isn't this going for a long run?

So… see you in the next 7 chapters for the next _Character Profile_. See you next mission!


	18. Mission 15 Voiding the Void Children

_**Disclaimer:**_

Metroid and Legend of Zelda belong solely to Nintendo. Other Characters belong to their respective owners.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Legend of Zelda- The Metroid's Shadow (aka Cyber Girls Akihabara: Dimensions … go and wiki/google it) is now 1 freakin' year old._

_YES!!! __**1 FREAKIN' YEAR OLD!!**_

_Thanks you guys for reading this heck of a long story… that will grow to be even LONGER!_

_-Da Mangaka ;3_

_BTW? Do I sense CGA Fandom?_

_Published: _7-31-06

_Based on the Gaia RP with the same name (er… LoZ-MS just to note which of the 2) created by BladeSingerXIV on _Sun Aug 21, 2005 (does that mean we're going for our second year as well? WTF?!)

Anyhow… resuming with the missions…..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I REMEMBER!!!" Yoshiko said triumphantly, fist in the air "The name of the greatest game EVA!!!"  
"Please... not now"

"I think there some sort of plot here..."  
"W00t!, how could I forget... It's called Metroid PRIME!!"  
"Ah... so I remember as well (and this... you own me 5000 Yen), Justin Bailey is to... heh... start with no suit right..."

Darithee's eyeridges rise beneath his helmet, the commando using claws made out of bendezium fibers to cling to the side of a tree, his back to the bark. So, these females know of the failure on Aether...what else do they know? Will this endanger the already tenuous alliance? This could be bad for the Zebesian Space Pirates.

"The Greatest Bounty Hunter Samus Aran kicks Pirate's butt and saves the galaxy from weird head sucking stuff..."  
"And then the X stuffu… and… and..."  
"A PINBALL!!!"

Samus was utterly speechless. How did they know these things? And they speak about these as though it were a game.

"What the heck is going on!? How do you know these things? ...No suit? WTF?"

"Well... haven't you get the time..." Yoshiko was talking, but Kazuko's hand covered briskly her mouth.  
"WT..."  
"I think that I have resolved the situation... so let me explain." She whispered to Yoshiko's ear, the other girls where curious.

"I believe we must confess something, and basically why am I here in the first place... yet, I needed some more information..."  
"Oh.. Finally... someone with reason is about to talk..."  
"Shut up Minako…." Yoshiko glared  
"You see, on 1986 there where some game developers that..."  
"AW!! Get to the good part already..."

Kazuko cleared her throat, and began again.

"You see? Remember we come from a different dimension than yours?"  
"Well... isn't that obvious?" Minako rolled her eyes  
"So... there are no cookies here then?"  
"Aw, Yoko"  
"Probably... yet, the reason that all of us know your story basically is because in our dimension you exist... as a game character from a game name Metroid..."  
"OMFG... THAT IS SAMUS ARAN!!!!???" now Yoshiko's eyes where as wide as dinner plates after her memory yanked in the correct place, twitching them constantly and almost unable to speak "_THE_ SAMUS ARAN... OMFG..."  
"Wait, wait, wait Kazuko… you sure? You got to be kidding…."  
"OMFG... OMFG... OMFG..."  
"I am sorry to say this to you... it must be somewhat devastating, yet, take this algorithm. If in our dimension you are just a character, we probably in this dimension or yours, we are merely manga characters with a pattern known by our 'fans' ..." she sighed, it was difficult to explain "So, in the time-space-dimension theory, there are no 'real' or 'fictional' things..."

Between the 'OMG's of Yoshiko, the utter unpleasantness of Minako, Keiko had a quite blank stare while Yoko was as jumpy as always.

"Er… I got confused... repeat me the first... and the last part..."   
"Ok... freaky... so... we are stuck in a game... sweeeeet, my day is done..."  
"Do I look cute in a manga?" the acrobat tilted her head  
"I can't still believe it... _me_ next to _her_... and this is _no _DREAM! …OMFG ... OMFG..."

"_So you're telling me that, somewhere, the Power Rangers actually exist?"_ Darithee thinks, thoroughly puzzled. It makes perfect sense, but still...  
"_I think I'm going to start including Angel Grove in my prayers at night..._"

_**The Legend of Zelda – The Metroid's Shadow**_

_**Mission 15 – Voiding the void Children**_

"..Wow. That would explain things I guess... Manga? Hm... I have not seen any... Crap. Then that means Mario must exist in some dimension. Weird. Well, that aside... Is Yoshiko there alright? She seems stuck in a loop..."

"OMG…OMG… OMG… OMG…."

"Well... you see... you're basically her role model... so..."  
"OMFG... it's a friggin honor to meet you... "  
"Hey... did you say Samus kicked your ass big time?" Minako replied with a grim tone  
"Um... well, yeah... firstly she is equally as good as meh and second..."  
"Second, you work as a _group_... now come hear and stop looping around... we must find the intruders..."  
"Again with that..." Minako's eyes rolled "I told you... all of you have severe cases of sun stroke"

Ignoring any of her other sisters, the blue Leader literally fell on her knees in Samus direction.

"Can I go to your Gunship... pleeeeaseeee?"

"Oh, yes...please do take her to the gunship..." Darithee thinks, pulling his limbs in closer in preparation for a leap off the tree. He is already determining his approach with a zoom function on his visor, and by the time they move he will have a method of getting silently from tree to tree in order to follow them.

"What?" Kazuko frowned, mostly at Yoshiko's pleading ways  
"Um... yeah... if we want to be safe... wouldn't the... (Or rather better) Her gunship be nice"  
"Um... lemme put this... NO!" the bomber was just as angry as a bomb to explode… maybe quite literally as she was holding one menacingly  
"Ouch... but don't shout... (And why do you…?)"  
"Not being rude... but, if we are being followed... or seen, we shouldn't 'lead' the way to the enemy"  
"Amen to that... but I'm rather curious... I do wish to see the ship..." Keiko was rather amused by this, but was currently scratching out some of the dust in her hair  
"I wanna say hi to Adam" Yoko cried  
"Who the heck is that guy?"   
"Um... Metroid Fusion rings you?"  
"I thought it was her boyfriend firstly when I played it... but... It's just a machine"  
"But saves her nicely"  
"Also the SA-X"  
"Enough... so... _leader_ what should we do..."  
"Um... Kazuko's right in something... but I am sooo curious..."  
"Amen here."  
"Yay!"  
"NEL... you're gonna get us killed, honestly…"

"Adam is not my boy friend! Honestly, the guy is a flipping mother board. But if I do lead you to the ship, I might lead somebody else, or more than that one individual to the location. They find it, I do not even want to begin to point out everything that could go wrong..." 

Samus thought, then had an idea. She sent a mental thought to Kuzko.

_"Although, I could supposedly take them to the ship, but go in another direction all together, and try to catch this follower. If the others were to know, they might __accidentally goof somewhere and our unseen friend might catch it."_

_"Quite a good idea indeed" _she thought back "_Would you like to lead us to your 'ship'?"_

Kazuko smirked; she was in the same tune as Samus.

"Um, but yet... probably Minako's right and it is nothing" Kazuko started to talk to the group "And, I do believe that if we want to be in a safe place we should get to your ship, if you we can be allowed"   
"Yay!!! Samus' ship... I can die in peace!"  
"Yeah... but please, hurry up..."  
"But I would have to TAKE you with me..."  
"Well... let's go!!!"  
"I like Adam... he is a nice computer..."  
"Ok... Yoko... you are officially sun burned..."

The girls started to laugh, Yoko wasn't so happy about it.

"Darithee, breaking radio silence. The quarry knows of our presence. Requesting orders."  
"This is Squad Command. Do not break off. Follow Unit Primary and Unit Secondary. We will continue to watch over units three through five. Squad Command, out."  
"Orders confirmed, Point out."

----------------------------------------------------

"Do you seriously wish to reflect my abilities? Please. Let's see how well you conduct electricity." En arrived next to Charade in a flash, his hand moving forward to touch her and shoot an electric shock through the reflective body.

Comparing the current scenery of the girls and the hunters, they where passing a quite boring time while the raging battle still continued upon the lake.

Both parties where strong and displayed their abilities maybe not to the complete maximum but it would be considered an amusing match.

"Actually, Kinda. But this would be more a lure."  
Charade quickly side stepped and brought her arm up to smack him in the back of the head. But she knew what was going to happen before it happened.

The second that the hand touched his head, a large voltage was sent into Charade's body. He then proceeded to rocket himself up with many chains, yards into the air.

The shadow jumped back, the electrical currents fading away, she was absorbing the energy and storing it in her 'core' She had a plan, but was sure it would not work, but it could not hurt to try.

"How interesting. I can see the electric charge in you. What are you, some kind of battery? Well, batteries can be overloaded!" Multiple bolts of lightning struck him and he shot an even larger one down upon Charade.

Charade frowned. She saw this coming as well, but it also contributed to her plan although it was risky, but if there was one thing she was good at besides changing form, was tricking people. She absorbed the shot to her center, compacting them into a denser energy. She then jumped back, and melted away, going into the ground, she did not want to be open when she changed into a much larger form.

However, En did not even bother to move move. He simply waited a smile on his face.

Charade drew in the dark surrounding her and quickly grew beneath the soil, changing her form, until she had reached it. She then made her way to the surface. The ground began to rip apart at a serpentine head burst for, about the size of one of 'The Six's chest. and a thing long snake like body which slithered out of the hole and coiled around itself. The overall length of the beast is about 150 feet. There were several half orbs down the length of the body, these are smooth and reflect light. The on the head which had turned towards En, six red eyes glowed into existence. One of Charade's four more powerful forms.

En didn't seem to overwhelm by this new form the shadow had taken; he probably might be just amused.

He held up his hand, a charge surging around it.

"You know though, all that energy had a positive charge. So..." he inflicted a negative charge around his hand and increased the polarization, attracting the energy that had been fed into her.

The serpent hissed, aware of positive and negative polarity. If the two came into contact, the effects were destructive. The serpent suddenly opened its maw and a ball of the electricity within it came and formed into a condensed ball, which Charade unleashed and fired at En. She would have fired it into a stream, for better accuracy, but thought better of it.

En quickly analyzed the charge of the ball, switched the polarity around his hands and bounced it back at Charade as an attack.

Meanwhile, as one might to remember the Zora, he was also quite busy himself…

Drake raised one of his arms, and up came a wave of water apparently erupting from his palm.   
"I'm glad I can be of entertainment value" the Zora says, the water suddenly becoming a flat, wide blade which scythes across the air toward his enemy.

The blade cut through the water and the fire dissipated. There was no dark child to be seen.

"Fooled ya'!" From behind a giant blast shot towards the Zora out of Tabais's fists.

"Sure you did," Drake says, another jet of water flying through the air toward his enemy without even turning toward Tabais. A wall of water phases into being to stop the jet of flame, and he manipulates that into a sort of spearhead which then flies toward his enemy just as the jet does.

Tabais blocked it with another blast of fire. He dropped to the ground, still grinning ear to ear.

"This is awesome!" He encompassed himself in fire so that the form was still visible. He then formed six other flame constructs. They collected all together in a rush and headed off into a circle below Drake.

Drake leaned forward, raising his axe into a ready position as he falls to the ground with his water still around him. He abruptly flies up into the air, his axe cleaving one of the constructs into two pieces which quickly extinguish completely. With a twist, the Zora falls to the ground once more and pulls his axe into position once again.

"My weapons are far from normal, and my abilities have been honed for years against your brother. You will find me no easy opponent."

The now six constructs surround the Zora. They all spoke at once.

"Yes, we know. If you were easy then you would be dead." They created a flaming circle that shot up into the air as a giant spire and began to quickly close in on the Zora.

Drake looks about for a moment, taking in the situation. Not many options in this situation. However, one with talents such as his has little difficulty. He lowers his axe, concentrating on his very being and the water he has collected. He liquefies, flowing into the ground and out of the radius of flame. He rises from the ground, once again becoming solid.   
"Yes, I suppose I would" the zora says as he uses the water in the air to sense the movements of each being (construct or not) to track down his fiery foe and sent a burst of water toward him.

Two more of the constructs were doused but the others backed off with Tabais in a line. Now that four of them all moved in unison. They all lifted flaming hands and shot multiple ember bullets of fire.

Drake, not needing to raise a hand, produces a wall of water which effortlessly absorbs the heat and quenches the flames. It then forms into a long, thin spike and freezes, aiming to spear all four enemies.

The constructs all scattered, moving and dashing around Drake, shooting multiple blasts of fire at the Zora.

The ice spike shattered into a thousand pieces, the exterior melting a bit so that he can manipulate it through the air. The water in the air and on the ground condenses into a thin, obscuring wall as the remaining water around his body launches him upward. The wall then flattens and expands in a quenching ring.

The four flew up into the air, over the wall and shot eight columns of flame down upon the Zora.

Drake pulls his ring of water back in to protect himself from the first of the flames as he leaps to the side. The shards of ice he created just a moment before then fly upward at great speed, and the Zora lands easily outside the blast zone with both arms inside his cloak…

The serpent which was Charade, waved to the side avoiding the charged ball rebounded by En, and opened its mouth yet again. The black glistening orbs along its body began to glow with and electrical currents danced along them. Another ball of electricity formed in its mouth, condensed, and ruptured, sending a stream of white positive electric at En.

En quickly mounted a strong field of positive ions around him, and formed a strong negative one around Charade's middle.

The serpent let out a shrill sound that was the mixture of a hiss and screams. The opposite electricity change tearing at its insides.

En huffed as the shadowy creature screamed. He fed more polar energy into the ball, not allowing it to dissipate

The serpent stopped its shrill cry and looked down at En. Its mouth ridges curled into what looked like a smirk, and it opened its out and aimed at him. The area of electricity was being stored into two separate areas, positive and negative, these areas where near the other, but is separated by a thin barrier of dark energy. As soon as the polar energy was an equal amount to the opposite polarity already in the beast, the dark energy present coated over the energies, condensing it. And moved it quickly through its body and two it's mouth where the large coated ball concealed the two negative energies within a yin-yang like area. The creature fired at En…

…but from away from any of the areas within Hyrule, the very own Angel of Darkness Ankokutenshi raises a single armored arm, making a sphere to appear around all three of his children.  
"En, Tabais, Jace, come. We are leaving this place for now," the giant says, dragging all three children into the void with him to disappear without a trace.

The orb struck the ground where En had stood, and ruptured with destructive force, ripping the ground and creating a crater. The serpent had heard Ankoku, and seen the others leave. It hissed, and shrank down, tendrils coming short and evaporating, leaving only the now human form of Charade standing cross armed and looking around.

"..The heck was that about?"

--------------------------------

"Oh my frigging god... I'll actually enter Samus' gun ship"  
"Hello... can you keep it down..."  
"But I'm too exited"  
"I have to say... same here"  
"Gosh... wonder in what thing you don't loose your heads... I wish it could be literal sometimes... really literal..."  
"Me too, I wish I had some sort of camera... wait... I do have... I must be Lucky!"

Samus sent a linked message to Xion and to Jaith. She then waved her hand as the universal sign for "Come" and turned off, walking into the forest, away from the ship.

Between gibbered sounds and sudden squeals, the girls advanced to the forest, following Samus' every move.

Next to her, was Kazuko, who looked really pleased?

_"So"_ She send a mental thought to the Hunter _"Who did you call now?... Just curious"_

Samus looked over her shoulders at the girls and turned back sighing. Before sending back a mental reply.

_"That would be Jaith, and Xion. I sent a message telling them of the plan. The reason I included them, is Jaith would probably start asking why we were going away from the ship, and Xion might wonder the same and come out here."_

She started to look around.

_"But... My plan is to back track and hold a position, and wait to see if we are being followed still. The pirates would not pass an opportunity to finding the ship... I do not think they ever found it... Besides some incident in the past where some team of pirates reluctantly made some repairs..._

_"Oh, I see__"_ Kazuko thought back_"So, let's wait for them to bite the bait rigth?"_

She smirked; the plot within them was really amusing.

However, apparently Darithee figured it out as well. He slowly extends a tendril of bendezium fibers which wraps around a tree, securing itself by fusing its coils into a single unit. Then, doing the same to the tree he is currently on (all of this concealed by his stealth systems), the commando moves himself across the intervening gap until he clings to the second tree with his claws. By repeating this process, he is able to follow the two without creating much more than the normal background noise of the area, since he is performing this action in the space between leaves and above lower foliage.

As they continued walking, Samus raised her left hand up to the small blue medallion like object. It came out of place and she threw it up and caught it in her left hand. It began to glow. She hid this out of view from behind and entered a command over the HUD to it. She then slipped it to Kazuko with a forewarning mental message before the thing left her hand.

_"This is a hologram of me. I was tinkering a bit with it, so the image should be flawless, hang onto this and it will project me walking still. I'm going to hold position at this tree coming up. It is fairly large, so when we move around it, I will hold here. Hopefully I might be able to catch whoever is following us."_

She then relayed the message to Jaith over the comm. ahead there was a larger tree. Around 5 feet across and several hundred feet in the air. The lowest branch was 20 feet from the ground.

The message Samus had sent to Xion and Jaith read along the lines of 'We are presumably being followed, or tracked by one or more of The Six. Now we cannot pick up any trace of them in the area, it is still likely. So we are heading away from the ship, and are going to in some way try to find out if we are being followed. And if so, try to engage whomever it is following us. The ship's location must be kept secretive at all costs. If the Pirates find it, then they have a much greater edge over us.'

--------------------------------

Xion blinked as he heard this message, he then quickly sent another back: 'What do you want me to do? Should I activate the ship's cloaking systems?' 

Jaith had started walking away from the ship and Samus, he sent a message to Samus and Xion 'I'll move away from both Samus's and the ship's location... hopefully to confuse whatever is following us, Samus... requesting permission to engage any pirates I encounter...'

Samus sent a reply to both almost immediately.

"Yes Xion, and shut down everything else. It will reduce chances from being picked up. Jaith, permission granted. Though call for back up if need be."

"Got it!" Xion said before he began to power down the ship's systems and activate the cloaking field "Stupid space pirates ruining my game..."

"Will do..." Jaith replied.

--------------------------------

"I wonder what Kazuko and Samus are talking?" Yoshiko who was behind them with the group raised her hand at the height of her chin  
"Why you say that?" Keiko whispered  
"Well... when she talks ... the other way... ya know, she keeps a really close eye contact..."   
"Ohh... I see... but" Keiko scratched her head "You have any idea?"  
"Nop... that's why I was asking you..."   
"Probably..." Yoko glomped them both "Probably she is checkin' something about her ship and her system"  
"Yeah... probably..."  
"What are you 3 talking about... keep on moving..."  
"Wow.. I thought you had died..."   
"Shut up..."

Darithee furrows his eyeridges, trying to figure out what the Hunter is doing. She handed the versatile blue orb from the back of her hand to the girl (at least, he assumes that's what happened since she must have detached it for a reason) and then, without cloaking, went behind one of the next trees he was going to pass by. Perhaps she has some way of breaking the com net? No, of course not. Someone must have powerful enough sensors to detect the team behind him. Probably the shipboard sensors, which means they have to be close. So they know they're being followed….

"Command, this is Point. Stealth compromised, repeat, you are known!"  
With the warning off, the commando goes around the offending tree in his pursuit of the females, since it's his job to watch over them before it's his job to find the Hunter's ship.

"Acknowledged Point, engaging countermeasures," Horathee says, each commando initializing a system specifically designed for the purpose. The stealth system is far from infallible, so they designed a set decoys which are self-powered and hover across the ground with the same radar signature that the team has. This is normally not something they carry, but for this mission they decided to bring them along. One per commando, once they're used here they will be completely useless as anything but an improvised throwing weapon. Suddenly on the radar, groups of thirty basic Zebesian soldiers appear around a core of five commandos (six basics and one commando per decoy) come out of stealth as if they know that their enemy knows they're coming. The team then completely shuts down their suits but for the stealth system and run off to the side in a semi-flanking maneuver so that they'll come in from the side of the females instead of the back.

Samus looked to her radar as it beeped and several dots appeared on it. She did not know whether to smile, or scowl.

"Well... Seems they did do have an option three. Though I was not expecting them to put out so many 'targets'" she counted over 25 at first glace, before holding her hand back out to Kazuko.

"Well, as you can see, this will not be of any use. Mind if I get that back?" 

Samus stopped and turned around to the girls in the back. 

"Make ready, they know we are aware of them..."

She then quickly sent a message to Jaith and Xion.

"They know we know they are out here. Be careful, they put out decoys, or some sort of multi target system. Be on guard, but do not do anything rash."

"Command, this is Point; decoys known."

"Acknowledged. Initialize secondary protocol."  
With that, each decoy stops projecting, but still cloaks itself. Then, slowly, groups of five commando signature appear to come out of stealth. In the end, there are six groups of six commandos, spread across a 50 meter space. The actual team, however, continues along its previous path.

Samus scowled behind her visor, seeing the six groups of Six. Which was which?

_"What in the world?"  
_  
Kazuko's visor suddenly appeared.  
This usually happened when some enemy had arrived.  
As she checked it, while clicking on some buttons on her earphones for a better view, she was amazed to see the 36 dots that where coming.

"_Shoot... this isn't going to be pretty if my calculations are correct..."   
_  
The rest of the girl's bracelets started to beep quietly, mostly blinking with a yellow highlighter color (except in Keiko, whose bracelets are purple) that illuminated part of the deep forest. 

"Sounds like trouble..." Yoshiko lifted her head up, looking around  
"How big the trouble is, I wonder" Keiko repeated gestures, unfolding her whip as well.

Kazuko stopped walking and turned to them, as they where all analyzing their respective devices.

"Listen... the trouble seems to be actually small, but our scanners and even my visor had been fooled. So we can't actually see them... only 36 things in groups of 6."   
"36... in group of... OMFG... you mean there are 6 groups!!!" Minako's expression was quite astonished  
"But we are five "Yoko sniveled  
"Not if we count Samus in it" Yoshiko said triumphantly  
"Ok... now we are toasted..." the bomber turned her astonishment into anger yet again  
"Let me finish" Kazuko's voice turned a bit hasty "From those 36, either they are true, false or one of them is real"  
"So... what do you suggest us to do?"  
"Yeah... what?" 

The green Cyber Girl turned her visor off, probably to establish an eye contact with them.  
Her eyes seemed worried, yet, ready for anything.

"The thing we always do... stick to a plan, follow it, and prepare for anything"  
"Yep.. That's the Girls spirit, ne?" the blue leader raised her thumb in approval  
"So..."  
"Aw, cut it out... we are missing our guide..." Minako pointed up at a running Samus which was quite ahead of them  
"Hey... wait for us!!!"

"I'm right here!" Samus halted "Ok, we will continue of this route, the ship must not be discovered. But right now I think the pirates might be after you guys. Several possibilities as to why, hopefully not the one of 'annihilating any and all who try to leave' thing. But come on. We will be harder to catch when moving, so let's pick up some speed and see what's ahead; maybe we can good defensive point."

She turned and was about to dash, but froze. 

"Er... You guys can move fast, right?"

"Of course we do silly..." Yoshiko grinned, leaning to the green Hacker "Kazuko... would you download some off our utilities?"  
"Roger that..."

Kazuko's eyes went blank as the visor reappeared in front of her eyes. Some sort of soft hum was being heard from the hacker's head.  
The group placing themselves next to Kazuko seemed to wait for some signal.

_Engaged... download will start._

"Download Trackball!!!" Yoko shouted with glee, jumping as high as she could.

From the air, a small yellow and orange ball materialized.  
Thought it looked metallic, it was more lighter than it seemed.  
Pressing some buttons, Yoko made it big enough to sit on it nicely.

"Downloa... wait... I have my whip already"  
"Idiot…"  
"Um.." Yoshiko started to think what kind of utilities would be useful... and fancier "download... erm... hovering boards?"

Kazuko closed her eyes, her eyebrows suddenly frown.

"I… can't… contact to get them... only basics..."  
"Crud... that means will have to run..."  
"I won't need that" Yoko hovered by the group of sisters.  
"Neither will I" Keiko said, as she was already a bit ahead, using her whip as a rope. 

"Nice... really nice... "  
"Well... what are we waiting... let's go..." the leader pointed.

Yoko's ball started to dash to the front quite fast, while Keiko looked like Tarzan moving around with her whip.  
Yoshiko and Minako, though not satisfied with the situation they had to literally run, where doing it quite quickly (specially and amazingly Yoshiko, though Minako pushed her back every time she was going 'just too fast' for her likeness).  
Kazuko, before she could start anything saw Samus eye to eye.

"You should hurry as well... as we run quite fast..."

Said that, she started her own race onwards, keeping a quite speedy tempo on it.

Samus watched as Kazuko and the other girls made their way ahead, she looked at the blips on radar, and looked over her shoulder at the trees behind to see if there was anything there than besides the trees. She then sighed and turned her head back, and dashed forward in a five foot bound, and used that momentum to run, and dash ahead. She ran with her body lowered for more speed, but not low enough to affect her balance. She occasionally jumped at the trunk of a tree, and planted her feet to it, and kicked off for the heck of it.

"Hey..." Keiko was still swinging around "You think... you think she may actually catch up with us?"

"Dunno..." Yoko tilted her head cutely "But she can walk on the water pretty nice..."  
"That's _IN_ the water..." Yoshiko had merely got behind them both, still, with no sign of any energy loss "And... it's a pity she can't fly..."

Samus smirked behind her visor hearing the girls ahead, and called at them.

"If I had the Space Jump, then I could be close to "flying." But, are you by chance inquiring a race?"

Whoa!!" Yoshiko almost fell, as she saw Samus coming along "Hell... You scared me..."

The 5 girls actually already looked like racing, and by some strange thing, already forgotten why they where running for.  
Yet, the cheers within them made the run quite pleasant.

"Space Jump ya say?" Yoshiko sneered "Why not a Screw Attack? I always wanted to do a screw attack"  
"Yeah... and you ended up screwing yourself..." Minako let a snicker  
"Shut up... I was only 5... erm.. 6 almost when Super Metroid got out... and I wanted to try up so badly..."  
"Yeah... I remember..." Yoko got between Minako and Yoshiko, floating upside down. Her short blonde hair was flying all over her face. She had a big smile in it "Grandma got so upset she banned it from the house..."   
"But I got it back... stolen as a Chozo artifact... gotten back in the best way..."  
"You and your stupidity... "   
"Anyways..." Keiko was still swinging around, yet, her face looked curious as she also seemed to not know nothing about it "what is actually the reason we are running?"  
"Dunno... but I sure like the exercie..."  
"Yeah... this is DDR extreme!!"  
"mmm... what ever..."

--------------------------------

Tabais glared at his father. "DAD! What was THAT!!! I was in the middle of a FIGHT! C'mon!"

Jace smiled, "We were just havin' a little fun. There wasn't any reason to pull us out."  
En shook his head. "That is no way to act, you two. If Father has done something it is because he has a reason to do so."

Ankoku takes several steps forward, sending a 'servant'-class Tyran to retrieve food for them. The group of them missed the second meal of the cycle (since they lack anything to reckon time by, they made their own method).  
"I pulled the three of you out because, frankly, we need allies. We are powerful, yes, but we are different. History of that world has shown that different does not go over well, and revolution happens. If the planet unites against us, as it inevitably will since we will be winning by a large margin, we have no hope. I have found one promising choice, but we need to keep at least some options open."

En spoke "I believe that the other off-worlders would be the best choice. The natives would probably be very uncooperative with us, however, the off-worlders are used to strange and different 'aliens' like ourselves. It would seem they would accept our aid much more easily."   
"Jeez... I hate it when he gets analytical like this."

"You are correct, En. The offworlders _would_ make good allies, and I have already spoken to their leader" Ankokutenshi says as he sits down in the very large chair he uses as a throne but is actually more of an easychair. Three lesser Tyran appear out of thin vacuum and place vaguely similar chairs behind each of the Firstborn.

They all sat down.

En looked up at his father "Well, sir, how did it go?"

"Well, To_toro_, it went rather well," Ankoku says as he relaxes into his comfortable chair. If En's going to call him 'sir', then the Angel of Darkness is going to play hardball. "He seems to be a perfectly reasonable and levelheaded being. I don't really know much about him or his minions, however. We'll have to get our report from N'thal soon, since he was on scrying duty this cycle."

En's hand gripped the arm of his chair forcefully, but otherwise, he held his tongue.

"Yes, Father, understood."  
"So what are we going to do with these new friends of ours? I would like to actually meet them."  
"Yeah! Maybe some of them will spar with me! They must be good!"

Ankokutenshi slowly looks up from his scrying pool, and turns his gaze towards his three children.

"Now is the time. The three of you shall go out and attempt to ally ourselves with the offworlders. Travel to the destination of your choice and _do not_ jeopardize that alliance with either group! We seek them as mutual friends, not to assimilate them or to make them enemies! Now go forth, and carry out my will as you see fit."  
And with that, triads of dark portals open in the floor before the chairs…

_**Mission 15 – End**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that was interesting wasn't it?

Dimensional paradoxes… kids who like to play with fire… Deux ex Machina galore aaaaand the girls and Samus are on the move. Who will they encounter next time? How are stuff going to be and… will Ankoku be succesfull in recruiting people (if we can call some like that ..; . Stay tuned for the next mission!

Again, thanks for the Year of Fanfiction reading and stay tuned for more awesome things are to come!

R&R kudasai!


	19. Mission 16 Triangulating the Grim Ripper

_**Disclaimer:**_

Metroid and Legend of Zelda belong solely to Nintendo. Other Characters belong to their respective owners.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Command, this is Point," Darithee says, whipping through the trees with considerably less regard for silence. The group ahead of him is making far, far too much noise for a single trailing being to be heard. "Decoys misinterpreted, attack predicted." 

"Acknowledged, Point. Com, generate message, tight beam, burst, target: Unit Primary. On my mark."  
"Roger, Command. Message generated" Encarathee says as the group of them run, "Detection evasion protocols active, bouncing message on signal."  
"Mark!" Horathee says, the group of them banking to the right to head straight toward the forest. As the message is sent, every group of six suddenly appears to go back into stealth and scatter, then drop off as the radar signature-creating function of the decoys goes offline.

Samus eyes darted to the radar for a second, before looking back and avoiding a tree. The blips where gone?

_"..What are they up to...?"   
_  
Samus began to run possibilities through her head, she hoped one was that they found, or had an idea of where the ship maybe.

Behind the group of sisters, Kazuko halted her march.  
She started clicking again her visor and earphones device to check anything. Nothing was to display. 

_"Probably Minako was right... and the sun... no, we where designed to stand the worst of scenarios... yet, I am not even sure of what I saw anymore..."  
_  
With a resign air, she shook her head slowly.  
As she breathed deeply, she saw the rest of the group heading up really to nowhere, yet with a vigorous energy. Thing that she had been missing lately.

_"I'm not sure if it's true... but I'll be with you no matter what... that's my duty not only as a team member that I am... but as a sister..."  
_  
Saying such thing, she darted towards once more.

_**The Legend of Zelda – The Metroid's Shadow**_

_**Mission 16 – Triangulating the Grim Reaper**_

Samus bounded forward with more speed.

"I think we can slow down... We might be running into a trap... I dunno, but something is up..."

"She can't get with the Cyber party..." Yoshiko chuckled  
"No... I think she has a point... we are racing endlessly and look... I'm even in this foolish thing" Minako halted on her tracks  
"That... does make the point"

Screeching almost like tires, they stopped marching around.  
Yoko pressed some buttons in her trackball which turned it small enough to manage.  
Kazuko got to them, and seeing they stopped, so she did.

"Um, could you tell me why we stopped?" Kazuko asked  
"Erm... another probably trap?" the leader suggested

Samus slowed to a halt and looked back. Then at Kazuko.

"Well. There seems to be no point at them moment. You may have noticed the Pirates have seemed to fall back and re-entered 'stealth'. So, either we are running into a trap, they have found the ship, God forbid, or I dunno what..."

"Yes, I also devised that" Kazuko was keeping an eye on the group "But, I don't think that they gotten to the ship. Having the fact that one of your crew is still on board, am I correct?"

The other girls where in front of her, resting after the long run and chatting quite pleasantly.

"Man... that was tiring..."  
"I wanna do that again..."  
"Well... you have your ball...That isn't fair"

"Anyways, you are probably right. Still, I don't know what kind of strategy to pull, but we better start thinking in a plan and fast..."

Samus stretched her arms out in thought.

"What are they getting at? The only gain they could receive coming here is finding the ship... Or they want something else...?"

"Huh?..." 

Yoshiko's expression changed, after she detected some sort of signal.  
The other girls who where talking didn't actually notice nothing.

"Heck... what is wrong with you?"  
"Aw... you're being mean again..."  
"Now, now... Minako, stop teasing Yoko"  
"I do watheva I want.."  
"No you can't... right Yoshiko?.. erm... Yoshiko?"

It took some of Keiko's calls to snap her out of the trance she got.

"Erm. huh, eh?.. oh... yeah yeah... that.."  
"Hey... you weren't even putting attention.."  
"Sorry... it's just that I've received some sort of signal..."  
"Signal?" Kazuko snapped from Samus' conversation "What or who from?"   
"Dunno... lemme unzip it..."

With a small wiring sound, and eyes going blank, she started to 'read' the message.  
Once she ended, she had a really surprised face. 

"Hey... you wouldn't believe me what it said"   
"What?"  
"Yeah... what?"  
"Well..." Yoshiko meditated the words about to say "The guys who are after us... they are actually acting as safekeepers..."  
"No way... and we ran for nuthing...?!" Minako glared at Yoshiko  
"Mmm.. well, in that case.. Why don't they spring out?" Keiko waved a lazy hand at the leader  
"I wanna go home..."

"Safekeepers?" Kazuko murmured 

As she turned to the rest of the group, she looked at Yoshiko expectantly.  
This made her a bit nervous, yet, she held her possibly cold expression.

"Who sent the message?"   
"Dunno... but must be the guys who where 'behind us'. I can't decode it... Since I'm in 'don't receive PMs from another rather than CG003...'"  
"There is a reason you know..." 

"HA!!!" Keiko stood up and pointed Minako "I told you I felt somebody was following!!!!"  
"Heck... shut up..."

"...Safekeepers? What are they getting at?"

Samus turned away from them and walked out a few feet in thought. She did not recall The Six acting in such way, but they had a reason.

"I think they might be trying to "earn" you guys back... I dunno..." 

She looked up and around, then set her sights on the trees. She waked over to one, and looked at a near by tree than was about 7 feet from it. She walked back a few paces, then made a dash at the tree she first approached. She leapt at it, planted her feet, and jumped at the other, again she planted her feet and kicked off from it's trunk to the first tree. she repeated this until she had completed five jumps and landed on a high branch with an echoing "tok" She stood up and rested her left hand against the trunk and looked out through the trees.

Samus eventually let her feet slide out from under her, and fell, and sat on the branch, causing it to shake. She looked out and over through the trees and down to the forest floor, occasionally switching between visors to see if there was anything nearby. The HUD beeped and brought up a window, along with some charts to the side of the primary info window. It detected phazon activity, though it was not very large, nor near the current area.

"Hmmm..."

She marked it for later observation, and to possibly look for it when this ordeal was finished.

Then… all of a sudden…

_Warning, unknown gnu ship activated._

"..What? Do not tell me there's another person running around!"

Samus watched the HUD window close of this latest info and looked over her shoulder and down at the green Hacker.

"Hey, is there anybody else that might have some connection to you here?"

"Huh?"   
"What?"  
"No... there isn't any other conexion, is it?"

Kazuko checked on the other girls, leering over on them.

"No, negative"  
"Why... what's going on up there?"  
"Are we there yet"?

"Well, my HUD picked up Phazon and another Gun ship... Unless there is another person who was sucking along those lines... I dunno.."

Samus slowly swung her left beg back and forth as it hung off the branch.

"What is phazon?" Yoko tilted her head  
"Ok... if my gaming FAQ is actualized" Yoshiko started to talk like an expert on it "Phazon is a form of weird energy... found first on Tallon IV... then on Aether... then on... heck... where they supposed to put it later for Prime 3. It's like uranium, quite poisonous and radioactive"  
"I don't like radioactive stuff, it's sticky and makes you look bad..." 

Though the Cyber Girls could use any source of energy at their disposal, there is a certain thing about radioactivity.  
Giving them a great boost of power, it later leaves them quite weak or worse.  
Yoko was quite afraid of such materials after one of their first missions. Yoshiko had to power up herself with it, but after it was over, she got basically killed afterwards. Fortually, nothing bad happened, except that the so called 'proton cannon' exploded afterwards…

"Heh, well, not even Uranium is good" Keiko entered the plot, while she put a rock within a perimeter close to her.  
With her hand, she made a movement equaling to a bomb, and after it 'fell', she made the mushroom 'smoke' with them as well "Kinda nasty... more nasty than a utility..."  
"Yep... that's the stuff... yet... there's that Phazon suit that..." 

Kazuko stood up from her resting place, coming towards the tree where Samus was

"You think they already know our position, or who you think it is?"

Her green translucid visor was also turned on, as she wanted to verify such data.

Samus looked down at Kazuko and sighed before replying.

"In all honesty... I do not know... Could be anybody. But I'm betting its The Six or a smaller broken up group of the Six. I cannon think there would be anybody else with that technology here... Unless that gun ship that was picked up has anything to do with it... But that was far from here."

The five commandos in the group enter the forest now, and move forward for a time until they come to the rendezvous point. Taking their decoy units, which still have about one quarter charge (good for at least half a minute), they continue forward until they are at one quarter sensor range so that they can very easily offer help to their singular commando in the thick of things….

"It seems you already know them" she said with a small smile "Those 'Six' you refer to. Many battles you had have with them?"

She looked at her sisters, now Yoshiko was giving a long monologue of how Phazon energy worked and how to prevent it.  
Yoko was completely immersed in the talk, while Keiko who was a bit more active, started to do some soccer tricks with Yoko's trackball.  
Minako had already gotten asleep under the shadow of a large tree.

Kazuko sighed relieved, everything was fine for now.  
Turning back to Samus, she took off her visor for a moment with a quick movement. 

"I could make a triangulation, to find out where their exact location is. Later, I'll be a matter of time to see what kind of target it is. I believe I'll need your help, since I'm still not used to your technology. Makes me feel a bit childish..."

Samus thought about this and frowned.

"Yeah... Loads... They are the only pirates that I have not been able to take out... They are the best of the best you can say in the militia, or whatever it's called... But a triangulation? How would that work? You need to know where they are at... Right?"

"Basically... yes, and due the fact that most of our systems had to shut down in order to 'heal', I'm afraid I'll take longer than expected..." 

Triangulation, something she used to do….

"Taking" memories started to flow on the hacker's head, as she pictured herself much younger and with the 3 'original' sisters. At that point they where _very _different from what they are now… at least physically: Kazuko's hair was much shorter as well as Yoshiko's. Minako's was quite longer and Yoko, now she realized, had not changed much though out the years. Quite pleasant indeed "This point as A, this point as B and this one as C, we are able to determine the area of a rectangle triangle"  
"Rectangle what?" The younger blue cyber girl asked with hand raised as at class  
"Rectangle triangle, where C is equal to the sum of A and B elevated twice and..."  
"And... What does this have to do to finding my stuff" A much childish Yoko raised also her head, yet, more shily.  
"If we are able to make a ABC triangle ourselves... we can be able to find anything... that's triangulation"  
"But sis… isn't those stuffs from Junior high?" a much cuter Minako tilted her head, causing Yoshiko to laugh

"Yes? Why?

"Because we are just in 3rd of Elementary…."

The younger Kazuko just kept a blank stare, as the other trio started to laugh, not at her, but the fact that such things where to be thought at such small age…

"…Triangulation" the hacker transported her mind back to the present time as quickly as she dozed off "I can do that myself... Yet..."

She started pressing some buttons on her earphones. Unfortunately, there wasn't any good result at it.

"…As I expected... I can't engage it by now... so I'll need to trace 'manually' an ABC rectangle triangle"

"...And so..._ that_ finishes with the Emperor Ing"  
"That easily?" Keiko had a depiction mark on her face "No way... Just toss missiles at it stupidly?"  
"Yet... you'll have too face 'miss double' between you get out of Dark Aether"   
"Man... that sucks..."

"Girls..." 

Kazuko started to walk to the center of the group

"Yes?"   
"Remember how to manually 'triangle'?" she asked, with a peculiar glee.  
"Aw man... not here..."  
"We'll need it... if you want me to know what that is..."  
"Do I still get a cookie by this?" Yoko asked

----------------------------------------------------------------

Jaith had seen the ship and heard the crash as he walked. He quickly sent a message to Samus and the Gunship

"Samus, Xion. I've spotted a ship and it has just crashed near my location." He set his cannon to stand-by and started running towards the crashed ship, "I'm going to check it out..."

----------------------------------------------------------------

Samus was still perched on the branch of the tree, watching out over the forest, and got ready to jump off when several things happened in a chain reaction. The HUD picked up traces of Phazon located within a Shrike class gunship that had crashed in the forest, and a few blips appeared on radar in red. Pirates? The blips disappeared heading for the crash sight. Then Jaith's message came in. She sent a reply.

"Negative. Hold position, we will be heading to your position as back up."   
  
She then slowly fell backwards and off the back of the tree limb, to go for a summersault and land feet first to the ground. Unaware of Darithee just below her.

Speaking of the Point Guard, Darithee is not having a very good day. Every system on his suit but the bendezium-fibers has been powered down for his stealth mission. And he is currently hanging upside down over a group of psychotic females who are currently in the company of the single most dangerous human being ever encountered by the Zebesian race. No, not a good day at all…

And now that orange-clad Hunter has used his face as a springboard. Lucky him.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Jaith skidded to a halt after hearing Samus's message. He sighed and leaned against a tree, "...Fine..." he messaged back to her.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Contact!" Vulthee yells over the com, data flashing across her HUD. "Phazon radiation detected, Organization processed! Sending coordinates now, recommend immediate investigation. Secondary readings...Gunship, Shrike-class, Federation model with heavy modification. Severe damage, crash in progress. Repeat, immediate investigation recommended."  
"Concur. Prime, Com, Demo, disengage and investigate. Maximum speed, zero systems active. Point, Tac, and Command will remain on current objective and maintain current heading. Move out!" Horathee says, he and Melothee moving closer together so that their stealth fields will overlap and help to obscure them. Encarathee, Rekthee, and Vulthee turn around almost completely and initialize their phazon boosters on maximum burn. That, after the first few seconds, is a self-sustaining reaction until shut down, so all of the power outside the containment systems diverts to stealth. The three of them will probably be spotted, but they are still under stealth and ought to have at least a good ten seconds of burn before they're noticed. By then they will be well away from the remaining two commandos and will not expose them. And, it will probably throw off that triangulation that one of them is trying to do (known thanks to Darithee). It ought to be just under a minute before the three of them reach the downed gunship.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"I'll need you to move the the coordinates I'll dictate you"  
"Ok... roger that..." Yoshiko replied by the com  
"Hai!!!" Yoko did as well  
"Why didn't you woke up Minako for that " Keiko didn't seem to happy however

Yoshiko, Yoko and Keiko where communicating to Kazuko by some radio devices on their bracelets, and in the green girl case, through her earphones.

"You where easily available... now..." The emerald colored one checked their coordinates with her extended visor. "No... no.. Yoko, you're going to far.."  
"Aw... ok.." her childish voice sounded thru her phones  
"Mmmm... there... you are fine over there..."  
"Ok... so, I'll stick here?"  
"Yes… please do that.."  
"HEy... Kazuko... I'm roasting..."  
"Please keep your distance Keiko..."  
"I know... but... I am really roasting..."   
"You roasting!?" Like if they where in a phone line, Yoshiko established a connection with the last one "I am a bbq chicken already!!"  
"I want some..." Yoko entered as well.

With the 3 girls in position, and some clicking on the extended visor, Kazuko started her 'manual' triangulation. 

"Engage function, axis 2,4 with 90 degrees SW..." 

"You know what she's doing?" Yoshiko started to connect to the other 2 points.  
"Dunno... I don't have my calcula..."

A whirring sound shut their mouths, as the 4 entered some sort of trance, controlled by the hacker.

"Launch Triangulation..."

A gust of wind surrounded them.   
Then, nothing.

A sudden blip appeared in Kazuko's radar, it was quite big.  
When it appeared, the trance was over. 

"Well... what did you find?"  
"Yea..."   
"I'm not sure..." Kazuko said by the radio device "But it's near from... Yoko"  
"I don't wanna go pop..."

Samus landed to the ground, avoiding the hidden pirate by mere inches. She stood back up from her crouch landing and looked over at Kazuko.

"..What did ya find? Make it fast please, a ship crashed near here and we have to meet up with Xion to provide back up and check it out."

"Yes.. in fact it was a ship..." she managed to said quickly as she was still checking for anything strange or awkward around the rest of the group "Really big with high index of radioactivity, must be using it as a combustion agent "  
"Hey..." Yoshiko started to literally scream thru the intercom "Should we find us over there?"  
"Anything goes..." Keiko replied, quite relieved at something "just lemme get out of this killing sun..."

Kazuko meditated the situation, yet, it was quite against them as they battled in group.

"Permission granted... you may go..."  
"Um... not to be rude or anything... but I am the leader ya know?"  
"So why didn't you grant the permission already?"  
"Urk.." She got thoughtful for a moment, then replied fast "I needed Kazuko to check the best situation... ok... even we have to see others opinions.."  
"Right leader..."  
"I'll see you at Yoko's position... remember to calibrate your locater to hers.."  
"Roget that.."

The others 'hang' up the line.  
Kazuko started tapping Minako's head.  
She was apparently sound asleep.

"Urm... what?" she said quite lazy  
"We need to move now..."  
"Aw man... not again... now what?"  
"I'll explain you in the way... Let's go..."  
Taking Minako's hand, she lifted her up and waited for any more suggestions.

"Shall we go now?"

Samus eyes went to her radar before she started off the Jaith's position, to check and make sure nothing came into range, and noticed a blip was not there. It was the orange sister.

"Um..Yoko is not in my radar..."

"That's curious" Kazuko stated, with no surprise at all "I can clearly see her in mine... probably the different frequencies... or just the fact she turned off any detectable things."

She smiled for herself, relieved

_"Good girl Yoko... now, I just hope we get to you faster..." _

-----  
"Ok... ok... um... there..."

Yoshiko was running into really nowhere, following the small blip in her radar.  
Other 3 where coming to the 'point of reunion' which was now Yoko and the presumed ship.

"Heck this is gonna be good... I hope" 

"Tooo hot..."

On the other hand, Keiko was not running, but jogging. After receiving a grand burn by the sun (not literally, but enough to let her lying in the floor) she wasn't really in the mood to chase nor run.

"And she had to be the 'C' point... man... I hate being a TAN function..."

Doing like dogs do when in such heat, she kept up with her jogging, hoping she wouldn't 'die' in there.

----------------------------------------------

"No more time to lose then."

Without another word, she turned and dashed towards Yoko's, the mysterious ship, and now Yoshiko's position. She then brought up her HUD while jumped out to the side from a trees path, and sent a live feed of the radar, and coordinated to both Jaith and Xion.

"Xion, I think the ship will be ok, they have not detected it yet I do not think. Just put it on Auto defensive and go ahead and come out, but in such away you will not lead anybody to it, 'kay?" _  
_

_---_

Xion sighed as he heard Samus's message and rolled his eyes

"And here I was hoping to get a day off" he complained as he grabbed his weapons and set the ship to auto-defense. He then exited the ship and made his way towards Samus taking care to do so in a way that wouldn't lead anyone to the ship.

----------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Yoko had stated to walk by the area, quite afraid of something popping out.   
To ensure she could take out her nerves off, she started humming some sassy song she had on her head, yet at the moment it looked quite macabre and dim.

_"I... must not be ... afraid... "  
_  
Keeping the same procedure, and still walking, Yoko got a bit more nervous and her walking quite faster as her humming.

"Not... be ... ack.."

She tripped with some sort of sizzling cable.  
It must have dropped from somewhere, as it still had some vapors going out from it. 

"Where did you come from, little guy?" She asked like if it where alive or sorts

She grabbed the snakelike pipe and started to pull herself to what ever it was connected.   
Passing bushes, and some other critter, when she got to her goal her mouth was wide open.

A big ship, emanating some blue gas was 'parked' in the middle of the forest.

"What a... big... thing you are..." she still was quite amazed by her discovery.  
"Yet..." she took her hand to her forehead in order to see higher without the sun taking her sight off "What do you have inside, ne?"

Saying nothing more, she started to look for an entrance.

_**Mission 16 – End**_

----------------------------------------------------------------

Mmmm… deja Vus? Remember something about so?.

Who's ship is this one that has landed and… what type of thing the Orange Acrobat's about to find out…

And why are the pirates so interested on the CGA?

To be continued in the next mission!


	20. Mission 17 The Truth of the Details

_**Disclaimer:**_

Metroid and Legend of Zelda belong solely to Nintendo. Other Characters belong to their respective owners.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was just some few minutes ago when Jack's ship had crash-landed in the middle of a nearby forest.

Due the impact force, Link had collapsed to the ground, groaning as he got up

"What the? What just happened?"

"Want the long, complicated version? Or the short easy version? Meh... I can't be bothered to into detail. In short, the thing that makes this thing fly gave up the ghost." Jack started going through manifests of the ship's status.

"Weapons, okay. Shields, okay. Cloaking device, okay. Engines, kaput... A few minor systems are damaged, but nothing I can't fix. Okay... May as well break out the sleeping bags and all that. We're miles away from civilization and I'm not in the mood for walking a few miles..."

For the turn of events, Zelda had grasped the chair arms tightly, closing her eyes and tensing up for a big crash. However, even as it came it did not end up as big as she had expected. None the less, she had still ended up on the floor. Rubbing her back side, Zelda slowly got up, still drained from previous activity.

"Where are we Link?" she asked, moving over to him and taking his hand in hers. This man, even though he had saved their lives, still unsettled her.

'We're staying?' she asked herself, looking up at Link, wondering where they were. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. She was tired, though...

Link stared outside for a bit

"...We've landed... In Kokiri's Forest..." Link said turning to Zelda.

"Oh," Zelda replied relieved; so it wasn't so bad. "How far in? Maybe we could just go to your tree house..." she looked up at him wonderingly. This man made her very uncomfortable, and Link didn't know the half of it--she wanted to get away and recuperate. "Please...please..."

Link thinks about this for a moment. His tree house wasn't that big. The bed definitely wasn't big enough for more then one kid let alone adults. But had a bad feeling about this place and didn't trust the offworlder.

"It doesn't seem like it would be too far away..."

"I'm going outside to check the damage and what killed my engines..." Jack said, making for the door. Reaching it he tapped the panel next to it and the door opened with a hiss and a thud as it came into contact with the ground.

"Stay here."

He stepped out onto the grass and started looking at the smoking engines. They were oddly giving off a blue smoke; the phazon might have started to affect the engines.

"So that's the problem." It was the corrosive effect of the phazon floating around in the back of the ship. He would have to do a clean up, or he could use it for the new Phazon beam.  
However, his train of thought was interrupted by a sudden rustling in the trees nearby, as well as a voice coming from there. It sounded somewhat squeaky, but there wasn't anything to trust on it yet…

"What a... big... thing you are..." it said, the rustling coming even much more further "Yet… what do you have inside, ne?"

Jack swung round towards the origin of the movement, his arm cannon brandished at some girl that popped up all of a sudden, following some of the fallen cables that had snapped from the ship. And without any warning, he fired…

_**The Legend of Zelda – The Metroid's Shadow**_

_**Mission 17 – The Truth of the Details **_

"You can't find Yoko in the radar?" Kazuko turned towards Samus, not looking worried, as she had thought about the different 'signal' frequencies might be involved "Try switching channels…"

"..Ah... hold on.. I keep forgetting about this..."

Samus raised and placed her left hand to the side of her helmet to manually 'mess' with he radar. A few clicks and a turn, and the radar blew up on the HUD. Almost taking up the whole visor as it showed blips around her, the other girls including Yoko, the ship (which was a big grey blip) another blip near Yoko, and Jaith.

"There... There is somebody with Yoko, it is unknown..."

"What?!"

Kazuko had only focused on Yoko, but not on her surroundings.  
Clicking some things on her extended visor, she ratified what Samus just said.

"No... Yoko... we better hurry..."  
Shesh... and it _had_ to be the lil cutey girl..." Minako cursed within her breath "She better not be doing something stupid…"

------------------------------------------------

As the strange man left, Zelda hugged Link close.

"Link, I don't trust that man" she said in a low voice close to his face. "Please, let's get out of here..." she urged, grabbing his hand in hers, giving it a hopeful squeeze. She was so tired...

Link nodded

"Right, I don't trust him either. Let's get out of here before he comes back..." he said with a smile. He pulled his ocarina, and started to play a song…

--------------------------------------------------

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Yoko's scream could possibly be heard thought the forest itself.

It was an odd combination between a Soprano holding a tone with the squeak of a rat. Quite odd indeed.

She held her head down while shutting her eyes hardly, waiting for the hit from this strange man she had just found some seconds ago.

But instead of being hit, she heard a hard 'thud' behind her, signaling that something had been shot instead of her.

"You might want to watch your back next time..."

The acrobat slowly opened her eyes, seeing for the first time her 'attacker': it was yet another guy in a suit with helmet. How amusing.

And while checking her back, she almost squealed again: apparently his beam blast skimmed past her face and obliterated a strange creature into a bunch of splintered bones, a skull and a rusted sword object.

She was as relieved as astonished. But she quickly recovered, not before almost falling due to tripping with the skull.

"Um... hi..." she said with a small smile, waving her hand timidly, while adjusting herself to a proper position. Her amber eyes where staring at him quite amazed as well.

"Hi." Jack walked back to the entrance of the ship and caught the end of a whispered conversation: Link's and Zelda's.

"My ears are burning you two... Listen, the engines can be fixed and as soon as they are, I'll take you both back home. In the meantime, bear with me and help yourself to anything in the fridge, but remember, if it's glowing, don't eat it..."

Jack turned his attention to the girl and ran a scan. Humanoid figure… mechanical functions found… an android?

"Thank god!" he exclaimed quite relieved "Someone from my reality. Can you help me out with my engines over here?"

The girl blinked some 4 or 6 times before giggling.

"Oh.. me?" She pointed to herself, trying not to laugh when Jack busted the Hylians on his ship "Erm... do you come from Akihabara?"

"Err... No I'm from the Galatic Federation..." Now Jack was confused. The technology was there, yet this girl was not from his own reality.   
"Listen... did you happen to meet anyone with amour similar to mine? Only orange?"

"Orange like meh..." her childish voice sounded quite cute with the distinguished squeakiness "Yesh, if you're talking about Miss Samus A…"

"YOKO!"

Yoshiko had already arrived at the spot... it was only a matter of time...

"Hey!!! Yoko!!! Wazzup!"  
"Hi there!!" The orange armored girl raised her hand playfully  
"Well um it's bee… what the... Get Down!!!"  
"Wha?"

Yoshiko ran to Yoko and rams her, once done that task; she rolled over and stood again pointing at Jack with her ray gun.

Jack's eyes widened when another girl appeared, this one threatening him with a gun of some sort. His instant reaction was to raise his arm in defense, which he did. He stood there and there was a slight humming noise that was getting louder in his cannon, the beam was charging just in case a fight broke out.

"What do you think you're doing to my..." Yoshiko demanded, but she was halted by the sudden feeling on her legs: it was Yoko, who was poking them amused

"Silly... he's Samus' friend" She said still laughing  
"Oh..." She disengaged the arm quite quickly, later bowing in the Japanese way.  
"erm... I'm sorry for the trouble Yoko could have caused... um... I'm..."  
"I didn't do any damage..."  
"Erm... Yoko..."

As soon as things started to be sorted out the humming stopped and Jack lowered his arm. His reaction to her bow was a small nod.

He stood there and just remained silent, until...

"You know Samus?"

"Yes... we know her... erm... but I don't know your..."  
"He's probably..." Yoko started to whisper like... those secret guys..."  
"Secret charries??" Yoshiko whispered back "Nope... dunno of another charrie... only Samus... but in Prime 3 there are new hunters so… I dunno…"

Both returned their sights to Jack, and grinned nervously

"Well... since I believe you're not going to eat us" She hid her weapon quite quickly "I can introduce us... I'm Yoshiko, the leader of the Cyber Girls from Akihabara, this is my sister Yoko"  
"Hello" She waved again from the floor. She stood quickly and tapped some of the dirt away "I'm the Orange Cyber Girl"  
"And... There are other 3 of us... that..."  
"KAWAABUNGA!!!!!!"   
"WHAT THE?!"  
"Hey! It's Keiko" Yoko pointed

Keiko, the purple one, was mounted in a horse.  
After a quick movement, she latched her whip to the nearest tree and swung next to them in an acrobatic way.

"Hello gang..."   
"Erm... hi... um... and the horse? Where did you…?"   
"Oh... I found it while I was squirming to get here... nice fella it is"

Keiko turned quickly to the 'new guy' and rather than getting ready to fight, she ensured her whip as a belt 

"Ne... What's with this guy..."  
"Oh... he's... erm... you where"  
"Well..." Yoko approached Jack "he's Samus' friend as well"  
"Ah, I see... but... your name was?"

Jack was certainly startled by the sudden arrival of the horse. Earth had horses... He wouldn't know if they still had them since he'd have been to Earth in a long while...

"Jack... My name's Jack."

"Nice meeting ya, I'm Keiko… Purple Fighter over here"

"Nee sis…" the acrobat poked Yoshiko yet again "Where are the others?"

"Um…"

-----------------------------------------

Samus continued to run through the forest, dodging trees and jumping over larger scrubber, like bushes and such. At one point she jumped over a deku scrub, which squeaked and dove into a hole. She was nearing a blip on her radar, as soon as she went around the tree; she spotted Jaith, but kept going.

"Come on! Xion will be here in a few moments. Can't stop."

Rekthee, Vulthee, and Encarathee come to an abrupt stop just behind the tree line, but do nothing to stop their forward motion. With a powerful thrust of their legs, the three of them fly out of the tree cover and land with three loud thuds on the smoking trench cut in the hillside by the ship's rapid and unexpected descent. Their stealth systems work over time, the colors of the rainbow flickering across their bodies randomly for but a moment and then fading completely from sight. Only when this happens does the trio dare move forward, slowly and carefully without a single system beyond stealth active to minimize their energy signature. This ship is, without a doubt, a Federation-employed bounty hunter's own. Another one. The three slowly diverge, Rekthee and Encarathee moving around the sides while Rekthee moves straight up the middle directly toward the personnel hatch.

Horathee and Melothee, moving a bit more slowly, meet up with Darithee in the forest and move around to approach the ship, which is where the entire group of females they are protecting is at, from the opposite direction of the rest of their group. They move methodically and carefully, and are as invisible on radar as they can possibly be. At the very least they shouldn't be targetable by weapons systems.

Samus had also made it to the tree line of the forest, and spotted the ship. Along with Yoko, Yoshiko, Keiko, and some guy. Presumably the one piloting the ship. The HUD beeped and see looked to it.

_Warning. Phazon traces within suit of Federation personnel._

"..What?" 

Samus put the cannon on stand by, and stepped out of the forest and walked over to them.

---------------------------------------

"ACK!"

Yoshiko raised yet again her gun quickly, just to realize what it was.

"Oh… wait…"

But she kept aiming, but her new target was the red bomber

"Shoot and I will kill you…."

"Ack... fine! You don't know how to tolerate a joke, sheez…"

Jacks concentration on the girls in front of him was broken by the sound of the trees rustling, and his arm cannon pointed in the general direction... only to lower it again as he saw the familiar orange armor. That was definitely Samus Aran...

"Miss Aran. Good to finally meet you at last. I'm Jack Kowalski, though the Federation calls me the Grim Reaper. You can call me Jack or Grim. Now I would shake your hand, but you don't have a right hand to shake with..."

Samus blinked through her visor at Jack. Federation?

"You're from the Federation? Then tell me, why did they send you here?"

She frowned inside her visor. The Federation had been doing a lot of odd things lately. From Jaith and his brother Ark, now this? What are they up to?

"Yoko..." 

Kazuko started to dash towards the orange cyber girl.  
The other two just remained to talk in their particular way.  
Once by her side, the hacker started to check her up.

"I'm fine... I'm fine... honest..." the acrobat giggled.  
"Really?" Kazuko asked somewhat concerned, again they had to separate, not to mention in this weird realm.  
"Yes..." She pushed Kazuko a bit away; she was being quite a show. "I'm ok sis..." 

"And... Where you stole that horse?" Minako asked to Keiko, with an expectantly odd sight and a cocky voice  
"I didn't steal it... It save me from the friggin sun..." she grasped her fist and shook it vigorusly while mumbling to herself "_Curse you friggin sun..."_  
"Aw... it's so cute" Yoko said, as she started to walk along besides Yoshiko, who was patting it's head  
"Yep… but this thing looks to me quite familiar... again..."  
"I had enough of your 'this looks familiar' things already!"  
"Well" Kazuko intervened calmly "Don't forget, we are in another dimension. And we know nothing about the situation here..."   
"Nice..." Minako started to sound sarcastic again, and quite obnoxious "Now... the next thing we'll see it's that italian piper... or that ocarina guy..."  
"That would be kewl..." Keiko sounded quite exited

Leaving the horse to Yoko, Yoshiko started to look around.  
The ship was quite big, and with those blue fumes around it, it looked scary

"Erm... if I'm quite right... that's phazon... and... erm... isn't it dangerous to actually 'breathe' that stuff..." she pointed nervously

"Wait…you don't know him?" Kazuko asked intrigued to Samus. "If I'm right, the Federation is a sort of galaxy police..."  
"Yeah... but that doesn't mean they have to know themselves..." Minako got in the conversation, trying to find something more 'intelligent' to talk about "I mean... look over there..."

With her eyes, she pointed to Keiko.

"I know Keiko's story" She said quietly "But there's no reason for misjudging her... she's part of the team... and our family..."  
"Yet... you don't get my point... 'till 1 year we didn't know her existence..." 

Kazuko got thoughtful. Minako was right in a way... but, would this apply to what was going on.

"Anyways..." Minako continued, her voice sounded serious yet with her cocky signature "If he's from that stuff... he might not bite or sorts and it's ok to keep him as pet..."  
"I wanna pet!!" Yoko squealed  
"You already have that horse!"  
"Aw..." 

"Erm..." Yoshiko was still pointing to the blue gas fumes "Shouldn't we do something about that... mean... if that won't kill us... 'cause... if its phazon, It would kill us... or..." her voice volume lowered quite much "bring _Dark Samus_ here..."  
"HEY!" Keiko shouted, as she could hear what Yoshiko was trying to hide "No telling stuff like that!!!... That brings bad luck... and usually when you say that..."   
"We pop away!"

"Oh no, the Federation didn't send me. I'm a free lance bounty hunter. I take jobs where ever, but I've always wanted to meet one of the best Hunters in the Galaxy. I'm not here on a job... but I really didn't expect this..."

Jack looked up and then at his ship. It was giving off blue smoke..."

"Crud. I'd better clean that up. Anyone got something that can soak up this stuff? My arm cannon's full... Anymore and it'll be dangerous to my suit. Not to mention dangerous to me."

He paused for a second and then continued.

"Dark Samus isn't the only shadow I encountered... I also met a charming guy by the name of Dark Link... nice guy. Same taste for phazon as Dark Samus... Still, I need this stuff cleaned up, before it attracts them both... plus, I've seen the effects on some of the creatures on his planet. Phazon has already started to take effect. I regret to tell you that I may be responsible for the sudden introduction of Phazon to this planet. When I came thought the wormhole, a hole was ripped in my cargo bay and I've just recently found out that it contained more Phazon than any ordinary ship carries. It seems the Pirates I stole it from were transporting it. Strange how I never found it before..."

"Wait a minute" Keiko intervened "You said 'Dark Link'... the _Dark Link_ from the water temple?"  
"Oh... please..." Minako's patience was off "Don't tell me that we are also stuck with those guys..."  
"Well... this _is_ Hyrule" Yoshiko remembered, the zora firstly introduced her to the world, until now the name had gotten sense "And... yes.. I believe I know who that horse is"  
" Link"  
"No silly... that must be Epona" Yoko giggled at Keiko's lost response  
"I'm ready to get killed..."  
"Well, see the bright side" Kazuko sounded compensating, yet, she was sweat dropping at the sudden discovery" At least we aren't in a completely unknown world..."  
"Prefer that than being stuck in Miyamoto's stuffu..."  
"Erm... about that... Gumpei Yokoi did..."  
"I give to what that guy did…"   
"Um... Game Boy?" Yoko inserted a bit  
"Anyways..." The emerald girl tried to put the thing in order, plus attending the phazon factor. "Keiko... you can use your whip to... erm... Keiko?"  
"…I wanna hear his ocarina..."  
"She's completely lost..." Yoshiko rolled her eyes. Like if being Link's fan wasn't as good as being Samus' "...I'll do it..."   
Pulling out her laser gun, with some adjustments a small pump emerged from the trigger, while a bottle like container was on top. 

"You think water will do?" She held her weapon playfully "Or... should I use another liquid... lemme see..."   
As she pressed some buttons, the 'water' in her mini tank changed color  
"Mercury... neh... Carbon Dioxide... fun but neh... nitroglycerine... what the?!... erm... soda..."

Meanwhile this whole thing happens, Rekthee approaches the small group at the personnel hatch of the fallen ship slowly, cautiously crawling across the ground. He stays out of sight as much as possible and comes up beneath the left exhaust port for the engines.

So, the Dark Hunter found this one? Not surprising, she has a way of lucking into phazon. He slowly extends a tube of bendezium fibers and puts it into the phazon, using it to pull the stuff into his storage molecule by molecule.  
Vulthee climbs on top of the ship from the right side, and now crests the top of it and moves so that she is just barely in the visual shadow of the ship. She cannot be seen by those talking at the personnel door. Thanks to Rekthee's suit being right there, she can hear what is being said through a modified comlink, and she extends a bit of bendezium fibers that act as a tube of optical fiber and allows her to see what is going on.  
Encarathee comes to a stop just out of sight behind the treeline next to the ship and places her back to the tree. She too uses bendezium fibers as a tube of optical fiber to see around her bit of cover while under stealth. Then, she makes spikes on the back of her suit and uses them to drag herself upward. Ramming one set into the bark and pulling downward on them, she moves herself upward and makes room to create another set. In this way, she slowly rises about twenty feet in the air so that no one will notice her in passing.

Samus crossed her arms and shifted uncomfortably, looking around, and behind her. Muttering 

"...Somebody's here... I can feel it... Ah, do wish, really wish to store it for later use, or destroy it? Enough concussive fire should be able to take it out."

"Hmmm?" Jack turned around, feeling something strange in the air. He ran a scan of the area with his normal visor on... nothing. He switched to infra red and started to scan the area again.

As soon as the huntress picked up on what Jack was doing, she switched visors as well. Perhaps, they might be caught, since there is little to hide behind.

Rekthee remains perfectly still as the human newcomer sweeps the area with two different types of vision. As long as he remains still, the flaws in his stealth system shouldn't be too noticeable. At least, as long as the human doesn't look directly at him or have the vaguest idea what he's looking for at the moment. He hopes.

All of that commotion attracted Kazuko's attention, after watching both suited people scanning the area.

"What are you looking for?" She asked vaguely, as she turned on her visor as well.  
The semi-transparent green material covered her eyes and its beep where almost unheard.

"That's just it... we don't know what we're looking for." Jack turned off his infra red visor and started fiddling with the controls on his arm cannon.

"_Just a bit too close for comfort"_ Vulthee thinks as she moves silently to her right, though still behind the curve of the ship. She can only still see the Hunter and her party because of that 'fiber optic' tube of bendezium fibers she extended (which is, by the way, still covered by the stealth system).

Nothing. Not even the smallest of air distortion, other than the radiation emitting from the ships engines and the phazon. Samus had been holding her breath expecting something. She slowly exhaled and lowered the cannon back to her side.

"..."

"Hey... You think water alone will do with the Phazon?" Yoshiko asked Jack, more worried about the blue material than other thing "Because of what I know, this could get really spooky... not to mention two darklings (sounds me like we are in a... heck… forget it)"

"Look... We'll deal with the Phazon in a second. Let me just deal with this first. Okay? Thank you. I'm switching to ultra violet..." Jack's visor turned purple and anything out of place in this area was going to get sighted...

"Um..." Yoko stared to walk in circles around Keiko, who seemed spaced out. This amused her big time, as she poked her and passed her hand in front of her eyes for any answer occasionally. "I think her mind is in another dimension..." She sighed, still amused

"No... tell me something new..." Minako replied with her sarcastic tone, she was really not up to the mood for drooling fan girls. And more for Yoko's 'kawaiish' thinking

"Um... lemme see" The cute Cyber girl took her index finger at the height of her lips, thinking on something to say, something new.

_"Well..."_ after Yoko's response, Minako started to get her fun now. She raised her eyebrow quite interested, saying for herself _"That would keep her occupied for now..."_ she let out a small smile.

"Wait... I have an idea..." Jack once again tweaked with the controls on his arm and his image started to warp and twist until he faded from sight. 

"Computer... take the readings of my cloaking device and use the frequency to pick up anything using the same frequency. Do it now." his visor went blank, and then it became a sort of radar. Waves were emitting from some where and it was on top of his ship. 

"THERE! On my ship!" He swung round and saw where the waves were coming from. "A Pirate Commando."

Samus thought of how to bring the pirates from hiding. She herself was beginning to have doubts that they were there. Something was on the tip of her mind... So close... She decided to bring up the windows for energy fluctuations to check the phazon, when it hit her.

"Duh! So obvious!"

She exited from the phazon charts window, and opened a new on HUD. She ran the suit's A.I. to check for any abnormalities besides the Phazon.

As soon as the screen was through with it's scanning, it brought up a new window, similar to the Echoe's visor, but less faint. It showed the pattern of energy currents, the known, such as Jack, and the others were dyed green, the unknown and within view, was white. And there was a white field just on top of the ship. She smirked.

"Got ya." 

She bent down, and lunged forward into a power jump, and landed on the hull of the ship. The cannon glowed yellow as the 'safe' sign switched out, and aimed for the disturbed area, opening fire.

Vulthee hurls herself to the side, narrowly evading the attack only thanks to the advance warning of her 'fiber optic' cable. She twists in the air, the motion to avoid any further fire should the Hunter track her movements. As she passes through the air, about halfway through the twist, the commando's suit flickers and then appears fully as the stealth system deactivates. Too close to snipe, too far to fight with wrist blades. Then, the commando gets an idea. She leaps backward over the surface of the ship without ever stopping after the twist, and swings her arm across her body toward her enemy after an additional twist to give momentum for the attack to come. The foot-long wrist blade there detaches from her arm and scythes across the intervening space. This blade is still anchored to the arm by a cable of bendezium fibers which will drag it back to its commando once the attack is complete. As she falls, Vulthee then reactivates the stealth system and disappears into the foliage, putting more of the energy percentage used into energy signature masking since that's the only possible way Aran could have found her so quickly while she was out of sight.

Samus ceased fired, and began to leap after the now visible pirate. But when Vulthee made her lunge at Samus she stepped back, and ducked down in mid step to avoid the attack. She stood up and whipped around, only to se nothing. She was already gone.

"Guess they are here, huh?"

At that exact time, a 'blip' appeared in Kazuko's screen, but as soon as Samus shot it vanished like it never was there in the first place.

"What the... that's strange..."

Using now her ESP, she engaged a small search.  
Even without it, she knew it (or they) where around, but something else bugged her.  
Why they didn't appear at once?, where they just unprepared?, plotting something?   
Then she remembered Yoshiko's words back in the forest

_"They seem to be guarding us..."_

_  
"Guarding us?... but we are capable enough to be alone (as a group of course). Do they really have such appreciation for us? In that case, why don't we ally for once?"_

At the idea she shook her head vigorously, it sounded childish, far from reality.

_"No, it's impossible. Like in Earth and such situations, no matter the prize or such, there will never be an alliance unless there is a mayor threat for both.And as Yoshiko recite me everytime she plays that game, Pirates and the Huntress don't come along very well... Clasic water-oil mixture..." _

"Hey... Kazuko..."

Yoshiko's voice took her from her deep analogy, as she twisted her head mostly by instinct.  
Her blue armored (and haired as well) sister had a peaceful look on her face.   
It seemed she enjoyed this new 'mission' of hers, and as well it was a one life experience.  
That, the green one assured to herself, was another thing that she liked about it.

"What is it?" Her voice sounded calm, as she disengaged her green visor  
"Oh, nothing" She beamed "It's just that you where so deep in your thoughts I became somewhat curious"   
"Curious about my thoughts?" Now she had that feeling "Why would you?"  
"You can be quite interesting if you want"  
"Really?" She never heard such compliments like that before  
"Yeah, honest... this time we have no exams or sorts" She said, while starting to laugh at her own joke

Kazuko smiled, she was indeed happy about the compliment.

"Tell me" her comment quieted Yoshiko's laugh "Do you think water can be combined with oil?" a childish and peculiar smile was in her face

"Erm... no... unless if you use a.. chemical reaction..." Yoshiko sounded confused "You know about that, why you ask?" 

After that, Kazuko just turned her visor on again without a word. Still, that smile remained on her face

"…That pirate. Her name is Vulthee.."

"Huh?"

Samus jumped from the hull to the grass below, the sun catching her armor and flashed as she went.

"You even know their names... whoa... then you must really frequent each other" Yoshiko had a deadpan

"Frequent? Very much. They are the only pirates I have yet to kill... They and Galamee... So… That enough proof for everyone?"

Samus was not really sure what to think. It appeared at least, one or more of the Six are in the location, and seem to be avoiding a fight. Why? There was a ship present, and Phazon. She pondered the possibilities of what they could be doing.

"I am still... searching" Kazuko lied; basically she was trying to make contact with any pirate, with no success

"What Vulthee?" Minako snapped out of her amusement and asked vacantly  
"You mean" Yoko said as well, as she left Keiko "those large birds that eat death things?"  
"No Yoko... that's vultures... Honestly girl, you need an urgent checkup..."  
"I'm not bad..."  
"Well... this proofs" Everyone turned to Keiko; she also got out of her trance, and was obviously mad at something "That I WAS RIGTH ALL ALONG!!!! (Sunstroke... ha! I know when I know somebody is following...)"  
"Ok... ok... now... if you please, get back to that stupid pose of yours..."   
"Go to hell Minako..."  
"Um... and what happens if you don't know when you know?" the orange Cyber Girl was completely lost

"Erm... girls... stop fighting" the leader tryied to calm the group, being unsuccessful.

The huntress sighed. She wanted to take her helmet off to breath a bit of fresh air, but dare not with the Six around. To them, that might have been a blessing. Especially for the sniper who was now out of view.

"Ok. We know you are here. Why are you here? Tracking us? So you can report and record our movements for future gain or something?" 

She did not expect an answer.

"Damn..." Jack cussed under his breath. The Pirate had got away, but he felt there was another in the area. Unfortunately, the same scanner he used to find the first once, wasn't going to work now that they knew how he had actually tracked the first one.

So he would have to do Samus's way... only a little more forceful.

"If you don't come out now, I'm smoke you out. And my smoke you out, I mean blast away with my Phazon gun here, until you come out. Understood?"

---------------------------------------

"Well that was rather unusual…"

Charade, who was still wondering what the deal with all that battle was, looked over her shoulder at the dragon who was descending upon them. She turned around to face him, arms still crossed.

"So tell me, shadow, Zora, have you any idea what all of that was about?" Ridley asks, approaching the two of them and lowering himself into his customary crouch. Mm. The Zora appears rather...hostile. Best be careful with this group.  
"I have a name ya know. Charade. But... Nope. No clue. 'En' was saying something about watching us from another dimension... I wasn't really paying much attention..."

"Very well, Charade. As I understand it, they are a group of beings from another dimension and who are tired of living in nothingness. So they're going to come here, whether you or your people like it or not."

Charade shrugged and grinned.

"Fine with me... It will make this mundane existence more interesting... Possibly more so than the past event from these few days..."

_**Mission 17 – End**_

----------------------------------------------------------------

Ohhhhhh…. The pirates' goal apparently was the Phazon… or is it? Or what's their plan.

What's with Ridley and Charade… again ;;; and will Link be able to take Zelda away from Jack?.

Find out in the next mission of this fic.

As always, please R&R


	21. Mission 18 LoZ Metroid's Shadow

_**Disclaimer:**_

Metroid and Legend of Zelda belong solely to Nintendo. Other Characters belong to their respective owners.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vulthee, the pirate's sniper, starts to climb a large tree while stealthed, to later slide around to crouch on a branch. Her sniper rifle extends to its full meter and a half length, and she moves it across her body to grip the barrel with her left hand to steady her aim. The inside of the barrel suddenly glows brilliantly, and the commando drops out of stealth since she is concealed by foliage. She brings the weapon up to one quarter charge, then her rifle expands as it fans out a bit to allow more air into the weapon for cooling purposes. Should she go higher than one half power, one shot will heat the weapon such that it will be unable to fire no more than once per three seconds, rising by one second every two percent charge. Everything above seventy-five percent requires an external cooling unit, and one hundred percent can punch through 100 solid centimeters of battleship-graded armor plating. One quarter power, however, is the best for anti-personnel. 

"_On second thought..."_ the sniper commando thinks, and a nearly silent (even to her) whirr signals a change in ammunition type. Since this is in the atmosphere, solid shells can be extremely destructive. Loading a single slug, the rifle's exterior glows ever so slightly as it magnetizes and turns into a railgun. Then, putting a bead on the Hunter's head, she waits.

Meanwhile, Encarathee moves around the clearing, placing low grade directional concussion mines that will send the unfortunate target flying back into the area with the ship.  
Rekthee collects the last of the phazon on the ground and shifts slightly so that he is now facing the feet of the Hunter and her companion, the tube which was used for collecting the stuff widening out into a hose.  
Melothee moves around to the opposite side of the ship, coming to a stop just around the curve of its side and readying herself for close support while Darithee does the same around the opposite side of the ship.   
Horathee slowly flickers into visibility at the edge of the clearing, and slowly walks forward.

"Really, Hunter, what makes you think we're here for you? Are you really so self-centered that you think that our movements revolve around you and you alone? No, we are here merely to monitor the status of those who have seen fit to ally themselves with us. If we are to expect their aid in situations in which we need it, how can we not provide what protection we can to supplement their own abilities?"

Samus's radar beeped and her eyes flicked to it. Two targets, one in the forest, Vulthee she figured, and turned her attention to the other, Horathee. She crossed her arms and turned to face him.

"What makes you think that? I'm not some conceited human... I was starting to figure you came out here for these girls... As soon as they show up, you guys began to soon after... So you are here to watch them? That's it? What ever happened to your thing of eliminating those who leave?" 

Her voice was calm and collected. It was a bold move to come out alone, up against seven or more people. But he was undoubtedly being covered.

"Kyaaaa... it's one of them..." Yoko yelped as she backed with a sudden jump   
"Erm... about the 'eliminate those who leave'... WTF???" Yoshiko was astounded about the situation they where now.

"Ok... prepare yourselves to kiss your petty butts goodbye..." Minako warned the group, as she took a battling stance  
"Whose?" Keiko asked hasty  
"Who cares... it's my business..."   
"Suit yourself then..."

_**The Legend of Zelda – The Metroid's Shadow**_

_**Mission 18 – The Legend of Zelda, The Metroid's Shadow**_

Silence. All was silence.

The girls had assembled in circles with their backs laying on the others while Samus just looked at the pirate standing just in front of her. The tense grew.

"True…That is a practice within our own armies to discourage the sharing of secrets with your 'government'. And they hardly seem to be leaving. Simply ascertaining what else is on this planet. A simple, wise practice which we have done ourselves," Horathee says calmly, both arm cannon and quantum scythe at his sides and neither ready to strike with.

At the same time, with her tasks done, Encarathee takes cover beneath a thick bank of foliage and prepares some EMP bombs in her right arm bomb/grenade rack.

Samus nodded slowly. 

"..Yeah... I've seen some of that on Aether... But more of a fear for their lives when they encountered the _ING_." 

She looked around her visor again at the outside environment, not moving her head. She then looked back at Horathee.

"So. That's it then? Just going to watch them? Now what, you go back into camo... Or have you something else planned?"

"That all depends on you, Hunter. That all depends on you..." Horathee says quietly, stepping backward and fading out of existence as the hologram, cast by one of the five partially used decoy units, disappears. The unit itself then detonates in a ball of fire roughly five feet in area but not large enough to do anything more than scorch the side of the ship slightly more than it was already and glass the ground beneath where its lower surface used to be.

The Cyber Girls, feeling somewhat threatened by this (not to mention that they all flinched by the sudden detonation, with the exception of Minako who looked upon it with amusement) summoned their basic weapons.   
Yoshiko's ray gun, Yoko's Trackball, Minako's basic bombs and Keiko's whip.  
But before any action or anything an invisible force pulled both parties back, separating at a quite far distance. 

"Stop at this instant!!" Kazuko's small antenna that was located on top of her 'headphones' gadget was up. It seemed to amplify her ESP powers, which meant she was responsible of such separation.  
She passed inside the gap, there was a scary determination reflected within her eyes which where behind her green translucid visor.

"If there's somebody to blame... I am..." She took her right hand to her chest "Ever you want to execute us or take us, you'll have to go under my lines or there will not be any solution for this"

"Execute?" Yoko whimpered  
"Doesn't that sound a bit drastic?"  
"I just hope you know what you're doing..."

"Firstly" Her voice, thought it didn't sound bossy, was really rude and scary for the Orange girl's measure "I wish you all, to disengage any type of weapon..."

She turned and leered her group 

"I said DISENGAGE..."  
"Erm... yeah... girls" Yoshiko yelped and started to order "Disengage weapons please"

"Honestly, do we have to spell it out for you?" comes the voice of Melothee (already established as the one prone to sarcasm and such) from ten different positions (the commandos besides Darithee temporarily employing their partially depleted decoy units) so that it is impossible to track. "We already said that we wouldn't be doing that, if you just listened to what we're saying..."

"Hologram... Clever."

She turned around and looked back to the girls of the previous conversation about them.

"...They are not going to take you guys out... Well, you heard yourselves... What do you all want to do?"

--------------------------------------------------------

Jaith was leaned against a tree watching the whole thing. All he did was shake his head when he saw Xion arrive "...You're late... really late..."

Xion rolled his eyes, "Whatever, what's going on?"

"...You know... I have no clue... but be ready to fight if need be..."

--------------------------------------------------------

Link blinked several times in confusion. He then shook his head a few times and turned to Zelda, "Do you have any idea what's going on?"

"I'm not sure," Zelda answered, coming close to him, somewhat afraid of what was out there, what was going on? "On second thought," she decided" I think maybe we should stay in here--less explaining, and less being creped out..."

--------------------------------------------------------

_Well… at least the commotion is over_

Sighing, the girls seemed to be relieved in their own way. Still, the hacker seemed a bit bitter.

"You have to forget Kazuko" Yoshiko stood out of the group "She's a bit nervous late..."

By the girl's surprise, the green Cyber Girl slapped the blue one.  
Falling, mostly by the surprise, to the ground she saw her sister's expression behind her visor (looking up really at a nice position)  
She had tears in her eyes. Though mad, she looked more preoccupied.  
Saying nothing, Kazuko started to walk to a distant point from the ship, not enough to loose her sight.

"What's with her lately?" Keiko helped Yoshiko to stand up  
"Dunno..." the Blue Cyber Girl responded, taking her other hand to the slapped part "But I don't think it's her fault at all..."  
"Huh...? Why?"  
"She's just worried... that's all. After… what ever happened here separated us in the first place, I never thought I'd see ya again, probably that's what's going on"

Yoshiko seemed serene. Not really mad about her sister sudden action.

"Heck... well, she can be a mystery when she wants..."

"What do I want to do?" Yoko turned back to Samus after seeing the small performance "Erm... I dunno... what do you want to do Mina-chan?"  
"What do I wanna do…? Easy... get my butt out of here... or have some good butt kicking action..."  
"Well, at least Minako is fine" Keiko replied with a deadpan  
"I dunno but..." Now Yoshiko sounded serious "I think it is time we could find a way to return to Akihabara... In some way, we are interfering more than we are helping"

"No duh…" the bomber rolled her eyes  
"What? Eh?! No way!" the fighter yelped surprised "we are gettin' close to meet..."  
"I... also wanna go home..." Yoko's voice sounded really melancholic "I wanna see granmma again... see my friends... Lil' Dr. Chisaii"  
"I really need some weapon upgrade..." Minako mumbled at hearing Chiisaii's name  
"Yeah... I miss skating already..." The purple cyber girl looked up to the sky and mumbled something like '360 degree spin'  
"Now that you say... I really miss lil' Akihabara..."

Sighing, Yoshiko turned her head towards Kazuko.  
Her long green hair covered her face, as she was sat in a stone.

"Well... if they really wanna help... then let them help us get home, ne?"

"..."

Samus really had nothing to say. She was not use to, or was really around these kinds of situations. But decided to say something none the less, something she was taught by the Chozo.

"It is not to good an idea to start thinking of home so early. This might sound harsh... But if you start thinking of home, you may slowly loose grip of what is going on now, and draw away. Or something to that effect..."

"..."

Yoshiko knew she was right, yet that homecoming feeling was getting a strong grip at her.  
She knew she had to get rid of it, but still, that warm welcome feeling.

"So... we are not going back?" Yoko now sounded concerned

Snapping quickly of that trance, the blue leader tapped her sister's shoulder, giving a ensuring smile

"Yes, we are going, but we first must finish a mission"  
"A mission? What's the mission about?" Yoko started to sob softly  
"Let's say Chiisaii-chan hasn't told us what it is... (That racoon stuffu… ) And we are still looking some clues to find out"  
"Oh" Yoko started to beam "So we are now detectives ne?"  
"Ee, we are "

Wiping the few tears she had, Yoko stood up, with a tender smile.

"Well, guess we'll have to go to the 'butt kicking spree...' " Minako said, while she was beside a nearby tree  
"Yeah... guess so..." Keiko started to laugh a bit

Kazuko was still sat on the large stone, with no sign of hearing anything  
Yoshiko walked slowly, trying not to tamper her now vulnerable emotional state

"Erm... Kazuko... I'm..."  
"I know..." She mumbled

Rising her head, Yoshiko could see her sister's face again.  
Her eyes where a bit puffed, probably by the silent cry, yet, they looked calm again.

"So... sis, you ready to help?" Yoshiko beamed  
"Sure" She said while showing a small tender smile

_"Also…Samus is a great aid… isn't she?"  
_

"Erm... so that means, we are back in the hunt... should I do my trick and..."  
"NO!!" Everyone shouted. Minako's trick was to blow up half place and later check for anyone.  
Quite effective, but really harsh and deadly. Technique she loved to use and everyone feared the most

"Let's do it the traditional way..." Yoshiko suggested nervously  
"Hump..." Minako turned her back on the rest of the team and started to walk to 'her' tree.

Samus sighed to herself. That should help them keep focused she guessed. Now she needed to focus. Vulthee was still on radar. Why? The team sniper yes... But here would only be few targets from what Horathee indicated. Were they falling into some kind of trap? No...

She placed her left hand to her helmeted head. All this going on was starting to give her a headache...

"Okay..." Jack announced after a long time "my head's spinning here. Let's just clear this mess up and repair the phazon corrosion on my ship before I lose my temper and I take it out on some poor innocent bystander!"

"Ah... finally, we are talking!" Yoshiko rolled her eyes, as she took out her basic weapon again, with the water gun appearance.

"Erm... what's a bystander?" Yoko asked Kazuko  
"Let's say" Minako overheard the question "Someone like us..."  
"Nu" the acrobat shook her head vigorously  
"Don't worry" Kazuko leered Minako "Nothing will happen to us, I'll make sure of that"

"Heck... whatever..." Minako turned her face away from Kazuko's sight

"Well, what do you suggest me to do with the Phazon?" The blue Cyber Girl asked Jack, quite impatient. "I may know its story... and where it comes from (Erm... Tallon VI, Aether... erm, not to mention Prime 3… gah! Why wait one freakin' year... considering we left in December…) But not how to dispose it..."  
"Don't forget, it's radioactive" Keiko suggested  
"I know that!"  
"Heck... sorry... and next time, tell me that before going on the Pirate's base back on Prime 1"  
"I told ya, you need a damm Phazon suit! Remember, out of one Elite?"  
"You never told me back..."

_"Wow... arguing again about gaming tips... It is a beautiful day... "_

_  
_  
"Please girls" Kazuko separated both "I believe it's not the time... nor subject you should handle here..." She looked up to Jack and Samus for any reaction  
"Well, next time tip me on time"  
"Will do then" Yoshiko's temper was red hot "Hey!" She shouted at Jack "So what to do then?!"  
"She's scary when she's like that and holding her weapon..."  
"Well... at least its water... right?"

"... What is" Samus' voice sounded thru the chattering of the girls "there to do exactly with the phazon? Re-store it, or destroy it? Destroying it would be the better option, seeing as the amount you have would be a beacon to that copy of mine, and that 'Shadow Link'"

Again, Keiko entered to deep (probably romantic?) thoughts

"Link… "  
"She's drooling again" Yoko pointed  
"Erm... Let her be" Yoshiko said without putting attention, she was already aiming, yet not basically to Phazon

Suddenly, and with a resounding _whump_, a great 'paddle' of bendezium fibers slams down on top of the phazon, which is rather promptly soaked up completely. Then, without a further word, the 'paddle' pulls back around the side of the ship and Darithee climbs up the side of the ship so that if anyone investigates they'll find nothing of him.

"Unless I am sorely mistaken, that was ours anyway. We'll take care of it."

Samus nearly jumped at the sound of the bendezium fiber 'paddle' slamming down around the Phazon, and turned to look. Nothing, on the energy meter, nothing... No radioactiviy. She slapped her hand to her cannon at hearing what Darithee says.

"Well... That takes care of that."

"Yeah…" Yoshiko sweatdropped "They can be quite handy when they want to ne?"  
"I don't call that 'handy' I call it theft... it _is_ energy ya know?"

"Evil poisonous energy..." Yoko squeaked

"It's hardly theft," Encarathee's voice sounds in the clearing. "We of the Organization are the only ones who know how to properly process and refine phazon to that level of purity. That pool you saw there was stolen from us, one way or another, and all we did was taking it back."  
"That's beside the point that our suits are designed to contain and make use of phazon to its fullest extent. It can't hurt any of us, unlike almost all of you present" Horathee adds.

And so, as quickly as they acted, they left.

"Well, at least we must say they've gotten another thing to take care (taking such thing is really dangerous)"  
"Not to mention... if they get with both darklings..." the fighter sighed

The Cyber Girls had quickly become silent for a moment.  
Wind howled a little.

"Erm... now what?"

Samus breathed out before replying.

"Indeed... What now..."

She thought. She would recommend to explore as much of this land, find areas that maybe of some use, or advantage, but with some of the Six around, hidden... There would not be very much of an advantage to be had. Maybe, a sudden scatter? Just spilt up into single person groups, go off in random directions, meet back somewhere else? Possibly... But the girl's strengths seemed to be with each other... But the Pirates were here to watch them... "_Guard_" them as they said...What to do...?

"Tell me Samus…"

Kazuko walked towards the hunter clad in metal. She sighed for a moment as she heard the chat of the girls. Apparently it was about 'stealing things stolen back'. Oh well, what can one do?

"What do you suggest us to do?" the hacker continued "since I believe you've been her much longer than us, I believe we can rely on your comments"

"I would gladly rely some ideas of what to do... But that would be difficult with the pirates around..._So I propose we do this mentally..."_

Samus added the final sentence as a directed thought to Kazuko remembering her 'power'

_"I had an idea to explore this land, or as much of it as what is available to us.. But with Darithee and the others tailing us, what thinks that might provide an advantage to us, could quickly and surely be eliminated, or provide them an advantage..."_

"_And the fact that we work better on group... you had all in mind and I belive they do as well_"_ she replied in the same way "Though, we may go in small groups of 2... we are 6 rigth?, 3 groups of 2 ought to do it. And by what I heard and saw, they are 'The six'. Still we may be at half, it is better than standing alone. And I will (if they aren't too away because It would be much difficult) pass some information or weapons (if available) to the rest of the groups. If you let me..."_

From her long green hair a small wire was pull.  
With the same color, it was no wonder why it was so hidden.  
It seemed to be adaptable, like most of the girls weaponry  
_  
__"I can let you a remote link, something we have, so your scanner can be synchronized with mine. And if you ask why not passing it wireless, it's safer, believe me..."___

"That cable... that's the one she uses for hacking..." Yoshiko whispered to the group which was now in a circle (Minako was a bit far, yet in the circle)  
"I don't think she'd hack her... would she?" Keiko whispered back  
"No... I think she's passing info... or..."  
"Heck, she can be brilliant..."

_"Sounds alright to me."_

Samus crossed her arms again. Things might just turn out better for them. Or so she hoped.

_"So, how do we arrange the groups without informing our unseen friends?"_

_"I know just how to do it..."_ the hacker smirked

Snapping her fingers 4 times, the girls raised their heads.  
"I guess it's..." the leader beamed  
"Shhh.. you know what that means..." the fighter leered at her  
"Oh, yeah... sry..."

_"We, in these cases, arrange ourselves by me..."_

_"Did you call?"_ Yoshiko was now in the same 'tune'  
_"Finally, do we get to do butt kicking action?"_ Minako sounded a bit anoyed  
_"You and your… "_ and Keiko seemed to her sister's reply  
_"Hello there..."_ Yoko's voice greeted _"this is always funny.."_

_"I can channel it for a 'free for all' or..."_

In a sudden, their voices where gone, leaving only Samus and Kazuko's thoughts

_"One for one 'conversation', so, I believe we can now inform the rest of the group our plans... or do you want to suggest me something more?" _

_"Excellent" __the huntress replied__ " It would be a simple matter to contact Jaith and Xion, I'll send them messages through the com link. Text only of course."_

_"Do that while I tell the plan to the others"_

_Though she was using such weird method, she made a hand gesture to the rest of the group to come closer.  
Once in position they made another circle.  
Between some chattering and sudden quietness, Kazuko sent the plot to each of them, in their peculiar view_

In that same time, Samus began to write out the transmission that would be sent to Xion and Jaith.

_"Right. We are going to spilt up into small groups and scatter. That should be difficult hopefully.. For the Six to track us. We will then try to meet up as a whole somewhere.. But that had not yet been figured out, Nor the size of the groups..."  
_

_Transmission sent._

_"Split up?" Sounds okay to me, should make it harder for them to track us... and also, makes us a smaller target too." Jack said to Samus in a hushed voice. He wasn't sure what he was to do about the Phazon that had been stolen from him... The Pirates he'd... 'borrowed' it from, left the ship to it's fate, if anything the Phazon was relinquished... And was now his. Whatever, it was only Phazon, like there's a shortage of the stuff._

"So... who I am with?"

"We have yet to figure that out... But please, use a com link... The pirates can blow that up to where they hear that..." Samus replied in an equally hushed voice.

"How about a Yanken game? "

_  
_The girls quiteted Yoko with a long 'shh'.  
The cute Cyber Girl blushed and apologised quietly.  
_  
__"Nah... that's too stupid..." _Minako replied_  
"But we have no other way to decide..."_ Keiko sighed_  
"Yes we have... "_Kazuko looked to them to their eyes _"It will depend on our ability compativility"  
"But we _are_ compatible with each other..." _the Leader reminded the hacker_  
"Yet, it depends on what mission we desire, this time is track and..."__  
__"Destroy"_the bomber interrupted_  
__"Probably... but this is a track and search mission (with a bit of destroy). So the way we will arrange will decide the fate of our win"___

Kazuko let the girls decide in a 'channel' she designed, then 'spoke' to Samus  
_  
__"We are 5, so that means one of us will go with you or Jack (if you, by what I suppose, like to work alone) but I believe that will be your decision. Choose wisely as each of us possess a different ability"_

Samus thought about this.

_"What are all your abilities?"_

_"Yoshiko is the gunner, Yoko is the acrobat, Minako is the explosives expert, Keiko uses a whip and myself, as you may know already I am the hacker of the group.  
After that, the special ability are: Yoshiko has a perfect aim, about Yoko's ability we aren't so sure, I am psychic as you are already experiencing, Minako can fix about everything, and Keiko as I mentioned before, has superhuman strength."_

After that she paused, then resumed.__

"Choose wisely, as you have different armoring system than us and a different battle strategy I suppose"

_"Hmm... Difficult..."_

Samus shifted her eyes to the girls, then to Jack, then to Jaith and Xion right at the tree line. Then back to Kazuko.

_"Probably need to think about this some more... There is also Jack... But all we know about his is that he is a bounty hunter..." _

_"In that case (summing your other 2 companions) would make us 7... Somebody is going to work alone..."_

_"Question is... Who?"_

_"Now that I count us..." Yoshiko was still in that 'channel' made by Kazuko "Someone will have to go alone..."  
"Let's see..." Yoko raised her open hand and started counting "One, two, three, four, five... divided by 2... that'll make 2.5... someone has to split in two "  
"Don't be fool " Minako reprehended "It means someone will go alone... question is who..."  
"I could..."  
"No..." Keiko sounded worried "Yoshiko, remember what happened to ya..?."  
"I know... (and it was vs Samus... I think... was it??? mmm) but I was about to suggest a threesome..."  
"We are 9 in total... 5 us, 2 them, and the other 2 from her side. 9... "_

Minako had gone to the point that Yoshiko wanted

"A threesome... I had to be you to not notice"  
"Was that a sarcasm? "  
"Take it as you want"  
"I'll tell Kazuko"

With no other thing, Keiko's thoughts where now along with Kazuko's and Samus'

"We counted... we are 9 in total... Yoshiko suggests a tri-party..."  
"Tri-parties... doesn't sound bad... but that'll make us 3 groups of 3... and they are 6..." 

_"Well..."__Samus seems thoughtful still "__unless we know what Jack wants to do... Then I guess I could go it alone... I'm used to it..." _

_"Well, if you think you can hand it alone its fine..."  
"Erm... didn't you hear about the..." Keiko interrupted  
"I know, but we won't cover much area as if we are pairs... Unless, of course, we all decide the tri-parties..."_

Samus figured the companies of three would not be as hard to find as companies of two... Especially against professional trackers...

_"Kazuko... They'll be soon and without warning..."_

_"I know, that's why we must decide whether a tri-party or go with the original 2 parties..."  
"Well... if you need me..." __Keiko said with a hint of being ignored__"I'll be in the 'other' channel"_

_And with that she 'disconnected' leaving Kazuko and Samus alone.  
__  
"For safety it we could go for the threesome... but for space the two by two should be fine... In my point of view should go for the tri-parties... then again, your allies are already 2... Leaving you alone..." _

_"Hmm... Nine of us... Three for safety... two for move a scatter effect, leaving one alone... Or teamed with another group... The point of the scatter is to scatter, and re-meet as a whole in another location.. Well, seeing as we cannot decide... The number game. Can you let one of the other girls on the link?"_

_"I see... yet, why you want another one to connect?" __the hacker asked curious_

_"Well, if you were close, or far from getting the number, it really would not be much of a difference, would it? Seeing as you would be the only person to pick a number."_

_"__I think groups of three then?"_

_"..Huh? That's not what I meant... Never mind... Let's just stick with the original plan... Split into twos and scatter..."_

_"Ok... I'll give the signal..."_

_Kazuko 'logged out' from her talk with Samus and headed to the girls.  
After hearing their decision they where surprised._

_"WHAAAA?"__ they said unison.  
__"Yes... that way we get more ground"__  
"__So much for your idea..."__ Minako smirked  
__"Ah... shut up..."__ Yoshiko just leered to a random spot  
"__But then... Who goes alone...?"__ Yoko tilted her head  
"__That's for you to decide..."__ Keiko pointed to Kazuko_

There was a small silence around  
Yoshiko would like to, but due what happened she knew she couldn't  
Yoko as afraid of being alone, Minako didn't mind to be alone and Keiko was hoping for a teaming with anybody. She worked well alone but she knew that against them they wouldn't make it much..  
Sighing, Kazuko interrupted the silence.

"_I'll go..."__  
__"What?"__   
"__But aren't you..."__  
"__Don't worry... we'll be in communication__"  
__"Well... ok..."_

_"Just be carefullchuu"___

Kazuko disconnected the 'channel' loggin the girls off.  
After doing that, she came near the the Hunter.

"It's all arranged..." She whispered "I'll go by myself..." 

Samus blinked behind the emerald visor at this decision.

"Ok... If that is what you want to do..."

"Yes..." she said confidently.

"Alrigth team!!" Yoshiko said cheerfully "assume position... 3.42.10"  
"Man... hell no!!!" Minako glared at Yoko  
"I'm scared now" the acrobat replied cheerful, but with a hint of nervousness  
"Finally... so much there wasn't a 3.42.10"  
"I know" Yoshiko winked at Keiko.

"Just… try not to go to hyper…"  
"You sure you want to give us a headache..."

"So..." Yoshiko invited "Are we going yet?"

"You know guys…. There might be a problem with this though…"

"Huh?"

Jack pointed at his ship. It was still wrecked and he didn't seem like the kind of person he'd leave stuff like that

"I mean… I know the Phazon's gone but… still, this _is_ my ship. If we are ever to return, I guess I should repair it then"

Samus stood still and thoughtful. Silent.

She stared at the other hunter at the level of his eyes and then finally nodded.

"Anybody else staying?"

"Oh hell no!" Minako raised her voice

"Adventure mooooode!"

"Yes Yoshiko…. What ever…"

"You know there is no turning back after this" Kazuko warned the team

"We know, that's why we are going"  
"In that case... let's start moving!!!" Yoshiko hesitated, as she and Keiko where already craving to start.  
"Neh..." Minako responded, as she patted Yoko's back in order to snap her of whatever she was thinking.  
"Oh... ok"  
"Please, you know how to communicate with me... if anything goes wrong" Kazuko lowered her voice tone "You also know what to do..."  
"Aw 'common..." The leader joked "We are not going to those extremes to use... erm, _DA_ signal..."  
"I wish it doesn't happen" she looked worried "But..."  
"Don't worry... don't worry" Keiko intervened "I'll take good care of her"

"Why does that worry _me_" Yoshiko laughed nervous

After glomping over her sister, they started to run and got into the deep forest, by a causality forming triangles.

Samus blinked, then made a dash, jumping to the top of the ship, then off over the back, sending a message to Xion and Jaith as she went. As she touched down on the grass, she rolled forward, and in a flash of light and meditation, entered the morph ball mode. She rolled over the grass at a high rate, making to get the center of the forest

transmission sent

_"Scatter! As soon as everybody has broken up and gained some ground, we will try to figure out a meet place."_

Jaith stood up straight and turned to Xion

"Come on let's go..." he said walking away.  
"Where?" Xion asked shaking his head and following Jaith  
"I'll explain later..."

------------------------------------

"Alright, they're splitting up. We shall do the same. Point, follow Unit Secondary, while Command will tail the Hunter. Tinker and Demo, tail Units Tirtiary and Pentary. Haz-mat, Com, tail Unit Primary," Horathee says over the com, each unit of the squad moving from their position (Encarathee retrieving her mines first) to follow their target.

_--------------------------------------_

The place soon stood silent after the offworlders left.

Jack said something about looking some loose debris and had also vanished from the scene.

Seeing that nobody was around, Link carefully poked his head out from the inside of the craft, blinked once then turned to Zelda

"I think everyone has left... maybe we should too... my tree house... shouldn't be _too_ far from here..."

Zelda nodded, peeking around the edge of the ship, watching at the empty space.

"Let's go then." she said, heading down the ramp carefully onto solid ground. She looked around once, heading to the forest with Link.

-------------------

_And so, the scatter begins_… and sets up the base for the whole series (YES! The good part of the series starts _now_!!! AHAHAHAHA!)

Sorry for the **utterly long** absence, but school sucks your soul.

Not to mention, Prime 3 is also sucking much of my attention as well XDDD, I got it before Chapter 20.

So anyhow, see you next mission! This will be a blast!

Read and Review loved!


	22. Mission 19 Onwards we go 1

_**Disclaimer:**_

Metroid and Legend of Zelda belong solely to Nintendo. Other Characters belong to their respective owners.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Far away from the forest temple, where most of the offworlders where, Charade was getting bored really fast. She had her arms crossed behind her head, and was walking in large circles, jutting her legs out in a marching sort of way. A half curled from on her face, and thinking eyes.

"Grah... Can't we do something? Just standing around here is _soooo_ boring... I wanna do something, but what?"

Back and forth she paced, stopping and turning on her heel at exact points. Soon the grass was dark from being trodden on, and ground down.

"...Well... What do we do now? Something to do has arisen... Yet we stand here!"

And yet returning to such forest, we had 2 individuals who'd wished to be as bored as the shadow…

"Where the hell are we?" Xion asked Jaith as they continued to walk through the woods.  
"...How should I know..." Jaith said coldly looking around "...I think we're lost..."  
"Lost?!? How can we be lost!" Xion yelled, "What about your scanning systems!"  
"My suit's scanning systems are all messed up ok! Something must be interfering with them..." Jaith said, and then looked around, "AND WHAT IS THAT MUSIC!"

_**The Legend of Zelda – The Metroid's Shadow**_

_**Mission 19 - Onwards we go 1: The Leader and the Fighter**_

"Crud... I think we are lost..."

Yoshiko was turning around while looking to the sky.  
She was indeed lost

"Erm... and didn't I tell you to leave some marks?" Keiko rolled her eyes  
"Well, I did but..."

The leader pointed to a nearby tree.  
It had fresh signs cross signs, yet each where under the other. It had already 7 marks. This last one was still oozing with the tree's fluids.

"And... what about that?" The one in purple asked while raising an eyebrow.  
"Well, that's the number of times we've crossed here..."  
"And?" Her eyebrows seemed to rise even more  
"I never really put any sign"  
"... I really love you..." the purple Cyber Girl was now doubting if such alliance was a good idea  
"... heh, thanx"

Continuing to walk thru the forest, the girls soon enough found out why this was called the "Lost Woods"

Certainly the woods weren't lost but the one's running inside it.

Then there was this odd song that twirled around the area, inviting them to get even much more lost.

This, plus the fact that the few (or actually none?) navigating systems they had malfunctioned ("My instinct… is gone!" Said Keiko once) made both girls just run around in circles at the point they got lost themselves just to find each other again but on top of one and other.

"GAHHHH I'M CONFUSED!!!!"

Yoshiko took her hands to her head and started to scream random phrases in Japanese.  
Keiko just lowered her head and shook it slowly in disapproval.

After the small 'concert' (probably because she became exhausted) the blue Cyber Girl sat down to a nearby rock, exactly under the tree she had marked already 20 times.

"We're toasted... I think I should send the signal..."  
"Erm... the signal isn't for" Keiko cleared her throat and started to act like a little defenseless girl "Oh... help me... I'm going to die..."  
"Yeah... I know... I know..." she jerked "But we have no radar of this..."  
"Hey... check that out!"

The purple one pointed her sister to a nearby log; it was hollow by the inside, more like a natural tunnel.

"So???" she raised her eyebrows expectantly  
"What if we go now... that way..."  
"Good suggestion..."  
"Hey... what would you do without meh? "

----------------

Rekthee and Vulthee run through the forest, following their charge, staying very close together. Neither had stealth systems active but to obliterate their radar signature.

"We seem to be traveling in circles. I don't believe they have the vaguest idea where they're going" Vulthee says over the net, the two coming to a stop about a hundred feet behind.  
"This is going to be a looong day."

----------------

"This place is huge!!!" Keiko was completely amazed  
"Yeah... and check this out..."

Yoshiko took her hands to her mouth and shouted 'Echo', such sound echoed through the woods.

"Kewl... but... will that help?"  
"Oh... we can use sound tracking devices..."  
"Erm... we don't have Kazuko with us..."  
"Oh... yeah... I forgot..." Yoshiko replied with a deadpan

"So… any suggestions…. 'leader'?"

"Why does everyone refer to me with that tone of sarcasm? Of _course_ I am the leader, I have this as proof"

Saying that, she grabbed the red orb hanging from her neck. Even in the dim light that entered from behind the log it shined brightly.

"So?" Keiko raised an eyebrow

"Forget it…."

The pirates continued to follow the girls into the log several meters behind. Apparently this connected to a cave just in front of it. However they where barely making it inside before...

"Power surge, unknown source!" Vulthee says urgently over the comlink

.  
A rumbling from outside echoes through the area, and the two commandos scramble to escape the estimated area of effect. Unexplained and undeniable, the lip of the cave's entrance shatters, filling the area with dust and rock and sealing off the entrance.

"This...could be bad" Rekthee says. "Alright, no choice but to continue on. Activate thermal vision systems and let's move on. Our mission remains unchanged."

The girls which had already entered the cave could only hear a faint rumble from afar.

"You heard that?"  
"Heard what? My echo?" Apparently the leader wasn't all in this world  
"No... It sounded like it crumbled down..."  
"What? It was a log..."  
"But we entered the cave... later"  
"And you think we are..."  
"I really think this alliance isn't really fitting... I should have stuck along Samus..."

"Well, you looked somewhat excited when we started…"

"But now at what we are… this… is not fitting."

"Oh, now it's MY fault!"

"Wait…" Keiko was getting a bit exasperated "I never said that…"

Rekthee and Vulthee, meanwhile, keep advancing into the large chamber, tiny hooks extending from the stand-in leader's palms which allow him to take to the walls and ceiling rather than the floor. The other commando simply moves along the walls, her sensors on full active.

"There don't _appear_ to be any threats here..." Vulthee says over the com.  
"Keep watching. There has to be something more to this area for us to be trapped. That power surge doesn't strike me as natural."

------

"Ok... this place is getting darker..."  
"Wanna use my whip for lighting it up?"  
"Ok... do it..."

A smashing sound turned on the purple whip, which emanated small sparks.  
Keiko kept waving it so the light wouldn't go out.

"What I know is that... I think we aren't going to a right direction... and we should go back..."  
"Um... I dunno... what if back there, there are..."

They turned back, some zombie like creatures where behind them moaning.

"ZOMG... Re-dead...!" they shrill together, grasping one and the other.

After a scuttle along the ceiling at a great pace, the pirates where finally coming to the tunneltheir two charges are in

However, they remain out of sight thanks to the lack of light in their area.

"What's going on? Those creatures are walking, but they aren't reading on my bio-sensors," Vulthee says in disbelief, the two of them approaching the females on the ground.  
"I don't know. It's possible they're the product of this...magic, the magic on this world," Rekthee, the two of them pausing above the closest two walking corpses to the girls.

"Do you know the Sun's song?" Yoshiko trembled, eyes in an odd deadpan-nervous expression  
"Do you have an friggin ocarina?!!!" Keiko just stared at her  
"What then... signal?"  
"If you don't do that I sure I'm going to do it!!!"  
"But... I haven't..."

Keiko rushed to reach Yoshiko's gun even in the darkness and charge a red beam which when released hoomed, 'killing' some re-dead and illuminating the area while it passed.  
It zoomed quickly, and after a while, it exploded giving even more light: The Cyber Signal.

However, since they where much tunneled in the place, such was not much of help rather than to discover they where much followed by other 2 people.

"ZOMG! It's them!" Yoshiko pointed

"Thanks for the news Captain Obvious…"

"I'm getting this distinct vibe from you two that you could use some help," Rekthee says, dropping from the ceiling. The 'Destiny'-class turret on his back rises upward onto his shoulder and charges a bolt of light. Vulthee, meanwhile, drops to the ground on the other side and puts her sensors on full active. If there's anything else in the cave in their general area, in either direction, she'll know.

"Yes, please" Keiko even kneeled while talking  
" aw... 'common... Gah... get away from my boots!!"

Yoshiko shot a golden ray, which burned the Re-dead

"This doesn't wash as easy as the rest of the clothes..." she kept firing while talking alone, since Keiko had her attention on the other pirates.

"Thank the gods you're here... We where ok... buuuuut..." at this last but the purple Cyber Girl stared at Yoshiko who was still firing. She seemed to have some fun. "And I am kinda... a..fraid.. of the ... "

"We all know you're kinda afraid to da dark..." her sister responded, almost yelling it out loud  
"GAH... I TOLD YA NOT TO DO THAT!!!"  
"Well, bring yar friends to da party... while there are still 'piñatas' left"  
"Hell ya"

Rekthee's muscle system comes online, and two wrist blades extend from his forearms. The commando lowers his body, then discharges a beam of pure light into the crowd. This annihilates a number of the creatures in a line, followed by a wave of bladey, electric re-death in the form of a Space Pirate Commando.  
Vulthee, on the other hand, raises a hand next to the purple girl and snaps her fingers. A 'pipe' opens through her arm to her reservoir of phazon, and ignites. A cold blue glow lights the entire area, eliminating the darkness around them

"Oh... the sweet and sparkling ligth..." Keiko replied relieved, almost touching the light.  
"Erm... hellow... some more help?"  
"Oh yeah..."

Grabbing her whip, it turned red; flashing with crimson sparks which started to burn up more re-dead.  
Yoshiko joined the 'party', charging the same colored ray, burning more foes.

Rekthee literally kicks the head off the shoulders of a re-dead, following this with a series of strokes into the crowd around.

"Vulthee, status?" he asks, the 'Destiny' on his shoulder swiveling independently and firing off periodic beams of light to slay more of the things.  
"No additional contacts. Remaining targets: twenty-five...nineteen...stop killing them so fast!" the sensor commando says irritably, shaking her unused fist at her partner.

"Hey!! Leave us some guys to kick butt!" Yoshiko demanded, but in a way she was also not leaving prey for the pirate.  
Actually, she was shooting at anything it moved and wasn't a known thing.

"Well, she's right in something, leave us a share" Keiko was now inspired, in a place full of bright light ('to bright' Yoshiko complained) slashing more creatures with her whip more accurately than her sister.  
Apparently either her sister was having too much fun or had a bad aim.  
Keiko considered the first option, since Yoshiko's ability is perfect aim.

"Will you stop having that much fun...you're going to kill us..."  
"Aw man... you're sounding like Minako..."

"Maybe because I'm a '1 user'?"

"Certainly I wished that weren't true…"

"The good thing is that she's far and we can't get killed by her"

"Yeah… just calling her name seems to have an odd effect… let's just hope she doesn't hear us…"

"Yep, yep"

Both nodded in agreement.

"Alright, that's behind us. Vulthee, did you detect any side passages in that direction?" Rekthee asks, pausing a moment to communicate with his partner.  
"No, none. Why, what are you planning?" the other responds, her own wrist blades extending.  
"Well, if there's nothing that direction, including the exit (since it caved in shortly after our entrance), why not just cave in this part, too? Our enemies are behind us in a dead end, and we should really wrap this up."  
"I...suppose so. Alright, do you have any explosives?"  
"No, but we could use our phazon. I would rather not, though. We don't have very much left." Rekthee looks about thoughtfully. How will they collapse the tunnel behind them?

"Damm, Where's Minako when you need her... I would kill to have her... or have bigger and better cannon..."  
"Another cannon!" Keiko looked surprised "Isn't the Cyber Cannon Enough? And what happened to the positron cannon that Doctor Chiisai..."  
"First, I can only 'summon' the Cyber Cannon when we are all together (hate that part...) , second, I manage to mid break it (causing a huge mid-explosion as well) and third... I don't have Kazuko with me to call it..."

Keiko got silent, sometimes she thought of Yoshiko being the weapon of mass destruction they wanted her to be.

It was in those times when her 'human' system wasn't activated, enabling the 'dark doctor' (as they called the one who fought back at home) to use her against the rest of the team…. But that was long time wasn't it?

"No real questions then... why she defeated me..." Keiko mumbled a bit bitterly.  
"I hear ya... and Isn't phazon going to do what happened with the cannon when it broke"  
"Now that you say... eek "

"Alright, Vulthee, do it," Rekthee says, his companion leaping across the tunnel and to the wall. She slams spikes into the tunnel's wall and climbs a distance upward. Placing a carefully calculated glob of phazon on the wall, then climbs further along and places another.

Rekthee, meanwhile, travels along beneath her and tears apart the re-deads in order to get the mob's attention away from the one dangerous to them

"Erm... should we go look for the others..." Yoshiko whispered  
"I do not know..." her sister whispered back, lowering her head to her ear "they are with Samus... and I don't think she'd like them..."

Keiko pointed at both pirates, they looked busy.

"In that case, we should loose them"  
"Are you nuts!, they can be of quite use..."  
"Don't get your voice so loud"  
"Sorry..."

They gazed at the pirates and then lowered their heads back. Then, Yoshiko seemed to have something on her sleve.

"I got a plan... but this is quite practical"  
"Hopefully we won't end up half killed..."

Vulthee leaps off the ceiling and toward the girls, running past and latching onto both their arms to drag them along with her.

"Two things: this suit enhances all our senses, including hearing, and that Rekthee just might kill us with his psychotic plan," the female commando says, hanging onto the two in an iron deathgrip.

Rekthee, on the other hand, backs more slowly away and locks onto one of the globs of phazon with his cannon. Firing off one shot toward the one on the lower right of the tunnel, he immediately spins around and propels himself at full speed with his phazon pack away from the scene of the all-consuming chain reaction of re-death and tunnel-caving.

"And after we go over there (If my map of the lost woods is still clear) we get them lost, and tadda!!" Though they remained whispering, unable to know the pirates could hear everything and some gateway out of the tunnel was made, Yoshiko raised her hands in victory.  
"Ok... nice plan (already overheard ya know...), at least it won't be related to explosives and guns but, tell me, how the heck are we going to know: 1.- how to get out... and 2.-" she said now in normal voice  
"No problemo... I know the lost woods like the palm..."  
"You said that before entering this cave stare "  
" I said the lost woods... not this pile of junk..."  
"Ok... 2.- How will we find Samus... we don't have any connection to her, nor we have Kazuko with us... it could take us the eternity in the woods..." she said, still looking at the pirates for any expression change  
"Erm... good point... Wait... you said they hear us?!!" Yoshiko was shocked; Keiko just rolled her eyes  
"Erm... I told ya that about an hour ago, but still, when we get out what you gonna do? "  
"First things first, then we got catch on my idol... wink "

Silence was in the area, getting turned off by the sounds of the cave which was opening and more re-deads getting 'dead'.

"Wait a moment... _your_ idol?"

Vulthee snarls within her helmet, continuing to drag the girls along. "Why you would ever idolize that murdering _sch'kl'naa_" (the word is spat as if it were poisonous) "I will never-"

The detonation is now felt, and Rekthee comes hurtling down the tunnel at full speed. He comes to a stop just in front of the three girls and his phazon pack expands to dissipate the massive amount of heat produced by moving at maximum speed.

"I mean…how can't ya. She dashes so quickly and stealthy. Can scan, shoot, drop bombs (her grapple beam rulz...) without depending on another person"

"I heard the grapple beam thing" her sister replied, as in a way, that reminded her of her whip

She raised her ray gun, and placed it on her arm, imitating the arm cannon.

"Charge then boom! Then there's this fantastic killing spree..."  
"You have to forget her... she's been playing too much Metroid since she was 5..." Keiko said to Vulthee with some weird expression

coming towards her later, while she kept on humming the brinstar bgm, she tapped her shoulder. This made her stop

"Wha?!" She aimed with the imaginary cannon.  
"Erm... don't you remember with whom she does the killing spree... and with who we are now..."

Still aiming with the 'cannon', she turned to both pirates.  
A great sweat drop was formed in her head.

"Oh... Now that changes the stuff…"

_"Good thing I only dream with Link..."_ the purple cyber girl thought, as she saw her sister's expression.

Neither commando responds to this, but rather Rekthee places his hand on the shoulder of the violet female to get her attention; she is the more levelheaded of the two, if vaguely absentminded.

"We should go. We don't know that the explosion didn't cause a destabilization of the tunnel walls," the commando says, gesturing down the tunnel.

"So the cave, mean, the tunnel has been opened?" Keiko asked as she then turned to her sister to call her attention "... Damm it Yoshiko, quit it with that..."

Yoshiko was still on her 'bounty' mode.  
This usually didn't happen since the last time she battled her, or what she could remember of her old 'data'.  
Also, to boost her confidence, she used to make some known poses from the original hunter.  
Yet, at this time, she didn't know the real reason. Probably she was bored, way to bored for her status.

"Hey... sorry, it's just that I don't find anything to do..."  
"So she was bored... well, we are sisters" she thought again as she pulled her sister along

"Well, no" Rekthee says, "we're still trapped inside this cave. Twice, actually. There were two cave-ins. Now, again I must suggest that we move on since we don't know what kinds of faults were already present here. It could cave in on _us_ soon."  
"He's right. We need to go," Vulthee says, pulling slightly on the girl's arms.

"Two cave ins?" Keiko looked puzzled "What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Dunno, ask them..."  
"I _am_ asking them..."

"What that means," Vulthee says with infinite patience, "is that the entrance caved in shortly after we entered, so we can't leave, and then we just caved in the tunnel a second time. If we wanted to get out that way, we would be forced to tunnel through two barriers rather than one. Since this would take much too long, we're not going to go that way. Instead, we're going this one. Now, that said, come along."

And with that, the commandos take hold of the girls' arms and reasonably gently drag them along down the tunnel away from the ominously creaking rock overhead.

"So where kinda doomed here in this cave..."  
"Don't worry..." Yoshiko moved as fast as she could, being pulled by the pirate's wasn't so nice "I'm sure they have equipment to get us out..."

Turning to the other side she whispered her bomber's sister name

_"Minako... damm... where are ya when we need ya..."_

"No, we are not doomed," Vulthee says, not unlike a mother who is used to saying things several times to keep her children from getting confused despite the fact that none of the commandos has any such familial ties. "We just need to keep going until we find a place that either leads to the surface or is close enough that we can tunnel out safely."  
"Vulthee, I don't understand how you do it," Rekthee says over the com, running along beside the three females, both of their charges now released from the grip on their arms.

"'kay, I think I can do that"  
"Same here" Keiko said, trying the most to stay out of the walls which seemed to compact them more and more.

The pirates made them look like kindergarten girls, which they had to be pulled by their teachers or moms to cross the road.  
But there was no turning back, even if this experience sounded strange and a bit denigrating.  
The entrance had collapsed and trying to find an exit or a place to bomb or dig was going to be difficult.  
Occasionally they could moan since the pirates looked to be running (or was it because their steps where bigger?) and pulled them a bit hardly.  
Also, the two sisters wouldn't talk, but stare at each other, as if sending messages via psy-link, although that was impossible without Kazuko.

After walking for several minutes they looked tired. Mostly because they have not found any thing that could be called exit.

"Eh, it's nothing," Vulthee replies to Rekthee's comment over the comlink, and the two commandos slow down slightly. The two girls appear to be going as quickly as they can, and the pirates are still outpacing and dragging them along by rather a significant amount. At this point, their grip is little more than to prompt them along, rather than to tow them through the endless tunnels.

The commandos and the girls come to a stop as the group comes to a vast underground chamber, one with a great pool of water in the center. Though this pool is several hundred feet in diameter, the cavern easily accommodates this with a great deal of room to spare around the edge. There must have been some degree of incline to the path they were following; as the ceiling of the area is much higher than would have been possible were they on the same level they entered. The two release the females' arms and fan out to search each possible direction of attack around the pool.

"Erm... there is no spoon..."  
"What relevance has that on this 'search for the lost exit' thing?"  
"Dunno... has to do with the Matrix..."

Keiko and Yoshiko seemed to start to be 'lost', apparently they weren't receiving enough air, or the sudden change of pressure since they apparently heading a bit down from the surface, deeper and deeper in to the crust.

"Vulthee, you handle this," Rekthee says, gesturing to the girls.  
"I fail to see...oh. Right. Mathematically, we should have several days of air left," the sniper replies, her bendezium fiber armor extruding a pair of peculiar-looking tubes into her hand. She approaches the two females, then, rather abruptly, smacks the tubes on the girls' arms. There is a hissing noise, and the tubes become abruptly lighter. "There," the team's medic says, the tubes returning to within her armor. "That should acclimate you to the subterranean environment. Let's rest here for now, eat some food. We've been running for too long, now."

At this suggestion, the two commandos take positions facing outward on each side of the girls around the lake, their weapons ready but both sitting down.

"Damm, I was starting to get weird" the leader breathed deeply into the tubes, happy that at least she had something to do so.  
"You _where_ starting?" Keiko chuckled  
"What are you actually insinuating?"  
"Do you think there're any fish in this water, Vulthee?" Rekthee asks from his position, looking down at the pool.  
"Probably, all things considered."  
"Alright, I'm going to get some to eat. It's not bad, but I'm kind of tired of eating the food our suits manufacture," the haz-mat commmando says, disappearing into the murky waters.

"Wait" the fighter then turned to the pirates, quite surprised "You can make food on your suits?"  
"Heh and dad said that was just waste of space... I'm dying here..."

"Yes, our suits manufacture nutrients using what our bodies excrete and rewriting its elemental makeup into compounds that our bodies can actually use. As long as you don't think about where it came from, it's actually not that bad of food, to be honest. It changes taste a lot, too, so it's never boring. However, sometimes it's nice to actually eat things that didn't come from us, and the process isn't 100 efficient so we have to replenish the nutrients every so often" Vulthee says in reply. "And don't worry, Rekthee's getting food right now."

Almost as if on cue, three fish erupt from the water and land on the cold stone. The other commando immediately sets about gutting and skinning the fish so that they can be eaten more easily, while Rekthee climbs up out of the lake.

"That should work for now. I'll get more if necessary," he says, wasting no time in doing the same to his own fish.

The mention of the food process however, had mad an icky expression on the sisters.  
Also, the purple cyber girl was with a sort of 'why did I ask?' mode.  
Sighing she sat down to a nearby rock. Her sister mimicked her.

"Er... we are going to _eat food_, right?" Keiko asked with a deadpan: as the 'official' cooker from the 5 sisters, she wondered how such thing would be taken….  
Yet, she was interrupted by her other sister, whose elbow touched softly her ribs. Apparently she found it a bit disturbing as well.

"Ah... what I'm only concerned now (after the fact that we may be running out of air) is that, where is that friggin exit..."

"We are cooking fish for a reason, you know," Rekthee says, holding up a raw fillet.  
"Rekthee, don't be rude."  
"Yes, dear."  
"I would strangle you if I didn't feel like I needed you along."  
"Oh, you need me! Oh, happy day!"

Beneath her helmet, Vulthee's face starts twitching.

"I'm beginning to rethink that interpretation," she snarls.  
"Oh...uhh...I'm gonna go get more fish!" the only male in the group says, falling backward into the lake.

Both the purple and blue looked at the scene.  
Staring later at each other they repeated the same thing.

"Minako..."

"What?" Vulthee asks, abruptly turning away from her future murder victim to look at the females she is charged with guarding, utterly devoid of ill will.

"Erm... nothing ..." Yoshiko made a 'clear' gesture with both hands, waving them like paper "she was just running out of air again"  
"What do you mean with..."

Before she could finish, Keiko felt a sudden pain in the wrist, caused by another 'elbow shock' from her sister.  
This made her fall from her rock.  
She could swear she was interiorly bleeding

"Ah, keep up with your stuff... he he" the blue leader waved again.

Vulthee merely looks quizzically at the girls, not betraying the fact that she's fairly certain she knows what the two are talking about

"Erm... Can you take care or Keiko while I go to walk nearby? She can't get up since she's mid-dea... deatitic..."

Keiko was curled in a ball by the ache on her stomach and nearby organs (probably?).  
She was sure the word 'deatitic' didn't even exist.

"That's not even a word. Besides, I'm going to cook the fish now," Rekthee says, climbing up out of the water almost on cue. He walks over to the fillets and places them on a circular platform made out of bendezium fibers, to which he redirects the flames from his phazon-jetpack. This heats the surface, which in turn cooks the fish.

"Then in that case I'll stay" Yoshiko said, approaching again to where she was sat some minutes ago.

Once on her original spot she poked her sister which was still in such predicament.

"'Common... it didn't hurt that much..."

Keiko in response punched her sister on her belly, which also made her collapse.

"Gah... what's left of my supper... "  
"'Common Yoshiko... that didn't hurt that much..." she said, while starting to get up

"It's different from my tackles… you're the one with super strength…"

"Oh _pardonne__moi_, I forgot that such thing was as powerful as a 'Falcon Punch'"

"_Vous__êtes__…_"

"Enough punching each other and let's eat," Vulthee says, lifting a fillet off the 'stove' and handing it to Keiko.  
"I agree" Rekthee responds as both commandos retract the armor around their heads, allowing them to eat the recently cooked fish

"Food, already! Great!"

Keiko dashed to the improvised stove and grabbed a fish.  
Yoshiko came from behind, grasping her stomach with her right hand.

"Hope is digestible... gah... my belly... ".

"Of course it's digestible. I wouldn't pick fish that're dangerous to us," Rekthee says, lifting his fillet with one hand and taking a bite out of the meat.

"No... It's just that Keiko punched me to hard..."  
"And you hit me as hard as I did... anyways... _Itadakimasu_" Keiko turned her attention on the fish

"_I…ita..daki…maaaa…suuu_" a somewhat grim greet from the leader, still resenting her stomach.  
"I have to say, this isn't bad. Good choice of fish," Vulthee says approvingly, taking a second chunk of meat into her mouth.

"Thank you much, Vulthee. It has been said that I am the best cook of the team, you know," the other Commando states proudly.  
"Yes," the other commando replies with a deadpan. "You seem to enjoy reminding us this at every possible occasion."  
"Only because you're the only one out of the team besides me who's cooking I would rather eat than a mass-produced ration pack. The one with the tuna and noodles."

Vulthee only nods and shudders. It takes a _lot_ to make these commandos shudder, and the tuna and noodles cause it at only a memory.

"Mmmh, this is quite nice." Keiko said, then paused to savor the exquisite fish "Of course with the current technology we have around we can't spice it up a bit… still, it is quite nice! I approve it!"  
"I agree, it's quite delicious" Yoshiko looked that she had recovered her 'normal' status "Say... what's so bad about the tuna and noodles?"  
"I'd say" the purple sister peeked at Vulthee's reaction "that's as good as Minako's cooking aright"

Yoshiko's eyes widened, as she also shuddered and sweated.  
Minako, who was mostly known to be detailed about anything, knew how to get boys kneel to her, fashion and most girl stuff, except for one: cooking.  
She had tried once and Yoshiko said she was literally dying that day.

"Don't bring that to the subject..." Fake tears started to sprout from Yoshiko's eyes  
"It is painful, ne?"  
"Painful?!... Just PAINFUL?! I met _god_ that day... Kazuko had to shock me to bring me back..."  
"You where really dying?" eek…" her sister looked quite surprised  
"No... but I'd rather be if she puts another thing she had made in my dish... man, it's worse than her bombs..."

"Yeah, that's about the size of the _entire rest of the team's_ cooking. They're forbidden to touch a stove at this point," Vulthee says, finishing off the last of her fish.  
"And with good reason. Did you see what that 'soup' did to the spoons!? That stuff could have been used as a weapon!" Rekthee replies as he, too, takes the final bite of his fish.

"Wow... now that must be harsh..."

Yoshiko started laughing, still with some of the fish inside her mouth by the right cheek.

"Remember when Chiisai-san told us that her tempura would do the next biological weapon"  
"Yeah... I know that... erm... could you laugh with your mouth closed... some of your fish is falling over me and that's gross" Keiko said while taking some bits from her armor.

Yes, it is rather unpleasant. The others would never eat anything any way but raw if it weren't for the two of us," Rekthee says, sitting back against a rock projecting from the ground behind him.  
"They wouldn't be eating at all if they tried," Vulthee replies, chuckling herself

"But raw food isn't as bad you know" Keiko pointed out "We, from our country, are used to raw food..."  
"Yeh" Yoshiko took another big bite to her fish, despise what her sister suggested a moment ago "Thes fesh coald be a niche sashime..."  
"Yoshiko... swallow first... talk later..."

"Meh"

"No, but sashimi requires some degree of preparation, which the others are rather incapable of," Rekthee replies, silently wishing that the Yoshiko would obey the other girl and stop talking with food in her mouth.

"Ah... you know about sashimi ne?" Yoshiko wiped some of the fish from her face and mouth "Been to Japan before?"  
"I don't think so... remember they are from this dimension"  
"Yeh, wait 'till they meet Shigeru Miyamoto... although…" she sniffed, doing much of a 'drama queen' thing "why did Yokoi died?..."

"I have no idea… but maybe he would have died if he saw them"

"Yeah… most probably"

Both girls started to laugh. Fortunately for Keiko's and the pirate's luck, Yoshiko had actually chatted with no fish on her mouth.  
All of a sudden, an odd feeling invaded the blue leader: it was an odd chill on her spine, making her stop on her tracks and stand up.  
Keiko looked puzzled. It seemed she had not gotten such rush

"What's up Yoshiko? You haven't even finished your fish..."  
"Kazuko..." she said, staring at a random spot. Her sight for a moment seemed lost.  
"What's with her?" Keiko stood up, placing the fish carefully away "Have you received a sign from her?"  
"No... It's some sort of weird feeling..." Yoshiko looked quite worried, as also her voice looked severe. "Like… she needs our help for some reason…."

Rekthee and Vulthee leap to their feet, the sniper going full active on her sensors. Detecting a fault in the ceiling, she prepares to exploit it. Her sniper rifle extends to its full length, and she shifts it to the top of her arm rather than the outside. Gripping it like a normal gun of uncommon length, she points it upward and, with an inhumanly steady grip made further so by her armorsuit, takes absolutely precise aim at the target.  
Rekthee, on the other hand, looks down at their charges.

"We're getting out of here. Now. The projected fall of the rocks will follow that path," the commando says, gesturing several times, only one of them moving over their position. "We will move aside until the seismic activity is over, and then we will leave this place and go to the 'Water Temple' as it is called. There will be no discussion in this matter. If we must incapacitate you, we will not hesitate to do so; the team and your kin's welfare comes first, then your input on the situation. Do I make myself sufficiently clear?"  
This is not said rudely, merely as a statement of facts. There is no room in either his tone or words for argument.

"Did you say Water Temple?" Yoshiko looked surprised and quite worried "Oh god no..."  
"What's wrong?" Keiko was still puzzled, first she had no idea of such sudden movements, second, what did the temple had to do with all this?  
"I… made her upload a map for the temple, so she could help me when I played the special edition..."  
"And?" she asked intrigued "There's nothing bad about that, right?"  
"You see, the only way I registered her to exit was by 'passing' the level"  
"And?" Keiko looked more desperate than worried "What's wrong with that?"

Yoshiko sighed and breathed deeply as the pirates started their exit process

"To 'pass' the level, you must defeat the boss... actually 2 bosses, the one in the 'clear room' where you find a dark image of your character, and then Morpha... "

A harsh bolt of deep purple erupts from the muzzle of Vulthee's rifle, punching a hole easily through the rock and snapping the blue leader's thoughts. One more shot is given, and a hole is created. Unnaturally circular, the two commandos grip tightly onto their charges' arms and drag them into the air along with them to pass through it and into the forest.

"Wait, before we move..."

Yoshiko loaded a red cartridge to her trusty laser gun, charging then shooting out to the sky she let out some sort of firework which stayed on such place while it started to expand. She had just sent another of the 'emergency' beams as they called.

"Oh, I get it, that way, the others if they can see will try to follow up"  
"Kinda, but no time to hesitate" she withdrew her gun quickly "let's move!"

-----------------------------------------------------------

Wa… wa … Water Temple?

And… HOLY COW! This chapter is HUGE!.

Not to mention a bit detailed.

Now, as you could see in the title it says _"Onwards we go 1"_

Why one? Because the groups divided if you have forgotten.

So this is the story about the Leader, the Fighter and the 2 Pirate acquaintances.

Just a little 'relax' chapter before the real battle starts, also for you to know more about the characters.

So… choose your routes: You have this one, the _Bomber and the Acrobat_, _Samus Battles!_ and _The Hacker's policy_. Choose which ever you want or read them all… you might end up surprised ;)

Join us next time on LoZ: Metroid's Shadow.

See you next mission!


	23. Mission 20 Onwards we go 2

_**Disclaimer:**_

Metroid and Legend of Zelda belong solely to Nintendo. Other Characters belong to their respective owners.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hate... these... bushes..."

Minako and Yoko had already gotten deep within the forest.  
With some curious critters watching them and hiding by some sudden movements, the Red Cyber girl ran as fast as she could while the Orange was following on her Track ball.

"Erm... Mina-chan?" she pointed.  
"What?!" Minako responded with some anger, she didn't want to be disturbed, most likely, didn't want to be stuck with Yoko.  
"Why are we running?"

Minako halted as soon as she heard her sister.  
It was true... why the heck they where running in the first place. It's not like they are being chased, and if so, they could stand out and fight, not run.

"I have the minimum idea... believe me, must be Yoshiko's idioti..."  
"Well" She tilted her head playfully "Now we are lost... "

"And worse... with ya..." Minako muttered

Somewhat behind the pair, Encarathee and Melothee advanced quietly through the forest following them: Melothee on the ground and Encarathee traveling among the trees with a pair of bendezium hooks.

The two come to a stop as their auditory sensors detect a change in the external sounds from the forest. With a glance at each other's expressionless helmets, the two start off again unwittingly toward the Forest Temple.  
"Something follows..."  
"Let it. We will deal with it should it prove hostile. Until that time, we must concentrate on one objective."

Not far behind the two commandos, a single skeletal being rises up from the leaf litter and moves backward. It has been spotted. Compromised. It must report this new development, these beings with eyes beyond their eyes, to its master...

_**The Legend of Zelda – The Metroid's Shadow**_

_**Mission 20 - Onwards we go 2: The Acrobat and the Bomber**_

"Are we there yet?"  
"No..."  
"Are we there yet?"  
"...No stare "  
"Are we there yet?"  
"N...o..."  
"Are we there..."  
"NO!! GODDAMIT!! WE ARE NOT THERE YET!!!"

Minako's roar shook some trees (or the trees shook by fright).  
Some birds who where peacefully sleeping woke up and started to fly away.  
The more they had advanced, the more they had been entering into the dark part of the woods.

"Erm... are we..."

Before Yoko could say anything, a small tune started.  
It was cheerful and enough to start a dance (which made the Orange Cyber Girl move at the tune)  
Minako's rage got over as she was also consumed by such song.

"Sounds... pretty..." she said, almost like hypnotized.  
"Yeah, I know" Yoko was dancing on her track ball "Shall we follow it?"  
"Uh huh..." her sister replied, still with that lost voice tone

Starting to jog again, the two girls started to check where the mysterious luring song came, and as they did, they entered deeper into the place.

The soothing melody coming from the forest seemed to get stronger and stronger while they kept walking on forward.  
All of a sudden, it silenced when they stepped on to some sort of abandoned Temple.

"Huh... what in the name of??" Minako suddenly reacted  
"Dunno... but the BGM must have wrecked. I think we are even more lost..."  
"I am _so_ going to kill you later"  
"Well... I was following you... not the other hand... mean... way around "  
"Drat... I'll end killing myself"

Yoko however, decided to ignore yet another line of her sister's rants and to walk to take a closer look.

It looked somewhat familiar, but she couldn't click why. It did, however, seem amusing…

"Erm... do you think we should enter?"

Behind the pair of sisters, there seemed to be some creatures starting to surround them, slowly and stealthy… They would not enter without a fight….

"If I can get rid of you... yeah... why not?"  
"What?" the acrobat whimpered  
"Erm... we should check it, then (_if by any fortune you get lost first_) we come out as quickly as we can"  
"Ok"

Coming closer to the old wrecked door, they stepped in.  
Once they entered, however, some werewolf like creatures started to emege from the outside.

"Oh, well, lookie here: the welcoming party…."

"Oh no!"

--------------

Encarathee and Melothee come to a stop on either side of their unwitting allies, keeping out of sight.  
"Notice anything strange?" Melothee asks dryly over the com.  
"By which I assume you're talking about the skeletons running around through the forest just out of sight?" comes Encarathee's reply, equally dry.  
"Yeah. I don't think they mean well for our charges."  
"In retrospect, it probably would have been better to deal with the scout when we first noticed it."  
"Probably, but we still don't know whether or not they're hostile. Do nothing until then."

Soon enough, both pirates reach the same door, Encarathee turning around and crouching just outside to cover Melothee as she enters.  
"Wolf-beings have entered the area. Deal with them?"  
"Not yet. Wait until they show hostility," Melothee replies, coming to a crouch on the other side of the doorframe.

---------------

"Freaky place..." Minako grunted.  
"Amen..."

The Forest Temple was dazzling, but most of its passages where turned upside down for their surprise.  
Yoko almost fell after opening a nearby door in which the floor was in the ceiling and the last one on the floor.

It was nonesence inside a house. The bomber joked that this might be how Yoshiko's head is inside while Yoko regretted entering there in the first place.

Oh well, the curiosity killed the cat they said.

"You think there's a curse in here?"  
"How am I going to know...? I don't play videogames..." Minako said, remembering what Yoshiko had suggested this place was.  
"They are fun and quite illustrative" The orange Cyber Girl assumed a doctor pose  
"Eh... yea... and those geeko looking things are friends right?"

The red girl pointed at some tall lizards with armor.  
Both had shield and sword and where approaching menacingly to the sisters.

"No... they aren't friends... you must defeat them..."  
"Oh... now I see why the looks..." the other sister replied sarcastically "do you suggest fighting them...?"

Though Yoko didn't have time to respond, the geeko warriors attacked.  
Minako launched a bomb to the mouth of one of them which exploded in many pieces.  
But then came another.

"Apparently they aren't letting me get bored… oh fun, fun"

----------

Encarathee and Melothee advance slowly through the temple, always keeping their charges within sensor range at all times.  
"What kind of delirious psychopath designed this place?" Encarathee asks, ramming a short blade of bendezium fibers through a skittering, gigantic hand at slamming it into the floor. It ceases twitching almost at once, and fades in a wreath of fire.  
"I cannot begin to imagine," Melothee answers, ramming her quantum blade through an anthropomorphic wolf's head and killing it instantly.

-------------

"Piko bomb!!!"

Minako shouted.  
More bombs fell to the ground, flashing all over while disintegrating the nearby chameleon guards

"Shoot... they just keep coming..."  
"I don't know..." Yoko said while slashing another geeko with a light saber like weapon "but I'm getting really entertained now..."  
"Well, suit yourself..." she teased, throwing another bomb to an army.

"If you're gonna do bombs, do 'em right, dangit!" Encarathee yells as she leaps into the room through a hole in the wall with her right arm raised. Catching herself with stilts made of fibers, the hole on the end of an odd looking projection on the outside of her arm emits a stuttering cough and a single odd looking sphere lands on the ground near the middle of the crowd running through the door. A single band around the outside of the sphere begins to glow, and then shatters as the orb itself collapses. A wave of electricity expands outward, locking the nerves in the legs of the creatures in a fifteen foot radius and causing them to fall down twitching. This, in addition to incapacitating the creatures, causes those behind them to trip over their fallen allies.  
Melothee, on the other hand, stands on the ceiling with a number of bendezium hooks in her feet and looks down on the crowd, holding an odd looking object of its own concealed in her palm.

"I toss my bombs where I want Yoko..." Minako leered at Yoko  
"But I didn't say anything... honest" The orange Cyber Girl said, slashing thru another foe, while she opened her hand in a 'I will say all the truth' way  
"Then... somebody else has joined the party... swell, but lemme get out of this cloud I made"

Punching by a horde of them, she found herself with Yoko (actually, she tripped with her)  
As the cloud was clearing, more enemies could be seen and as well, a bit of the pirates.

"Do you see what I see?"  
"Bird People!"  
"You need an oculist... Urgently..." she muttered

Melothee drops to the ground. The rack on her left arm shifts slightly, and a flat, cylindrical item appears in her hand. She then throws the object like a frisbee at the top of the door into the next room, but it instead sticks to the forehead of a lizard creature leaping through the door. It lands immediately, tapping the shoulder of the nearest running creature.

"Hey," it says in its strange lizard-speech, "What's this thing stuck to my head? It's totally messing up my crest!"  
"I dunno. Go put some water on it," the other says, poking it and suddenly being cut off by a large explosion from the mine.

The large explosion is not particularly fiery, because that's not what the mine is supposed to do. Instead, it causes the nearest weakness in the nearest wall to give. Since a door is naturally weaker than a solid area of wall, this causes that particular area to collapse and seal off the opening.

"There now, that leaves us with a very finite number of enemies to deal with," Melothee says, dropping from the ceiling with a pair of long cylindrical items in her hands. These, as she closes on the ground, suddenly activate into a pair of long, curved, brilliant white blades of light which scythe through a lizard's body in a surprisingly bloodless manner.

"Hey... nice bombs" The orange girl cheered, while the geecko warriors got blown up  
"Erm.. Yoko, I haven't pulled the 'bomb-it' ones..."  
"Oh no, I know that… yours then to be as explosive as you"

"If I ever find out what that meant…"

"Just keep bombing-chuu"

Melothee swings her brilliant swords rapidly through the crowd of lizard creatures, moving toward the two girls and finally coming to a stop with a trail of dead lizard parts fading from existance behind her.

"Sorry. You looked like you could use a hand. Encarathee, how's it coming?"  
Firing a single shot into the face of a lizard pinned beneath her foot, the other pirate looks up and nods.

"Cleanup protocols in affect. Estimated time of completion..." she gave some few shots before finishing "One minute, thirty-two seconds."

The whole place seemed to rumble due the explosions and attack from the four ofworlders.

Suddenly Minako stopped, lifting her head up.

"Wait a minute…I have the feeling somebody invocated me... and not nicely..."  
"Are you Kazuko?" Yoko asked timidly to her sister, slashing any nearby enemy while turning to talk to the pirate. "And, wouldn't two hands be better than one..."  
"Yoko... you're special... honest..." Minako covered her face, in a 'what did I do to deserve this' way.

"'Invocated'? Are you sure that's the right word?" Melothee asks, eyeridges furrowing as she considers this.  
Another, single shot rings out in the area, and Encarathee kicks the recently-dead lizard in the chest and off the barrel of her wrist cannon. "It doesn't matter. Are you two alright?"

"Ah... shaddap..." Minako responded vacantly, she was already quite pissed with taking care of her mid childish sister which was now like dancing.  
"Yeah, we are fine, thanx" she kept squiggling, moving her fingers like a metronome "But where do you come from? Are you ghosts of something..."  
"Hellow... Eart... whatever this is to Yoko" she waved her hand to her sister, which looked amused "These guys are more alive than these stuff here in the ground... yuck... I'll need another bath..."

Yoko giggled; indeed Minako was stained with something nobody would like to know.

"You know, I like your cannon". The acrobat mused herself talking with one of the pirates "Yoshiko would kill to have something like that"

"Why doesn't she die for free for once…" the bomber muttered

"My name is Melothee, and this is my fellow commando Encarathee. If you will recall, we met during your short stay on our ship" Melothee says, the twin blades of light deactivating and sliding down into her wrists.  
"Hello," the other commando says, coming to a stop at her partner's side. With that, she removes the cannon on her right arm, leaving the one on her left in place for the moment, and begins to clean it painstakingly carefully. The weapon can discharge ten entire capacitors of energy without need for cleaning, but not doing so looks shoddy. This would be fine, due to the negligible amount of waste produced, for anyone outside the commando team, but within that team it is not something which happens.

"Hi there!" the acrobat waves "My name's Yoko. _Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu!_"

"Leaving the 'polite' side behind, I'm Minako… piss me off and it'll be the last thing you do" the bomber waved lazy, while playing with a bomb with the other hand. "Anyways... are we going back or sorts? ya know, you your ship? "  
"But sis... what about the others?"  
"Ah... they must be with Samus... they are ok.. Specially Yoshiko since she's with 'her number one idol' "at the last words she said it in a high pitched voice and with some weird movements that made Yoko laugh  
"I know... but they should know..."  
"They should know nothing... " the Red Cyber Girl halted her sister's words "If they really wish to return, they'll track us... but I believe they won't. In my opinion, I'm sick of this dimension..."

Yoko lowered her head. She was really missing home, but she really wouldn't like to leave her sisters. But how to battle Minako's temper?

"If you want to return with us to our ship, then you may. However, our job here is to make sure that neither of you manage to kill yourselves while officially under the umbrella of Organization protection," Encarathee says, breaking into the conversation before the red one decides to strangle orange.  
"And if you want to return to your own dimension, you should know that our propulsion and wormhole stabilization devises are both broken. We're stuck here until we manage to track down replacements for the stabilizers, some superconductors for the power grid, exotic matter containment, several bars of unobtainium (or alternately handwavium), and a couple people to get out and push. You don't have to worry about leaving your sisters behind. They can't leave you, either, since we're the only ones who have the necessary technology to pass through a wormhole."

"You'll have to forgive my sis, she had a bit..." after this, the one in orange started to whisper "high temper problem"  
"WHAT! I DON'T HAVE THAT SHIT!!!"  
"I recommend you to run…"

Encarathee and Melothee look at each other for a moment and then turn back to the girls.  
"Running is hardly an option," Melothee says dryly, Encarathee looking about to assess their surroundings for threats

"Why not?" Yoko said, tilting her head " You don't know how she gets..."  
"And still I have to get stuck with you..." Minako continued mumbling, quite pissed "of course, I can't kill you because it'll start a chain where Kazuko will kill me with her lectures which will make Keiko..."

"I'm afraid that still doesn't make any difference. Now, where are we going?" Melothee asks, Encarathee gesturing to another door high on the wall. Higher than any human can jump, it is set, and there is not ladder, but the commandos have jetpacks.

"How about up there?" she asks the two girls.

Encarathee launches herself upward, landing not five seconds later on the ledge high above. Initializing another protocol for her bendezium armor, the arms of her suit extend into points and launch forward, creating a ladder down to the ground.

"If you would, we should be going now," Melothee says, gesturing to the ladder and flying upward herself

"'kay!"

Leaping on her place three times she impulses at the last jump, sending her up to the 'door's' level with no difficulty.

"Your turn Minako-chan!"  
"Hey... remember I'm no circus girl... you'll have to pull me up!"  
"It's ok... you can pull her up" Yoko said to the pirates "It seems she had calmed down already"

"Uhh, you recognize that there's a ladder right in front of you...right?" Melothee asks from her vantage point in the mouth of the passageway to the next chamber.

"Ach... ok, ok... I'll be heading up..."

Still muttering some stuff, Minako climbed slowly but steadily the ladders.  
Yoko watched her amused.

"Am I the only one who can jump at this height with so much ease?"  
"Ah... shut up..."

Abruptly, almost as soon as Minako's hands and feet touch the rungs of the ladder, the rungs themselves begin to slide upward to the ledge.

"We Zebesians can jump this height easily; it's simply a trait of our people. Sorry," Melothee says, extending a hand to the ascending female to haul her up to the secure footing of the ledge.

"Great... more freaks..." Minako complaned more, as she was pulled along the ladders "Now, lemme guess... you can actually make any weapons from scratch..."

The Bomber Cyber Girl's complains kept on in a muttering level.

Yoko seemed amused.

"Wow, so how high can you jump? Or can you bend yourself backwards?"  
In a matter of minutes, she made her small act, bending herself like plastic.

"Ah... about her... you must forgive Minako... I think she's a bit concerned about the others" she said, still on her weird pose.

"Well, it is possible for us to do that, but it's more effective just to use our Quantum Scythes," Melothee says. "But neither of us are equipped with those, so you'll have to wait if you want to see those."  
Encarathee, on the other hand, responds to the other girl. "The answer to the first question is very high. And where on Zebes did that second question come from?"

"Ah... it's Yoko..." Minako said to the surprised pirate after she managed to get up to the level "you won't be able to understand most of her questions... she's kinda weird..."  
"No... you are weird..." she said "You get angry at almost anything..."  
"Well, but tell me who the heck bends like that" stare she pointed at her sister.

"Well, I did know this one guy who could bend like that, but that was only after his exoskeleton was shattered by a phazon explosion. And then he started hemorrhaging. All in all, it's not a good sign if we can bend like that, particularly for a normal Zebesian. We commandos were bred without exoskeletons, so we can theoretically move that way," Melothee says, looking about for their next objective.

Yoko, after hearing the story, made some 'juck' faces.  
At the contrary, this started to amuse Minako.

"So, I wonder just, what's underneath such protection" The Bomber said intrigued, making a knocking movement in the air.  
"Are you kinda like worms?" Yoko 'untied', now facing belly up.

"No, not at all like worms. If anything, we're more like crustaceans. All that's beneath this heavy armor is a soft, squishy humanoid like you with some major physical differences. Normal Zebesians have tough chitinous armor which requires even the Hunter to take multiple shots. We, on the other hand, can take five or six charge shots from any of the Hunter's beams and stand up again. Darithee can take something closer to ten, but he's got additional armor the rest of us don't. In any case, we commandos wear this armor which gives us protection anyway, so we were engineered so that we don't have it and have full range of motion. We were also exposed to phazon treatments, so we are also stronger and faster than normal pirates. But I digress," Melothee says, pulling her armor away from her head to look about this planet with her real eyes for the first time.

"Kewl... Lemme get my phone..."

Yoko started to check some equipment from inside her Trackball. It was a though task as she had to ditch much of the stuff that where packed in there in the first place.

Finally, she got thru it: a small nokia phone, highly engineered all the way by some 'Wiz corp'.

"What the heck are you going to..." Minako was about to rant but she was hushed by Yoko  
"This is the first time we get to see this, I'm sure Iwata would like to see this (or at least I would like to see Yoshiko's face hehe)"

Melothee rolls her eyes.

"If you know that much about us, then you must have at least seen our basic warriors or the entry level commandos. They wear no helmets, only upper level commandos and High Warriors (of which we are both, through an odd administrative fluke that may or may not be Lord Ridley's fault) wear those."  
"Yeah, I always wondered about that. Heh, we outrank much of the High Council. How does that even work?" Encarathe chuckles.  
"I'm not really sure, but I'm certainly not going to complain," Melothee replies, pulling the bendezium fibers back around her head.

"Wait, there are?"  
"'Course they are, haven't you played any of the original Metroid series?" Yoko, after some shots, withdrew the camera quickly "Specially the Super Famicon one."  
"I'm not a gaming geek stare I don't even know how the heck you like that stuff"  
"That's why you're lost in here" her sister said convinced, nodding with eyes closed. She was quite amused. "And still, I can make some arrangements with the guy (the creator of course) when we head back to our dimension. He ought to make some changes in your stuff if we insist. Maybe we are in time for Prime 3 ya know…"  
"When you are saying we, it doesn't include me, right?"

"And...what are they talking about?" Melothee asks, the two commandos looking at each other.  
"I can't say I really know," Encarathee replies.

Minako sighed. Although what she was discussing with Yoko had no relevance to her, it could be a sudden confusion with the pirates.  
So, after sighing deeply, she stood up, crossed her arms and started to talk.

"Yeh seh, we come from another dimension, ne?. So in our dimension, you exist as mere characters in a videogame (which I think that playing that stuff at OUR age is kinda stupid...)"  
"Minako... I think they already know"  
"Now... let me finish... Since you're just game data, the guy who invented the stuff can change the store, weapons, ranks, whatever (even the plot) to suit its millions of fans..."  
"Also, ever heard of Fanfiction or Rps?. Though, there are thousands of odd Fanfictions on I am wondering why at this moment how many viewers are laughing at this point-chuu" Yoko nodded

"What are you? Yoshiko?"

"Neee… why?"

"No breaking the Forth wall you… ok.."

"Aw…"

Encarathee and Melothee look at one another, then return their gaze to the two girls.

"The...Federation _does_ have these 'video games' and these 'fanfictions', but we Zebesians rarely have leisure time with which to make use of them, let alone the excess power required to run them or the software itself," Melothee says slowly.  
"I hardly think it reasonable that a single being in another dimension dictates the course of our lives," Encarathee says firmly

"That's what we said until we met some stupid and crazy girl self called '_Da Mangaka'_... but, you're rigth in something, while in our dimensions, nobody can decide for us"  
"Our Mangaka is quite cute... and crazy, that would explain much of Yoshiko's way of be"

"Not to mention why she's so stupid…"

"I though it was bad to break the 4rth wall-nyo…"

"Bring that to me and I will break more than the 4rth wall…"

"I have to say, I never have figured out what it is you humans find attractive about each other," Encarathee says, rolling her eyes beneath her helmet.  
"Hush, Encarathee. That's not what we're talking about right now."  
"Mm, good point. But, if we're immune in our own dimensions, why would that ever work?"

"Ah, now about that, I know a lot, I am _docta love_ at my high"  
"She even has made a bible about that subject" Yoko squealed  
"Aw, it's not that big (only 500 pages...)" Minako had an excelled air, she was now dealing with a subject she knew. Not only that, she mastered.  
"About the dimensions... I dunno" the acrobat started to play some games on her celphone "What 'Da Mangaka' told us about is that it does not affect directly, since (I dunno what she tried to say exactly, she's kinda weird, and her glasses glare really spooky) this is me, but at the same time I'm not... ah... I died..."

Her fingers stopped to move around the cel, obviously, such philosophy interrupted her gamming.

"Ahhh... I dunno about the stuff 'our' Mangaka told us but, in resume, this is your reality, and there's another one in which you are there but not who you are... ack... that's Kazuko's job to explain..."

"So what you're saying is that there are alternate realities in which we are present, but which have followed different chains of events?" Melothee asks quizzically. "Absolutely fascinating..."

"Facinating? This is so wierd to me..."  
"If only Kazuko where here, she knows everything"  
"No she doesn't... I mean... she can't get a guy with my ease..."

"Yeah, the science types tend to have problems with that don't they?" Encarathee responds to the orange one's comment, looking sidelong at Melothee.  
"Encarathee, don't you dare bring up that subject. I guarantee I can win in that argument."  
"Ohh, you wouldn't dare."  
"Wouldn't I?" the tech asks, exhibiting the unique body language of the commandos within the faceless armor for 'Try me'.

"Oh, interesting thing it's happening here" Minako took smoothly her index finger to the mouth with a slayering sight "As I may recall, science is no match for the power of love… and boobs…"

The red bomber was really inspired, she even stood up with an elegance air

"Nor with the ghost or ali... or wait... you guys are aliens right?"  
"Yoko... why don't you do me a favor and deactivate you for a while..."

"The definition of an alien is 'Belonging to, characteristic of, or constituting another and very different place, society, or person'. By that criteria, all of us here are aliens," Melothee says, neither commando responding to that moment of...peculiarity, they'll call it, from the girls.

"Wow... you almost talk like Kazuko" Yoko was surely surprised, but pleased at the same time. "Can you make something like a..."

Almost like synchronized with something that another sister was doing far from there, Minako interrupted Yoko giving her a hard punch on her head, making her drop to the floor immediately  
Either Yoshiko had learned that from her or vice versa.

"You must forgive Yoko... she tends to ask weird (not to mention stupid) questions... stare " She said rubbing her hitting knuckle with a cloth, apparently she used to much force

"Don't worry about that. We need someone to fill that role, since we don't have Darithee around," Encarathee says, leaning against the wall, seemingly relaxed.

"Oh I see, so the real deal must be at your ship ne?" Minako crossed her arms as she leaned to a nearby wall.  
"Aw..." The orange sister popped between them, rubbing her head with the right hand "that really hurt Minako"  
"DAMM!!! YOU SHOULD BE DEATH ALREADY!!!"

"No, actually, he's off with...Kazuko, right? Was that her name?" Melothee says, turning to Encarathee.  
"Yes" the other commando says simply, leaning against the wall like her comrade.

"Kazuko?" Minako's temper started to cool off again "The green one? Yeah, that's her..."  
"Anyone has a band-aid or sorts?" Yoko was still passing her hand on her head  
"Wait... you said the other guys are already with the others?"

"Yes, each one of your sisters has at least one companion ensuring her safety," Melothee says, holding out a small adhesive bandage to the girl. All commandos carry a small medical kit within their armor, plus a supply of Blue Goo; Vulthee simply has an expanded version and can practically do open heart surgery in the field.

"Oh, I see now" Minako left the corner where she was and took another one, she was getting a bit impatient of not doing practically anything  
"But do you really have some band aid... I think I have some bump in my head..."  
"You always do..."

Melothee does not answer the orange girl's question, simply opting to shake the item she is already holding out.

"Come, we gain nothing by quarreling. We should move out and explore this place, if that is what you were doing. If not, then we should leave," Encarathee says, gazing down over the edge of their area, a tunnel into a room which is rather higher than the floor.

"Amen with that, lets move our butts from here" the bomber leaped from the wall she was leaned "I need some action kickin stuff"

Yoko in the while put the band on her forehead while still tapping the original part where her sister hit her.  
She had a small tear in the eye, probable because of the pain.

"You're mean Minako, wait 'till Kazuko or Yoshiko knows about this…" she whimpered

"Right… right… come on now… less crying, more killing... how are you ever going to toughen up with that attitude?"  
"But it does hurt..."  
"Ach.. keep up moving..."

While the girls do that, Encarathee extends the bendezium ladder to the ground for the females with them while Melothee rappels down the side with a 'rope' of bendezium fibers.

Encarathee kind of shakes the rope, gesturing for the girls to descend to the ground level. Melothee, on the other hand, looks about the room in order to confirm that they are in no danger.

The one in red grabbed the rope and carefully went down.  
Once in the floor she shook the rope to call upon her sister.

"Hey you slowpoke, come over here" she said imitating some known mortal kombat character.  
" 'comming!"

Yoko backed up a bit, and twirling along, she grabbed the rope after she jumped.  
But most strange, Yoko descended more like a spider on it's web.  
After she saw her sister, she let go her grasp by her feet, twirled more and fell quite graciously.

"You finished with your circus?"  
"Aw... you're really mean..."

The pirate retracts the 'rope' and activates her phazon jetpack, floating easily down to the ground and cutting it off several feet up. Doing so saves very little of her phazon supply, but eventually it will add up. Such things matter to a commando whose jetpack is specially modified.

"Well, I'd like one of those packs, care to tell me where to..."

Minako's spunky face was erased, so as Yoko's cheerful smile.  
They looked at each other with some worry.

"You get what I'm getting?" the bomber asked seriously  
"Yes, I do... Kazuko..." Yoko's serious voice was quite different from the normal and jolly one. It looked much more mature and aged.

It wasn't any physical link or any type of communication. It was more like instinct; they knew something was wrong and not only that, who was in such trouble. Something they've called a 'sister's bond'

Minako advanced to the pirates, she looked determined.

"We need to move... now"

But apparently, they weren't the only one's receiving bad news from somebody.

It appears that one of the pirates had not only received some sort of signal but also that it was just too loud (such given by the fact there was some sort of odd movement like when one yells too loud next to someone).

This was just some thing the girls imagined, unable to decipher or know what was going on, but it didn't matter: the only thing they knew was that they needed to get out of there, and fast.

After a long while, both Encarathee and Melothee turn on the girls almost as one, and the mechanic is the first to speak.

"Yes, we do need to move. From this point forward, you will follow us unquestioningly. We have no time for discussion in this matter, you will have to trust us. We are going to the location of one of our team and one of your sisters, and I suggest that you move with all available speed."

"Anything to get to her will be enough"  
"Here too"

Both sisters looked serious, both looked preoccupied.  
Leaving their differences, their cat fights and usual stuff from them they started preparing to dash as they could.  
At least Minako, since Yoko would be traveling on her trackball.

"Good, then let us go," Melothee says, grabbing Minako and towing her along as Encarathee, with her specialized phazon jetpack, does the same to Yoko. The entrance to the Forest Temple soon comes into view, as the commandos mapped the path inside when they passed through the first time.

"This should better take us fast..." she mumbled, whether that was a taunt or not it wasn't clear, since she looked determined to get to her new destination.  
"Minako, look up" Yoko pointed

There it was, that red signal in the sky. They already knew what was going on.

_"Yoshiko, she already knows..."_

_---------------------------------------_

And to the Water Temple they go as well!

What would have happened to the Hacker? And what was the message anyways?.

Mmm… this thing seems to be moving fast, isn't it?

But, If my Hyrule geography doesn't fail me… it'll take some time for them to reach the Water Temple… unless they use the shortcut or something…

But who knows!

Stay tuned! It's Samus' adventure, whose next!

See you next mission!


	24. Mission 21 Onwards we go 3

_**Disclaimer:**_

Metroid and Legend of Zelda belong solely to Nintendo. Other Characters belong to their respective owners.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quiet… the forest was quiet.

Maybe too quiet…

Samus exited the morph ball mode, and looked over her shoulder when she was several yards from the ship, and stopped, crossing her arms.

"Well... Let's see here... They are most likely to break off into groups and peruse after us... Good... Yet not so good. Hmm..."

Samus had her eyes closed; she breathed in. Her sensors as she had found were near to useless to track the pirates earlier, and they had already found away to prevent their being tracked by the energy fluctuations. So she cast using them aside for the time being, and delved to a state of mind when she had lived amongst the Chozo. A state of mind of sensing, instead of seeing. Here, with the sound of wind blowing through the branches and leaves. Calm. She could feel him closing in, and breathed out.

"..."

At such time, Horathee runs forward, giving powerful leap to send him high into the air and into the lower boughs of the trees. These he catches with a pair of hooks made of bendezium fibers extending from his wrists, then swings up onto the lowest branch to stand.

After a brief moment to ensure his footing, he sets the hooks to become amorphous and automatically lock onto all single objects of three inches or greater thickness that can be classified as wood so he doesn't have to worry about that particular difficulty of killing himself by falling out of a tree... what a way to die...

With a leap forward, the team leader propels himself between the boughs of trees as he approaches the Hunter and then crouches silently as he gets within twenty feet. Once there, he moves himself forward only by extending hooks into the next tree and pulling himself slowly between the two with stealth system engaged so that it will be difficult to see or hear him…

"I know your here pirate. I do not need to see, nor do I need to hear you."

She spoke out loud, and calm... eyes still closed as she let her mind flow with the world in the trees. Everything amplified within this state of uttermost peace.

_**The Legend of Zelda – The Metroid's Shadow**_

_**Mission 21 - Onwards we go 3: Samus Battles! Alliances from afar**_

"I would only expect as much from you, Hunter" Horathee says calmly, dropping down from the trees. "I'm sure you've realized by now that our intent here is not to fight."

"Yes. I know... Other wise you would have struck by now or way before..."

Lure him out... Catch him off guard. Lose him. This was her current goal. Try to lose him, and meet up with the others. Praying that they lost their unseen signatures as well. Though she had low hopes of this.

Horathee walks slowly into the clearing, coming to a stop several meters behind the Hunter.

Deactivating his stealth system, since it is hardly of any use when his quarry is in this state, he stands with his arms crossed but even more wary than normal.

Threats can come from any side, including above...or below. At any speed, they can come, and in any shape. Truly this is a dangerous place.

"And you should know by now that I can track you nearly as well as you track me, though through different means."

Samus turned around, facing him. Her eyes open, though the systems still on standby.

"Yeah. I know that through experience... Now, a question for you. Why are you so interested in gaining... Ah... what would be the proper term... Alliance... Favor? Whatever... You know what I mean... something of these girls? For that matter..."

She thought broader.

"Why even come here? Into a different dimension or universe?"

The pirate's eyes narrow beneath his helmet at the memory.

The death, and the destruction, the shattered bodies and shattered planets.

The recent war has been hard on the Organization.

Harder than any outsider can know...

"I see no reason to explain our activities to our greatest enemy," the commando says bitterly.

She caught the bitter tone.

She recalled that their forces were having a hard time. A good portion of it her doing. Through acquired info from monitors in bases, and the dwindled lack of personnel encountered.

A big indicator of that was on Aether. When a pirate frigate was shot down.

Signals were more than likely sent for assistance. Yet none came while she was on the planet…

She blinked. Her current state of mind was drawing her to connect things... Larger things and was putting them together. Drawing her off from the primary. She exited this state of calm state of mind.

"I see. No point in asking again."

Then, without warning, she turned and dashed through the clearing and into the trees. Hoping the pirate was caught off, and a slight advantage gained. She still had her objective to think about.

"I thought as much," Horathee says as he runs after her, engaging another armorsuit subroutine and swinging toward his left arm toward the Hunter.

The blade and shield emitters remain on his arm, and bendezium fibers migrate to the limb as the mass stretches out toward its objective. The throw gives the mass additional starting velocity, and the mass itself pushes forward even more. The tip becomes amorphous as it flies, grasping, reaching for the objective: Samus Aran.

Samus's sensors blared a warning from the sudden incoming of the bendizium fibers coming at her, aimed for her left arm. Before her was the trunk of a tall tree. She made for it, and threw herself at it. She slammed her feet into the bark on the base of the tree, crouching so as not to fall, or have the shock from the impact go up and through her legs; she ran up the tree. The force from the initial impact with the trunk sends a reverberation through the base and into the lower branches and leaves which shook. The metal boots clomped loudly from the run.

Immediately, he drags his armor back, leaping into the air and sending that same tendril to latch onto a branch over his head. Using that to hurl himself forward, the commando releases and slams into the tree above the Hunter with bendezium 'stilts' extended to anchor himself in place

Samus slid her right foot out in front of her up the length of the tree, seeing the pirate make contact just above her. She felt the impact shudder through the base. The slide had slowed her down, and using her left leg, heaved, and kicked off and back off the threat a slight upwards angle. From the moment she kicked off from the tree, she set her grapple beam on standby.

Horathee crouches on the tree, abruptly pushing off himself. Currently on an intercept course with the Hunter, his left arm becomes amorphous again for him to grip a tree once he has hold of Aran at his leisure.

The Hunter watches his progress, an interception. It would appear he was not trying to take more lethal action. She would speculate o to why, but the current situation did not call for speculation. She shot her left arm out, and up, and activated the beam. With a buzz and a blue light the beam shot out from the barrel point and cut through the air; catching a branch. The branch of the tree behind her and more off to her left was about fifteen feet from off the ground. If she just continued to fall back with the grapple to the tree, she would only continue to move back, and would surely be caught. However, he pulled down with her arm, and rose up by a few inches, then cut off the beam. In a wink of blue the grapple vanished, entering the morph ball mode in a quick work of relaxed meditation. In a flash her larger form was reduced down into the all too familiar armor ball, which fell tot he forest floor and bounced on impact. Then without any hesitation, it glowed and hummed with energy, then shot off leaving a trail of glow form the charge.

-----------

Tabais grinned with glee from a nearby branch. His father had sent him to go do some recruiting, and recruiting also meant unwilling recruits which he could surely play around with for a while. He did not move yet, restraining himself as his tongue creped along his lips with anticipation

----------

In response to the Hunter's actions, the Commando pulls his limb back to him and drops to the ground. The bendezium on the bottom of his feet widens into a plane about three feet square. Its bottom is completely and totally smooth, absolutely without friction. This allows the commando to slide across the forest floor as he raises his right arm and discharges three EMP grenades in the direction of the Hunter, which will land in a rough triangle around her. The three have a slight difference in detonation time, so that they will go off at exactly the same moment. He notices the man sitting on a branch nearby, but he does nothing at the moment.

"Frack!"

A light backfire. But she should have expected this, or a similar situation in which she was now in. The shot never came as she had planned out, and the glow faded from the barrel. But she finished her flip and landed in the middle of the triangulated EMPs. She immediately shut down all systems, and the lights of the suit went dark. Though she disengaged the reflective green of the visor cutting out all different visors since they would go dark from shut down, and she would not be able to see. The green disappeared, and there was a clear visor, and a clear view of some of her face, and fierce blue eyes. She made ready to spring.

Tabais smiled. Three fireballs shot down towards the EMPs, detonating them in mid-travel. The child of fire followed, landing between the two combatants.

"Hello, fellow fighters. I must say your battle has been very interesting, but, I was wondering if either of you would mind joining my father and my brothers. It would be a smart move!"

Samus blinked at the interferer. Momentarily distracted from Horathee. But that was only for a moment.

She gave a quick glance to the EMPs. Were they fried? They looked it. But would need scanners to actually tell. She did not restart her systems just yet.

He appeared to be one of thoses 'new' individuals from much earlier back in that village. Who seemed to come up from a portal of some sort. She grew wary.

"Is that a demand? And why should I? I know nothing of you or your 'father.' I join with no one. Not even the Federation."

"Oh? Is that so? Haha! _Aeehhhh_, Wrong! I'm sorry, but you have chosen the incorrect answer! So, how do you like your meat? Medium, or well **DONE** !" With this, a blaze erupted around the young man. Unbelievable heat came off in waves.

"..I'm sorry, was that supposed to be funny? Old pun..."

Though Samus' outward appearance was calm, she was thinking up plans on how to handle the situation which has just seemingly gone from down hill, to a full plummet. Not to mention what the pirate's actions might be. Samus went on the defensive, and reactivated her suit.

"Humanoid! Pyromancer! Let the Hunter be. I am curious as to the details of your offer, and would rather not wait to see whether Aran manages to kill you as she has every member of the Organization she has encountered (with only seven exceptions)" Horathee says, his boots returning to their original shape and coming to a stop as near as he can possibly be without risk of damaging the systems within his armor (which is, admittedly, fairly close).

Hm... What to do... Well, she was curious to see what the pyro had. (Fight wise) yet she was bent on losing the pirate, which was highly unlikely... But if she made due to spilt, then the pyro would probably start chucking fire... And they were in a forest... She held position.

Tabais sighs at the pirate's words, his aura dropping.

"Really?" He sounded disappointed. "But that isn't any fun at all!" He heaved another sigh. "Fine, fine... whatever. My father wishes to know people that wish to join with us because, frankly, we're outnumbered, though I don't' see how we're out-powered. One of us could take over this puny land if the good guys weren't here, but I think all four of us would be able to obliterate the heroes."

"..So, out of curiosity, since I don't want to risk you getting... A little heated, and burning the forest... What do you mean anyways? 'Join' you?"

She remained in her current stance, a defensive one. But her tone was strict.

"I mean just that, smart one! Join us in taking over this place! There's lots of fun to be had, ya' know."

Samus was very tempted to say '"Sure, count me in!' Just to see what sort of reaction Horathee would give. So very tempting indeed. But again, there was the forest... And the possibility of the others still in it... And a good possibility of it burning down when she would up and say 'psyque!'

"Huu... Still no. I would give several reasons as to why... But that's not really any of your business."

Crap. That was what came to her mind, and out her mouth and through the speakers. Now the reaction.

Horathee also considers for a moment, coming to a conclusion.

"Forgive me, but I am afraid that I cannot give you a definite answer on that subject. I can, however, listen to you make your case and then recommend a given course of action to the one who can make that decision. Is this suitable to you?" the commando asks, straightening and looking directly at this strange humanoid.

Well, if this were an opportune moment to slip off, she would have... But it would not have been unnoticed for several key reasons. She was curious of this "pyro." She continues to hold and listen. After all this thing he spoke of about taking over the place could have a major impact on her team, the pirate', and the Cyber girls "stay" on this planet, or universe for that matter. Best play by ear.

However, it took not too much time for her to change her mind.

Samus breathed out in a sort of sigh.

No more, she had to ditch this pirate now. Not to mention his new friend. Without moving she pulled up a few windows and began to tinker around with some configuration, then cleared it. She then crossed her arms. The hologram would only last for a few moments once she got out of range, but it would be enough... Unless Horathee caught it before hand... Samus walked backwards slowly and quietly from her cross armed counter part, and made a silent dash away

Horathee notices that the Hunter is going, but does not follow. His task at the moment is to keep her from causing trouble with the other commandos, but she'd be hard pressed to find any of them now. Particularly Darithee, with whom he has completely lost contact. His standing orders, however, are to gather potential allies for the Organization, which this man seems capable of doing.

The hologram flickered, and faded away, and Samus was now already over a hundred feet from them and still moving.

The pyro had been standing there, contemplating what to say. He wasn't the brightest of entities, but he wasn't stupid.

"Well... I'm not real sure. I'm not that good with words. I know my brothers woul..." He looked up and noticed Samus gone. "The HELL!" Flames rushed out from him, building a very large aura. His eye twitched with aggravation as he was about to pull a blazing dash after her.

Horathee raises a hand to catch the humanoid's attention.  
"Ah, you're obviously fairly new to the business of negotiating; please do allow me to give some advice. For example, the Hunter will be back whether you go after her or not. Wouldn't it be a good idea to pursue the lead you have in acquiring allies rather than chase after something you'll be able to deal with later and possibly miss that chance?"

He almost growled.

"I hate logic." His fiery aura died. "Very well. What do you propose?"

"Well, I suggest that we track down the Leader and have him decide himself, as he is the only one outside the Coucil of Battlemasters with the authority to do so. Come, I believe that he is currently at T3h Ridleyship with Galamee" Horathee says, gesturing toward Death Mountain. He pauses for a moment, and then speaks again. "The Leader will meet with you on the banks of the river outside Kakariko Village."

"Alright then. I appreciate it. Don't hold up too long though, I get bored easily." The flames rose again and he was gone, flames licking at the ground and ash left behind him.

And with that, Horathee turns and begins running toward T3h Ridleyship, already contacting the Leader and filling him in.

-----------------------------------------

There was nothing to be seen on radar, but that could mean several things. It was not to long before she noticed something... at this point she had slowed down and went into a walk.

Music. There was music, echoing through the forest. It was actually a catchy little tune, but almost hypnotic. She shook her head and focused.

"Where is that coming from...?"

Samus continued to walk through the forest. The sound of the tune getting louder. How odd... Was there a native out here, playing an instrument somewhere? If so, they must have strong lungs to keep playing the thing, and a strong like for the tune... Since it repeated itself, and did not falter. Not even once. Soon she came to a small clearing. Firefly looking spots of light wafted through the hazy air. Some following in chains, snaking their way through the air, and breaking off, only to reform elsewhere. There before her in this clearing, the trees grew so close together, there was no visible space between them.. Not even in the roots.. But there was however a large hollow log set into the trees, like some makeshift tunnel. She entered. The tunnel was dark, and there was no light on the other side, until she took another step. The music was now loud. Her boots echoed off of the wood floor of the tunnel. She exited on the other side.

"..What the..."

She entered a clearing, that was so... Box like... and in the four walls, there were more tunnels.

She checked her map, but there was some sort of interference. How odd. A tunnel from behind where I entered... A tunnel before her and a tunnel to the left, and to the right. Which to take... She walked tot he tunnel before her. The song faded. She blinked, then moved back, and went tot he tunnel on her right. The song grew in volume. She took that tunnel, and found herself in another bow like area, with more tunnels. Ok... A maze or labyrinth of some sort... Again she moved around to all the tunnels, and took the path where the song was the strongest.

After doing this about two more times, she entered another clearing expecting to find more of these identical tunnels... Oh joy... It... No, wait... This is new.

Another clearing, but one tunnel however was larger, and carved through stone. But it was not accessible to since it had being caved in. She furrowed her brows.

The only break in this monotonous place.. And it was sealed off... Oh well. She sighed and turned around to look at the two other options, and headed into the tunnel where the song was the strongest. She stepped out into another clearing, and this on was different as well. The opening was much larger, and in the clearing was appeared to be a ground level well.

Water filled it to the brim, and there was a stone black just behind it. She looked tot he left and right, and walked up to it, looking down. The water was crystal clear, and the pool appeared to be six or so feet deep. She blinked. Was that a door down there?

Samus looked around the clearing again. Still nothing. She looked back tot he pool.

"Oh what the hell…"

She stepped forward, and into the pool with a splash, and slowly sank to the bottom. She stood on the bottom of the pool, and looked up. The sunlight glittered, and shifted through the surface, leaving shadows along the bottom, and walls of the pool. He turned her attention back to the door and opened it, she went inside.

"Left or right... Ah... When in Wonderland..."

She took left. She walked a few paces into the dark tunnel, then felt a pull, a sucking motion, it got stronger and stronger, She crouched down to avoid being pulled in, but it was no good. She slid forward, and her feet went out from under her, loosing traction, and she hurtled through the dark tunnel.

A rush… a heavy rush that made her fade for a moment, that's what she could only feel.

Samus slowly opened her eyes, and was looking up into clear blue skies.

She blinked, wondering why she was looking up when she was in the dar- she suddenly shot up into a sitting position, looking left and right as memory of what happened came back to her.

"..How did I?"

She looked around at her surroundings. She was on an island on a large lake. Behind her was a large old, dead looking tree. She did not bother to scan it. How did she get where she was..?

The Hunter got to her feet, and walked to the edge of the island, looking down into the crystal clean waters. Something caught her eye and she looked up, and over at a small run down looking shack. But that was not what caught her attention. It was the familiar being before it.

"..Its you."

"And you're you. Now that we're past the pleasantries, what do you want?" Drake, the Zora, asks calmly, almost boredly, as he pulls some fish out of the water without any tools and guts them with a blade of the same stuff which oxygenates the creatures' blood. He does this and scales them as well, all with a sort of eerie familiarity as if cutting things with lake water is a perfectly normal thing to do.

She watched as he gutted, and cleaned the fish. More than likely his dinner, or lunch. She replied calmly as well.

"..What do I want? Well, I wouldn't mind knowing how I came for being under water, and now on this island... And to find out where the others went... But I was not really expecting to end up here. To be truthful, I was not really sure where I would end up..."

"Here in Hyrule, going somewhere without any idea of the destination can be most dangerous indeed" Drake says in the same tone of monotony, now summoning up a perfect sphere of water around the fish and boiling it to cook the meat.

"... Hm... Guess I found out the hard way... Well, whatever happened, how I got here... It was almost similar to that first portal I jumped in going to Dark Aether..."

The last bit was more of an after thought.

"..Is there more portals similar to that here in Hyru-"

She was cut off by a beep from the radar.

A small window flicked on and blinked on the HUD, then cancelled out, and a larger window opened, a map. It flashed, and the 3-D model of the area zoomed in. It focused in on the island, and the map shrank as another window came up with some info. Apparently, there was pirate technology, and forging technology, just below her.

"...Well, ain't that dandy... Say, sorry to bother your cooking, but is there a sort of structure under this island?"

"Probably, but I don't believe that anyone knows how many or where these portals are," Drake says, slicing off a piece of fish meat with a blade of water and moving it into his mouth without ever touching it. "And as for the structure beneath that island, it is a sacred temple which once held an icon, one of eight which were necessary for the Hero of Time to reach Ganondorf's castle. What may be contained therein now, I know not exactly."

"I see... I ask because apparently... There is a pirate just inside."

She thought. Their 'group' had decided to scatter to avoid the pirates.. Not any easy task with the 6 being the best of the best amongst the pirates. Then a probable idea hit.

"I have a hunch that a pirate came through the same portal I have, or close to it, and ended up here, but in the temple... And was or maybe still in pursuit of a more than one girl.. Or quite possibly Xion and Jaith... Great... because I'm picking him up just inside with another"

Just as Samus was thinking about the many possibilities, down came a raven, a _very_ bored looking raven ruffled it's glossy black feathers. It was perched on the top of a home in the village, its red eyes flicking to and from as it turned its head this and that. It let out a low gruffled caw.

Drake looks up from his meal, then moves himself over to the island that Samus is standing on.

"That seems likely. Your destination was likely dramatically altered by the fact that such portals are unstable. Since you obviously aren't going away, I might as well help you out. What're you trying to do."

"Hm... Get in this temple and found out what's going on, then act from there."

She looked at the large axe strapped to his back, finding it remarkable on how he moved so freely with such a large weapon. Wondering how much training, or fully used to it. She then brought her map of the area that the HUD automatically scanned, and rotated the 3D model about.

"So the entrance is submerged... No biggie. But you know this area much better. So okay."

The raven cawed again, it really looked bored…

"Ah, Charade. Come, join us my friend. This warrior seeks to enter my temple," Drake says, partly over the telepathic link and partially out loud

The raven seemed to be waiting for this moment, and hoped from it's perch with glee. And ruffled its feather with excitement and anticipation.

_"Oh! Finally! Some fun! And in the Water Temple!!_"

And the raven alighted with a caw from held back excitement, and flew with speed towards the lake

Samus turned her head back from the crystal clear waters, catching a small blue pyramid shaped object just sticking out of the side of the island. "..Pardon?"

"Just calling one of my friends to us. She'll be of great help inside, particularly if Morpha's back," Drake says, crossing his arms and looking upward.

"Morpha?"

Samus turned fully around to look at Drake.

"Is that, like the guardian of the temple?"

With a caw, the raven gave a pump to its black wings as it came into view of the sparkling lake. It turned its head, and gave another flap to its wing. It looked the area of the lake, and spotted a bluish brown figure, and a shiny orange figure next to it. Drake and the "warrior." It gave off another caw, and folded its wings, plummeting at them in a dive.

"Yes, as a matter of fact. She was slain several years ago, but she had to get there somehow. It may not be her specifically, however," Drake says as he watches his friend fall like a brick.

"I see..."

Her attention was now focused on the large raven that was plummeting at them with speed. Her HUD opened a window with status on the creature. It was odd, there was nothing really to be gained in information other than it had shared some similarities with the ING. She then remembered earlier that day... Or was it the day before? That there was an odd female with the one called Jace. The readings were similar.  
As the raven streaked towards them from it's seemingly kamakaze dive, it shifted form, growing thinner, and thinner until it resembled more of spear shape, the struck the ground five feet from them, and splashed out. The splash slowed, and froze as through frozen, then quickly as though in reverse shot back into itself, and rose up taking the female form. Red eyes melted out and onto the face flowed by a wide grin.

"Hiyas!"

"Hello, Charade," Drake says, smiling warmly (which is, admittedly, a rather rare event). "I was hoping you'd come. It seems the offworlder needs some help with the Water Temple."

"Wow! Is that you _smiling!?_ Man! I need one of those Pico box things!"  
She sneered sarcastically, but in her friendly, way and turned her crimson eyes to look at orange clad offworlder. Her smile widened with what might rival the Chesire Cat's. She placed her hands behind her back and crossed them.  
"Soo... You need help with the Water Temple huh?"

Samus almost felt the beginnings of a chill run up her spine from the look and smile of the girl. But other than that, she gave a nod.

"Yes... I would appreciate it."

"Hilarious, Charade. Shall we go?" Drake asks, generating a passage through the water down into the temple's entrance and forcing the gate upward so that they can get inside.

"Heh, heh, heh.. The sooner the better!" With a leap and a twirl still from bound excitement, she jumped through the passages created by Drake down to the gate which was just freshly wretched opened.

Samus watched this, and "Charade" as she dropped down, and disappeared from view. She then turned and walked over, and stepped off the island and down

-----------------------

Samus, Charade and Drake are now entering the Water Temple.

Ohhh... the commotion.

Have you've followed up the tracks of the lost ones with glee? Or have you gotten lost as well XD

Oh well, things happen when you are having fun, they say.

By the way… this is Chapter 21! After some 10 Chapters more it might be 'Season 2'.

"Why", you might ask…. Because this story is WAY too long… believe me.

So buckle yourselves up, for this epic adventure….

Did Drake said that Morpha was alive...? uh oh….


	25. Mission 22 Onwards we go 4

_**Disclaimer:**_

Metroid and Legend of Zelda belong solely to Nintendo. Other Characters belong to their respective owners.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This forest... such aura..."

Kazuko had also entered the forest walking, but she was taking more time examinating the place than Keiko and Yoshiko.  
Most likely, the sudden force she felt within the place, something ancient and quite powerful.

"I just hope the rest of the team is ok, and I'm worried about myself, I've never done a mission completely alone..." she said to herself quietly.

Water around the area acted like mirrors, reflecting the whitish sun rays.  
Such light rebounded to nearby plants making them glow oddly, giving the place a much more mysterious garment.

"Then again..." She arranged her long green hair "They must be enjoying this as well"

She laughed softly and started to walk to the nearby water source.

However, something snapped her out from her thoughts

"Hmm? What's this?"

Kazuko lowered to check the small source of water nearby her. Actually in front of her.  
Though not enough to be a lake, it was really deep making it look like a wet mirror.  
But a closer look revealed a hidden underwater door to somewhere.  
She turned around to check her surroundings again, making sure nobody suspicious where around yet it turned out negative.  
Sighing she returned to check such weird door.

"Should I..." she said without even finishing her phrase, she was too dazzled about such thing.

Turning again back to check once more she dived into the small chamber and started to dive into the door.

_**The Legend of Zelda – The Metroid's Shadow**_

_**Mission 22 - Onwards we go 4: The Hacker's policy**_

Darithee drops down from the trees, stealth system still engaged, and looks about for the one he is following. Odd, she was here but a moment ago...AHA!

"_Tricksy androidses..."_ the commando thinks, chuckling at his own bad reference since no one is around to groan at it. It's kind of sad working alone like this...But no matter. The armored Zebesian slides down into the watery hole, extending bendezium 'stilts' into the muddy ground around him to anchor himself away from the bottom of the pool. Since bendezium is very dense, it sinks rather similarly to rocks in water. And what on Zebes is that door?

----

Automatically, as she Kazuko deeper and deeper, her basic green armor changed with a blink of light to a really kinky (plus, somewhat revealing as Yoshiko said) swim suit with matching color.  
Now her visor (which automatically turned on as well) was not only on her eyes, but created a sort of bubble around her head, probably for air but it still remained as useful as the original usage.  
Many creatures lived the place which revealed to be much bigger than it looked.  
Some way, she actually managed to enter another real thru the underwater door.

"Fascinating really" she twirled her head as she could to see the biosphere in which she was now.

As she continued swimming, the color of the surface began to change.  
Most likely because of the sunlight it now started to receive and probably a sudden change of place.  
Then, all of a sudden, other 2 doors exactly like the first one she had encountered where in front of her.  
One was on her right side, while the other on the left.  
Standing in the submarine floor, she took her hands to her hips.  
Her long green hair danced by the fluent currents of what now looked to be a lake or big river.

"I could toss a coin, but the liquid won't help much because of the density..." She said to herself, taking one of her hands to where her mouth should be in the bubble.

_"Then again, I would have time to check both places later..."  
_  
Seeing the current was favorable to the west, she started to let herself go thru the white chamber.

Darithee follows along as the girl moves through the water, pausing briefly before passing through the same doorway she entered.

Odd...by all the accounts that are Darithee's memories, the world isn't supposed to spin, go out of focus, _or_ buzz. Most peculiar indeed. Oh, there we go, it seems to be going un-kaleidoscope...ey. Oh, and hey, there's that girl there. At least he hasn't lost track of her.  
The commando rises from his unexpected seat on the watery floor ("We're not submerged anymore...") and walks over to the girl's position which was similar to his own. By which he means that she's laying on the ground.

Crouching next to her and gazing down at her unappreciatively (he never really thinks about humans that way), he quickly goes over what he knows and determines that she is unwounded. Just unresponsive. Probably a result of that explosive flash he saw on the way in. Or that rocky overhang...  
In any case, she's fine, he's fine, and they're both in an unknown area.

Dropping his stealth system, his sensors go full active and map the entire area.

A room, apparently extending far into the horizon but actually ending in a rectangular prism with a space of about sixty feet by one hundred feet. There are doors at either end, and the water is about ankle deep. Just shallow enough not to drown someone laying on their back flat on it. There are also a number of rocks and trees dotting the seascape, mostly palm.

"What an odd place," Darithee says quietly, looking again down at his charge

"Ah..."

Kazuko gasped for some air as the bubble surrounding her dissolved and turned back to the visor it was.  
Coughing to expel out some water or probably by the surprise she got out that fast, her armor shifted quickly to it's original state.

"Thank heavens it's like this..." she said.

Pressing her hair with her hands to squirm the water on it, she stood up quickly in case there where anything to be prepared for.

"And yet... this place is quite odd..."

Shaking her head, she focused. Maybe not too much for she didn't knew about the pirate almost next to her.

"Self check initiating..."

Her eyes went blank for a moment, as a soft warring sound started.

_Damage check - 15 and lowering  
Main weapons engaged  
Main defensive shields engaged  
Other systems engaged and operational"_

_  
_  
She blinked; it seemed she returned to herself.

"Well, then, I should start checking the area"

Clicking on the button on her earphone she opened her green translucid visor.

But then…

"Ah, you're awake!" Darithee says, turning fully toward his green...companion. "I trust that you are unharmed? I noticed no injuries while you were unconscious, but there's nothing quite like being the person in question for finding wounds."

Hearing such voice, the hacker turned quickly, her green eyes behind her visor caught up with the Pirate's.

"You!" she wasn't really angered, most likely surprised. Her mouth was a bit open by such surprise.  
"What are you doing here?" it was the only question she could think about at that moment.

Darithee performs the equivalent of rolling his eyes in the suit, though the gesture is quite unintelligible to anyone who has not spent enough time around those who wear the faceless armorsuits themselves.

"I'll give you one guess as to that. Now, are you hurt?"

"No, I'm not, but thanks anyways" the hacker said abruptly

Kazuko was mostly surprised, not only the fact another person (can that be cataloged as a person?) had asked that, but the fact it seemed to care or so she was beginning to suspect.

She removed the little dirt that could be found on her suit and removed the visor. It wasn't necessary to find anyone at that moment.

"How did you find me here? As my monitors showed me I was alone..."

"He heh, _'Sore wa himitsu desu'_ fits rather appropriately," Darithee says impishly, wiggling a finger beneath the green garbed female's nose.

He does not, however, believe for a moment that she will not try to find out what it is he did, so even as he speaks he imperceptibly shields the stealth generator with two solid inches of bendezium fibers by moving the power core partially into the emergency containment area around the phazon pack and then pulling the stealth generator closer to his body. This means that he is forced to hollow out the armor on his limbs and hold it in place with a spiderweb of 'stilts' inside, but he has successfully performed the task without any outward signs. There is a chance that she could see that he has shifted something thanks to her sensors, but why he shifted it should be impossible thanks to the density of bendezium fibers.

"Let go..." Kazuko said, slapping the pirate's hand of her face.

How dare he… he…

Well, she couldn't finish that last sentence, but she was utterly annoyed, angry about something.

Her eyes reflected a very odd mix of confusion and hate.

Actually, she was much like that at the moment.

That ended up quickly as her visor came online automatically. Something was nearby and it reacted with her scanners… something.

"What have you done... answer..." her voice sounded angry.

"What have I done? Well, I've done a lot of things, so you'll have to be more specific. I've camouflaged the core of my method of keeping you from seeing me, and I've followed you. Where we are, I couldn't say because you were leading the way. Really, this is your entire fault. But because I'm just such a great guy, I'm gonna help you get out of here. And, of course, the fact that I'm stuck here too adds even more incentive to working with you," Darithee says as he takes a step back from his companion and looks about. "We've got two doors, but I would rather not split up. We don't know what we're up against, but we ought to assume that there's something here that can kill either one of us. Any suggestions?"

"In any case, why did you follow me? As I know, you have the free will to choose whether to get lost with me or not" More than analytic she sounded really mad. "And about the door, I do not care if you keep on lost in here..."  
"No, I don't have any choice in whether or not I follow you. It's my _job_. My team leader, who wields the authority of Lord Ridley himself in the Leader's absence, charged me with your safekeeping. I take pride in my work, regardless of how you look on it, and I wouldn't have it any other way," the pirate replies vehemently as he turns toward the other door, now visibly calmer through sheer force of will.

After his response, she turned her back on the pirate.  
Arms crossed, eyes with a mark of fury, she didn't like the situation she was.  
But then again, he was being kind and polite if one could say...

"Then again..." she turned back to see the pirate. She sore that for a moment she blushed again. Why in the world…?. No matter, it wasn't important right now. "I wouldn't like to have any losses on my back. I mean… any 'innocent' losses"

After a period of silence on his part, Darithee looks over his shoulder at his companion, then turns fully toward her.

"I did nothing to earn your ire. I have accompanied you, whether you knew it or not, since you left the ship. I have worked to ensure your safety without regard to my own. I apologize for my outburst, but what have I done to anger you?" The commando's voice is soft and calm.

The pirate had made a point, why was she mad about.  
She tried to find an excuse, anything that could make up for the situation.  
After all, she was or is the one who's calmer from the group.  
Sighing, and looking at the ground randomly she answered.

"I... hate being followed. And I should have detected you "she turned her head to the left now, looking once in a while to the pirate "I, (or actually we) are supposed to work stealthily so we cannot be intercepted."

Another sigh

"And then again, here you are, and I couldn't do anything about it. I feel like I failed in one of my tasks"

She stopped, for the first time she was quite sincere, and more: with a stranger.  
Shaking her head slowly in disapproval, probably by the information she gave, she turned her back on the pirate, looking at the other door.

Getting a bit more calmed she smiled shyly.

"Do you have a coin?"

"You have failed nothing," Darithee says softly, crouching slightly to put himself on eye level with the girl (since pirates are naturally taller than humans and the fiber armor compounds this). "I wield a new generation of stealth technology that cannot be seen on any sensor I have yet encountered but one. Now, as for the coin..." With a smug smile beneath his helmet, Darithee raises his hand, palm toward himself.

"No one else on the team can do this. Just count yourself lucky."

And with that, bendezium fibers rise from the commando's wrist and collect on his fingers. This excess rises upward on the tips and forms into a perfect circle with a diameter of two centimeters and a thickness of just under a millimeter. Then, as if some unseen force were wielding a stylus on clay, etchings slowly appear on each side of the circle. Fifteen seconds after he began, Darithee is holding a coin identical to a Federation 25-cent piece.

Kazuko was quite surprised at such thing.  
That would be called in her homeland 'magic', but in the land of Hyrule that was something way to different.

"I propose something" she said, now smiling "If we get tails we go to the left, heads will take us right, ok?"

"Love to" Darithee says.

Kazuko gazes the area by the few seconds she has after Darithee throws the coin.  
Actually, it was quite pretty as it was surrounded by some weird vines that at the tips had blossomed yellow flowers, like orchids.  
It was no real question why they where there, the water helped them grow.  
The stones looked to sparkle by the lake's reflection, green mid-tall grass; it was a perfect scenario to take a photo.  
The coin was caught, and as it happened, her attention was again back to the pirate.

"Well, what did we get?"

Darithee raises the coin, the 'heads' side upward.

"Alright, we're going that way," the commando says with a gesture toward the door. This is such a strange place, he reflects as the door opens, leading into a chamber in which they are standing on a platform. Around them, there are two platforms which are on lower planes, all three of which jut from a waterfall. Across from them is still another ledge, one with a strange looking target just below the lip.

"What kind of psychotic architect designed this place?"

Suddenly the plant that the hacker had admired just some brief moments ago had turned black with a strike of electricity, and a figure stood on the other side of the room, hidden by a cloak.

"I come to ask you... are you interested in joining our cause to overcome the people here and build our kingdom? If you refuse I cannot assure your safety. My father can be ruthless when it suits him." His voice was monotone and bore no emotion.

Kazuko turned towards the voice.  
Since the place was quite closed, it echoed.  
So maybe that's why the visor came on… and she just had made the pirate suck all her rage… Now inwardly she was guilty, but outside she seemed ready to combat

"Who are you?!" she demanded "And as well you may tell us why you have such rudeness of not showing your face..."

While taunting she was searching with her green translucid gear, it changed color in a while.  
Heat, X - ray and radioactive (called usually W.Y.C.S.V), Sonic…  
She passed by each different type of visor she had 'installed' but none of them revealed their guests location yet.

It wasn't much until she focused well and located him.

At the same time, the Commando automatically places himself between his charge and the recently appeared humanoid.

"Your negotiating skills are rather severely lacking, friend. On occasion people have been known to respond better to demands when they are presented politely."

En laughed.

"I am En, son of the Great Darkness, Ankoukutenshi. I come seeking, not battle, but cooperation. I wish to fins someone to join us in our conquering of this land."

"I do not have any interest in conquering" Kazuko responded, in an angry voice tone. Apparently, she wasn't happy with the new visitor. "Please tell your father that I, neither my sisters are interested in your twisted plans"

Her determination was getting quite high.  
She crossed her arms and glared at the position she had found the intruder

"Your ignorance makes your life forfeit. You will be taken care of in due time. What of you, pirate? What is your answer?"

Darithee slowly, unnoticeably to the humanoid he is facing, extends bendezium fibers to wrap around the girl's legs completely up to her knee. This will likely surprise her, due to the fact that he does this completely wordlessly, but that's not his concern at the moment. What is his concern is to get the parts of her body currently in contact with standing water encased in completely inert bendezium fibers so she cannot be shocked by a simply bolt of electricity to the water.

"I'm afraid that I lack the authority to answer that question," the commando says, secure that his charge is safe from indirect electrical attacks.

"What are you doing to me?" Kazuko asked a bit hesitated, without taking her eye on the target

"Possibly saving your life," Darithee whispers, not looking behind him and projecting his voice directionally so that he cannot be heard by anything not directly behind him. "Now be quiet, and get ready to hang on. If we have to run, I can move faster than you can, and this is something that I have no problems with exercising."

"Ok... but I must warn you I'm agile..."

Kazuko prepares herself mentally. It seems the pirate has some sort of plot. At least it didn't include missiles like on Yoshiko's...

"Fine. If you assist our enemies then you too become an enemy." A nova of electricity shot through the water on the ground as En moved into a fighting position, his chains clinking under his cloak.

Darithee now risks a glance over his shoulder, a warning to the girl. He doesn't even acknowledge the electricity in the water, but instead mutters to her a short

"Hold on!"

And with that, he is off. The door to the chamber slams shut behind him, cutting off pursuit for the moment as the commando hurls a spike of bendezium fibers across the room so that it slams into the ceiling. It sticks there, and he uses it as a rope with which to swing across the room and actually through the door into the room beyond. There is no water in the room, which is a cylinder several hundred meters in height and dominated by a great pillar from bottom to top. There are a number of passageways leading off the main chamber, undoubtedly leading off to other areas of the structure, whatever it is.

Kazuko had grabbed hold on the pirate, as they sung towards the tall pillar.  
Once in safe grounds she gasped.  
The sudden action was taken drastically quick. Or too quick for her plotting could manage.

"I wonder what he wants from us, it mostly obvious most of us have their different plans."

She stared at the place around her; it looked quite ancient and sacred but at the same time tampered with some evil, hidden within.

"I know this place..." she muttered, weather the pirate hears or not, her mind was working fast trying to finish the puzzle. "This place... where have I seen it before..."

A soothing sound was in her, luring as addictive, it didn't have any intensions of leaving her.  
A serenade...

_"A Serenade of Water..."_

Darithee leaps down toward the sandy bottom, heedless of the great height. He, after a bit of toying with his bendezium fibers, shifts his burden around from his back to cradle her at his front. With that, he fires series of quick bursts from his bendezium jetpack and lands softly on the ground below.

"I apologize for my abruptness, but I'm afraid there wasn't much choice," the commando says, still carrying the girl as he runs toward the next door.

"It's aright" Kazuko replied, already used to Darithee's actions and sudden moves.

After stretching some bit, but not as slow as it should take, she noticed the sandy floor.  
Netherless to say, she turned back guided by pure instinct to find herself with a door.

"We need a key..." she muttered "That's on F2..."

The puzzle of her memories was starting to join together.  
Not only had her seen this place, also Yoshiko and Keiko.  
She had managed to help them 'pass' the place, but what or when? She had actually never been there before.

_"Or met Samus Aran as well..."  
_  
She opened her eyes widely. Finally, everything made some sense.

"The serenade of water... It summons you to the Water Temple" She said out loud, like convinced of her results, reciting it as in school "The Water Temple at Lake Hylia, domain of the Zoras..."

And for the first time, she smirked with overconfidence.

"Thanks for the advice," Darithee says, shifting his grip to cradle the girl with both arms so that one arm is not carrying the burden exclusively, "but I'm afraid that I'm more concerned with getting away from Mr. Psycho up there." The commando leaps over the bolt of lightning as it impacts the sand before him and hurls himself forward with bendezium stilts. He passes through the doorway, then runs through the stone passageway. This passage opens into a wide room which is square in shape, and has four passageways which branch off from the main chamber. Shallow water of two or three inches covers the floor. Thinking quickly, Darithee chooses a random door and enters.

Meanwhile, Kazuko chased Darithee with the visor on not exactly to find the fiend. She was mostly busy on 'downloading' a map.

_"I know I kept this in my data... The collector's edition had only been released a year ago..."_

Switching thru maps, from 'Secret Underground Path, JP' to 'AGCHQ', she looked for any signs of what she was looking.  
Until she did.

She almost crashed the wall after the pirate had chosen the door.  
Still, she looked happy. Most likely, satisfied.

"There you are, Water Temple Map... Yoshiko sent me this info long time ago when we played 'Ocarina of Time' last summer..."

Darithee runs around the corner to the leftmost passage, then looks down at the girl which now is in his arms.

"I don't know what you're doing, but I'd really appreciate it if you turned your attention to evading or deterring the guy chasing us," the commando says, running through the open door. The room there is a chamber with a reasonably large pool in the center, one which is rather deep. There is another passage to the side, and then another in the ceiling. Darithee now decides to hide himself rather than run, and gestures to the girl to keep quiet as he does so.

_"Comlink?"_ she tough, the only remote link after the psy one was a radio one. Probably that one he was referring.  
'Switching' links, she finally found a 'frequency' which would match the pirates.  
Even though he stated normal, she rather liked to get the one which worked the best.

"There" she said by the link "Now, as I was probably muttering by the excitement, I think I have found a map for this place... but, the reality I know and this temple can be far different. Still, this may be a handy help"

Darithee reaches his chosen hiding place, speaking exclusively over the comlink and remaining absolutely silent once he is there.

"It could easily be. Keep it in mind while we're here. Anything that can possibly be of use should always be kept in mind."

"Right…" the girl nodded "Though, we can go from some ladders in here (I'll pass the map in your com if I manage to hack your security system, or let me through...) this place or temple changes with the water. So at least we find some switch of thing..."

She kept on with her theories, pointing at the places on her visor as she could. This mission was indeed interesting and even started to be a surprising challenge.  
She knew the place, but the place resisted to be 'passed' so quickly. More, they where being followed by some entity which tried to either join or destroy.

"Still, you can use some sort of rope (If I recall, there's something called longshot here...) that can be used to cross here..."

"I would greatly appreciate it if you didn't hack my security" the Commando replies, shifting the girl's weight slightly in his arms so that his left arm exclusively is cradling her weight (her shoulder just in front of his and his arm going down the length of her body with a slight bendezium extension widen his arm's area of support)."And I have something far better than rope or longshot. Just tell me where to go"

With a silent command, he shifts authorization codes to allow his companion access to his mapping functions. He then raises his right hand over his head, and six lines of bendezium fibers rocket upward to slam into place around the lip of the vertical chute they are in. Pulling the two of them upward, he allows his legs to relax slightly for the first time in much too long, as he had been using them to hold himself aloft in the small area.

Far from they where, En swiftly turned into the hurried entry but suddenly stopped. He had just sensed something. Something that was coming from behind and which was not trying to hide. He tried to get closer to the entrance. The other two would have to come out there sometime. Besides, they were of minimal importance now. His priority was to find people to join his father. By the moment, he decided it was best to just stalk away.

_**Mission 22 - End**_

-----------------------------

Sorry for the LONG non-updating

Anyhow… here finishes the stuff

Or did it? What drove the Pirates to the Water Temple? What is going on? And… what will happen?

Stay tuned on this RP and Happy Holidays

See you Next Mission!!


	26. Mission 23 Enter the Water Temple

_**Disclaimer:**_

Metroid and Legend of Zelda belong solely to Nintendo. Other Characters belong to their respective owners.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

...We...Are...So...Lost..." Jaith said looking around, they had been stuck wandering around these woods forever.

"...Need water..." Xion groaned walking through another wooden tunnel, his eyes lighted up as he spotted a pool of clear water before him "JACKPOT! Ugh... need hot super models?"

Jaith walked up behind Xion, who had already had begun to drink in the water "Ugh... Are you sure that's safe to drink?"

Xion glared coldly at Jaith "The water is fine..."

"Hmmm... there seems to be some... entrance way down at the bottom of this pond..." Jaith said inspecting the area, "How long can you hold your breath?"

"I donno... a minute at most..." Xion muttered standing up.

"...I'll be right be... hopefully this will lead out of these god forsaken woods!" Jaith jumped into the pool of water, slashing Xion in the process, he disappeared through the passage way at the bottom and shortly came back out he beckoned for Xion to follow him as he disappeared in the passage way again.

Xion quickly dived into the pool and swam through the passage way, he quickly found himself in a huge body of water, '_Whoa..._' is all Xion thought just before Jaith grabbed him from behind and pulled him up onto the dry land, Xion coughed a few times, "WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA!"

"You'll never guess what..."

"What?"

"We... are no where NEAR where we were before! Obviously that passage way must have some space warping effect..." Jaith stated, "Also... this is the area where my ship crashed..."

"...And I care why? I'm just happy to be out of those bloody woods!" Xion yelled.

_**The Legend of Zelda – The Metroid's Shadow**_

_**Mission 23 – Enter the Water Temple **_

"Now that we are... where ever we are supposed to be now…"

Kazuko, the Cyber Girl's hacker, looked around her surroundings, checking on the map to make sure they where on the right path, not to mention to sense if the strange "sparkly" entity status they had encountered might still be on their pursuit. It's a really good advantage she managed to scan his 'source'.

Meanwhile, the Pirate Commando beside her looked down at the girl; attempting to see what's going on in that visor of hers from the opposite side it was intended to be looked at. It's not working very well.

"I got it" she suddenly said in a sort of fanfare "Though, we can go from some ladders in here -I'll pass the map in your comm if I manage to hack your security system, or let me through...- this place or temple changes with the water. So unless we find some switch of thing..."

She kept on with her theories, indeed the mission was quite interesting and even started to be a surprising challenge.  
She knew the place, but the place resisted to be 'defeated' so quickly. More, they had to be careful that 'person' doesn't follow them too closely. Ah, decisions, decisions…

"I would greatly appreciate it if you didn't hack my security," Darithee says, shifting the girl's weight slightly in his arms so that his left arm exclusively is cradling her weight, her shoulders just in front of his and his arm going down the length of her body with a slight bendezium extension widen his arm's area of support.

"Right, I thought you'd say that" she quickly replied, continuing "However, to get there you'll need some sort of rope (which if I recall, there's something called longshot here...) that can be used to cross here..."

"I have something far better than rope or longshot. Just tell me where to go," the commando says as he shifts authorization codes to allow his companion access to his mapping functions. He then raises his right hand over his head, and six lines of bendezium fibers rocket upward to slam into place around the lip of the vertical chute they are in. Pulling the two of them upward, he allows his legs to relax slightly for the first time in much too long, as he had been using them to hold himself aloft in the small area.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The trio conforming of Charade, Samus and Drake dropped into the entrance of the Water Temple, where the strange signal was being picked up.

The Zora Drake, using his magic skills with the water, made a small cushion with it enabling them to have not such a hard drop. Of course, he imagined, the one in orange would have a harsh one with that entire suit she has.

"Mmm… I would stop to ask on how you did this... But that can wait till a later time..."

Samus stood up from the crouch she entered from hitting the lake floor. She looked about in the tunnel of air they were in fascinated.  
Charade crossed her arms and looked at the orange offworlder through one eye as she closed the other.

"Geeze, you offworlders seem like ya never seen water manipulation before..."

She shook her head and walked into the temple being followed by the other pair.

But they weren't alone as they would discover probably later: En

He had sensed something. Something was coming from behind. Something which was not trying to hide.

He tried to get closer to the entrance. The other two who he had met before would just have to come out there sometime. Besides, they were of minimal importance now.

His priority was to find people to join his father. He stalked away now.

Swiftly, he unleashed a flood of ions into the air which he would use to try to keep close to them. They would be his tripwires: it was a method similar to sonar, only with ions instead of sound.

In the meantime, the Shadow emerged from the water of the small pool and onto the ledge. From here she could see the towering pillar of the main chamber from the temple. From what see saw, it was clear, but felt a presence within.  
Also at that time the Huntress climbed out of the water and onto the ledge. She would have jumped, but the splash might have drawn unwanted attention if there was anybody near. Just as quickly as she rose, her sensors picked up electrical currents.

_"Drake... Feel that? Any idea what it is..?" _Charade remained stood, looking slowly about warily as she sent the mental message to her friend.  
_"Indeed, Charade, though I know not what it is"_ Drake says, looking about in order to identify the being which is covertly present.

The ions kept spreading and spreading, passing under unsealed doors and through catacombs and hallways. En had still yet to make another move. He simply hid against a wall, keeping his senses awake.

The sensors in Samus' suit where definitely picking up a sort of electrical interference

"..."

"So…" Charade turned to the huntress "Should we... Go out and look?"  
"Well... The only way to go is forward, or backwards... So either wait for a move, or go ahead and proceed... But it is entirely your call..."

"We will go forward. There is no sense in leaving at this point," Drake says, looking about. There's something slightly off, the electrical charge of the water. The center is...there!  
"Follow me" the Zora says, walking directly toward the location of the hidden unknown.

Samus gave a nod, and followed, cannon drawn. She flickers her eyes up to the radar, then ahead. She was near the smooth stone wall, and walked with caution.  
Charade blinked, and moved without sound, eyes flicking back any forth to watch for any movement.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now…there's a door under this water source…" the hacker said, again with that panel.

Before accessing her device again, she looked quite pleased with a prior complement he had given her: while they have skipped countless of trap doors, re-dead, like-like, a pool that seemed to have a vortex within, some more traps, keys, timed doors, jewels that _open_ doors, hanging on the walls for some couple of times and puzzles.

Certainly her map has been proven a nice strategy to keep.

However she had noticed something that perhaps preoccupied her a bit: some parts of the water temple looked changed.

Probably either the game designers didn't put them… or the _real_ water temple was much bigger than the one they'd known.

That last was probably true because one of the goals is to end the game, not to stay there for all eternity (although that seemed to be this temple's purpose. Perhaps that's the purpose of _all _temples?)

"… and with a switch that would let us pass to another chamber, yet, I detect some abnormal activity right there..."

"Alright...what kind of abnormal activity? I'm not going in there if it could endanger you unnecessarily," Darithee states matter-of-factly.

"I am not sure yet... I will need time to investigate. Either way we can round the path by going to that door in _that_ corner"

There it was the other door which looked unreachable: both where currently in yet _another_ pool which had a vortex. The door was in the opposite way the vortex was going, and if that wasn't enough it was almost 5 stories up from their positions.

Down them were a couple of cells which contained horrid monsters that resembled bivalves, just like in the other pool. The difference within this and the other one was that at least the other one had a place where to rest, where in the one they had actually fallen had no place to rest, not to mention the current seemed to get much more faster as time passed on.

So if they where there, it was her fault. She had to admit it, but it was the closest way for the 'exit' she had bookmarked as default on the map.

"Alright, let's get going," Darithee says, his quantum scythe moving across his body to take the place of his wrist cannon on his right hand, as the left is bearing the weight of the girl. The blade flares into existence, its cerulean blade glowing softly. The commando rams the weapon into the stone twice, the two several inches apart, near the edge of the ledge. Then, returning the blade to his left hand, he extends bendezium fibers into the rents in the stone, which expand until they are unmovable. These two extend into spikes, which in turn provide something to tie onto. He then fires a pair of bendezium fibers at around the speed of a bullet upward and into the ceiling. They punch into the rocky surface and expand, also becoming trapped fast in their holes. The commando then manipulates these into rings, and ties the bendezium rope into position. He then creates a platform with another pair of rings, and runs another set of bendezium ropes between these and the other two sets of rings.

"Well that was excessively difficult," Darithee says, stepping onto the platform and feeding additional bendezium into the ropes, which lengthens them and allows the two of them to move smoothly across the void toward the opposite side. Then, the commando retracts the spikes on the previous ledge, and then fires them into the ceiling in front of him. By repeating this process, the odd pair can reasonably easily move across the space between them and the opposite ledge. "Keep scanning and see if you can ID the disturbance. You're the only one with the necessary equipment and expertise."

"Understood" she said in the cold and somewhat mechanical voice she had. The holographic panel had shrunk to a hanheld size enought to be 'grabbable'.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xion gasped for air as he surfaced, he looked around before swimming to a nearby platform.

Jaith grabbed his arm and pulled him up, they were in a small indent found in a huge room, quickly sending a text message to Samus.

_-"We're in, your location?"-_

Xion shook himself off

"Great... when I asked for water I didn't mean this much of it..." he said looking around, "...And just who built this place? It seems HUGE!"  
"Quiet down... we don't know what could be around here..." Jaith said walking to the edge of the platform and looking around.

The room in which they arrived was quite large,with a pool of water in the middle.

In this pool, there where nine pillars, which had four levels of spikes around the walls. Furthermore, though the pool is absolutely vacant, the room has an ominous feeling draped over it, as if there were something there that will strike a terrible, decisive blow at any moment. With four doors to this room, one on each wall and each surface is made of stone blocks tightly fitted together.

"... Thanks for the message... But I'm right here in front of you..."

As the pair turned, the where just a bit surprised: Samus was just behind them.  
Charade had also turned to see who came up behind them, a bit tense for a ready spring, but relaxed that part of her mind

"Oh... didn't see you there..." Jaith blushed behind his visor; he walks and or jumps over to where Samus is "Well it's finally good to be out of those woods..."  
Xion looked around the room, "...I really don't like the looks of this room..."

"Well, it's good to see you both are alright... I assume... But the forest was an interesting hindrance... I suppose you both got here through way of a pool in the clearing?"  
"You mean the portal in the Lost Woods over near the Forest Temple?" Charade could not help but speak up. She was fairly a bit surprised. "Not very many adult humans ever come out of those woods... With time they are driven mad at the evil presences, and protective barriers of the Wood turn the said persons into Stalfos... You all are lucky... Heh, heh, heh..."

Jaith turned his head towards Charade

"Hmm? And you are?"  
"...Is that? A talking shadow?" Xion asked, slightly confused.

Charade crossed her arms and gave the two a Cheshire grin.

"Yes mine fine lizafol looking friend.. I'm a talking shadow..." She gave a fake cough for the sarcasm and turned to the white offworlder. "Name? Meh.. Why not, Charade."

"...What's a Lizafol?" Xion asked confused.  
"Well... you don't seem like an enemy... I'm Jaith... and that guy over there is Xion..." Jaith said pointing to Xion...

"A Lizafol is a monster that looks like a lizard. Jaith and Xion? Interesting names..." She frowned and scratched her head. The lizard Xion did not seem very bright to her...

Samus spoke in.

"How about we put current acquaintances behind and work out the moment at hand. There is currently a pirate somewhere in this temple with one of thoses girls... And there is somebody or something nearby..."

"...A pirate... great..." Xion muttered.  
"You seem to know about this land Charade, where exactly are we right now?" Jaith asked.

"Well dur, I live here... But, right now you are on the sacred grounds of the Water Temple." Her arms remained crossed, but the smile left her face for the more 'gist' of the going-on's.

"Enough introductions. We must find the disturbance in my temple," Drake says sharply as his axe flows from his back to his hand.

"Well, it's about damn time..." Charade said as she turned around with a sigh. She uncrossed her arms, and let her being flow as she stood. Though she is standing still and retaining her form, her essence is shifting and moving, much like water in a glass.

The Huntress' exact thought was not too far off from what the shadow said. She re-readied her cannon, switching it off of standby.

Xion looked around and shrugged, before drawing his two Gunsabers

"Does this mean we get to fight something?" he asked.

Jaith sighed as he also activated his cannon.

"Possibly, but it is equally possible that whatever is here is non-hostile," Drake says, one hand holding his axe and the other within his cloak.

Through the far door from the party entered the cloaked figure. The air was charged as he looked at all the faces calmly.

"…I give you all a proposition. My Father wishes to take this land. He will happily accept the aid of any who pledge loyalty to him. They will be remembered after the battle is ours and granted many gifts in the new land. Those who refuse, however, will be dealt with by the will of my father."

It was En.

"That entirely depends on what will happen after the occupation" Drake says coldly, axe raised defensively with his right hand.

Samus blinked beginning to wonder what this electrical being was talking about. Then she remembered the pyro in the forest, who spoke of the same details.

"...The pyro would be your brother, correct?"

Charade gritted her teeth, and balled her hands into fists. She glared daggers at the being.

"Hey... We didn't finish that fight you wretched lighting rod..."

En nodded.

"Yes, Tabais is my younger brother. And, Shadow, I am afraid that our battle must wait. Warrior of water, I say to you that my Father is peaceful being at heart. He will not torture or maim innocent. He is fair and just, though his wrath is terrible. I doubt he will wage great war. He only wishes us a place to claim as home."

Jaith's cannon was currently active, he didn't trust this guy.  
Xion was glaring at him; he didn't trust him as well.

A sharp whine of a beep jolted Samus from her concentration of the electrical being, and her eyes flicked to the radar, and slowly widened.

Three blips heading for their location. Three large blips, all in red, one larger than the others. She felt a tingle up her spine.

"...Were about to have company..."

A battle might have to start sooner than one would have thought…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Can you tell me what's through here?"

Darithee steps off his platform, retracting his bendezium armor and returning it to its rightful place. Had he been attacked during all that, an animal's claws could have penitrated his armor. He only had enough for decency's sake and the curved 'cradle' for the girl on his left arm. He advances slowly, moving to the door and pausing before opening it.

"There's a..."

Kazuko stopped, as her eyes widened.  
There was a red mark on her map.  
Actually 2 marks, one was smaller than the other one.  
Her eyes returned to 'normal' yet they remained blank since she was using her visor expanded.

"There are multiple platforms that should take us up to an empty room, we should do a good timing to go up the platforms, as they go down and what lies there is still unknown" she replied automatically

Yet, there was still a concern in her mind, what where those dots... and if she knew the next room after the platforms was empty, what was the small dot for?

"Alright, let's go," Darithee says, taking two steps forward and leaping across the gap. He lands lightly, holding the girl in his arms tightly lest she fall, and immediately leaps up to the next platform. He twists around, leaping up to the next platform and repeating the process in order to travel upward to the door. "And what was that? You cut yourself off a second ago..."

She maintained her focus on the small blip on the next 'empty' room.

_"Now think Kazuko..."_ she started to process _"What's on the room?"..._

Scenery then came to her mind. The room was completely empty; there was only water in there and an old tree in the middle.  
Nothing more, nothing else.  
But as she 'walked' thru, an unknown figure came behind and engulfed her.

She woke from the trance, almost falling from the pirate's grip and turning the visor unconsciously off.  
She seemed a bit tired, but mostly worried.

"There's... water... only ... water..." she said, her voice seemed puzzled and out of phase as her look.

Darithee pauses for but a moment on one of the higher platforms to check on the girl.

"You okay? What's wrong?" the commando asks with sudden concern. It is not easy to concern a seasoned commando such as him.

But the girl didn't respond.  
She moves her mouth but no sound is emitted from it.  
Though her eyes do look frighten spaced out.

"Darkness within us..."

_-----Warning-----  
Hacking has been confirmed on unit CB003  
Causes for such activity is yet unknown...  
Starting search and respond phase..._

The door where the two headed sprang open as if welcoming, or ejecting something.  
The green cyber girl's weight could be now felt completely, as most of her seemed to go out.

_Unable to process information, security shut down will commence immediately...  
Communication mechanisms shut down...  
Mayor systems shutting down..._

"_Welcome to the darkness… hope you like it here…"_

_**Mission 23 End**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Crap…. Wait... what happened?

Kazuko's being immobilized, while Samus and the rest of the gang have to check on the electric En…. And some unwanted visitors.

Can the tense on the Water temple become worse?

Find out on this FF!

Please R&R!


	27. Mission 24 The Darkness Within us

_**Disclaimer:**_

Metroid and Legend of Zelda belong solely to Nintendo. Other Characters belong to their respective owners.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Fuscirto Uut!_" Darithee yells through the door, leaping up the final quarter of the shaft with ease. He walks through the door, and the armor retracts from his head. "May the demons of battle eat and defecate your soul!"

An unpleasant curse, indeed.

"Being upon this _fistnal_ planet, I am certain that the cause of this is neither scientific nor logical. Speaking in those terms, either you will return this girl's soul or I will pry it from your cold, dead fingers!"

No, Darithee is not pleased with this particular turn of events.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow OW! Darithee, _shut UP!_" Encarathee yells over the comlink, most of the team having left it on the entire time, having forgotten the repercussions (i.e.: this) that sometimes come from this.  
"Generally I would acquiesce, but in this situation I will do no such thing!" Darithee replies, sensors going on full active. If there's anything within ten feet of him, it's probably found.  
"Darithee, silence," Horathee says easily over the comlink, stepping into the discussion from absolutely nowhere. "I'm guessing that your charge has been incapacitated. Correct?"  
"Yes, sir. And I don't know why." Darithee is speaking exclusively on comlink now.  
"Alright, then. Initialize your beacon. Commandos, we're going to Darithee's location. Bring the ones you're protecting with you."  
"Yes sir," come five replies.  
"Darithee, in the mean time, do what you can to help her."  
"Had you ordered me not to, that would be an order I would have to disobey."  
"And from you that does not come lightly, I know. Good, I intend to see you shortly. Command, out."

_**The Legend of Zelda – The Metroid's Shadow**_

_**Mission 24 – The Darkness Within us**_

An unpleasant fog started to engulf both the pirate and the cyber girl.  
In a glimpse, both where in the same room Kazuko had already pictured in her mind.  
There was nothing around, except for a tall but crisped tree in the middle.  
The fog seemed to form some mirror in the floor, or was it actually water?  
The wall where the door should be simply vanished, leaving the pair alone in such weird dimension.  
Kazuko had yet not responded after the glimpse.  
Eyes widened like in fear, occasionally her body shuddered while repeating the same last sentence.  
If you looked carefully, the reflections in the water of such pair where equal, but curiously color reversed...

Darithee gazes about the room as the mist appears, shifting the girl's weight one more time. He pulls her close to him, holding her vertically with her weight supported as if she were seated toward him on his arm.

The bendezium fiber armor transmits the soft touch, gentle pressure, and light warmth to the commando via the neural link, allowing him to feel everything that his skin would normally (barring pain).

All the suits have this, and that fact is one of the reasons that the Commando slots are so highly contested.

His right arm he wraps around her back, as one would comfort a frightened child, for the commando sees nothing significant he can say.

He cannot honestly state that everything will be okay. His feet are wide set, prepared for anything, and his suit is set on maximum sensory input both from his natural five and the additional technological varieties within his suit.

"Show yourself, creature, or plague us no longer," Darithee says quietly, dangerously.

The shadow cast by the single tree in the room started to flicker as a third figure formed out of them.

Shortly stood the perfect form of Link, though it was dressed in black with completely white hair and red piercing eyes with a now slight light bluish tint to them. It leaned on a shadow blade which seemed to materialize out of nowhere

"Well well well... what do we have here?" Dark Link said with a grin eyeing the cyber girl and pirate, "I come in search of Phazon and find offworlders instead..."

The reflections under pair started to dash away from them at a considerate distance.  
All of a sudden, they emerged and materialized.  
2 perfect copies of pair, completely dark and glaring red eyes, yet the green cyber girl's looked quite more realistic.  
Kazuko stopped her sudden moves and her mumbling as the unit 'turned off' completely.

Darithee turns to the creature who has just materialized from the ground, feeling the change in the girl he is carrying.

"So you are the cause of this? So be it. If I must, I will kill all three of you," the commando says, gently placing the girl on the wet ground, propped up against the invisible wall. The commando then turns toward the strange being and activates his quantum scythe.

Dark Link grined and lifted his sword up, the blade started to glow in blue

"Let me give you a warm welcoming to my room of birth..." he said as he took a fighting stance.

"Hmm...phazon?" the pirate mutters, his glowing quantum scythe casting harsh shadows over the area. The commando takes a step forward, wrist cannon extending slightly and glowing a cruel red as a sign of overcharging

Dark Link cracked his neck and chuckled under his breath before charging straight at Darithee, he slashed out while suddenly shifting direction to the side, sending out a small wave of phazonic energy towards his opponent.

The Commando deactivates his sensors and quantum scythe for a moment, activating his shield and boosting power flow to it so that it expands. This allows him to shunt the phazon wave aside and do the same for the girl behind him, the radiation from it being safely reflected away by the armor. Damage from techniques like that hitting him will be dampened thanks to the properties of his armor, but the high energy concentrations of it can still hurt or, with repeated hits on an isolated area, kill any one of the commandos but Rekthee.

"Hmmm..." Dark Link grinned as he stood up straight. His sword morphed back into shadows and fell to the ground. A black sphere-like object formed in his hand, which he started to toss up into the air, then catch, the he would repeat.

"Not bad... you offworlders are starting to impress me..." he said with a smile.

"I couldn't care any less whether or not I impress you. I have one mission here, and one mission only; that mission, I aim to accomplish, even if I must kill all three of you. Particularly..." Darithee says, turning and pointing a finger of his right hand at the apparition shaped like the girl he is protecting as he deactivates his shield, "...you. If I'm interpreting this situation correctly, this hypothesis supported by you" said with a point from his left hand "and your semi-formed body, I'm supposed to kill off a phantasmal double of myself to 'cleanse myself of darkness' or some other trite nonsense. The same applies to my companion, but she has been telepathically assaulted and incapacitated, so I guess I'll take up the slack. And you, I assume, happen to be one of the previous tests, one who refuses to dissipate for some reason or another. Which means you're probably very much evil and I'll have to kill you too. Did I miss anything?"

Dark Link frowned and stopped tossing the black sphere object into the air

"Evil? I truly hate when others use the term good or evil... such a thing is nonsense, I was merely the enchanted shadow of a hero. You're correct, this room forces you to fight your own darkness, and I still linger because..." Dark Link chuckled a bit "Well it's amazing what can be done with enough power, My other side was stupid enough to strike his own shadow with the 'Sword of Evil's Bane' thus creating me. I'm no longer a mere shadow, a mere darkness, I have a mind, I can feel pain, I'm no longer cursed to mimic my other side. I don't see it as me being evil and him being good, I see it as a clash of light and dark, of what THEY think is good and evil!"

Dark Link turned away from Darithee, smirking

"I think your shadow and the shadow of the girl will prove to be enough of a challenge for you offworlder. Let's see how effective your technology is... against magic..." he walked back over into the shadows cast by the tree "Hmph..." he smirked as he started to sink back down into them, "Heh, have fun..." he muttered as he lit the bomb in his hand and tossed it over his shoulder at Darithee before disappearing into the ground completely.

Darithee's armor expands into a wall in front of him without the commando even moving his arms, creating a barrier between him and the explosive projectile. While this successfully deflects the brunt of the attack, the commando grunts in pain and falls to one knee. Bendezium fibers area apparently unable to effectively combat magical attacks...a severe shortcoming on this planet.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"...Were about to have company..."

Certainly that _wasn't_ Samus' day, neither for her acquaintances: a being capable of controlling electricity was just in front of them, tailoring them to join his 'father' into some sort of quest she wasn't much interested, nor probably the ones who where beside her.

And then this signal.

No, this was _not_ good at all.

Not to mention this signal was _too_ familiar.

Jaith armed his cannon, looking at the huntress.

"Pirates?"

Xion growled at the mention, bearing his teeth as he drew both his Gunsabers from their holsters

"I hope so... I have a score to settle with them..."

"Xion.. Jaith, stand down. I highly doubt we can stand up to Horithee, Galamee, and Ridley in this small location..." She turned her head to look at the two.

Samus could not be far away from the truth: the trio of pirates composed by Horathee, Ridley, and Galamee where traveling across the cliffs and such to the lake with all possible speed.

The lake would soon come into view, with Darithee's beacon turning visible on the HUD of each.

Nearby from their location where the rest of the team: Encarathee and Melothee tear through the temple and into the woods, going directly at their destination.

It is impossible for them to get lost within it, as they are following an unmoving beacon on their HUD.  
Then, abruptly, a burst of energy flashes in front of them to create a great hole in the ground. Rekthee and Vulthee erupt from the hole carrying the ones they are protecting by the arms, and the four of them link together into one group to continue on their former heading.  
The four commandos soon clear the treeline, appearing on the shore of the island near the temple grounds.

"Commandos, form up!" Horathee says, and the five of them drop into formation as they enter the water. They stop boosting seamlessly, running across the floor of the lake. Tubes of bendezium fibers from the other four commandos extend into pockets of excess phazon in Horathee's armor, refilling their supplies of the stuff. Munitions will have to wait until later, as Commando Team 1 enters the gaping maw of the temple.

"Galamee, seal your armor. We will accompany the commandos," Ridley says just before he dives into the water, moving through it just as easily as he passes through the air.  
"Yes, my Lord," Galamee replies, his armor extending over his head, hands, and feet as the Elite leaps through the air and into the water. He hits the floor running, an almost ten second space between when he enters the temple and when the rest of the group does so.

"... Form bad to worse... "  
Samus said aloud wearily at the number of blips now on radar. A mass of red. And with the speed they were moving... It would be best to get out of the way. Soon.  
"We need to move, now."

The six commandos drop from the upper platforms, slamming into the ground with their jetpacks already going. Sand turns to glass as they immediately whirl about, passing through the door on that level without a second glance at Samus and her party. Ridley himself drops to the ground and Galamee slams into the sand himself, sinking up to his ankles in the stuff.

"Go forth, my commandos, and protect both our ally and your brother," the Space Dragon says, both aloud and over the comlink. His stance is wide and his wings are spread, completely prepared for anything the Hunter and her group may throw at him.  
Galamee rises from the twin pits he dug upon his arrival on this level with two steps, halting alongside the Leader.

"If you desire a battle, Hunter, then leave the Commandos be. We will be your foe this time, or we will not fight at all."

"Crud..." Jaith muttered, raising his cannon a bit.

Xion's eyes narrowed as he growled and raised his weapons

"I guess it's too late to run now..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The 4 remaining Cyber Girls have already gotten up together, but both parties (Yoko-Minako, Yoshiko-Keiko) knew they would not let them be and hang around as they are.

"Look, I know this temple as the back of my hand" Yoshiko said to the group that without welcoming each other formed a small circle "The pirates will give us the advantage that they can take us up to that room"

The blue leader pointed to a room far from the pillar on the 3rd floor.  
It had a hockshot target and it seemed that somebody had already opened the door.

"If my calculations are correct, she's trapped in a room after some strange platforms"  
"How the heck are we even going to know where that room is?" Minako interrogated, still without the sarcasm she used to express.  
"I know the place as well as her, sister" Yoko replied, still a bit serious.  
"Make me thrice, I've played OoT many times to pass this place off" Keiko had a small smile on her face.

In their short time, they planed some already known maneuvers they've practiced or executed in their missions. Yoshiko occasionally looked at both the commandos and their leader for any answers from the 'hunter' party.  
She was sure that if she didn't retire from there now, another battle would start and it would be best to stay out of their way: Samus and Ridley fighting means sure disaster.

"Al rigth girls, let's move" Yoshiko clapped her hands. "This will be a little easier since 3 of us know the place, but as difficult as with the army of 'cyber copies'"  
"Don't remind me _that_..." Keiko shuddered

"The P5 where fun though"

"We _play_ with the P5 Yoko" Minako snickered

"But you gotta admit that's what they're meant for ne?"  
"Now, we'll switch pairs." The Leader was really acting like one now. Probably it was the fact there was much too loose "Yoko, you'll come with me"  
"Hai!"  
"Keiko, you'll go with Minako"  
"Ok" the purple cyber girl nodded, watching Minako closely.  
"And now" she clicked some button in one of the bracelets. Her sisters mimicked with their own "dismiss, we got lots of work to do"

"So, we should start moving ne?" Yoko announced, once more cheery

One per one, the girls started to get their cool back, they knew being into too much stress could get them unfocused

"Yep, we'll all enter the same room, then, divide when I give the signal"  
"So Keiko" Minako started to use her cocky tone "Would you give us the lift?"  
"Can't... it's a bit to high..."

Grabbing her whip, the fighter let it rest in the ground for a bit, showing how much length it had. Not much enough to go up.

"There is a switch here right?" Yoshiko started to look around.  
"Inside the pillar?" Keiko pointed at such pillar in the center of the temple. There was a door precisely in front of them

"Yeah" Yoshiko hit her other hand with her fist in sign of remembrance "We first must get inside... and press some switch... but without the key of the pillar..."

Minako started to work before anything and placed some bombs onto the targeted door.  
While Yoshiko was explaining the room where they should get the key the door exploded open.  
A cloud of dust and then, Minako pointed at the now hole.

"Ehem... I think I already resolved the problem…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Ridely, Galamee? How are you two doing this fine day?" Samus called out cheerfully, with a hint of sarcasm. She looked onto the two, and jumped out from the entrance to the ledge of the great pillar. Moving around the edge, looking at them, cannon trained.

"Ah, new alies, I see. I thank you greatly for the assistance. If I may ask, if this becomes a fight, I will wish to fight that shadow. We have an unfinished battle." No emotion graced the construct, he just stood there.

A column of flame and frost fell from the ceiling behind the group of heroes. The two other brothers had arrived.

"Ah, so good to see so many together. This is wonderful to see so many new and old faces. Hmhmhm." Jace grinned gleefully.  
"Oh yeah, I hope we get to have some fun. I'm guessing that Dad would like to get them as recruits. I hope that means that he doesn't want the others!"  
"Greetings brethren. I trust you fare well."  
"Yes, En, we've been waiting for a moment like this."  
"Oh yeah! I needed Jace's help getting underneath the water, but other than that, it was pretty easy."

"Holy Great Faries... This is like back at Kakariko!" Charade exclaimed seeing almost everyone that had gather within the water temple.

Samus jumped out from the top ledge of the column, and at the wall, she placed the barrel of the canon, and her right foot against the smooth blue stony wall, and slide down the surface to the sandy floor in a crouch. She quickly stood and took a step back from the wall.

"Quite an interesting place... Eh?" She then began to walk in an orbit around Dragon, and Elite pirate.

"Look, Hunter, and see it from my perspective for once. It's been awhile since my last fight, and it would be nice to have another one for a change, but there are five of you. (Eight counting the brothers Grim up there) Now granted, it would be an interesting fight, and the sides are vaguely balanced (though out of our favor more than anything), but there's still the fact that that fight would be a _pain_! If I have to fight that battle, then I will. Honestly, however, I think I would rather not."  
"I whipped two of you around before. I think I could handle three. Which ones do you want if it comes to that?" Galamee says, exclusively over the comlink.  
"I'll take the Hunter, the floating lightbulb, and the one in the Light Suit. Leave the Shadow and the Blue One alone," Ridley replies, also without any betraying motion or noise.  
"Alright, that leaves me the Hothead, the Fool, and Frosty. Sounds like fun. You sure you don't want to fight this battle? I wiped the floor with two of them at the same time earlier, and Frosty was there. I could probably do three, and you're stronger than I am..."  
"I'm positive, Galamee. You have your orders."  
"Yes, sir."

Jaith jumped down onto the second level of the main pillar and watched Samus, Ridley and the Elite.  
Xion laughed weakly and turned to Tabias and Jace,

'_Great I hope this doesn't turn into a HUGE fight like last time..._' he thought.

"...Well damn.. This is a bit of a spot." Samus crossed her arms and stood her full height. "..Don't really want to fight... But will if you think you have to... But I must agree, it would be a pain..."

Charade would grit her teeth, but there would be no real point... The three brothers present... One of which Jace. Damn him! Damn Arts for that matter... It was his own fault for re-fusing with Jace, and made him how he is now...

Sure the guy was a maniac... But he was _their_ manic... Now he attacks her, and quite possibly Drake.

But a fight? By the sounds of thing, it would be quite the pain to fight in such a confined space... And with how many are currently in that space...

En looked intently at the shadow girl. "Shall we finish our battle?"

Tabais and Jace both eyed Xion.

"Hey, big bro', can I have him? Pleeeeeaaaase? I've been so bored. It's just maddening!" Tabais requested playfully  
Jace smiled "Heheh, yeah. Okay. I'm sure that it will be fine. Go ahead. Fight to your content." Jace motioned with his hand for Tabais to go on.

"YES! You won't regret it, big bro'." His aura flared and his eyes focused in on Xion. "We're gonna have fun."

The remaining Commandos, Horathee, Encarathee, Rekthee, Melothee, and Vulthee hurtle through the Tunnels of Questionable Structural Integrity in a straight line.

None of them sees any need to discuss the matter, as their course of action is clear. The group of them drop down a ledge, then almost immediately leap into the air to land atop another platform before twisting to the right and banking sharply, sliding forward with their momentum and placing their hands on the ground behind them to pivot more sharply in sequence. The five commandos crouch low to the ground, their armor sliding easily and naturally with the wind into the most aerodynamic shape possible, which allows them to move even more quickly. They leap high into the air as they reach the great rift crossed not so long ago by Darithee and leap almost halfway across with a combination of Zebesian leg strength, speed, and desperation before relighting their phazon jetpacks and taking truly to the air for the purposes of reaching the other side.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That's no switch you dumbass..."

They had leaped some platforms inside the great pillar Minako blew up open.  
Yoshiko had leaded followed by Yoko, Minako and Keiko.  
Still, she halted as soon as she reached 'the spot'

"Well... this is the spot..."  
"Duh, don't you remember, you gotta play the Ocarina of Time here..." Keiko came forward to see the strange carving on the wall. Three golden triangles placed to form another triangle. At the bottom it said something about the 'Royal Family song' "Anyone knows how to whistle?"  
"I have a better idea..." Yoko came up, while putting some sort of paper in her mouth as a harmonica.  
Though the sound wasn't as beautiful as in the original instrument should be it had an incredible accuracy.  
Even Minako looked dazzled at such melody.  
After finished the tune they waited. And waited, with some anxiety at some point, but nothing happened.  
Nothing had happened at all.

"I told ya that was a bad idea" Minako leered  
"No you didn't" Yoshiko leered back. Both sisters remained like that for a while, being separated by Keiko  
"Look" The purple cyber girl pointed to some black and white targets on the bottom of higher platforms "there are some hookshot stuff over there, my whip can definitively stretch up to there."  
"Well" Yoshiko sighed, though noticeably unhappy "Let's get going"

At the bottom of the temple, however, some grids near the sand started to open and to pour water at a very high speed. But that was not important for them now, for in first they wouldn't notice and in second they where in a mission to rescue her lost sister.

The first they encountered was a door which led them to a ledge that had another of those stones that when hit would activate something.

It took some time for Yoshiko to remember that it was easier to jump the ledge than to activate the small 'squirting fountain', earning some knuckles from Minako and some 'durh' from Keiko.

Then the next thing was the same vortex Kazuko had crossed with Darithee, only this time they didn't have flexible Bendezium fibers to do the job for them.

With inventive, they managed to use Keiko's whip at some extra length, followed by a human chain made by the girls in order to stay put, open the upper door and launch themselves to it. It had to be perfect as they had one shot to go up and enter, otherwise they would have to do it again and again.

"This was so _not_ in Ocarina of Time! I demand to see Miyamoto!"

"He filed a restraining order remember?" Minako smirked

"Oh, come on! Trying to kidnap him does _not_ deserve me a restraining order! We do _not_ live in America!"

"Hey you… watch it" Keiko replied from behind. "Even though my memories are programmed to me having live there and really not living IRL, I still have a nice time going on to there so STUF"

"DESU!"

"And what with thaaaaaaaa…."

They had to admit that although they where quite much 'powerful' in a way, they where able to distract themselves _too_ easily. At some point that they just left themselves hanging in the ledge while the door closed slowly.

Minako cursed of course, but the one who should have done was Yoko who was in the front but was however displaying a face of confort somehow.

"Again ne?"

For at least 3 times they tried the same trick, sometimes failing at the timing, or sometimes just because they forgot what they where doing but up to the 8th they finally managed to get up into the door.

A little fanfare from the Leader, but it wouldn't last long after the team viewed what was in front.

"Woah..."

Platforms. Many of them.

They where moving in something that looked like a watermill.

Yoshiko squeaked in glee (something that was normal in Yoko) pointing at it.

"It' is _it_!"

"Yes… we know… this is before Dark Link…." Minako said dry

"Did you say… Dark Link?" the fighter grabbed her hands together in a really joyful way.

"But he's dead… slain by the original Link… but… why am I picking Kazuko's signal way too… odd…"

"Can we just MOVE?"

"Right, right… at a one… at a two…"

And so the group jumped.  
Keiko fell from one of the moving platforms but luckily she could rebound back with the help of her whip.

"You should be careful over there; I dunno what happens if you fall..." the Leader waved at the fighter  
"You loose hearts ne?" Yoko pointed out  
"You idiots..." Minako managed to go up the next moving platform "you'll finish up loosing more than hearts in this place"  
"Hey... 'common, we're almost there..."

With a Jump, the acrobat bounced her 'Trackball' making it bigger enough for her to jump into it. With a little bit of more bouncing she was able to get up much faster, for the awe of the rest.

"But you have the Trackball…."Yoshiko mumbled.

At the same time, Keiko whipped again, getting enough distance to latch to something next to her orange sister.

"Will you even care to help" the bomber looked up to Yoko  
"I'm not sure" she waved  
"You'll regret if you don't!!"  
"Ah... alrigth..." the purple cyber girl sent one stream of the whip to her sisters."Grab on..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This..." The shadow of the cyber girl which Darithee was now protecting finally started to speak. Her voice was touch less and quite cold "should be amusing..."

Once the pirate falls on his knee, the female shadow starts to build up some power, making her levitate from the ground as some black aura made a sphere around her, much like Dark Samus would do.  
Even with such power, it still had the visor over her eyes. She also looked pleased at what she could see. 4 different color dots where approaching, and her plan starting.  
After the hit, it seemed the pirate's shadow gained much more 'material' and was about to emerge to this realm, roaring as 'it' would gain more.

"Whatever you're doing, I suggest you stop," Darithee says, pulling himself back up to his normal stance. His armor has already patched the minor wounds he received through his armor, and if these really are copies of the real ones as much as he thinks they are, they lack any sort of magical weaponry.

"You cannot stop what it has already commenced… it is within their programming after all…"

"Programming? What do you mean?" he replied, raising his right arm to vertical position, the wrist cannon glowing a cruel red

_... Locating units...  
Units found, serials matching...  
Unit CG001  
Unit CG002  
Unit CG004  
Unit CG000_

What actions would you take?

The shadow smirked deeply, checking into the data that her visor displayed.

"Oh… you'll see…"

In a swift move, the cannon erupts toward the shadow-female, stopping himself with one foot several feet away from her, feigning to the right, and firing off a burst of energy.

_...Hacking granted..._

But she would only smirk as it received the full blast because afterwards such, an explosion busted from behind the pirate.  
It didn't look as a reaction of such power, nor anything that had relation with the battle.  
The wall from where they had entered reappeared in the cloud of smoke and as soon as it did some other figures emerged.  
Inside the dark realm the figures stood still as the wall/door vanished once again.  
The shadow looked pleased.

Nearby the original Kazuko, the rest of the team had already arrived, but they seemed oddly quiet.  
As a detail, Minako was tossing and catching an unlit 'daashi' bomb with no real emotion being displayed as the rest of the group.

"Unit 000 to 004" the shadow spoke again with authority "Unleash Cyber Mode..."

_**Mission**__**24 End**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Battles, battles, battles can only be awaited in the next mission of this fic.

Are you liking how this is going?

Woooooh! So long, but I will not disappoint you 3

Keep on as Daritee might have to face an army of CGA XD

See you next mission!


	28. Mission 25 The Meaning of Being Oneself

_**Disclaimer:**_

Metroid and Legend of Zelda belong solely to Nintendo. Other Characters belong to their respective owners.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aw, _Hell_ no," Darithee mutters, target acquisition and threat assessment 'programs' already running in his head.

_Targets...under Space Pirate protection. Threat...critical, immediate response and incapacitation necessary. Order of engagement...parameters altered based on known abilities...primary threat determined: Unit Secondary (Dark). Engage immediately. Hypothesis: upon Unit 2 (D) incapacitation, Units 1, 3, 4, and 5 will cease hostile activity. Conclusion...Damn, I really wish I weren't alone._

All in the space of perhaps two seconds.  
A reticule appears on the HUD around the Dark Kazuko, and all sensors but two become devoted to tracking that being. The remaining pair are radial sensors and will track the positions of all five enemies plus the Dark Commando.  
Darithee slams down onto the watery ground, spinning about as he moves around his target to gather momentum, which he then translates into an inhumanly powerful backhand with his quantum scythe. Power is rerouted from every system but the sensors, and the phazon pack shuts off completely for but a moment while the strike happens, and the scythe bursts into a state of overcharge. It cannot sustain the overcharge any longer than is absolutely necessary to strike or the weapon will burn out completely, a bit the blade turning into a deep purple hue and tripling in the size of every dimension during that time.

_**The Legend of Zelda – The Metroid's Shadow**_

_**Mission 25 – The Meaning of Being 'Oneself'**_

The next thing that happened was pretty much odd but as odd as it was not particularly surprising: Dark Link

His laugh filled the reelection room, as he formed sitting up in the tree

"You know offworlder, if you weren't so hasty and called me evil... I might be helping you right now... but meh... your fault..." he said with a smile.

"Unit 001 Cyber Mode engaged"  
"Unit 002 Cyber Mode engaged"  
"Unit 004 Cyber Mode engaged"  
"Unit 000 Cyber Mode engaged"

From the outside, there seemed no real change in the girls.  
Still, if somebody could remember, why there was so much fright with the 'cyber mode'.  
Darithee was about to find out.

"It is not as you believe it will end..." the shadow of the girl which layed just some meters away from the pirate guessed his thoughts "as you'll know what the true Cyber Girl project is all about"

The Commando charged towards the girl, who seemed not worried at the strength she would be rammed with such powerful weapon.

At the contrary, she smirked, lifting a hand.

"Unit 004..."

The scythe that was coming to her did hit a target, but it was actually Minako who received the blow.  
Dark Kazuko had used one of her sisters as a shield, as for an unknown reason, she discovered she could not wield for too long or even create one for herself as the original would do.   
More about the fact, she'd never send somebody to tap or paralyze an enemy's attack.  
Such massive blow should had hurt a lot, but Minako didn't respond as she fell to the floor. A great red mark covered most of her stomach as a result of such attack.

The other sisters didn't even bother to look or even to response, they where already preparing some sort of registered strategy.

"Is either her" she pointed at her other side "or them... I do not care your choice because it'll end up the same..." the shadow's voice was completely mechanical, cold and emotionless.

For anyone's surprise, after some minutes, the damaged bomber just started to get up.  
It was obvious they had suppressed something called pain.

The pirate's shadow started to charge the same weapon as well, at almost the same rate as the original.  
Destroy or be destroyed. Probably a pirate's policy and more when it's about the hunter and allies. But this time it seemed to be more prepared to eliminate its other side no matter the costs as the female who accompanied it.

With another roar, it discharged it's weapon towards it's original.

Darithee, seeing that as it is he is absolutely screwed, leaps back and into the air to dodge his double's attack. While there, his entire suit completely shuts down. Then, that power is redirected to the stealth system and he disappears from sight in every spectrum. He does not have, however, a sound dampener. This is a distinct problem, but one which can be circumvented with some creative bendezium fiber uses.  
The Commando splashes down in the water, turning and running to the right and then moving backward. He then moves forward again at an angle...six times. There are six different sound signatures splashing about on six different paths right now, none of which are visible in any other way

"There is no way to escape...and you know it…"

The female shadow clicked the same button the original would do to switch visors.  
But she was dazzled: the system she wielded would only let her use 3: the scanner, the hacker one and the 'infra' (used mostly to download some info).  
She cursed while she clenched her free hand.

"So you only shut from me... clever, you are really clever young girl..."

The shadow started to walk to Kazuko, who was still leaned on her back on the wet ground. The mist gave her green armor a quite strange glimmer.

"I'll end this as I should... even if I must destroy your own soul...Units!" she said with an authoritarian voice "Start manual tracing, and you" she pointed at the pirate's replica as she leaned near her other self "if you want to get out of this place as much as I want you know what to do..."

The pirate did not answer, as it just started to charge for another attack.  
Starting a 'manual tracking' was nothing more than shooting at random until something happened.

Yoshiko, as she could not target him without Kazuko's advice at those situations started to shoot blue rays around the whole room.  
Yoko rebounded the trackball as if playing dodgeball, but this was no game: once the Trackball hits a target it has many options, at the moment 'death' would be one.  
Minako tossed her 'daashi' bombs along, creating a dense cloud of smoke which 'melted' with the white mist. Some other array of bombs, the 'piko' bombs as she called them, seemed to just stick to the wall; apparently they seemed to be mines.  
Keiko started to unleash more electromagnetic field than she had ever done before. Any apparatus should either fail due the lack of resistance, or start to flicker and make some 'noise' on it.

While this, the shadow started its ultimate task on its similar, while it leaned more to her like if about to kiss.

"Soon, you'll not even be remembered…" she smirked.

"I think _not!_" Darithee yells, suddenly flickering through the rainbow in the visible spectrum and aiming to slam into the Dark Kazuko's side. As soon as he clears that particular situation, he immediately fades from sight once more and takes cover from sight (his stealth has dropped in effect in the visible spectrum to that of a normal commando's) in the mist produced by the explosions of the bombs. The other sound signatures disappear, and then reset in their movements in a radial pattern around where Darithee's position when he started this again. The commando chooses to completely ignore the dark humanoid's comment, feeling that responding could only be detrimental to his cause.  
And besides, he knows that help is on the way…

The remaining units look quite puzzled, unable to track his moves or move themselves as they got 'disconnected' for a brief moment from their 'main unit'.

Slamming into the wet ground, the female shadow gave a horrid scream of pain echoing thru the walls and room.

Although it was quite an impact, she was able to stand up, but she was not happy at all.

"Alright then…If I can't get out... neither should you..." she yelled madly "Units..." she turned to the rest of the team 'commence project 'last resource' "

The cyber girls started to move once the link reshaped again.  
Slowly but steady they formed a rectangular shape in which Yoshiko was at the center.  
Their bracelets started to glow in an evil red color.  
There where moments of silence in which probably the few droplets of water could be heard.  
It didn't matter what she loosed, she only wanted to finish him off at any costs. She had lost her mind completely.

"Master..." Yoshiko suddenly spoke, her voice was the same as when she was being repaired "Do you wish to execute order #0666?"

The female fiend smirked as her eyes behind her visor seemed to show her lost of control on herself.

"Absolutely..."  
"Understood..."

More silence, then some sort of energy patterns started to emerge.  
Joined by their hands, the three sisters with the shadow along with Yoshiko at the middle of their shape looked up vacantly.

"Execute the 'last resource weapon' " They said along "Project 'Akihabara no Cyber Girls' will self-destruct in 10 minutes..."  
"You _got_ to be kidding…."

Suddenly, the door explodes inward.

A smoke grenade flies through the door as this happens, which releases the thick stuff while still in the air.

Melothee and Horathee step through the door at the same time, covering the left and right respectively.

Encarathee enters slightly after them, and covers the center and the arc between that and the two sides with her twin arm cannons.

Vulthee enters slightly behind them, followed by Rekthee acting as rearguard.

"Alright, Commandos, you've been briefed. Contingency 16-B, Aegis variant, go!" Horathee yells aloud, and the team spreads with out (using their phazon jetpacks) over the room. Each one makes a beeline for a different cyber girl, Horathee splitting off to intercept a now attacking Dark Commando and leaving Darithee to take care of Dark Kazuko.

When they reach their targeted cyber-female, the commandos will convert a bit of bendezium on their wrists into a pair of prongs, to which a part of the power grid will be sent.

The end result of this will be a most effective electric prod, which (if used in the right area, like the base of the skull/electronic brain) can incapacitate most bipeds.

"It would seem that the tide has turned," Darithee says, dropping out of stealth and revealing that none of the things running about on the ground were him, but rather he was being held up on twelve stilts which ran about while keeping him aloft. He lowers himself to the ground, and his quantum scythe reactivates along with the rest of his suit.

"I shall _not_ be defeated that easily!" she roared, sending a razor wind towards him. Her own psychic abilities soared at levels unimaginable for even the own hacker if she where conscious, allowing her to levitate up in the room. She menaced to rip off the own temple if it was necessary.

With swift moves, the Commando replies with quick dodges at the sudden 'winds' there being generated, often wondering if the _real_ girl would have such power. It would be quite effective if used in battle, yet, probably that wasn't much of help at such moment.

Meanwhile the shadow of the same Commando is now finding a much more difficult task to deal with Horathee, correctly responding to each move and each attack he is given.

Often the shadow would retreat and charge the scythe, ramming it afterwards. Although at some point, it became so repetitive the other Commando just decided to dodge them as well.

"What?!"

Then it happened: Kazuko's shadow stopped to talk for a moment, freezing in mid-air just to plummel down to it. Something had stopped her, or at least her flow of energy.

"You… have… something… that… bel...ongs to me..."

Another aura flared from behind Darithee, this time from the original who was making a last attempt to stand.  
She was breathing heavily, as she clicked on the 'headphones' buttons to turn on her own visor.

"It's impossible, you can't have..." her eyes widened, looking at her counterpart.

The Dark pirate roared as it shot a purplish beam which homed thru the room. It was turning as psycho as the female and as dreadful as if possessed by Ing.

"I'll… start… hacking..."

_-Target __Acquired-  
Commencing hacking..._

Both original and shadow where fighting in a way really none could understand at first sight.  
One wanted power and emerge, the other to recover what she loved the most.  
It was going to be though since, one's dark side was as equal as the light one. But yet, so different.  
Though the shadow wasn't completely powered anymore, the countdown for the sudden detonation was still on.  
Feeling nor pain nor shame the team was still on their current position, only speaking to tell the time remaining.  
They had truly become mechanical, a machine.

On the remaining Commandos' side, they begin to raise their electro prods, ramming them into the base of the unmoving girls' skulls and discharging much of their power grid's capacity over the course of about two seconds.

They continue to boost on by the girls then, recharging the power grid more quickly than it could on its own by slightly reducing the amount of thrust from their packs.

This will allow them to do a second strike on the girl across from the one they originally struck.  
Darithee, on the other hand, is doing nothing of the sort. He is watching the conflict between his companion, _his_ companion, and her darker half. They seem to be at a standstill, as far as he can tell, since they are obviously fighting in some manner. Why else would they be staring at each other like that?

"You cannot think that you'll be able to hack me..." the Shadow 'pushed' more. There was not going to be defeat on her side.  
"We are about to see that..."

_------ Hacking capacities are starting to overload ---------  
Please either retreat or follow with the correct caution_

Kazuko shut her eyes hardly; the 'mental' if we can say stress started to affect her.  
Her shadow copied, both where equally strong and holding, but there was one difference: she had hacked the original once; there could be another chance to...

_-------Hacking procedures have started ---------_

"Impossible" the green hacker thought, she was already getting tired of all this. If she wasn't able to push her more, she would be completely depleted for sure.  
"Let me fight fire with fire..."

"_If I can just...distract her, I may be able to give Kazuko the edge she needs_" Darithee thinks, raising his arm cannon as he starts running across the room, firing off a burst of six shots at the dark one, particularly careful to aim the shots so that, should they miss, they cannot hit Kazuko herself.

The instance of concentration from the Shadow's part could not last long since the blasts of the pirate trying to give an edge to her other side let her wide open and unfocused.  
Some of the blasts did hit her. Kazuko opened her eyes quite surprised, without loosing as much concentration as her darker self

_"The pirate... why?"_ She thought surprised, still keeping focus. From what she heard from Yoshiko they where merciless creatures caring less for humans. Then… what would be the reason? "_...is it even possible that maybe I…_"

_----- Hacking granted --------_

Dark Kazuko started to struggle, the hacking was imminent, but that didn't mean its demise.

"You... can't..." the shadow's eyes widened by the surprise  
"It is time you return from you came from..."  
"You shall _NOT!_"

The rest of the team continued to execute the resource leaving only 5 min to go.  
Yet, some of them looked quite weakened like Yoko and Minako, whose condition seemed to worse after she got hit in order to block the pirate's attack towards the shadow some time before.

"4 minutes... 30 seconds" they chanted and at the same moment Minako collapsed finally to the floor, unable to withstand more.  
Without even looking at the 'loss', the other 3 joined hands to continue.

The other commandos alter their courses slightly, targeting the remaining three girls with their electro prods, all but Vulthee. The lone commando crouches next to Minako's prone form and begins to dress her wounds.

Beside them, the Shadow of the Hacker was gaining once more that lost strength: it was maybe the re-linking that she was able to withdraw more power from the original which was now starting to show signs of struggle.

Panting hardly, she closed her eyes for a brief moment in order to open them in a death glare towards her doppelganger that already started to send some razor winds.

"YOU ARE ALL DEAD NOW!!!"

Darithee, however, does not follow his comrades's lead and does something different instead.

Walking forward, he presses his advantage and leaps across the remaining distance.

He lands several feet short of Dark Kazuko, then springs into the air once more and aims a spinning kick at the evil double's head.

Not only is this kick from a foot which has a pair of sharp claws on it, but it is also a kick from a Zebesian, whose race has the ability to leap across entire rooms.

The attack is nothing short of devastating when it hits.

Receiving the full blow, the Shadow gives yet another scream while flying across the room, crashing to the nearest wall, which later cracked.  
Kazuko came near her darkness and, with a really angered look she elevated her strength in order to finish the job.

Behind them, Horathee finished the shadow Commando with one final blow, going with the rest in order to stop the girls from blowing each others up.

"_Sayonara_….my 'other self'"

She glared at her own dark image, who was trying to stand up in a desperate move to strike again.

"You... can't...do..."

_---- Are you sure to execute order? -----_

"Certainly..." the hacker replied, cold.

The shadow was about to hit the original but then she stopped at mid air.  
Then, the visor the shadow started to crack to only then shatter, revealing her eyes, filled with terror.

_-----CG003__-2 functions will cease ------_

As if nothing really where there, the shadow dissipated like mist.  
With her breathing turning hard and almost seem to fall; Kazuko was able to pull herself together for one final task.

"Stand back..." she ordered to the remaining pirates, walking smoothly, with her aura flaring in slight green hues "…please"

_------- Hacking granted ------  
Orders are to be awaited._

The bracelets on the remaining girls stopped to give that red glimmer.  
They even stopped grasping each other

"Master..." Yoshiko spoke once again "Your orders?"  
"Cease order #0666, exit Cyber mode at once..."  
"Understood..."

Each of their heads had some sort of clicking noise coming from them, along with their eyes all closing at the same time.

Slowly, they opened once more only to look at each other puzzled and confused at their situation and whereabouts.

"It's….good… to…see you….again…back toge…"

Having her mission completed, the hacker started to fall unconscious.

_------- Power overload has been detected ---------  
For regulations all __functions will cease until recovery  
Unit CG 003 will shut down._

"Mission...complete," Horathee says, stepping away from Yoshiko and deactivating his electro prod. The other commandos do the same (barring Darithee, who never had one out in the first place), and they immediately set about dealing with the aftermath.  
Horathee, Encarathee, and Melothee approach the cyber girls individually, gathering them in a circle. They do move Yoko, who had fallen earlier, but leave Minako, who has sustained serious damage, where she is. They instead bring the circle to her.

"Alright, I expect you have some questions. If you would, please do wait to ask them until we are certain that none of you are in life threatening danger," Horathee says to all of them, the other two commandos out of his group walking over to join them.  
While the rest of the team is going about their activities, Rekthee is walking about the room. He feels along the walls, stopping at each of the two doors in the room. Or, rather, one door and one smoldering opening in the wall. He looks about, scanning the area. If the Organization could get their hands on such illusionary technology as is present in this room, they could make their ships and warriors truly invisible!  
Vulthee applies a healthy helping of Blue Goo to Minako's wound, and the nanites which make up the substance instantaneously staunch the blood flow. The wound is deep, and should have been fatal. Would have, were the girls' complexion be any less strong. Instead, in just over twenty-four hours with regular applications of Blue Goo and little physical activity to reopen the wound, she will be perfectly fine.

Darithee, seeing the situation play out to completion, immediately leaps over to the fallen girl and crouches next to her. His visor cycles through every one of its functions over the course of approximately fifteen seconds.

Then, making use of a standard-issue life/vital-sign detector (each Zebesian has one, regardless of occupation or position), he determines that she is not, as a matter of fact, dead. Simply unconscious, perhaps even asleep (the sensor is hardly detailed enough to tell the difference). She certainly seemed tired enough there at the end for the latter to be the case, though that is simply Darithee's perception of the situation.

The commando sighs.

"What'm I going to do with you, girl? I'm with you the entire time and you _still_ manage to nearly get yourself killed," he asks with a wry smile.  
"Hey, quit flirting with inert women and get over here!" Encarathee yells across the area.  
"I'm not flirting, I'm checking life signs!" Darithee replies irritably, lifting Kazuko with infinite care one more time and walking toward the circle made by her sisters.

Walking over to the group, he stands easily and apparently not troubled in the least by the humanoid weight currently in his arms. The other commandos do their equivalent of raising an eyeridge at this (since their faces are covered, the expression would be meaningless), but otherwise do not comment.

"Alright," Horathee says, calling attention to the situation at hand: explaining what happened to the obviously confused cyber girls. "As far as we can tell from the helmet-based recorder Darithee has, the four of you were hacked by a shadow-double of your sister (Kazuko, right? Yes? Alright). Thanks to the fact that, when it comes to computers, Darithee knows how to push the 'On' button and not a whole lot else, he was unable to stop this from happening. He was able, however, to bring the rest of us here to deal with your unconsious annihilation of the planet while he helped the actual Kazuko kill her dark double. Any questions?"

"So... we've basically tryied to self-destruct... again ..." Yoshiko tried to joke out, but couldn't, as she was really confused and with an odd fuzziness on her head.  
"I can't believe I was on Cyber mode... again" Keiko touched her temple, shaking her head slowly "and was stopped by being hacked... again... (not to mention by the same Cyber Girl...)"

"Actually, Kazuko says it was me"

"Wha?!" she frowned "You have _no_ way of doing so…"

"You ask her…oh wait… she's … there"

"Nice sarcasm…"  
"What's wrong with Minako?" Yoko looked up to her wounded sister, who was being treated right now "And Kazuko is she ok?"  
"She must be... but also tired" The blue leader started to walk to Yoko, she was walking irregularly, probably by the blows the pirates gave to her and where starting to show "I mean... imagine hacking yourself..."  
"But are they going to be ok..." the orange acrobat seemed to start to cry.  
"Of course... now, If somebody can help me to keep stood up..." the purple cyber girl started also to feel the shocks as she started to tip from balance. "Or at least give me a sti….."

Horathee's arm snaps out, catching hold of Keiko's arm as she begins to fall, supporting her without a word.

"Minako" Vulthee says, standing and looking about, "is going to be fine, provided that she doesn't do anything stupid in the next twenty-four hours and applies our reconstructive nanites at regular intervals. Kazuko, on the other hand, I cannot be so sure about. I haven't examined her yet."  
"She'll be fine with some rest," Darithee says, his gaze moving over the crowd in front of him.  
"Right, then. We should leave this place soon," Horathee says, gesturing. Rekthee gestures back, indicating that the unopened door is the one through which they should proceed.

Encarathee moves forward, bending slightly and taking Yoshiko's arm around her neck and supporting the girl easily. Vulthee, the most experienced in such things, works with Horathee, the second most experienced, to construct a kind of stretcher beneath Minako, which will allow them to carry her without aggravating her wound. This leaves Melothee to support Keiko, while Rekthee approaches Yoko. He turns about and kneels down (after having moved _Destiny_-class turret on his back out of the way), indicating that the girl should climb on his back.

Darithee, meanwhile, simply watches all of this going on and gazes one more time down at the girl in his arms.

He supposes that, from a third person's perspective, this could actually look kind of sweet. Big ol' intimidating giant alien guy holding a girl in his arms who is sleeping peacefully like nothing in the world could be wrong.  
Dear God, he's never going to hear the end of this one from the rest of the team.

Yoko hops on the pirate's back with the last resource she has of energy. Usually she's bouncy (and so as her Trackball, who has been reduced to 'pocket size') but she now seems sleepy.

"Heh, thanx" Keiko said to Horathee as he catches her, later after; she dedicated him a small smile in appreciation.

Horathee merely nods, he and Vulthee starting to move forward in perfect sync.

"Hey pirate..." Yoshiko called upon Darithee's attention "You better take care of her... well... or else you'll hear from meh"

Darithee looks to Yoshiko cooly, expression beneath his helmet bland. "Of course I will," he says quietly, turning away and walking toward the door. "It's my job."

Rekthee stands easily, completely unburdened by the girl now on his back. Of course, he wouldn't be; he is the one with the super-artificial muscle system in his suit, plus the fact that he's extremely strong in his own right. With the suit, he can leap about twice as far as a normal Zebesian can, making him even faster than Encarathee's super jetpack when it comes to speed.

Yoshiko finally fell due the fatigue, leaning her head on the back of the pirate's shoulders.  
All of them looked quite tired.  
The only one who seemed a bit awake was Keiko, who was now being supported by Melothee.

"You sure I'm no burden to ya?" she asks quietly, it was obvious she had really no energy left.

"Of course not," Melothee says easily, keeping the strain from her voice. She is very strong, all commandos are, and her strength is further augmented by the suits. However, these girls have _got_ to be made of something other than flesh, because they are freakin' _heavy_! And there Darithee is, walking around carrying one of them like she weighs nothing...  
"Don't fall asleep quite yet, we've still got a little further to go," Encarathee says to Yoshiko, the door closing behind her as she is the final one into the passage beyond.

"Oh... okay... I'll... try... "Yoshiko said, mostly like a zombie. The sleepiness could be perfectly reflected in her eyes.  
"You won't be able..." Keiko called up to her tired sister "You get asleep quicker than I can say..."

As her sister had deducted, it took her no time to her to fall asleep again.

"Then... I'll be my job to keep an eye ne...?" she said to herself

"Don't worry about that," Melothee says. "We can do that. Feel free to go all zombie at any time."

"Yea... but.." Keiko paused, she was really getting caught by the drowsiness. "Someone has to point out... mean... look up, no... wait..."

Her ideas where starting to go dim as her consciousness.  
Trying hardly to keep her head up she occasionally moaned some things with no real meaning until she finally gave up and let her head fall on her guardian's shoulder (as well her full weight all around)

"So, how much farther to where we're going?" Encarathee asks, her slightly bent position to support Yoshiko slightly uncomfortable.  
"According to scans, there's a good site through this hall and the adjoining chamber," Vulthee says, the door on the other end opening for Rekthee, who has taken the front for the moment. "It's not the exit, but the girls can't go any farther than that."

_**Mission**__** 25 End**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Awww… isn't that… wait no.

The battle on the 'darkness chamber' has gone over but… what about down below?

Samus and the rest of the Pirates, while other intruders will start next mission.

Oh boy, this is going to get heated up! And it's not because Tabais is there XD

See you next mission! Please R&R


	29. Mission 26 Battle at the Water Temple

_**Disclaimer:**_

Metroid and Legend of Zelda belong solely to Nintendo. Other Characters belong to their respective owners.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Link was running through the forest, he had left Zelda alone in his 'old house' back at Kokiri forest, at least she would be safe there... for now.

'_Forgive me Zelda, but this is just something I have to do..._' he thought as he slowed down and reached the forest's edge, '_I'm the one chosen by destiny..._' he shook his fist which held the Triforce of Courage, "And I'd be damned if I let this kingdom fall into Darkness and Despair! Whether it be from Ganondorf and his minions, creatures from another world or demons from a dark dimension. I will protect Hyrule!" he yelled and almost as if triggered by his monologue an unknown force quickly caused him to turn his head towards Lake Hylia. He pulled out the ocarina of time and paused before playing the Serenade of Water.

A series of blue colored orbs collected on the markings out on top of the Water Temple before Link's form faded into view from them

"Hmmm... seems peaceful enough... huh!" he looked straight down at his feet, "Something's happening... inside the Water Temple!" he said to himself, he quickly reached for his bag of holding as he prepared to enter the Water Temple.

_**The Legend of Zelda – The Metroid's Shadow**_

_**Mission 26 – Foes and Ally's alike – Battle at the Water Temple **_

Xion growled and hunched over in a fighting stance with his weapons ready, his eyes narrowed

'_This isn't my day..._' he thought, getting ready for Tabais's attack

The flaming son just smiled. He held his fists out and inclined forward, stairing strait at the foreigner. Flames erupted upon his fists and he spun into a flaming tornado that rushed forward, towards Xion.

Xion growled and had clicked down the triggers on his guns as soon as he had entered his battle stance, charging them up

"Time to show you what I can really do!" he yelled and backflipped and fired off two fully charged shots at the pyromancer, one power beam yellow, the other wave beam purple, but each was only about as powerful as one charged beam each. The recoil of the shot gave Xion the extra propulsion he needed to land on the third level of the main pillar.

He was a rocket as he jumped out of the twister, a flame trail falling off of his body. He then shot towards Xion, columns of flame spitting now from his extended arms.

Xion tumbled to the right narrow missing the columns of flames, his tail getting slightly burn in the process

'_OUCH!_' he yelled in his mind while biting his lower lip. He turned in the air and fired off a few shots at his blazing opponent.

Charade glared at the electric foe. Wonder on how to beat him... They were in the Water Temple... No brainer there... But the water level was down... No, there should be a good strategy for this... But she could not really see it at the moment

The sound of an energy charge came from him.

"Engaurd." He became lightning, streaking forth at her in a form of pure energy. Collision would be very dangerous for the person who was struck.

"Ho snaps!" Charade blinked, and frowned, then shrank down into a formless black mass. The mass then spaced out along the floor, melting into the grooves to avoid collision.

The electricity shot over her and reconstructed itself on the other side, energy filling the eyes of its master. He shoved his hand into the ground, bolts of lightning climbing over and into the stone.

The mass on the floor acted immediately, splitting off into two separate forms, and move left and right, scaling the walls like twin inky shadows. The two stopped across from another, and twin tendrils shot out, and attached in the center of the space. The suspended ball of black twisted, and shout out a sharp tendril out at En.

As the tendril approached he shot out a single, large bolt of lightning into it, to lead back at the dark mass. He also slid a foot or so to the side. Dodging, just incase something didn't work

The tendril jerked from the charge, and once the current hit the ball, it to jerked. The after currents spidered out along the ball fading, and the tendril withdrew back into the ball. Then, the ball and two supports splashed down tot he floor, and twisted back into a singular mass. It remained there, twisting in a small pool

En looked down upon it. He separated out his fingers on his hand and shot bolts from all five at the strange shadow pool. He was aware that she might be extending herself through the flooring, and kept a small current in the floor in a three foot radius, to keep the underneath in check.

The pool ceased its spinning, and spun faster, counter clock wise, and opening up into a spinning rig, allowing the currents to pass tot he floor.

He cutted off the electricity. He would have to work around this. He calculated and studies, always ready for an attack from any side.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Zora tunic... check..." Link readjusted his blue colored tunic a bit, "Iron Boots... check..." he walked forwards a couple steps with difficulty, "Other miscellaneous items... check..." he walked to the edge of the island he then shivered, "Feeling like there's something behind you..." he turned around, being face to face with the Dark Hunter herself, "Check..." he muttered drawing his sword and shield...

'_Great sneak attacked from behind while I got the Iron boots on! Smooth Link! Very smooth!'_' Link nearly smacked himself right there but he had other things to worry about...

Dark Samus hovered there for a moment before turning her head to the ground.

Link raised an eyebrow.  
Dark Samus aimed her cannon at the ground and began to charge up...

"Huh?" Link blinked and lost his balance, falling into the lake and sinking to the bottom due to the iron boots...

After a while, he managed to get back onto his feet

'_Uuuugh... smooth Link... very smooth..._' he thought to himself and he walked around the island and found the entrance to the temple, wide open. He slowly walked inside.

Dark Samus's cannon was glowing with a fierce Phazon induced brightness as she kept it trained on the ground nearby, an idiot could figure out what she about to do...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Samus was watching the fights from her spot down on the bottom sandy floor of the room. Here visor gave a blunt warning beep, and a window popped up, stats flying down being typed out by the suit's computer. She read through it, not likening what she read..

"..Ho shit.."

"Galamee, fall back to the door. If we can avoid being noticed, then so much the better. They seem engrossed enough in killing each other," Ridley says, slowly stepping backwards as he speaks.

Galamee moves backward as well, moving with his Leader as the two of them come to a stop just in front of the door.

Link takes off his Iron Boots and places his good old Kokiri boots back on before swimming up into the entrance of the Water Temple, he crawled onto the floor and stood up, "What the crap is going on in he-"

Link's sentence was interupted by a large explosion from above, a huge blue beam shot down from the ceiling and impacted an empty patch of sand.

"HOLY MOTHER OF FORCE!" Link yelled, nearly falling backwards again.  
"Crap, that can't be good..." Jaith muttered.  
"WHAT THE HELL!" Xion yelled shielding his eyes from the light.

As the beam faded a dark blue sphere fell from the ceiling and landed on the sand with a thud...

Samus took a defensive stance as the blast broke through the ceiling with force, dust, debris, sand scattered. He looked at the blue mass of phazon that had just crashed thought. The environmental danger meter rose swiftly. She cursed.

"Damn, what is she doing here...?"

Dark Samus's laugh echoed through the temple as she uncurled from Morph Ball mode and focused her eyes on Samus, her cannon was currently smoking, but is was very unlikely that she'd let something small like that stop her from taking out her revenge against Samus Aran!

"Ye-ah. she looking at me.."  
Samus was frowning behind the visor. Just when the area was already crowded... Now the trigger happy doppelganger shows up…Samus took an offensive position, and raised her cannon.

Dark Samus hovered off the ground and bolted straight at Samus, leaving a small light blue trail behind her.

Taking a step back, she then jumped up, and back gain, her boots hitting on the wall, and falling back to it, crouching up against the wall, then kicking out and off, aiming to jump over Dark Samus. She moved her canon, training it on her.

At a halted position, the entity crossed her arms, blue surges of energy traveled up her armor as the phazon inside created a barrier around her.

"HURRRRRAGHHH!" Dark Samus yelled out in fury as she quickly extended her arms and the barrier turned into a shockwave outwards in all directions.

"Damn! Too soon!"

Samus crossed her arms in front of her head as the energy barrier blasted her way. It caught her, and sent her back, and into he wall with a crash.

"GRAH!"

Dark Samus laughed then jumped into the air, slowly curling into a ball before rocketing towards Samus...

The Huntress shook her head and looked up to see her dark counter part going into a charge. She pushed herself out from the wall, and quickly dropped down into a slide down its surface to get out of the way.

Dark Samus crashed into the wall with amazing force, creating a larger indent, the ball started glowing yellow as she started charging the boost ball. She shot out of the hole while leaving a power bomb in her place. She landed on the sand and continued to travel around the large pillar in the center of the room...

Heariing the familiar sound of drawing energy, then the outforce, Samus hit the sand, and lunged forward, entering the morphball mode herself, and charged up. Shooting out across the sand after Dark Samus, leaving a trail behind.

The explosion of the power bomb caused even more of the wall to break away as Dark Samus waved side to side while moving forwards. Dropping the occasional bomb and boosting away.

The orange plated ball weaved, and skidded from side to side, aiming to avoid the bombs as Dark Samus gradually pulled away. She then bean to roll backwards, momentarily frozen in place, until enough traction (and a boost charge) got her going the opposite way. The ball began to glow as she charged up for another boost, doubling back around the pillar.

But the doppelganger was no fool, after all she had all of Samus's suit systems in her, including the Radar, which as soon as she saw the red dot stop and bolt in the other direction, Dark Samus uncurled from Morph Ball mode and begun to charge up her Phazon Beam, planning to release it as soon as Samus came around the corner

Planting her feet on the ground, her cannon expanded and fired off the same attack she had used in the village, a huge blue beam shot out towards Samus, the recoil pushing Dark Samus back a bit...

_SHIT!_

Samus exited the morphball mode with a flip. She was not going to be caught back that attack again. As she flipped, he shot her left arm out and up. The grapple beam came to life with an electric blue glow, and the beam shout out, and up, hitting the underside of one of the pillar levels, and catching. Without hesitation she retracted the beam, and shot up, the tips of her boots barely missing the beam.

Raising tensions where also in the remaining battles.

One shot by Xion, Tabais's shoulder smoked, but it did not seem to harm him at all. He retaliated with huge boulders of flame that shot towards the reptile.

"ACK!" Xion jumped back, but quickly realized that there was nothing but air behind him

"SHIT!" he yelled as he fell off the pillar. He quickly activated one of the energy sabers on his weapons and drove it into the floor of the second level, catching himself. He quickly climbed up and prepared for what he knew was another attack.  
"Yeah! Yeah! This is what I've wanted for a long time!" He made a blitz move, ricocheing off of walls as a fiery comet. He then charged straight at Xion at full speed.

Dark Samus was currently catching her breath after that last attack, one drawback of that attack was the amount of energy used, she needed to collect herself quickly afterwards...

Samus hung from the grapple beam which was still locked onto the legde with a steady hum, cannon trained on her counter part. If there was one thing she knew Dark Samus did not like: missiles.

The targeting reticule made a lock on, and she aimed her cannon, the barrel twisted, and opened up

Dark Samus barely managed to stand up straight, and she slowly started hovering, there was only moments before the phazon would form a shield around her.  
Link watched the carnage from the entrance

"This...this is MADNESS!" he yelled.

Jaith's scan visor caught something

"Huh?" it detected a large source of water filling up inside of the main pillar, "Ugh... Crud! I think this thing's going to blow!" he yelled.

Although at first it had done nothing, the girl's incantation of 'Zelda's Lullaby' had actually done effect: slowly ever since the song rang inside the pillar, the water had started to move towards the rest of the temple rising at about 5 inches per minute.

It was also moving faster every time it moved, almost menacing to engulf the first level where most of the battles where being carried.

Xion turned his head when it was too late to dodge Tabais's latest attack

"Shit!"

"EAT THIS!" Jaith yelled firing off an overcharged Light Beam shot right over Xion's left shoulder and straight at Tabais.

_Warning_

_ Weapon Overheating _

Jaith winced in pain as he quickly converted shield energy to the weapon's cooling system.

"Oh no you don't..." A large ice prism appeared in-between Tabais and the large beam, absorbing the attack, but melting in the process. "Now now, we want to fight fairly, no?"

Jace gave a great grin. "How about we have our own fun?" Large ice shards blasted strait towards Jaith.

Tabais grinned, as the one thing standing in his way was gone. He was headed straight for Xion

Link's own shadow flickered as his doppelganger came up out of it

"Hello brother..." he said with a laugh.  
Link gasped, grabbed his sword and pulled it out just in time to turn around and block a swing from Dark Link

"YOU!" he yelled.

"KAH!" a loud bang was heard, the striking coming from the pyro being quite strong to contain by itself.

Whether it had been by accident or purpose, Xion's tail had smashed into the side of the pillar, weakening it's structure, the pressure inside of the pillar proved too much as the wall broke away and a blast of water jetted out between Xion and Tabais...  
Jaith glared at Jace as he jumped off the pillar while drawing his energy saber and landing on sand which was now covered in water.

Samus was about to open fire when Xion's tail smashed into the column and water shot out in a heavy spray. The sand changed color, growing darker from the water.

"Great... "

She disengaged the grapple beam, and dropped down to the shallow water with a splash and a crouch

Tabais barely got out of the way in time. The tail of his flame extinguished by the water.

"Damn... Luck favors you, reptile. Now take the firestorm!" With anger and power, Tabais became a great flaming figure. Giant spheres of fire rained down from him towards the beast.

Jace smiled. "Please... have a seat!" The water in the sand rose to the top and froze, making the ground slippery and wet. He then formed a great ice sword in his hand.

Dark Link smiled and aimed his free palm at Link's chest and with a blast of energy sent him flying down onto the sand below.

"GUAH!" Link hit the sand with a large splash created from the water now rising...

He gives a small groan but is able to get back up quickly

"What the hell is going on here..." he asks no one in particular...

Charade hid the other side of the wall, and splashed against it, sticking. She was just in the though process of when he might retaliate, when the retaliation hit her. The shadow shuddered and took form. Charade stood on the wall in her human form, feet parallel to the ground. She looked up glowering at En.

"Have you had enough?" En stood there looking steadily at the shadow.

She gave a scratch to her head.

"Nope..."

She then cracked her knuckles, and began to think

"Hmph. No time." He dashed over to the wall and shoved his hand to the wall; lightning surged through the wall and up to Charade.

"Fehh..." She glared at En, and pulled her feet from the wall, dropping down the frozen pool with a crouch.

His hand shot to her landing point and a bolt shot from his finger directly towards her.

Charade stepped quickly to the side, sliding a few inches from the ice as the bolt struck where she previously was

Dark Samus was back at full strength and she locked onto Samus with her cannon, firing off a missile.

Jaith's cannon folded down, revealing a silver hand, he gripped the handle of the energy saber with both hands.

A laugh came from behind Jace, as several shots of dark energy were fired at his back from the hole now in the ceiling. A figure jumped down into the temple, metal feet crashed into the ice below, shattering what was around the area of impact, the figure was completely cloaked in brown, all that could be seen was the lower part of two brown armored feet, a few strands of white hair coming from the darkness of the hood, and what appeared to be the tip of an arm cannon

"Hmph... if anyone's going to kill him... it's going to be me..." a voice said coming from it.

Jace dropped to the ground from the shot and growled under his breath. He turned and looked towards the attacker. He was now in a very bad mood.  
Tabais had stopped, now looking strait at the new arrival.

"Hey! Who told you could interrupt people's fun, huh?"

En had now lost his interest in Charade.

"Be careful, my brothers. This one is much more formidable than you think. Use caution. He is not to be underestimated."

"...Ark? Is that you?" Jaith asked taking a defensive position.

The cloaked figure laughed and lowered his hood, reveiling his white hair and red eyes,

"What do you think fool?" Ark said with a grin, he whipped his cloak around so that it hung from his neck onto his back. many parts of his suit seemed to have been removed, he no longer had those large shoulders, the only thing on his right arm was the arm cannon equipped with the Dark Beam, the upper part of the armor on his left arm was also gone, as well as the upper parts of his leg armor, a brown undersuit covered the exposed parts, "so are you all going to attack me at once or shall I pick you all of one by one..." he said grinning at Jace.

"If you mess with the sons of Darkness, then you will find that your confidence is truly foolishness. Younger brothers!"

The other two dropped down to either side of him, Tabais scowling, En's face full of conviction.

"Now, let us show him the power of the sons of the great Ankokutenshi!" Jace created a great mist that clouded Ark's vision as Jace fell back, concentrating on a spell.

Tabais charged in a rage of flame. His fists were flying with incredible speed.  
En fell in-between his brothers, his cloak whipping in the rage of activity and the great number of offensively headed chains which attacked the opponent from all sides.

Ark smiled and he jumped back, somersaulting in the process. Black surges of energy flowed around him, knocking the chains away. As soon as he hit the wall he kicked off of it and jumped up and over Tabais while firing off a Dark Beam shot followed by a missile, he flips once again in the air and lands on his feet in front of En and fires off a Dark Beam shot at him, then starts to charge.

Abruptly, the bolts of energy bend and fly instead toward the door, where they fade from sight in a vortex of yellow. The missile is slightly disturbed on its course, but otherwise unaffected.

"Dark One, let them be. Stand down and let them kill each other as they will, as I prefer my allies alive" Ridley says, he and his armsman stepping forward from the door. The Elite deactivates his energy siphon, and bolts of energy travel up and down his arms as he directs the energy there (rather than the dual cannons on his back).

"Allies?" Samus questioned herself. But her thoughts where cut short from yet another barrage of phazon attacks from her opponent.

The brothers all fall back and regroup. The words seemed sensible. If he was not after them, then they really should not have interfered. He was good, and they would take him when he had been weakened from battle.

Ark clenched his fist and turned his head towards Ridley

"Who the hell do you think _you_ are interfering with _my_ fight!" he snapped, the charge of his cannon didn't fade...

At that point, Link's shadow decides to skip his own battle, joining Ark from behind.

"Who I think I am," Ridley snarls, stepping in front of Galamee, "is Lord Ridley, Highest Wargod of the Zebesian Space Pirate Organization, leader of the only group which has ever matched the Federation blow for blow. You are a mere creation, a construct formed at the whim of the Federation. You have been allowed to live thus far because you seemed to at least partially support the Organization for which I stand, but as soon as you become a burden to us you will be removed from us, and any further transgression will result in termination. Never forget this." The Space Dragon's tail lashes behind him menacingly, and he is standing at his full height with his massive, metallic teeth bared.  
"Support your organization?" Ark chuckled, "Never...I only wanted to use you and your technology to gain more power... but now that seems like it will never happen... truth is I didn't come here to fight you, or the hunter and her weakling friends... I came here so one simple thing..." he turned his head towards Jace and aimed his cannon at him, "I came for him... or more accurately something he has with him! He has some... 'shard of the Triforce of power' in him or whatever, I don't care, but a new friend of mine wants it back and has promised me power of my own in return..."

Suddenly, as in cue, a black void opens in the air between Ark and Jace, one which is apparently a sphere. This sphere opens into a pair of wings, wings which conceal a nine foot tall behemoth.

"My son shall come to no harm, by your hand or any other!" Ankokutenshi roars, dropping down to the ground on one knee, his right hand raised and wreathed in an aura of dark energy.

"Normally, I would take your head with my bare claws, but in this situation I believe that I shall acquiesce," Ridley snarls with barely controlled rage, taking a step back. He has seen a number of different things that giant can do and he still manages to pull tricks out of his hat like he wrote the book of spells himself.  
"My Lord," Galamee says, placing a clawed hand on Ridley's shoulder, "the commandos report mission success with minimal damages."  
"Excellent. Inform them that we will be leaving shortly and to prepare for such, but not yet."  
"Yes, sir."

Ark lowers his cannon and the dark energy charging in his cannon fades

"Damn... I don't need scanners and second senses to know you're too much for me as I currently am..." he mutters looking straight up at the giant now in front of him.  
"Heh..." Dark Link crosses his arms and watches "Someone's screwed..." he says with a smile...

All three bretheren muttered "Father..." under their breath when the great shadow appeared.

Jace had been a little worried. They would probably have had to give everything to keep defeat the strange man, but since Ankoku had appeared, he had been even more worried that his father would do something worse. Getting into a piece of trouble like this that ended in The Great Shadow himself showing up would probably not end well for the three brothers.

"And so, human, you are wiser than you appear. Begone, and let me never be forced to visit you again," Ankoku growls, standing and causing the dark energy around his fist to dissipate. Then, turning to the three brothers, "And you, my children! You were to recruit, not try to kill everyone! I never...oh, for the love of...never mind. Let's go home, boys."

They all said in chorus "Yes sir." They all had their own thoughts about their chastising, but they would never 'dare' talk back to their father

The three children very literally born from nothing fade from sight as their father sends them back through the veil and into the Citadel of the Void. Ankokutenshi turns back to Ark for but a moment. He raises one fist, thumb extended and pointing toward himself. Then, he raises his index and middle fingers, pointing them at his eyes, then points only his index finger at Ark while he fades away through the veil.

"_I'm watching you."_

Ark pulled his hood over his head and let the cloak cover his body before turning away from where the great shadow once was.  
Jaith walked up behind him, cannon raised.

Ark started laughing

"Mere creation..." he turned his head towards Jaith, "Ignorant fool... I am a Catalyst for change, a change for the better..."  
"Change? What are you talking about..." Jaith asked, his eye narrowing behind his visor.  
"The Galactic Federation rules through Manipulation and Deceit, where as the pirates rule through Fear and Tyranny... neither of them deserves control... I'm going to wipe both out... but to do so I need power... and lots of it..." Ark turned his body fully towards Jaith, "I don't care about this land, its problems or its people... but there is one thing these people have access to that we don't... a power that is not based off of technology... powers of the mind, spirit and soul..."  
"And let me guess... your going to find a way to gain this power so that you can use it to overthrow both the GF and Space Pirates if and when we get back to our own universe?"  
"Exactly..."  
"Your insane Ark!" Jaith yelled as he aimed his cannon for Ark's head, the only unprotected area on his body, "And what makes you think I'm going to let you get away with that!"  
"Simple..." With one quick movement Ark grabs the end of Jaith's cannon with his free arm and moves it out of the way as he fires of a dark beam shot into the chest of his brother, and while his brother struggles within the grip of the dark beam, Ark proceeds to shoulder tackle him to the ground "Because your too weak to execute your own brother..." He turns away from Jaith and proceeds to jump onto the wall, only to jump off onto the second level of the pillar; he repeats this until he exits through the very hole in the ceiling he came from. His thoughts return to the great shadow... '_Watching me..._'

Dark Link watches Ark leave, then turns back to Link, "Where were we...?"  
"We were about to start bout 3..." Link said narrowing his eyes and raising his sword and shield...

"...Hmph... thought this would be a horrible place to start a fight at the moment... hmmm..." Dark Link thought about this for a moment, before a wide grin appears on his face "If you want a rematch... follow me!" With that he jumped backwards and up onto the second level, then quickly retreated towards the room at the top of the temple, where an evil creature used to lurk, known as Morpha.  
"Get back here you coward!" Link yelled the water now up to his waist.

Samus' battle with her opponent was far from over however.

She turned her eyes and head, walking back away from the pillar while watching the sides, above and below it.

The situation was not looking too good so far: Dark Samus could levitate, and by seeing her with the Power bombs, M.B bomb and missiles, no doubt she would have a gravity upgrade.

"_Crud… makes me wonder why I left mine…"_

_**Mission**__** 26 End**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shadows are fighting each other again!

Place your bets ladies and gentlemen!

Link vs Dark Link, and Samus vs Dark Samus.

Bad thing Sammy: no gravity suit in the Water Temple means bad things! Tch… oh well, let's see how she manages to get out!

It's a writing spree!! All to get to Season 2! Stay tuned!

See you next mission!

R&R is loved :3


	30. Mission 27 Water Temple surprises!

_**Disclaimer:**_

Metroid and Legend of Zelda belong solely to Nintendo. Other Characters belong to their respective owners.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The 'children' of the Void were all sitting back at the castle.

"Awww... This is so _not_ COOL!" Tabais's aura flared up with frustration. "Man, why do we get punished just for having fun?"  
"Need I remind you, Tabais, that Father is very strict when he gives us an order. It is not to be taken lightly. Though I must say that I extended an invitation to those gathered in the temple. The watermancer was curious, but before he could truly answer, the pirates arrived."  
"Yeah! Dad recruited the pirates... After I had extended an invitation to one of them and they took me to their leader. Ya know... Dad never did really lay out the details of the partnership."  
"That is true, though we should have been able to intuitively see what he was willing to give."  
"Oh, will both of you quit your whining. Father is angry now, but I doubt it will come to too much a consequence. Father is more interested in protecting the three of us, then sending us to our oblivion."

_**The Legend of Zelda – The Metroid's Shadow**_

_**Mission 27 – Water Temple Surprises**_

The pirates slowly move through the chamber after the hall they were in, a surprisingly simple one.

Perhaps it had some kind of puzzle, or some kind of falling rocks or something before, but for now it is simply a room.

Once the pirates reach the other side, they enter the door and close it behind them. This chamber is surprisingly dry, having only a pool of water in the center and nothing more, the ample area around the pool looking as if it has never been wet before at all.  
"This will do" Horathee says, and the pirates scatter. Minako is placed gently on the ground, the stretcher of bendezium fibers simply detaching from the armorsuits and remaining as a cushion for the injured girl: though bendezium is very hard by nature, and while bendezium fibers are generally kept quite rigid for defensive purposes, they can be manipulated by the commandos at will. This allows them to give the stuff a semi-yielding property which makes it a surprisingly comfortable pillow.

Vulthee then turns to her to apply the second dose of Blue Goo to the gaping wound.

The others do likewise, scattering about to scan the area for dangers and spreading out over the large room.

"Darithee, remain here. We should have someone present to watch over our sleeping flock."

The indicated commando nods to the team commander, gently placing Kazuko on the ground and producing a cushion of bendezium fibers for her as well, she being the other one whose health is questionable.

This done, he sits down next to both her and her sister, between the two of them and in easy reach of each. This will allow him to not only watch over both effortlessly (as they are in need of more careful watching than any of the others, who are simply tired), but it also affords easy access to Minako's wounds so that he can change the bandage when the time for that comes. All commandos are, of course, trained in the basic application of bandages and Blue Goo, the two most important medical items in use by the Zebesian Space Pirates.

"..."

Kazuko was now asleep.  
It seemed nothing could be able to wake neither her nor her other 4 sisters.  
Yet, as a matter of fact she was thinking thoroughly some passages of her life.  
Some battles, lost and gained allies/friendships. Compromises with the city of Akihabara and rest of their world (their since they're no longer over there) Some chaotic situations they or she had to pass in order to resguard not only the city's safety, but their own as they could be used like Yoshiko once she got hacked in one of the missions for nothing they could do consciously.  
Probably such thoughts made her move her position occasionally or it was simply an instinctual one but it didn't matter.  
She was ok and the rest of the group.  
Then again, why did she have some sort of weird feeling towards her guardian pirate...? that should be discussed within after she awakes

Darithee silently turns his gaze downward at Kazuko as she shifts in her sleep, then turns his watchful eyes back to the sensor readings on his HUD.  
Horathee and Melothee move around the left side of the pool, while Rekthee and Vulthee move around the right side and Encarathee flies over the middle.

There does not appear to be a whole lot of anything, despite the room's large size.

There is easily enough water in that pool in the center to hold a being of great size, perhaps even a Zebesian battlesub.

Were it empty, it would be an excellent dock for the repulsor sleds commonly used as troop transports on Aether when the Hunter cleaned out the Organization facility there. As it is, it could hold some variety of sea-monster of the most unpleasant kind. It must be thoroughly scanned and mapped in order to verify that there are no threats within it. The three parties meet on the opposite side, having decided not to investigate the doors in each, but rather bar them with blocks of stone dragged up from the floor (after determining that doing so was safe). These stones can easily be placed back in their spots by two commandos each when that time comes, but until then there they will remain. Horathee gestures to the pool of water and all five commandos leap in with Rekthee at point.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ankokutenshi fades into sight before his children, and turns toward them slightly annoyed.

"You know that I permit you to enjoy yourselves as much as you will, provided that it does not interfere with the mission. I know that much of your behavior is a result of abnormalities which are inherent in your existence, which is why I don't punish you for them. In actuality, I pulled you back here because that particular place was overpopulated by enemies. You three are strong, extremely so when you are together, but there were simply too many there for it to be even remotely safe. You could have been beaten, particularly by that human who arrived last. He could probably have beaten any one of you. As such, I felt that redeployment was in order."

"Yes, Father, I completely agree. The second he made his retaliatory attack, I knew we were in over our heads. He's just too strong for us right now. I apologize for how rash I was to put En and Tabais in that predicament. We'll see that human again though. When we're ready... then we'll crush him!"  
"Jace is correct, and I am surprised at my own rash actions. I should have seen his power long before we began to fight him. I apologize Father."  
"Well... We're gonna kick his butt later anyways. He'll feel the burn..."

Ankokutenshi sighs, then turns to En.

"Look, son, here in the scrying pool. This human(oid) is alone and outside the temple of water. Go and try to recruit him. Jace, Tabais, stay here. He would probably be intimidated if all three of you were to go."

En looked and then bowed.

"Yes father. I will not fail you again." In a flash and a bolt he was gone. He appeared at Lost Woods. He looked over the area, assessing exactly where his target was.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaith, who had been previously shot by Ark with the Dark Beam, finally managed to break free of it, moments before a dark shadowy Samus bolted right overtop of him.

He quickly got to his feet, his head poked out of the water which had no ending as how far it would rise

'_It's times like these I wish I didn't give away those masks..._' Link thought, now swimming in place as the water rose "...This is going a lot slower then I remember..." he said just a moment before Dark Samus flew across his vison, "...ooooooookay..."

Samus began to move slowly through the rising water, it was to her head now, so there was no chance of her being able to jump up onto one of the higher platforms.

"..Damnnit..."

She took long strides, and readied a missile, the cannon barrel gave a muffled sound from under the water and the barrel sectioned out, and opened out.

Dark Samus noticed and all of a sudden came bolting around the corner towards Samus, half her body was under the water, though she was unhindered by it

Underwater... No gravity suit and your dark 'alter ego' barreling at you like a torpedo. That would be considered screwed if the Huntress had not already began to plot ahead, but the serious lack of mobility and what's going on looked pretty damn dim to her.

She began to fall back and at an angle with the cannon already drawn up, and with a rushing off water, a flurry of bubbles, and a trial of swirling water, a missile erupted from out of the barrel, and torpedoed at Dark Samus, unhindered.

It was the focus of the Dark Hunter that hindered her from moving quickly away from the missile which the impact caused her to momentarily lose her ability to levitate, falling onto the sand bellow.

Well that bought some time…

Samus fired another missile off expecting a quick retaliation, and moved to the morphball mode, and charged, shooting across the sand, slowly but certainly much faster than on foot.

She moved around the pillar and spotted Jaith.

_"What is he doing down here? Wait, where is Xion...?"_

"..." Dark Samus immediately curled up into morphball mode and boosted out of the way of the second missile fired, doubling backwards to cut in front of Samus...

Jaith turned to Samus

"Where the hell is Xion?" he asked over the com.  
"..I don't kno- wait..."

"HOLY CRAP THE WATER'S RISING EVEN MORE!" Xion yelled, standing on the second level, the water getting up to his waist.

"er... think I heard some garbled holler from up above... That's him... Now be careful, my twin is still down here, and by the look on radar... Damn, there she is..."  
She sent the reply back. And started to roll backwards, at a momentary stand still from the water, and slowly began to charge to go back the other way. Her mind racing with possible plans.

Dark Samus bolted around the corner towards Samus, almost knocking Jaith off his feet in the process...

"HEY!" Jaith yelled, aiming his cannon and firing off a light beam shot at the dark blue orb rolling on the ground, missing horribly

"...I am not amused..." Xion mutted as he was now floating up to the third level on the water

Link was humming Zelda's lullaby while floating on his back, completely oblivious to what was happening below him.

Charade, who sat upside down on the ceiling of the main room, watched everything.

She looked down, and frowned at Link and the floating offworlder.

"..You're a lizard... Can't you crawl up a wall or something..?"

Xion turned his head towards the shadow

"Quiet you..." he glared.

"What? I only stated the obvious... You don't need to get huffy with me..."

Link pulled himself onto the third platform and ran around until he spotted a large serpent head statue with a black and white bull's eye on it. He immediately pulled out his hookshot and latched onto the statue and was pulled onto a platform near a door.

At the same time, Xion managed to crawl up onto the third level as well, shaking himself off and looking around.

He spotted Jaith, Samus and her shadow down in the depths

"Damn it! They look like they're having a hard time... if only there was some way I could get rid off all this damn water!" he yelled.

She crossed her arms, eyeing the offworlder.

"Besides, if you want to get the water back down..."

She turned and pointed at a cove in one of the walls, there was a door there, barred shut, next to the door was scripture on the wall.

"Play the song of the Royal Family, and it will go down... Though I'm pretty sure you don't know the song, let along have the right instrument... Link has that... And he is over there... Going for Morpha's old room..."

"Huh?" Xion turned his head towards Link "Damn it!" He yelled running towards him, "WAIT!"

Link turned away from the door he was about to open and looked at Xion

"Who...What... are you? And what do you want?"

--------------------  
Jaith 'ran' at Dark Samus, but his suit lacked the gravity upgrade as well

"Damn it, can't move fast enough in this water!" he yelled in his helmet

_"I wish I had power bombs..."_Samus though, cut in through a plan that would have ended up with not so good results involving implosion... She finished her charge, and shot back away from the dark blueish black ball, dropping a quick bomb.

Dark Samus unmorphed and aimed at Samus, firing off another missile...

--------------------

"I need to lower the water level otherwise my allies are going to definitely get their asses kicked by Samus's dark counterpart..." Xion explained.  
"Dark counterpart?" Link repeated, seeing Xion nod he turned his head back to the door he was about to enter

"Our rematch is going to have to wait..." he muttered to himself before turning back to Xion "Ok I'll do it!" he quickly equipped the Iron Boots and walked to the edge of the platform.

"Wait! Won't you like... drown if you go down there?"  
"Don't worry; I can breathe underwater... kinda..." Link said before jumping in.

--------------------

_"GAHH!!"_  
Samus aimed to swerve and shoot off tot he side in a tight 90 degree turn but was still under the liability of lack on movement, and the missile being unhindered. It hit the ball dead on, and sent up in a plume of sand and bubbles.

Charade watched, arms crossed, still sitting on the ceiling.

"..Ow... That looked like it might have hurt..." 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slowly, a great being starts to rise up out of the pool the pirates are currently at, its five heads questing for what it seeks.

Ah, there it is: the six creatures down there on the ledge, the ones that will provide its next meal!

"Commandos, I have contact," Darithee says over the com, rising up to his feet and initializing his quantum scythe. Five commandos rise out of the water around the creature, and Darithee joins them shortly.

What's this? Five new things? Is it possible that they are going to fight it? Nothing ever fights! The thing lashes out in five different directions with its heads, snapping at thin air as the black things move easily out of the way in a burst of scale-searing heat. The hydra roars in pain at this, and whips around to target one creature in particular.

Five heads strike out at the one with a tube on its back, and two of them hit. The hydra screeches in triumph with its three remaining heads, a screech which suddenly turns to a howl of agony as one of its heads' skull is shattered by another of the things, the one with a great thing on its arm (which is what was used to shatter the head).

"Rekthee!" Vulthee yells in surprise, her voice only audible to herself. She immediately dives forward, shifting her beloved sniper rifle and swinging it like a great club. One of the two heads holding Rekthee is struck, its skull caving in and spewing blood.

The thing releases Rekthee in its pain, turning on Vulthee and snapping at her with the remaining four heads. It is interrupted in mid flight as a small pain blossoms into a searing wound in its underbelly.

It looks down with two heads to see what has happened, only to find that its attacker, the one with the particularly funny-looking backpack, has already fled.

The hydra shrieks in rage and pain at this, its heads lashing about wildly at the black things all around it.

The shattered head hangs limply, weighing the entire hydra down.

Encarathee fires an incendiary grenade at one of the other heads, which detonates to engulf it in flames.

That one, too, falls limply to the ground, but it does not spray blood as the other did.

The three remaining heads whip around toward Encarathee and lash out, one of which catches hold of her leg.

The head whips about with Encarathee trapped in its maw as the other two howl in victory, then move in to tear the unfortunate commando apart. They never get the chance. Darithee lands on the back of the head holding his squadmate's ankle, extending a blade of bendezium from his wrist and slamming it down through the thick, stonelike scales. The head then pops off like the cork on a wine bottle, and the commando on the neck leaps off as he pulls back the disc of bendezium fibers with circumference equal to that of the neck that he used for his attack. This leaves two. Darithee leaps backwards, one head slamming into the stump of neck as it falls to the ground with a spray of gore.

The second head swings around to strike at Horathee, who simply fires a burst of lasers into the gaping maw and through the thing's brain, instantly killing that head.

The final head pulls back, turning away to flee from the scene. However, it never gets the chance to escape as Melothee drops from the ceiling with her arms crossed across her torso, and a pair of wide, curved, brilliant white blades of energy erupts from the twin cylinders in her hands. She seems to pass through the creature's head and neck, whipping out the twin falchions and twisting in the air as she falls toward the ground. The head falls shortly thereafter, the wound cauterized, and the entire creature's body follows after a moment.

Together, the commandos drop to the ground around the corpse and open its skin, exposing the bloody meat inside.

They let most of the thing be, working primarily with the tail.

This part of the creature's body has nothing important in it, and is almost entirely muscle. They collect from this a substantial amount of meat, and return to where the girls still lay. They create a disk on stilts of bendezium fibers on the ground, upon which they place the meat before washing their armor in the water.

The water returns to its normal crystalline transparency almost instantaneously, peculiarly enough, suggesting heavy circulation therein.  
The patrol, fight, cleaning of meat, and washing altogether took approximately two hours. Most of that was retrieving the meat.  
Their equipment clean, the commandos return to the camp and set about their tasks. Horathee and Encarathee take places on the sides of the camp (which is in one of the corners of the room).

Melothee walks about the inside of the camp, checking on the three girls who are uninjured.

Vulthee and Darithee crouch next to Kazuko and Minako, changing the red-armored girl's bandages and applying Blue Goo. While all this is going on, Rekthee crouches next to the water, slowly cooking the meat on the disk with a flame of phazon, the others having agreed to equalize supplies of the stuff among them prior to breaking camp.

The scent of the meat begins to waft around the area, and the hydra's bloody, dismembered corpse sits upon the edge of the pool of water in mute testament to the efficiency and skill of the Zebesian Commandos.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xion glared at the shadow which was above

"Can you do anything HELPFUL!?" he yelled, turning sharply towards Dark Samus.

He pulled one of his weapons back and activated the blade, which slowly started to charge with a bright light, he slashed out towards Dark Samus as large wave of energy shot out of the blade, rapidly draining the energy supply of his weapon...

Dark Samus was about to fire off another missile before the energy wave cut into her shoulder

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" she reared back, the radioactive blue liquid flowing out of her wound...

"BOOYAH! THREE POINTS YOU LAME COPY!" Xion yelled in triumph.

"Patience...Which is something I don't have..."

She looked down and at the copy offworlder, thinking.

"Hey! Up here!"  
She made a rude gesture.

Samus turned, and exited the ball mode; she faced her counter part, and locked onto her, firing off another missile.

"Eat this!"  
"HrrrrrrAAAAAAAAGH!" Dark Samus yelled out in rage, as her phazon exploded around her due the missile.

She turned towards Xion with almost a snarl; suddenly she took off like a rocket upwards.

"Oh crap..." Xion muttered as he eyes shrank.

Dark Samus busted out of the water and grabbed Xion by the neck with lightning speed.

"XION!!"

Samus aimed her left arm up, and fired out the grapple beam. The blue stream shot up through the water, and gripped to the ceiling of the room, and she shot up.  
Charade's eyes widened.

"..Fast..."

Charade crouched against the wall, and left off and at Dark Samus, turning formless, and aiming to cover her.

"Peeeeeest..." This word escaped Dark Samus like a hiss, phazon dripping from the wound on her shoulder, she aimed her cannon at his head at point blank and began to charge.

-Splat!- The formless black mass paused in mid air, a quick tendril shot out of it and back tot he ceiling as the shadow drew back and away.

The blue stuff... Shadow Link who she recently saw...

Smelled the same. She did not dare go near it.  
The barrel of the cannon glew and an orb of energy formed into a ball, the water hissed from the heat.

Same flew out of the water with a splash and in the air, cannon aimed at Dark Samus, right at where the Phazon dripped, she fired, the cannon kicking back with the force.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" As the orb of energy connected with the wounded spot Dark Samus's entire shoulder seemed to explode, she let go of Xion who dropped to the ground and let her charge loose into the ceiling above, she stumbled away from Xion and turned to Samus, phazon now seeming to flow freely from her shoulder...

Xion looked up weakly, his eyes shot open and he gasped, scrambling backwards from the leaking Phazon.  
Dark Samus's eyes flared with rage behind her visor, her cannon arm twitching violently. A long semi-transparent light blue tendril extended from her wounded shoulder and whipped around.

Samus stared, hanging from the ceiling from the grapple beam, the cannon still trained. This was not looking too good. She moved her legs quickly back and forth to build momentum to throw herself into one of the coves in the wall and work from there, rather than go bak in the water.

"..Shit..."

Dark Samus's cannon arm continued to twitch, she raised her other hand, and with its index finger, moved it across where her throat would be then pointed at Samus.

She limped towards the hole in the ceiling and leaped through it to the outside.

If she could speak in complete sentences this is what she would say:

'_I will be the one to take your head..._

"Ow..." Xion muttered getting up...

Samus frowned, watching her shadow leave. Oh great... The 'throat slash'...

Seemed she was gaining enough intelligence for a proper threat.

"...Are you ok? Well if you are hurry up and get out of here. The place is still filling up and you could drown."

"I can swim and there's a hole in the ceiling RIGHT THERE!" Xion yelled pointing to the well... hole... in the ceiling... man that thing's been used frequently...

-Crack! - There was a strange sound starting to emerge, coming from the pillar.  
The structure of the temple seemed to hold the water only for the 3rd floor, but the flow of the water didn't seem to try to stop.  
At the contrary, it flowed even more.  
The pillar started to crack slowly, for it would not sustain much water in its inside for long.  
Suddenly, the doors of such structure, from the 3rd floor opened widely and in a blast, releasing more water. Something had gone wrong.

Link surfaced with a gasp

"Sorry... I... couldn't. The song didn't work... wait…wasn't there more of you guys?"

"Yeah... That would be Jaith who is still on the bottom level..."

She thought for a moment, swinging herself over, which was already submerged by a foot or so, and sent a com link to the said hunter.

"Jaith, how are you holding up down there?"

Jaith sighed and crossed his arms underwater as he received the message

"I'm fine, although I have no way of getting up due to all this water..." he said to Samus.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoshiko's nose starts to move.  
It seems she started to sniff the food since her mouth started to move mumbling some suggestive words.  
Keiko repeated and awoke much quicker than her leader, trying to stand up before opening her eyes.  
Finding that she couldn't, she remained sat down and opened her eyes.  
The first thing she saw was the bloody hydra and let out an audible gasp, taking her hands to her mouth as an instinctive response.

"What is that?" she pointed

Her sister finally woke up, really not noticing the hydra but rather the smell of the cooking meat.

"... that... that smells good" the blue leader tried also to stand up but as Keiko, she remained sat down. There where still signs of sloppiness in her eyes.

Yoko was still asleep though, it seems she was going to need much time.  
Yet not as Kazuko, she looked like not only she was going to spend much of the time asleep, but that she actually needed it.

She would occasionally mumble some random words softly, all of them in Japanese. Although most of them where rebounding in the same question:

"... _Is it possible… love_...?"

Darithee looks over at Kazuko curiously as he helps Vulthee with Minako, raising a piece of material which will become a bandage as soon as the nannites therein are activated to further speed the healing process. He raises an eyeridge at her, not understanding what she said due to the fact that the girls do not use that language enough to have developed a cipher for it.

"That" Rekthee informs Keiko (since he is the closest to her position), not looking up from his cooking "is where we got this meat. It used to be a hydra, I think it's called."  
"And well it should," states Melothee to Yoshiko. "Rekthee's cooking today."  
"Better him than any of you," Vulthee laughs, keeping her eyes on the wound as she dispenses another carefully calculated amount of Blue Goo onto Minako's wound.

"We are eating Hydra... well; you don't get to eat things like that regularly..." Keiko replied a bit nervous.  
"It's better than anything... man I'm dying of..."  
"You've already eaten... thrice!!!" The fighter demanded  
"Hey... I do need energy ya know"

At this the only reply was a harsh stare to the Leader.  
Yoko woke up because of the discussion; she brushed her eyes with her hands, yawning in the curse.

"What's for dinner Chiisai-chan?" she said, still without looking at the scenery.  
"Hydra..." Yoshiko said like if it where a normal dish  
"Erm... and 'dad's' not here... we're still in the temple..." the purple cyber girl reminded  
"Oh... is Hydra a fish?"  
"Not exactly…"  
"A hydra is an apparently draconic serpent with multiple heads and in some myths will grow even more heads out of the stump of one which is cut off. Clearly our hydra is not of that variety" Rekthee jokes to Yoko, flipping the meat with a 'spatula' of bendezium fibers.

"So... we're eating dragon..." Yoko said with some degree of discomfort, but later she replies quite cheerfully "I've never had dragon before, that must be kewl"

"Um... you think Kazuko and Minako will be ok?" the blue Leader turned her attention to Vulthee and Darithee.

It is Vulthee who replies to Yoshiko's question, carefully placing the bandage over Minako's wound.

"Minako will be fine, as I have said before. She would fare better if she where to wake up and eat something, but she will heal without doing so. As for Kazuko, Darithee didn't come up with any abnormalities, and the standard lifesign reader will detect anything life threatening. If there's something wrong, it's that she's just expended too much energy."

"Yeah..." Yoshiko looks up to Kazuko, she looked quite tired "Hacking all 4 of us on Cyber mode and her dark side must be quite tiring... and... why is she blushing anyways?"  
"Must be dreaming of some guy at High school..." Keiko joked "Probably that Tatsuro guy from group 3-B"  
"Nah... That's not right. I think she has better likes than that"

Both girls start laughing out loud. It appeared such subject brought them memories. Not to much to Yoko who looked puzzled

"What with Suro-kun?" she asks  
"Ne... nani mo nai (no, nothing) ..." the blue leader replies. All signs off fatigue had gone away from her.  
"Soo, nani mo nai Yoko-chan" her sister replied, starting to laugh again while mumbling something like 'heh, that guy'

Yoko now looked unpleased since she wasn't joined on the chat.

The commandos look at each other in puzzlement, wondering what the crap the girls could be talking about. They have _got_ to come up with a cipher for that language, whatever it is.

"Alright, it's ready," Rekthee says, pulling back the bendezium fibers making up the range and ending up with just a platter with a bunch of fillets of hydra on it. Then, the commandos produce disks of bendezium fibers and 'forks' out of fibers (a program very hastily written by Encarathee), passing one of each to the currently waking girls as dishware.

"Where are the sticks?" Yoshiko looks at the forks

"Just complement them and grab them…" Keiko replied hastily.

"Fish!" Yoko squeals in excitement but then she's stopped when Yoshiko raises her hand

"No, hydra" the leader winks at Yoko  
"Oh... yeah..."  
"Well, let's stop talking about Kazuko's boyfriends and random cutlery and let's eat!" Keiko raises her fork in the air  
"Hai!" the orange acrobat squeals again "Itadakimasu!"  
"Speaking of such... wonder what she's actually thinking..."

Kazuko remained still on her position.  
Though the pink colorations had gone out she occasionally moved her mouth without pronouncing any word.  
It seemed that not even on her sleep her mind could be able to rest.  
But what she thought at that moment wasn't actually anything related to any battle... or at least one she had to use weapons...

"…_it's been a long time… but can it really be this feeling… love?"__  
_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside the temple, Ark decides to pay a visit to the now crashed ship he arrived at this world in with the convenience it was merely at some 2 miles from the lake, if not less.

Forcing the twin set of the ship's doors open, he enters briskly

'_...At least the back-up lights are functional..._' he thought moving towards the storage area. On the way there he encountered a few large blue beetle like creatures that attacked by leaping. Ark made short work of them using his plasma saber and dark beam.

Stepping over the remains of one of the unfortunate scientists who had lost their lives during the crash as he came upon the storage bay doors he managed to open the doors wide enough to slide inside.

He looked around, most of the crates housing the various upgrades that were supposed to have been for Jaith and Ark's suits had been dumped but there were still a few crates left inside.

He walked over to one sliced the top off using his plasma saber, smiling.

"Lucky me..." he muttered as he pulled out a helmet from inside, an older version of the one he used to have, but it should work. He placed it on and activated the HUD; everything seemed to be in order.

His eyes were caught on something in the corner of the room, a small container, leaking a glowing blue substance

"...Hmmm? Phazon... I wasn't aware that the GF had any on this ship..."

_**Mission**__** 27 End**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alrighty! So the multiple battles are over and it's time to GTFO the water temple. At least Samus' and company have it easy with the hole in the … er… ceiling (yeah... that's too over used…)

But what about the Pirates and the CGA? After eating what seems to be Hydra meatloaf (lol), how will they get out? And… what happened to the rest of the crew? What with Ark… why was he hired to get that Triforce shard and by _who_? Not to mention who is Ankoku trying to recruit this time..

Find out, next time.

See you next mission!


	31. Mision 28 Calm before the storm

_**Disclaimer:**_

Metroid and Legend of Zelda belong solely to Nintendo. Other Characters belong to their respective owners.

* * *

"Jaith, how are you holding up down there?"

The battle in the water temple had ended for Samus and the rest, but the only thing that wasn't stopping was the water itself which flowed as wanting to drown whole Hyrule.

While all of them where in the now starting to flood 3rd floor, Jaith was still stuck in the 1st floor, sat down on the sand with arms crossed.

"I'm fine, although I have no way of getting up due to all this water..." he said to Samus

She sighed.

"Thought as much... Well heck... Hold on, I have an idea."

She raised her left arm up against and sired the grapple beam back out and into the ceiling.

She walked a pace, and stepped off the edge of the top platform, and sank down, feeding more 'line' to the blue beam as she slowly sank tot he bottom.

As she touched down to the bottom, sand and sylph stirred in curling clouds as her other foot hit bottom.

Her left arm was still raised, and outstretched.

The electric blue of the grapple beam still held strong. She spoke through the com link.

"Well get over here so I can pull you out."

Jaith made his way over to Samus as fast as he could, which... wasn't exactly fast... none the less he eventually got over to her

"So now what? I climb aboard?"

"..No.. I wrap this beam around your neck and haul you up... what do you think? ... Yes 'climb aboard'... And watch were you put your hands over wise I _will _leave you down here..."

'_Hmm... Is it worth having to find my own way up? nah..._' Jaith sighed as his cannon folded down, revealing his right hand. He looked at Samus's Grappling beam '_I've _**got**_ to get me one of those..._' he thought before grabbing hold of her wrist, blushing. Thankfully no one could see inside his helmet…

"It better not rain for days after this..." Xion grumbled, the water now reaching his waist "And I want a nice rest when I get back to the ship!" he yelled.  
"Is all you do complain?" Link said crossing his arms as he stood beside Xion.

"So far that is all he seems to do..." Charade crossed her arms as she was once again sitting in the ceiling.

_**The Legend of Zelda – The Metroid's Shadow**_

_**Mission 28 – Calm before the Storm**_

"...Oh frack... I could have just thrown this down here... It should be compatible with your suit... Oh well, I'm already down here..."  
She looked at Jaith, looking back up at the surface of the churning waters which where quickly filling up the rest of the room. The grapple beam retracted and they drew up, the sand and sylph curling into small clouds where their feet had been.

Drake, the Zora who had been watching and participating in some of the battles finally sighs, grounding his massive axe in the sand next to him.

"Enough."

And with those words, the water around him bends.

It forms into a sphere, which in turn expands into a cylinder all the way up to the ceiling. A bit of water remains in the Zora's hand, which forms several holes in it. He slowly waves this item through the air slowly, a mournful note ringing out.

Without missing a beat, the hole shifts in size to create a different note on the second stroke.

The zora repeats this process nine more times. While he does this, the water changes in position very slightly, the way it vibrates shifting slightly, and the notes ring clearly through the entire room.

The song of the Hyrule Royal Family sounds throughout the area, and the influx of water comes to a slow halt and even pulling back slightly to leave the topmost level of the room dry.  
Drake grunts in exertion, falling to all fours and the water collapsing around him.

"You...will have to do the rest. Charade, if you would be so kind, pull me out. I'm afraid I'm spent."

"..Whoa... Nice." The shadow looked directly down through the crystalline waters and at her friend. She detached herself from the wall, and splashed into the water. At the point of impact her form disintegrated into coiling black clouds, and drew into itself, and began to move down. The movement was soon a snakelike winding, and Charade became a water serpent with fins, and made her way down. The serpent pulled up just before plowing nose first to the sandy floor, and leveled out, laying on the bottom just in front of the Zora.

"Neat trick with the notes."

"I'm...glad you approve," Drake manages, pushing himself onto his back, axe still clutched in his hand. "Can we go now?"

"_..And here I was thinking you were the patient one..."_  
The shadow serpent sand down into the sand, form dispersing into a long black streak on the floor. Then it slithered and placed it's head under Drake, shirking down into a more disk like shape, and rose up, forming herself into a large flat shelled sea turtle, which slowly flapped it's spaded fore and back legs up.

"_Typically that is the case, but said trait is as strained as my body is at the moment_" Drake says over the link, turning to grip the edges of the turtle's shell.

_"..Hm, guess I would be a bit impatient as well..."__ s_he replied with a bit of enthusiasm.

The turtle's neck craned upwards and turned a slight angle to look up and check the current depth. The pressure receded, and the head poked out of the water, followed by the uppermost tip of the shell, and followed by the rest with Drake, and paddled over to the third level.

_"That'll be five rupees for the one-way." _The turtle docked along side the stone shelf of the platform.

"_You'll have to put it on my tab_" Drake chuckles tiredly, rolling off the turtle's back and onto the damp stone of the topmost level of the central pillar.

The turtle rose it's spaded fore legs up onto the shelf, and pulled itself up, and rolled into itself, and rolled out into the humanoid figure. She sat there, legs crossed, and hunched over.

"...So what do you think cause the water leveling ... mechanism to go awry like that?"

"I can't say I know," Drake says, pushing himself up to lean against the pillar. "It's possible that, since it hasn't been used in so long, something in the mechanism itself finally gave. Beyond that, I don't have any ideas."

"..Hmm... Makes sense to me... "

"Hey sweet the water went down..." Link said looking around, he spotted Drake, being the good natured soul is was he walked over to him and asked, "Are you ok?"

Both Samus and Jaith emerged from the water. She to noticed the water had stopped its rising, and had receded to just below the uppermost platform. The cannon drew back and revealed a bright blue gloved hand. This hand then reached down and grabbed Jaith around one arm, wretched him off, and threw him at the said platform.

"Whew... Thanks Samus..." Jaith said standing up straight.  
"...Ok now that we're all back together... now what?" Xion asked

"Well... Now... We... One moment..."

Each word was emphasized as she swung herself back and forth, drawing momentum, and gaining height with each swing, until the came back at the platform she was facing and cut off the beam. She landed to the platform with a slight bend, and drew herself up.

"..Ok... What to do now... Your brother, than damnable copy of mine... Ridley and Galamee by the looks of it, and those three and their 'Father' seem to be gone... So... Where are The Six and the sisters..? I suppose since we met up, we can try to follow through with the plan and find them... But I have a hunch they already have company... And are in good hands from what... Oh hell... Encarithee and Horathee said back at Jack's ship and in the forest..."

"So either we A. Go find the girls... or B. Do something else..." Jaith said.  
"I vote for C. which is 'go back to the ship and have cookies and pie'..." Xion muttered.

"We would need milk to go with the pie and cookies, but there is none on the ship... So no plan C..." Samus down at the lizard, hidden sarcasm in what she said, then looked back up. "Well, doing something else sounds very promising"

She rolled her eyes

".. I say we look for the sisters... Though they are pretty damn safe if they are with Ridley's team..."

She brought up her map. The only thing there was the 3d map out of the current 'Chamber' and all doors leading off to other chambers and areas.

"Well what's our plan of action!" Jaith said.  
"Damn it! I knew we were missing something!" Xion muttered, "Milk, how FOOLISH of me to forget..."

"You did not forget, I had to leave it out because you had to pack all those damn insta-noodle cups of yours! Which by the way you need to clean out of the ship when we get back! That's what the incinerator is for!"  
She looked down, glaring unseemly at Xion, but it quickly faded, and she gave a laugh.

"Ah yes... I just looooooove those insta-noodles..." Xion said, his stomach growled "By the way... you guys most likely don't care, but I'm hungry, where's the food..."  
Jaith sighed "Do you EVER think using your head?"

"Sorry, but no... I don't really need food in the suit, so I don't carry any rations...Ho... sitting and standing here with arguments over petty things like noodle cups is getting us know where fast, so lets get moving.. Question is: where to start first? There are several ways we can go on all three levels..."

"I couldn't help but overhear... would you like a map?" Link asked, turning his head away from the Zora over to the offworlders.

Samus turned her head to the long eared green garbed Guy.

"..A map? You have one of this area?"

"Well I did spend a good day or three inside of here..." Link said reaching into his bag

"..So you had to stay here for three days? Then in that case you must know the place pretty well then..."

After a while of looking, he pulled out a scroll tossing it towards the offworlder in orange armor.

"..Dang... I haven't seen a map like this since before the Chozo... Yeah..." She said with mild surprise at the map.

Though she should not have been expecting such from the planet and how primitive technologically wise anyways. She caught the map in her right hand (cannon still retracted) and took her other, grabbing the bottom roll, and opening it up. The scanner downloaded the map and added it to her map. This took the time of about two in a half seconds before she let go of the bottom allowing it to roll up on itself, and tossed it back.

"Wow that was fast..." Link said putting it away...  
"Well... least we have a map..." Jaith replied "now we won't get lost..."

"Well, that's scanners for you... Though it had a considerable lag on that Parasite Queen a while back... Anyways... Let's have a look at this map and see what we have... Oh, and I will upload the maps to you two."

She opened the com and put in a transfer to upload the maps. Then she brought down the 3D map, and checked it out.

"…Wow... Interesting place..."

Jaith opened the map immediately after receiving it, eyes widening in surprise

"Holy moly this place is complex... as if this place was purposely designed for people to get lost in..."  
"Yeah... I pretty much despise this place beyond all reason..." Link said standing up straight "Which reminds me..." he turned towards the door he was about to open before Xion rudely interrupted him, "I have a shadow to take care off..."

"The only objective is to locate the sisters... Lets see..."

She reopened the map and panned it out to see the entire temple, and began to look for possible rooms, or wait for the suit's sensors to pick up any thing that might be of use.

She took her time to move around cautiously to where the source of sloshing and splashing water had subsided. Earlier and for what seemed minutes, the pillar had shaken and shuddered as though from heavy impacts. She peeked around the corner of one of the walls, despite the blaring radar (which she then turned off) and spotted Ridley, and Galamee... Even though despite the thick bendizium armor, Galamee looked beat.

It turns out that Ridley is currently attempting to extricate his retainer from the deep, deep water of the room with the pillar.

"Blast it Galamee, use your gigantic flippers and swim!"  
"Flippers!? They're only hands, and I'm wearing bendezium fiber armor! It's one of the densest materials approved for _any_ kind of armor, let alone that of personnel!" the Elite says annoyedly through the comlink, attempting to pull himself upward (with Ridley's help) with a rope of the fibers.  
"I'm well aware of the technical specifics of your armor, and I also know that you are the single strongest living Zebesian, since Omega died," the space dragon replies, hauling upward on the rope.  
"Oh, you want me to use strength!? Fine, I'll use strength!" Galamee says, a roar erupting from deep in his chest, and the Elite slams his claws into the side of the pillar, into the solid rock and creating his own handhold. He uses this to drag himself upward, repeating the process as many times as are necessary. Deep gouges appear in the stone, permanent markings of this devoted retainer's passage.  
After something like ten minutes of straight climbing, he finally slams a claw into the surface of the third level, dragging himself up and out of the water to flop down on the cold stone ledge.  
"Happy now?" he pants, lacking the strength to pull himself completely out of the water.  
"Extremely. Now, where are we going next?" Ridley asks, looking about and finally spotting the way out. "I think that our commandos will have to take care of themselves for now, because you can't operate underwater. I don't have to breathe, so I could go down by myself, but I doubt that you would be particularly pleased. And besides, after all these years of devoted service I can't just leave you alone in this condition."  
"I think I agree with that assessment of the situation, my Lord," Galamee grunts out, still out of breath. "Just give me a minute and I'll...be back on my feet...ugh."

Samus pulled back around the wall and out of view. She did not think it would matter if she was or was not seen.

Charade, being curious herself, just walked around the pillar from hearing and feeling the same things through the pillar as did the orange clad offworlder. She turned the corner, and stood out in full view looking at the two. She was wearing a smirk.

"...Having fun?"

"Hilarious, shadow. Is that gateway the only path out of this temple?" Ridley asks, turning away from Galamee and crossing his arms.  
"Tread lightly, my Lord, for the Hunter is nearby," Galamee says over the comlink, managing to drag himself into a sitting position up against the central pillar.

"Well..." Charade replied "There are two.. Or now three I should say seeing that the 'shadow' of the orange clad offworlder just blew a hole through the temple roof not too long ago... but you have the exit just mentioned, the gate from which is the 'front door' to the temple, and the portal after you have defeated the temple Guardian.. Though I'm not sure if Morpha is back or not.. But that would take you to the circular platform outside with the scripture of the temple and Zora tribe written on it..."

"I see. Do you think you can make it to there, Galamee?" Ridley asks, turning to the Elite.  
"You have got to be kidding me. I couldn't get there even if I hadn't just slammed my way up this pillar!" Galamee replies, waving a clawed, massive hand for emphasis.  
"I see. Alright then, we'll just have to come up with a slightly different way out."

Charade blinked, and rose a hand.

"…Um... I can help him out through there..."

Hmmm… well that could be an interesting thing to watch, how the pair of pirates try to exit but, that isn't much useful at all.

"Ok, get off your asses. Sitting around wondering what do do won't get us anywhere."  
Samus gave a command over the com link as she turned the corner and approached the group again.

"Well what's the plan then? Pick a random direction and wander around this godforsaken place until we find those girls?" Jaith said over the com.  
Xion looked at Jaith, then back at Samus, '_I should have never broken my com out of anger..._' he thought then sighed, '_And where did that green guy go?_'

"Pretty much. Now come on." She spoke this aloud so Xion could hear.

Samus turned and looked at a floating block platform, and a door in the wall. She turned and walked over tot he edge of the platform shelf, and jumps up it, the platform just before the door, the other two doing the same.

Samus reached out with her left hand and seized the brass looking door knob. Not taking the time to examine the artistic details etched into it, she turned the handle and pushed it in, stepping through as she did so.

The room in the wall was large. Very large.

The floor was sunk in and flowing with water, and least seven feet deep. Off in the center was a short stone wall that was half way submerged.

In the four corners were whirl pool, and out of the wall large red boulders occasionally rolled out from holes in the wall and splashed into he pool, only yo roll to the far end and disappear in the whirl pools. Dotting the surface were a number of odd four legged blue insectiods.

They had single red eyes, and skimmed the surface of the water like the small water skiers back on Earth. The far side was another door.

"...Wow..."

Xion stares blankly into the room

"...how are we going to cross that? And by us I mean me..."

Jaith blinks, his eyes moving from each of the insectiods in the room

"...Something tells me those aren't going to be friendly..."

"We will figure our something...As for our insectiods (er... yeah...) friends..." she pulled up the scanning window and scanned them."Lets see... They are hostile, but not very strong, a few good hits will terminate them..."

She closed the window on the HUD and took another look around, then up to the ceiling.

"...Hey Xion, do you think you would be able to use my grappling beam..?"

"...I don't see why not... I mean, it's more like an item rather then an actually power up that's been integrated into your suit... and how tough could it be to use it..." Xion said with slight confidence.

Samus shrugged.

"Guess your right there... Ok..."

She raised her left arm and held it out to him, later pulling a few windows under configuration, and detached the beam.

The device gave a soft beep, and with a click of the withdrawing holds, let go and fell off.

Xion caught the grappling beam out of the air and attached it to his left arm he adjusted it until it was in a secure and comfortable position

"So what's the plan? Me grappling to the ceiling and swing to the other side?"

Meanwhile, Jaith had his cannon locked onto the insects

"What do we do with these things then?"

"Yes" Samus replied to Xion "I'll fire a few shots in a bit to proved a rough surface for a better grab.. As for these things..."

She turned her attention to the blue insectoids inhabiting the room

"The obvious course of action would be to terminate all hostile organisms within the area to guarantee a safer passage.. So blast the things."

Samus turned her head to one of the said creatures and rose her canon locking onto one, and gave a brief charge to the cannon.

The small orb of energy surged and stabilized at the mouth of the barrel, the cannon itself gave off a steady hum, and she reeled.

The shot flew out form the cannon with a slight kick, and blasted into the creature in a splatter of blue blood, and the whole thing blew apart into the body and legs.

The creature gave off an eerie shriek, and the pieces vanished in green flames.

This was a signal to the other insectoids as they turned along the surface of the water, and leapt at them.

A beam of multicolored light erupted from Jaith's cannon, incinerating one of the insectoids completely. He aimed for another one and fired, repeated this until the room was clear of hostiles.

"It pains me to say that those things are a waste of ammo..."

"Well for you anyways...No... Wait... Yeah, they are..."  
She checked the meter for the cannon charge that was recently added near the missile ammo meter. Half full. He took another look around the room, and scanned it for good measure.  
"Alright Xion, no more hostilities in here... You're clear to cross."

"With gusto!" Xion said as he aimed the Grappling Beam for the ceiling, the blue beam shot out and attached to the ceiling, Xion tugged a few times to make sure it was stable, then jumped and swung to the other side of the room. The beam detached and retracted into the device as Xion's feet touched the platform on the other side of the room, across from Samus and Jaith, he turned to them

"NOW WHAT?" he yelled.

"Be nice if he did not break his comm. device..." Samus mumbled and decided she would fix that once they returned to the ship.

"Ok, you can either wait there, or take a look and see what's ahead. We might be a few moments... The water is quite turbid on either side of the room." She called out, and refrained from wincing at the echo from the helmet.

_Might as well stay here, we have no IDEA what could be in this place... so I think it would be better if we stayed in a group... concidering if anything did happen I wouldn't be able to signal for help due to my lack of a COM, I'm so going to replace it when we get back to the ship...'_ Xion thought, leaning against the wall.

She later turned to look at Jaith and gave a nod as the all clear, turning later and stepped off the platform and splashed into the waters.

Jaith jumped into the water after Samus, landing behind her.

"Right behind you Samus..." he said over the COM.

"Right. The turbidity of the water on this side as you can see and feel is drawn left... Once we cross that wall then the water will be going in the oppos- ROCK!!" She spoke over the comm. The last bit emphasized as the radar blared and she caught sight of a large brownish red boulder rolling from out of the wall, and splashing down into the pool.

Without a pause, carried by the push of the water and it's own momentum, rolled at them undaunted by the water.

"Move!"

She heaved herself forward with heavy steps, cursing not having the gravity suit upgrade.

"Crap!" Jaith muttered, narrowly missing the rock as he pushed off the wall behind him with all his might, he then started to follow Samus, wondering why the GF hadn't at least given him a Gravity Suit.

Samus turned her head to look back. Nothing but the lower wall and Jaith...

Then the boulder, or a different one came rolling back through on its routine. She turned back and trudged forward to the wall.

When she got to it, she strained herself to her full height and them some to look over.

She then reached up and put both arms on the top of the wall and pulled herself slowly up top.

She stood on the wall and the top of her head and shoulder tanks cleared the water. Here there was no pull.

The water was perfectly tranquil.

Jaith had climbed up the wall just as Samus had.

His own head and shoulder tanks cleared the water as well.

"...Odd..." he said, he was slightly taller then Samus... but not by much...

"Well, this water being how it is would not be so odd... But hit being totally still... That is odd... But then again everything about this planet is odd..."

She walked forward and dropped down. Here the water was pushing to the right instead of to the left. She then began to trudge to the other side, watching the boulder, or boulders ahead, timing them.

Jaith jumped in after Samus, with Xion waiting impatiently on the platform in front of them.

Samus moved through as soon as a boulder passed.

Then froze, and stepped back. A problem...

"Hm.. Slight snag... Because of the depth, how high the ledge is, and that we have no means to move 'normaly' through the water, we won't be able to jump out. We need the grapple beam... But Xion broke his com... So we can't tell him through that... Me or you might have to go back to the center wall and stand on that to tell him..."

She sent that message to Jaith over the com, and shook her head. Just as she was shaking it from the total unnecessarily of the situation, a window came on screen, and the map drew out and displayed a room on the left side of the HUD. It stated that there was room collapsing.

"...Hey Jaith, you reading this?"

"Yes... and there also seems to be some odd energy readings coming from underneath the room as well..." Jaith responded, climbing back onto the center wall and offering Samus a hand up.

"Indeed. Nah, that's ok. You can tell him. We just need the grapple beam... I'll stay down here if he throws it short... That way I can grab it before it gets sucked into one of those corner whirl pools..." She replied and waved a dismissive hand.

"Right..." Jaith stood up straight and turned to Xion, "HEY XION! PASS ME THAT GRAPPLING BEAM!" he yelled.

"Hmm?" Xion opened a single eye, having closed them both waiting for them, "Meh..."

Xion detached the grappling beam from his arm and stood up straight, he pulled back and chucked it at Jaith.  
Jaith reached out and barely caught it

"I assume you want me to cross then pass it to you Samus?" he asked over the COM.

"Sure... Wait... Scratch that, it'll be much faster if we both go at the same time."

"Er... You going to carry me across or vice-versa?" Jaith said with a slight hint of nerviousness in his voice.

Samus ignored the hint of nervous tone from him, but her eyes did give a slight slant. Her tone was the same however.  
"Well you have the grapple beam correct? Besides, if all three of us are going to be sharing it, then you both might want to get a good feel of it... So you'll be carrying me across. Only fair since I helped you last time."

Jaith closed his cannon attached the grapple beam to his left arm. He fired off the blue beam into the ceiling, and extended his right hand at Samus.

Samus steped up and put her left hand around Jaith's neck, and her right cannoned arm around his waist.

"I don't want to hear any remarks. Same to you Xion."

Xion frowned upon hearing Samus, "Oh come on... that's basically like torture..."

Jaith sighed at Xion's comment and hopped off the center wall with Samus, swinging to the platform Xion was on. He deactivated the beam and they both landed on the stone floor, out of the water.

As soon as they landed Samus released her grip and stepped away towards Xion. She was glaring daggers at him through the visor.

"..Torture you say...? Not half a bad idea..."

"...I'm gunna assume you're glaring at me right now..." Xion said, rolling his eyes, "Can't you take a joke?"

"... Sometimes.. But not often."

He stopped her glaring and crossed her arms, then let out a laugh.

"Im kidding! Ok... Lets move on shall we?"

"Right..." Jaith said as he walked over to the door, it didn't appear to have any hinges or a knob, "...How the heck are we supposed to open it?"

As if responding to Jaith's words the door 'magically' rose open revealing a circular room, a large metal grated floor surrounding it under it was a deep pool of clear water with large spikes covering the floor, a small pillar sat in the center of the room. A second door lay directly across the room from the other.

"...Ooookay, that's not freaky..." Xion said sarcasticly...

Jaith reactivated his cannon and slowly walked into the room...

"Ladies first!" Xion said turning to Samus with a half smile.

* * *

It was a dark day for Hyrule Castle, as hundreds of monsters stormed the grounds. They slew anyone that opposed them.  
It just so happens that Ganondorf issued an attack on the castle while everyone was busy inside of the water temple. The castle guards were no match for the force of Ganondorf's creatures.  
The doors to the king's chambers were blasted open by Ganondorf himself

"...Empty..." he muttered looking around the chamber "Hmph... The king of hyrule must have fled... no matter... when I find him I will rid this world of him..." he said as he sat down in the thrown

"...I hate having to remodel though..." he sighed and looked at his hand, the Triforce of power burning brightly, with a thin sliver missing from one of it's edges. He looked up and grinned

_"And so it begins..."_

* * *

_**Mission**__** 28 End**_

* * *

The race is on who can escape the Water Temple first.

What happened to the CGA. What lies within that chamber our favorite huntress and companions have entered…. And more importantly: what's Ganon up to?

Tune in next time on the next episode of thie fic!

See you next mission!


	32. Mission 29 Cause and Effect

_**Disclaimer:**_

Metroid and Legend of Zelda belong solely to Nintendo. Other Characters belong to their respective owners.

* * *

"You know, this is quite delicious" Yoshiko said. She took a bite of her hydra piece and savored it "This would make a really nice sushi... or better, I wonder how it would taste as a sashimi..."  
"You and your raw fish..." Keiko complained  
"OMG... Minako's soul has taken over ya... Where's a Priestess when you need one?"

With this, Yoko starts to laugh really loud; she now had an opportunity to laugh on an understandable joke.

The group composed by the girls and the pirates where still having their time of piece, savoring the freshly slain hydra that basically tried to eat them first.  
Due to Yoko's laughter, Yoshiko also started to laugh, but not as much as her sister.  
The purple cyber girl just stared at them, but then gave up the tense face and started to giggle.

"No, _if_ Minako where on me, you'd be death by now cool "  
"Oh yeah... I forgot" the blue leader snickered  
" Or start yelling like crazy while hitting me..."  
"She still does that?"  
"Yeah... is that weird? "The orange one tilted her head.

"From what I've observed of interaction between siblings, not really" Encarathee says, tossing a piece of meat into her toothy maw.  
"Sounds kind of like you and Darithee" Melothee says, drawing a chuckle from the team (barring the two involved in the joke itself).  
"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I've still got the wound from when you slapped me back in the facility on SR-246" Darithee adds sourly, drawing another chuckle from the rest of the team.  
"You deserved it, jerk!" Encarathee replies tartly, mumbling something about teaching him to bring up 'societal norms based on gender'.  
"You refused to talk to me for a week!"  
"I told you I'd revoked your speaking privileges, and I really meant it!"  
"'Speaking privileges!' We don't have 'speaking privileges'!"  
"And you don't have any tact!"  
"Says the one who replies to diplomats with explosives on a routine basis!"  
"At least I'm not the one who ate the Kihunter ambassador's pet ysalamiri!"  
"Hey, that was your fault! You're the one who spiked my soup with 50 milligrams of Blueroot!"

_**The Legend of Zelda – The Metroid's Shadow**_

_**Mission 29**__** – -Cause and Effect-**_

_(scroll down please – _Yoshiko)

"Alright, that's enough, you two," Horathee says, stifling another bout of laughter. "We don't need Encarathee killing you, Darithee, since we need _someone_ dumb enough to take point."  
"Hah, hah," Darithee says sourly, taking another bite of hydra.

Encarathee simply sits back, 'hmph'ing at the world and continuing to eat her meal.

"Well... this _is_ quite amusing" Keiko said in a slow sardonic voice, which made Yoko giggle even more  
"Damm... I wish I had brought my videocam..." Yoshiko slapped one hand with another  
"I have a camera in my phone here, it can make clips of up to 15 min of video" Yoko triumphantly took said device out of her Trackball, raising it to as far she could.  
"Sound included?"  
"Yep"  
"Then what are you waiting for? "The blue leader almost leaped out "Start shooting"  
"I'll add it to my funny stuff collection, which includes you two fighting for you know who..."  
"WHA??" the purple cyber girl passed a big chunk of fish, which made her start to asphyxiate her  
"You got that on tape?!"  
"Minako said to pass it to HiDefinition, as a matter of fact... I never seen her laugh so much at a video I made..."  
"OMFG..."

"I can't believe that bitch did that to us!!"  
"HiDefinition... wait a minute… is it possible that she uploaded that to You…"

The two cyber girls exchanged expressions.  
Yoko was recording the fight between the pirates and their sisters despair.

"No... she couldn't have..." Keiko's eyes widened in horror  
"I think... how would he notice so soon...?"

Closing their eyes harshly, they both shouted at the same time

"Dammit Minako!!"

"Huh? Is she awake?" Yoko turned her attention to her sisters  
"She must not wake any time soon" Keiko leered at said sister  
" Urge... to kill... rising..."  
"Wow, you're steaming Yoshiko" the acrobat waved a hand

"Now, girls, don't kill each other," Rekthee says placatingly, eliciting some more laughter from the rest of the commandos.  
"While it's good to have someone dumb enough to take point, it's great to have someone dumb enough to ally with us against the Hunter" Horathee adds.

"What?!"  
"I beg your pardon?"

Yoshiko and Keiko snapped out of their discussion, for some reason Yoko also took a bit of a serious look

"I think somebody has passed the line" the orange acrobat added

"You are pardoned, but you didn't need to beg for it," Horathee says confusedly, not knowing human phrases.  
"Uhh...Horathee, I think that's a phrase asking what you meant by that," Melothee says slowly.  
"Oh. Sometimes I get so confused by all this lingo that humans use. None of it makes any sense!"  
"I know. Sometimes I wonder what kind of root-trip spawned their entire language!"  
"That'd have to be some pretty good Root," Rekthee adds with a laugh. "because that language is pretty messed up."  
"Agreed," echo the other commandos, chuckling more.  
Darithee leans toward the girls while the others are laughing, whispering "That's not how he meant it. Zebesian lingo is rather considerably different from your own."

"I think you need to learn much about us... I mean us humans..."  
"That reminds me" Yoshiko stood up and went to the center. "About a story of a poor psy cat which wasn't loved in the word..."  
"Not that one... please" Keiko sighed  
"I like that story" Yoko clapped "Continue"  
"Eh... long story short, just stick along with us and you'll learn from the best"  
"Yeah, everything we know" Keiko pointed to the sky  
"Even Japanese!"  
"I don't think they are ready for Japanese yet…"

"Not to mention what would happen if this gets into the US"

"Censorship and ugly dubbing -chuu?" Yoko asked

"….and that's just the beginning" Yoshiko crossed her arms

Kazuko's eyes started to open.  
Slowly, her green eyes started to receive the light which will later turn into images.  
After some blinks, she finally woke up.  
She then also noticed the fact that she was leaned on Darithee.  
Quickly she reincorporated to the wall, while the pink coloring returned to her cheeks by a small fraction of time.

"Hey! Kazuko has woken up!" Yoko announced cheerfully "And she's pink"

Rekthee turns his head toward the newly awakened girl. "Welcome to the floor number 6, Land of the Living. Products include people, space ships, sprawling temples, giant monsters, and drain cleaner. Please enjoy your stay," the commando says with a smile on his exposed muzzle.  
"How are you feeling?" Darithee asks, turning also toward Kazuko.

"I'm... fine, thanks" Kazuko said quietly, it appeared the noise was the real reason she had woken up

"And now! With my sister having awoken from her long trip to dreamland! It is time for a story!" Yoshiko stood up, again with a fanfare like voice

Yoko clapped; her petition for her story was going to be fulfilled. Keiko just moaned.

"Titles pleaaaaaaaase"

* * *

_**Mision 29.2 - 'The Story of a Psy cat that wanted to rule the world'**_

* * *

"Was that even necessary?" Keiko asked

"Well… Certainly nobody died for me breaking the 4th wall… again"

"I'll file a lawsuit after this…"

"Heh, the story of the 'psy cat which didn't have a purpose'" Kazuko said, a sweet smile was starting to show "I used to tell her that story when Yoko felt sad..."

"Really? And...where is this story going?" Vulthee asks of the girl quietly, leaning across Minako's prone form.  
"Also, are you hungry?" Darithee asks Kazuko once Vulthee is finished asking her question, "because Rekthee cooked up some meat for us not long ago. It should still be hot."

"Oh, I'd like some thanks" she said and then turned to Yoshiko. She seemed to be acting or really on a rampage "Now, if my memory isn't failing me, it's probably doing its 'revenge on the world' that nobody cared to watch over it. It's mostly because it feels completely alone and without anyone to guide the only thing it can do to unleash that sadness is with a plot, revenge"

Her words where far more than probably the pirate expected. But the story itself had some 'moral'. Of course, she got to be the first one to tell it.

"And I, who has no need for pain nor tears, shall dominate this corrupt and greedy world. All of you weaklings shall bow to my power!" Yoshiko continued, she waved her hands while she moved her head in a way her hair flew for some time giving an 'aura' effect.  
"Hail Illpalazzo!!" the acrobat gave a salute  
"Wrong quote Yoko..."

Meanwhile, Darithee reaches across the intervening space with a tendril of bendezium fibers, catching hold of a plate of the fish and producing a fork for Kazuko out of his own armor.

He pulls back the tendril and offers the plate to her, the meat still steaming.

"Aaaand...what does this have to do with anything?" Rekthee asks, none of the commandos understanding what this little tale could possibly tell. It really just doesn't make sense. An orphaned psionic feline seems to be conquering the planet, which is an unpleasant, plutocratic wasteland. But...it just...makes no sense! And what the heck is this 'ilpulazo' thing!?

"Loneliness..." Kazuko continued, somewhat in a gloomy mood "it's not something you'd like to have..."

Yoshiko made more 'rampage', Yoko squealed sometimes, specially when the blue leader 'tossed' some power in the ground.

"There's no one who can stop me!"  
"No!" Keiko intervened with a pitched voice, putting herself nearby her blue sister. After another 'power' Keiko jumped to the ground and rolled. Yoko gasped.

"If you are alone, there is actually nobody who can teach you. And, if you had bad experiences before, the world you see is dark, corrupt, without a care. You only see the bad things of it..."

Yoshiko approached Keiko, she seemed weak.

"Why, why did you do such thing?"  
"Because... deep down, I know... you're... good..."

"That part always gets me..." Yoko started whimpering.

"Yet, sometimes, you later learn and by other person's experience that it isn't that bad. There are always good and bad things in something, but you must learn to appreciate both and that..."

Kazuko stopped, such reflection made her realize some other things she had done that day.  
Being harsh with the pirate after he had actually followed her where ever she was. Not thanking but rather displeased they continued. And still, there he was...

"Realize things aren't like we think they are..."

Keiko 'revived'. Yoshiko's 'character' looked pleased

"Will you show me the world thru your eyes?"  
"Certainly..."

Yoko clapped, she was quite happy.

The pirates pause for a long moment, each following the same line of thought.

"Thank God I'm not a human, or I'd have to suffer through even more literature that doesn't make any sense," Rekthee says, the other commandos (barring Darithee) nodding.  
"I disagree. Though humans have a thoroughly pessimistic view on society as a whole, some of it is perfectly valid." Darithee says. "While that kind of thing may not happen in the Organization or its allies, it certainly does plague the Federation. Now, that could just be because the universe under the Federation's rule _is_ cold and bleak and plutocratic, but that can't be the case with every citizen of it, or even most citizens. Just the ones in power who keep the Federation like that, and everyone else is forced to jump through their self-serving, corrupted hoops in order to survive. There's no one around to teach them that their world doesn't have to be like that. That's why we're here."  
"Hm, I hadn't ever thought of it that way. Perhaps we should add that into our soldier schooling/training program?" Rekthee asks, reabsorbing his bendezium fiber plate into his armor and taking the last bite of fish off his fork and reassimilating that, too.  
"Could be a good idea. Encarathee, make a note of that along with the story itself," Horathee says, doing the same.  
"Already done, sir," the tech-master (or mistress, I suppose) replies, reaching up with a clawed finger to scratch just above her left eyeridge.

"I believe you have understood the point" Kazuko smiled at Darithee. It was nice to have someone to understand your point of view.  
"And now" Yoshiko stood up; helping Keiko as well after the 'show' ended "We have a bonus"  
"We?"  
"Well. I do now! It's the incredible and unbelievable stories of the Cyber Girls from Akihabara!"  
"Yay!" Yoko clapped.  
"How are we going to tell all our stuff in a play?" Keiko asked quite confused  
"Relax Keiko, only the kewl parts... we have to omit unnecessary things..."  
"Like the fact you four could explain me how you got here?" the hacker pointed.

The rest of the group grew silent all of a sudden. Tense in the air.  
After some coughs from Yoko, Yoshiko sighed and started.

"We just where worried about ya... and when we arrived at 'dark link's room' (which should not have anything since Link already kicked his dark part butt... I believe...) I started to feel weird..."  
"Yeah... fuzziness..." Yoshiko nodded  
"Minako halted a slap she was going to give me at mid air..." Yoko recalled "I knew that wasn't right..."  
"Nor is the fact she hits you... now continue..."

The group got silent again, now it was Keiko who cleared her throat.

"After that, we don't remember a thing... and don't know why Minako is like that... (well... exactly...) "

Their jolliness was now changed by grimness and preoccupation. Everyone was staring at the red bomber.  
More silence, in which Kazuko used to eat some of her hydra which she didn't even bother to ask what was it or where they had got it.

"Its days like that, I wished I where home... sad "Yoshiko sighed again  
"Or skating..."  
"Or normal..." Yoko added sourly

"I can fill you in on that," Darithee says, eyes narrowing at the memory. "As the two of us traveled up the moving platforms into the Chamber of Shadows, you became less and less responsive, until the point that you became completely inert. When we arrived at the Chamber itself, it was learned that apparently you were telepathically attacked by a dark version of yourself, not unlike what we encountered Aether. Unfortunately, this dark version had all of your abilities, including the codes to each and every one of your sisters. This allowed her to take control of the entire team, bring them to the Chamber, and force them into her slaves. Minako's wound is actually my fault, as I underestimated her abilities. I attempted to end the fight between us fairly early by overcharging my quantum scythe, and it would, even should, have worked. But then she forced Minako to take the hit instead, which in turn forced me to draw out the battle without treating her until the rest of the team arrived. When that happened and they...convinced your sisters to stop paying attention to me, I kicked her in the side of the face and into the wall, which allowed you to retake control of the situation."  
"That was a good kick, by the way," Rekthee compliments, this being rather significant thanks to Rekthee's mastery of hand-to-hand combat.  
"Thank you," Darithee says. "After that, we dragged your sisters into this room, killed that hydra," said with a gesture toward the bloody, beheaded corpse, "and cooked this meal."

"This is a hydra..." Kazuko stops and watches her meal. The others sweatdropped, meaning the tense situation had gone away. "Well, you don't get to eat this lately..."

The girls started laughing; Yoko was the one who laughed the most and more audible.  
After a while, the room returned to its silence.

"Yet... if what I was battling was my dark side..."

She looked on to Minako's wound; it was quite profound, even though they had already treated it.  
She shook her head trying to erase such vision from her head.

"I must be terrible... I cannot think what other things I... I mean, my dark side would have done to you..."

After checking on her sister's worried faces, she returned to stare at the grilled Hydra.  
She couldn't see any more.

"Kazuko..."  
"Don't blame yourself Kazuko..."

"No. Let her blame herself," Darithee says quietly, eyes narrowing. "Let her feel the weight of all the evil she has done in this place. Let her walk with the burden of what she has done. All the burden of _nothing_. What we faced in that room was truly evil, untempered by caring. She was your opposite in every way but form, and you know that as well as we. You are caring and kind, a fact which is demonstrated by this very situation. You are worried about what she could have done, worried for those besides yourself. That poor copy would have killed herself just so that she wouldn't die alone, and even tried it. No, if there is anyone guilty here, that person is not you."

Kazuko was quite surprised at the pirate's response.  
Her mouth was mid open, as trying to speak, but no words could describe how she felt right now.

More than comfort, there was something else and such thing was responsible for holding out what she could probably say.

The other girls where also quite surprised. Yoko was smiling again.

"Heh. We'll make a diplomat out of you yet, Darithee," Horathee says over the secure com. This message cannot be heard by anyone else, as the com is actually directly connected with the commando's brain. It can still, of course, be turned on and off, and can even be directed to play over the external speakers on the suit (a necessity since the suit itself is completely closed off and cannot conduct sound into speech), but is installed thus for security purposes. This is the case with every commando, most elites (including Galamee), and Ridley himself (with whom the technology was actually pioneered just before the fiasco of SR-246).

"I guess... I guess you're right" Kazuko finally spoke, within her voice, there was some confusion but it also seemed glad. She barred more discourse and just gave a small smile.

"I'm quite certain I'm right in this matter," Darithee says, turning his gaze back to his hydra, taking the last bite of his own. He had not yet done so previously because he had been talking instead of eating.

The hacker smiled even more, she was certain that at that time, words where not necessary.

"I propose a toast" Yoshiko spoke out  
"There's no toaster..."  
"Ah... Yoko..." Keiko smiled nervously  
"And what, might I ask, would you be proposing a toast to?" asks Encarathee, apparently done being upset over Darithee's general lack of tactfulness exhibited on SR-246.  
"Oh well, the toast right?"

Yoshiko grabbed the last piece of Hydra and heighten it to the air

"Well, this toast should be because..."

"The great adventures we had!" Keiko added  
"Some cute kitties and being with ya all!"  
"Well, if you insist me to tell something to toast." Kazuko started to speak, her tone of voice was quite shy for some reason "I'll toast for the experiences and things we've learned, not to mention the people we've meet within this mission"

"We are still stuck with our last mission, aren't me?" Yoshiko laughed

"I suppose… we never knew what happened back on Akihabara, and basically that which brought us here" Keiko replied  
"But well, here I toast because, well, this has been an experience of a life time!" the blue leader continued "I'm in the water temple... met you guys... and as well, I met..."

Before she could finish Yoko and Keiko shushed her. Kazuko was certainly sure why, because the blue leader saw the pirates expectantly. She only chuckled.

The pirates, who have now all pulled the bendezium fiber armor back around their heads since the last of their number has finished, look at each other quizzically. Met who? None of them can debate that this experience has been...interesting, to say the least. However, none of them can figure out how they're going to toast anything with a piece of hydra meat. Meat. Not some kind of alchohol, not even a liquid. _Meat_. And furthermore, why is Yoshiko looking at them like that? Does she know something they don't?

"Horathee," Darithee says nervously over the com, his body language betraying nothing, "what does that look mean?"  
"I don't know...but I can't say I like it..." the leader says, also doing nothing to betray his communication to the others.  
"If I'm interpreting it correctly," Vulthee, the sniper/medic (watcher-from-afar/commonly-sought-after-lifeline), says quietly, "she's expecting something of us. Whatever else she met, it has to do with us."  
"Do you have any idea, Darithee?" Encarathee asks, since said commando has been with the girls more than the others have.  
"I...don't _think_ so..." he replies, shifting uncomfortably under Yoshiko's gaze. It is slightly less than comforting.  
"That sounds like there's a 'but' with it," Melothee says, adding her two cents.  
"Boss, I recommend that we wait for further discussion until we have more information," Darithee says, sidestepping the question.  
"Agreed. Discussion terminated, to be reinitialized at a later time of my choosing."  
"Yes sir," the rest of the team replies, much to their pointguard's pleasure. Disasterous question averted!  
Then, aloud, Horathee looks toward Yoshiko and states, "I feel that all of us can agree to that toast."

Yoshiko started to laugh in some ironic way. Her other 2 sisters just sweatdropped thinking that was the only thing to do.

"_phew… well at least I keep my head on…" _  
_"Yes... you met Samus here... where's my Linky bishie...?"_ Keiko murmured a bit unhappy, voice hidden by her sister's laugh. She kept looking at her with some glary eyes. "This is Hyrule..."  
"Must be doing" Yoko overheard "Some saving around... or maybe something with Zelda..."  
"I'll kill that bitch… that if Ganon doesn't take her first…" she mid shouted, fist clenched in a menacing way.  
"Well, nobody has the opportunity of meeting their heroes or idols... or loved ones…" Kazuko spoke sporadically, holding the last piece of hydra in her hand "I just wish I had a Time machine and meet mine..."

The commandos look at each other again, honestly rather confused. What is Kazuko even _talking_ about?  
The hacker sighed after such thought and turned her attention on Minako.  
She was sleeping smoothly; there could be nothing to awake her.  
Then she gazed upon her other 3 sisters. Keiko looked like trying to strangle something. Yoko only watched and Yoshiko was still with that weird laugh of hers. Apparently she was still thinking about it deeply.

"And Keiko… do please mind your words…"

"Meh, I talk like I want to talk…"

"Wait...Link..." Rekthee says quietly, turning then to Vulthee. "Hey, wasn't that the name of that guy in the green suit and tights we followed around for awhile?"  
"Yeah, I'm fairly sure that he did say that's what his name was," she replies thoughtfully.  
"What was it he was trying to do?"  
"I'm not sure. I'm pretty sure he was in that downed ship we got that load of phazon off of, though."  
"I wouldn't be surprised if he were in these ruins right now, honestly. Everyone else was here, if I recall when we came into this place correctly," Rekthee says with a laugh.  
"I wonder what Lord Ridley and Galamee are doing right now" Melothee interjects.

Now Keiko and Yoshiko had started to discuss again.

"You mean that guy which looks a bit girly, I like the game... but not him... besides, he's kinda stupid..."  
"What? Who are you to say that!!" Keiko reacted  
"There's no challenge in the game, and the puzzles are quite easy... I pass this same temple in half an hour... the Pirate's brigade took me 2 hours!! (Not to mention the Omega elite pirate killing... man.. that was evil)"

"Well, Ridley is nothing compared to Ganondorf... I mean, that big ol' bird has been repaired what... 7 times?" Keiko crossed her arms and gave her sister her back, she was getting a bit pissed  
"It's been 5 times and he get's better than ever... and I mean... he's living proof technology rocks..." The blue leader repeated her sister's actions and also gave her back.  
"But what about magic ne?" the purple cyber girl glared at the other "I bet without us they can get lost in the thousands of things this temple has... and how you explain the ocarina...? there's no real reason why it activates the water flux.."  
"Well... it didn't work that time" Yoshiko glared back  
"Er... the temple must be out of water... or even dry..."  
"Girls... please calm down" Kazuko tried to stop the fight with no real results, she now realized why Minako's job was...  
"Well..." Yoko started to go near to her green sister "Is there a way to mix magic and technology?"

"NO!" the other sisters shouted and continued arguing

"Whoever this 'Ganondorf' guy is, Lord Ridley'd kick his ass," Encarathee says decisively, the other commandos nodding.  
"Indeed," Horathee says. "Our own Melothee was on the team to reconstruct him this most recent time, and he has had numerous encounters with the Hunter and won almost every one of them since. He hasn't died in years. And he's a dragon, not a bird."

The commandos for the most part are less than pleased with Keiko at the moment, for speaking of the Leader as such.

"Magic cannot mix with hi-tech..." Yoshiko affirmed. "And I'm with the pirates this time"  
"What.. you mean you haven't been on their side before?"  
"Erm... eek"

The blue leader suddenly quiets herself. Keiko had hit the jackpot.

"I knew it… you're still loyal to her… aren't ya?"  
"Oh oh... Yoshiko's in trouble..." Yoko replied amused  
"I believe so..." Kazuko just sighed  
"Well…" Yoshiko tried to defend herself. But… with pirates around that might be a bit of a problem…

"Why anyone would _voluntarily_ ally themselves with the Butcher of Zebes is beyond my understanding," Encarathee says, almost angrily.  
"Calm, Encarathee. These are our allies, not our enemies, regardless of how misguided one of their number is," Horathee says softly, and the other commando squelches her indignance.

"I... well..." Yoshiko was getting somewhat nervous since that last reply  
"May I suggest a killing spree..." the purple fighter sneered  
"Killing spree on meh? Why... I eat those guys for breakfast..."  
"She literaly does" Yoko points out "Passed the pirate's frigate on the morning..."  
"You two... this is nonsense. Stop discussing..." the hacker waved her hands in an attempt to calm their fumes down

"I propose this!" Yoshiko heighted her fist to the air "Bring Ganondorf here and let it battle Ridley, that way we'll see who's the best..."

Kazuko and Yoko had a blank expression on their faces. Yoshiko had gone far now. Minako was utterly necessary but she was still asleep.

"Erm... good idea.. buuuut" Keiko's left eyebrow heightened "It's not like I have their phone numbers... And even if I did, I wouldn't imagine myself go 'hey Ganny, Yoshiko here's making a fight... uhu.. can you come?' "

"Oh come on… it'll be like Dairantou Smash Brothers, only this time I use a hacked character"

"Wait… what?"

Encarathee's fingers twitch, sorely tempted to go against orders and actually go on that killing spree. And since she can't kill her comrades, there're really only so many options...

"Encarathee," Horathee says sharply over the comlink.  
"Yes, sir. I know where my duty lies. I can't say I like it, but I know where my duty lies."  
"Good. See that you rememer that at all times."  
"Sir."  
"Perhaps this isn't the best thing you could be discussing!?" Darithee says loudly, making himself heard over the actual conversation.

Kazuko looked quite unpleased with the situation, and finding no way to stop them she used the last resource on her hands.

-- Hacking Complete --  
Orders are to be awaited  
Orders sent and approved.  
Units 000 and 001 will now shut down

Keiko and Yoshiko collapsed on each other  
The scene would look quite frightening, but by the look of Yoko's face, it was quite normal. But it didn't finish surprising her yet.

"Ah... why do I have to pull myself to that limit...?" she sighed.  
" Moral of the story... don't mess with Kazuko"

* * *

_**Mission**__** 29 End**_

* * *

Oh smacks…. The girls went mad again

-snif- I want SSBB so bad… sad that Ridley can't be a character, otherwise I might have done Yoshiko's compliment.

So…. What will happen now? Will they move?

Stay tuned for more funny and adwkard results! See you next mission!


	33. Mission 30 Towards the Temple's Exit

_**Disclaimer:**_

Metroid and Legend of Zelda belong solely to Nintendo. Other Characters belong to their respective owners.

* * *

Kazuko, in order to keep her sisters from tearing out each other had decided, by a silent command, to shut them down.

They stared a random point spaced out, their eyes turning blank as their fell on each other.

This would have gotten scary… if it wasn't the fact the sisters where used to that.

After that, the CGA Hacker just sighed, wondering if there wasn't a way to _not_ do that.

"See, that's why our computers are linked to our brains, not integrated with them," Rekthee says, the other commandos nodding. Being turned off looks like an...unpleasant experience, to say the least.

"So, even If I hacked you there would be really no damage... interesting" Kazuko's voice was still showing some of her upset state, but it was starting to calm down.  
"My sis is the best hacker of all Akihabara.. and maybe even the whole universe"  
"Yoko..." Now the hacker started to blush a bit.  
"It ish true sis... erm... can I poke Keiko and Yoshiko"  
"No... I don't find pleasant to be poking another people, especially if they are unconscious..."  
"Aw..." Yoko said, she looked a bit disappointed

"Ah, but we, too, have a hacker. Encarathee can open any door, whether its software locked or not. She's also our explosive technician," Rekthee says, gesturing to the suddenly annoyed commando.  
"That's 'explosive_s_' technician, retard," Encarathee says, flicking her wrist and a small, spherical device with several bulbs along its surface appearing between her fingers.  
"Right. I meant that, too."

"You're like Minako" Yoko pointed at Encarathe, giggling "Yet you haven't hit me yet..."

"I already told you, not to let yourself hit by her..." Kazuko sighed while turning to her cheerful sister "Even though I've already talked to her so she could stop doing that..."  
"But that would mark the end of the world"  
"Ah... what can I with you sometimes"

_**The Legend of Zelda – The Metroid's Shadow**_

_**Mission 30 – Towards the Temple's Exit**_

Darithee, meanwhile, turns to Kazuko.

"Not having the computer makes things difficult, but it's really not absolutely necessary unless we're using more than one system at a time. We actually sometimes turn it off voluntarily, since it gives off a power signature."

"I see, actually for us, it's really difficult to detect us as 'machine'" that last word seemed to bug her "which gives us some advantage"

"But, if they're sensitive enough, you'll show up on both bio and mechanical sensors" Darithee points out. "We have the ability to neutralize both readings, provided that we go to particular trouble to do so."  
"You know" Encarathee says to Yoko while Darithee speaks, "I don't think that Horathee would much appreciate me hitting you. I think you're safe from me."

"Well, I'll stick up with my hitter then" Yoko said, apparently she didn't even bother about the fact.

"Your technology is quite amazing. I would really be pleased to see some, yet, I have an errand to run..." Kazuko turned her head towards the two 'shut down' sisters and Minako. Yoko didn't have any problems whatsoever now.

"And what errand is that?" Vulthee asks with that lofty, suspicious tone of a doctor who suspects that a patient is about to do something that could worsen their injuries.

"Just checking if they are ok" the hacker replied, continuing "In a way, I'm act like the older one. But, according to our numbers, Keiko's the oldest..."  
"And I'm the 3rd" the acrobat nodded "but I like being that way"  
"Curiously Minako is then the youngest from us all..."  
"But she already acts more _'grown up'_ " the acrobat looked unpleased again "She was much more fun some years back..."  
"But we tend to choose our ways Yoko... the hacker patter her sister's head "the ambience and what we learn are the things that shaped out who we are now..."  
"Why is Yoshiko crazy then?"  
"I don't know... and I'm not the one to investigate that..."

"It's not uncommon in siblings for one of the younger to mature more quickly than the others. It's all in what that child is exposed to and how he or she reacts to it," Rekthee says. "It's all in the personality. And as for your sister being crazy, from what I've seen, it could easily be a mask for a determined girl who acts as she does so she doesn't go insane from worry for her sisters. Acting insane to prevent actual insanity."  
"Rekthee..." Vulthee says, "...you don't have the vaguest idea what you're talking about, do you?"  
"I resent that! I'll have you know that, unlike the rest of you, I actually spend my free time reading applicable literature!" the combat expert says annoyedly. "Though, I have to say, that did come together better than I anticipated."  
Vulthee pauses, inclining her head in his direction. "Just stop talking. You're making like Darithee at the moment, and it's not pretty."  
"I resent that!" Darithee says, shaking his fist at the medic.

Kazuko laughs at this fact. She had also thought about it yet never had the chance to say it.  
Her laugh is quite refreshing.

"I believe you're right..." she finally says "It's better having her act like that rather than she gets upset and worried..."

Yoko stares at her sister and then at the pirates, with a puzzled look.

"I think a good dose of Yoshiko's madness would do something good on me, since I'm mostly all the time worring and even about nothing."

Kazuko stares at the ceiling and smiles, she was staring to remember more stuff.

"Yep, yep, that's you" the acrobat spoke sporadically, with actually no idea of what was going on.  
"Still" Kazuko suddenly stops to gaze on her memories "there must be someone to worry, right?"

"If there is no one to worry, then who will be the voice of reason?" Darithee asks, lowering his fist and turning his gaze to Kazuko.  
"Darithee has a point. Without someone to say 'Wait, that's not a good idea' or 'and what if you're killed?', then no one stops to think and we're all the worse for it," Horathee adds, Vulthee and Rekthee nodding in agreement.

"So now you see my job?" Kazuko finished with a small smile. "I must remind them to be cautious..."  
"Though, Yoshiko ends up in the weirdest of situations" Yoko started to giggle.

The hacker sighs; she had never had such type of conversation. Nor being frank with herself.  
As a matter of fact, she had never open herself so much nor spoke too much.  
Shy and reserved she had always been, and even mysterious for her own sisters.  
Within her eyes, you could see her question about many things, bu never talk about them.  
She closed her eyes and nodded. The experience was being much more than heavy artillery and mixed up worlds.  
Yoko yawned; she tilted her head right to left and moved her shoulders from the back to the front. She was getting sleepy because she had actually had nothing to do now.  
Kazuko noticed this, after opening her eyes slowly, and patted her head once more in sign of approval.  
Later of some minutes, the acrobat fell asleep once more, but in a position it could be compared with a kitten.

"I survey them all, no matter how far they are... that's my number one priority..." words escaped from the hacker's mouth. She was now calm and serene, leaned up in the wall.

"An important duty, indeed," Melothee says, watching Yoko for a moment and turning her gaze to Kazuko.  
"You can rest assured that your sisters will be well protected with us about," Horathee asserts, looking steadily at the girl.

"Thanks... I really appreciate that"

With that, the hacker remained silent.  
Only watching their current environment.

"You know, we should get moving soon," Horathee says. "If you would be so kind, please revive your sisters."

"I will..."

--Hacking granted--  
Orders are to be awaited  
Orders approved  
All units will now be operational

There was that aura effect on the hacker again.  
Her visor came on sigh

Unit 000 will turn on

"Gah... what was that for...?" Keiko awoke "AH!! YOSHIKO!! GET OFF ME!!"

Unit 001 will turn on

"What? I'm not that heavy..."

Unit 002 will exit stand by mode

Yoko was pleasantly asleep until some shockwave was produced, making her wake up.

"Ah.. ok.. ok, I'm awake"

Unit 004 will turn on

Minako had started to open her eyes.  
Slowly, she started to view the scenery

"Hey... what's going... OH MY FRIGGIN GOD!! THERE'S A DEAD THING OVER THERE!!" she shouted, pointing at the hydra.

"Thank you, Kazuko. And yes, Minako, we know. We think it used to be called a hydra. Now it's called 'food'. Want some?" Darithee says levelly, pulling to himself a plate which the pirates set aside for the purpose and offering it to the girl.  
"I was wondering what you were going to do with that," Rekthee says with a half-smile.

"Ew... hell no..." Minako looked at the 'hydra' with grossly gesture "I'm not eating things like that... besides, what if I'm allergic to it? Want me to die?"  
"Make us a favor..." Yoshiko joked and the others laughed (except Kazuko that is)

Minako stood up quickly and with a pole –which apparently doesn't have a known origin- wacked both the blue and purple sisters. The strength of the attack made them crack the floor in which they fell.

"AND THAT'S... for anything stupid you may have done in the last hour..."  
"I knew she'd do that" Yoko laughed  
"Please" Kazuko didn't look surprised either "Mid-kill them later, let's move..."  
"Ok..." the bomber replied with no real enthusiasm. Most likely sarcasm. "erm... what's this on my belly?"

Minako stared at the fallen sisters which later flinched.  
She managed to grab them and started to shake them furiously.

"Thaaat waassss"  
"Youuuur faaaault..."  
"I'm not as idiotic as you..." she shook them even more "Now, spit up... or was it you stare "

Yoko flinched as well with her sister's glare. She hid behind Kazuko which looked unpleased.

"Please, don't make me shut you up..." her voice was not severe, but more like tired of the same thing.

Vulthee immediately appears in front of Minako, not a foot of space between them.

"You will sit or lay down immediately or I will not hesitate to forcibly detain you! You have been severely wounded, and said injury could not possibly have healed so quickly, even with our nanotechnology reconstructing your tissues. Now, _sit_!"  
"You'd better do it," Rekthee says. "She isn't kidding, and she won't hesitate to use that sniper rifle on her arm to knock you unconscious. She's not above inflicting minor injuries to prevent more major ones. Trust me; I'm pretty sure I've still got the scar from it."  
"Concussions are cheap," Horathee adds. Apparently, the entire team has had...an encounter or two with Vulthee's...dangerous doctoring.

"You shoot my sister and..."

"Let her shoot... let her shoot... " Yoshiko started mumbling

Kazuko calmed down, and Minako went to the nearest corner and sat down.  
A 'heck' could be heard coming from her with some other cursing words.

"Ok... I'm sit, now?" she crossed her arms. She had a really menacing look on her face.  
"Let her shoot... oh please... let her shoot..."  
"And I'll shut you down if you insist on the pirate shooting her..."

Yoshiko also stat, but in her place, looking at another space.

"'thas a suggestion "  
"... I see... people..."  
"Wow, Keiko is alive"

"Calm, Kazuko," Darithee chides softly. "That weapon would almost certainly kill her, were she shot by it. The use implied in this situation is that of a club, for that weapon is exceedingly heavy. I can only imagine how strong Vulthee's right arm is."  
"Precisely, Darithee," Vulthee says, quickly trotting over to Minako and crouching next to her. The commando raises her left hand (the one without the sniper rifle on the arm) and slowly moves it over the bandage on the wound. "Well, it doesn't look like you've reopened anything. This time. Your next application of Blue Goo and bandage changing will be in two hours. You won't be forgetting it, whether you like it or not. Are we clear?" In this situation, Vulthee has taken on that 'I know better than you what's best for your health, and I _know_ you know it' tone that doctors seem to use in the field.

"Hmp" Minako turned her head to the opposite way, she really looked angered.  
"Now, Kazuko," Horathee says, turning to the girl in question, "who do you feel is best to explain this situation to your sister?"

"I will" Kazuko sighed "Because I think Yoshiko or Keiko would be 'killed' later by her... and Yoko isn't really well in explaining things..."

"Explain me what...? The reason I have a huge hole in the stomach"  
"So... tokiakasu kudasai... (Yes, let me explain please)"

For more fluent (and probably familiar) reasons, Kazuko started to explain in Japanese the situation.  
Minako glared at the two 'idiotic' sisters, as Yoshiko was still mubling the 'shoot her' thing and Keiko was still dizzy because of the harsh shaking of the bomber.  
She then opened her mouth in surprise hearing the fact that her sister's dark side had actually sent her to shield an attack. At this point, Kazuko looked quite disapointed of herself again.

"... soshite, sore wa isshi no owari da... (and, that's the end of the story...)"

Minako was now amazed.  
She never thought it could end up like that.  
Turning to another side she saw the look on her sisters, since they heard the whole thing they just nodded slowly with an expression of sadness on them.  
Then Kazuko, she looked awfully worried and quite disappointed about herself and her dark side, although the pirate had told her no to.

The bomber sighed and started to stand up.  
Her sisters followed up with the sigh.

"So, that's why... guess that proves deep down ya hate me"

Kazuko wasn't sure of what to say until she saw a smile on her sister's face. It was a pleased and refreshing smile, something she had not seen in much time  
The hacker smiled as well, but it didn't notice so much. The others started to cheer.

"Well..." Minako sighed again "deep down... I think I love you all..."  
"I know" Yoko nodded  
"Erm... really?" Yoshiko asked confused  
"Hell no..." the bomber smirked, grinning evilly afterwards "... I'll still woop your butts when necesary..."  
"Kinda seeing things... Is Minako actually patting Yoko?" Keiko grabbed her head.  
"Ah... Magical Hyrule..."

"Alright, then. Since we're all filled in, we'd best be moving. Rekthee, if you would," Horathee says, the commandos rising from their positions and gathering in a circle in the center of camp.  
"Alright. Thanks to the temporary use of Vulthee's sensors, I have a pretty good idea what the general area of the adjacent rooms looks like. We have three doors, and we have to decide which one of them to go through. The one on the wall to our right leads to a room which seems to function as an airlock. Beyond that is a large room which appears to be completely filled with water, but beyond that I don't know. The door in the wall to our left leads to a room of falling water, floating platforms, and a door of chemical makeup unlike anything we have observed so far. It also appears to be locked, but scans indicate that our explosive expert should be able to breach it with a couple of well placed detonators. The third door on the far wall leads to a vertical shaft, which in turn leads to who knows what. Unfortunately, we cannot simply backtrack to the main chamber, because sometime during all the fighting (probably just after we breached the door), the tunnels behind us collapsed. It could take days to tunnel out through there. Any suggestions on paths?" Rekthee says, crossing his arms as he speaks.

Kazuko started to turn on her extended visor.  
The light projected from the holographic map made her bright in an eerie way.

"I'm checking now the possibilities we can take..."  
"Well, as a knower from the temple" Yoshiko looked quite convinced "We could go to Morpha's room if you want to get out"  
"Erm... Morpha?" Keiko tilted her head  
"Yeah.. Link already said hello, so we only cross over there and use the portal..."  
"Interesting..."  
"I got the room" Kazuko interrupted "It's located after the room of you could blow up... yet, are you sure there's nothing?"  
"Nothing at all, honest!"  
"Hmp" Minako said, she was sure Yoshiko had no idea.

"Very well, then. We will go to the room of this 'Morpha'. Any traveling arrangements?" Horathee says decisively, the circle widening to encompass the girls in a gesture of welcome to the plan making. "I doubt that Vulthee will allow Minako to walk on her own, and it is a fact that we commandos can move more quickly than you can."

"I won't carry her" the blue leader remarked quickly  
"Don't look at me" Keiko followed "We could use Yoko's trackball though... you know that by it's versatility it can change into a portable vehicle"  
"Aw..." Yoko whined  
"Well, let's go ne?"

Yoko threw her trackball on the air and with a pop it made itself bigger. Big enough to carry Minako along.

"Great... " Minako wasn't so happy, but more of the fact that they all looked at her like a 'disabled

"Alright, let's move out," Horathee says, the six of them falling into position.

They are spread symmetrically at six points around the girls, positioning Minako in the center. The commados naturally move forward with a stable, crouch-like walk. Their arm cannons continually sweep the area with interlocking patterns of fire, and every sensor is active on their suits. They stand out like great beacons to any sensor, but any sensor that's there to detect them _should_ be just as visible. The group moves to the indicated door, and Darithee and Rekthee move to each side of the door. It opens, and the two duck through with their arm cannons raised. The two of them indicate to the rest that the path is clear, and then move forward to make sure that nothing attacks while the others are moving through the door.  
The room is made up of a single platform in front of the door they entered by, in front of which are three great pillars extending up from the black recesses of the chasm in front of their platform. Across the room, on an elevated plane, is a waterfall, in the center of which is a doorway. Over this doorway is an overhang in the shape of an inverted 'V', which channels the water off the platform in order to keep it dry. This doorway is directly across from the starting platform, and is on an identical level.

"Now... let's see where to go next..." Kazuko checked on her visor which was currently in a handheld version.  
"Her eyes like that scare me..." Yoko could direct Yoshiko's sight to Kazuko's. Both eyes where blank but still emanated some life.  
"Well, she is using her scanners..."

The girls where in a rhomboidal position, inside the pirate's formation.  
Yoshiko was on the back, Keiko and Yoko on the sides an Kazuko in the front.  
In the middle was Minako hopped on the track ball.  
Being protected twice wasn't funny for her, as she desired more to be running and kicking butt than just on a floating ball.

The last two commandos step through the door, which closes behind the group.

"The only path I see, on any sensors, is that one in front of us," Vulthee says, piping her view to the other commandos.  
"Agreed. Suggestions for passage over the gap?" Horathee asks, the commandos automatically sweeping their cannons over the area.  
"I wouldn't suggest using those platforms in the rift at all," Melothee says, looking appraisingly at the indicated pillars.  
"Agreed," Rekthee says, looking down into the blackness. "We can't say for certain that they are structurally sound enough to hold all of us for the time it would take to move eleven of us, particularly with one wounded, across that space."  
"I will agree with that assessment. Darithee, what're our options for bridge-building?" Horathee asks, the commando in question rising from where he was crouched on the side of the platform.  
"We would need almost all of the bendezium fibers in the team to span this gap, and only I have the capability among us to coordinate an endeavor like that. Based on the size of the gap, I would say that we'd need at one with at least half my skill level on the opposite side, possibly even one in the center of the gap as well, to do it. Since none of you have that ability, we're going to have to find another option."  
"Encarathee, options for flight?"  
"It looks like that's our best bet. It's an imperfect solution, but under the circumstances we'll have to go for it. We'll have to compensate for the air currents generated by the falling water, which are quite strong. Normally I'd say we wouldn't have any problem, but since I don't think that thing can truly fly," (said indicating the trackball upon which Minako is sitting) "at least one of us is going to have to carry it. Probably two, given the awkward shape of the load."  
"Alright, then we'll fly," Horathee says. "Ladies, find your ride. Vulthee and Encarathee will carry Minako and her orb, while the rest of us will transport one each."

"Damm... I'm no handicap!!" Minako remarked from behind  
"Erm… No need for you to carry her" Keiko looked quite proud "I can use my whip and carry all 5 of us..."  
"I'm sorry... but that won't be possible" Yoko said, her voice was with a timid suggestion, blushing slightly due nervousness  
"And... what's the reason?"

Yoshiko broke position and came along to her floating sister. She was incredibly pissed and the blue leader swore she would explode in any moment.  
The trackball was incredibly multifunctional, able to bounce like a normal ball, do some lethal stuff and (by the own Yoshiko's suggestion) be able to copy the Spider Ball's function (at that time Yoko call the ball 'Spidey ball' )  
She poked the ball in a distance from where the bomber was sat, like looking for any damage or sorts.  
Finally, she looked away towards Yoko

"Looks fine..."  
"You see... I left the flying upgrade" the acrobat laughed nervously  
"WHAAAA?" Keiko sweatdropped, she had already unwrapped her whip from her hips.  
"Why?" Kazuko asked, exiting the visor functions.

Yoko came to her trackball, and opened a door which normally wouldn't be seen at it's original size.  
She pointed to a hollow spot which in Japanese and English said 'Propellers'. It was unable to fly.

"Great... let me see... you planned this" the bomber crossed her arms  
"Actually... daddy told me he'd get me an upgrade"  
"But you know Dr. Chiisai gives you that when you remind him" Keiko rolled her eyes "constantly!"  
"I wonder why dad is so klutz at that" Yoshiko displayed one of her odd but funny nervous faces  
"So... I guess I'll be one by one"

One by one meant that Keiko would balance the group, one girl by the time.  
The rest nodded in agreement, Minako looked like about to explode, so Yoko flinched.

"Ladies," Horathee says, interceding before someone gets hit in the face (by which he means Yoko), "I recognize that leaving the flight upgrade behind was a severe oversight, but I'm afraid I must inform you that we don't exactly have all the time in the world at the moment. So, please, do choose who you'll be riding across the gap with so we can get across and moving on as quickly as possible."

"Well... I can swing my way with only one girl" the fighter pointed her unwrapped whip  
"I'll go with you!!" Yoko hushed her almost instantly way to Keiko and latched to her, Minako was about to hit her but she rushed away.

"Fine, but only if the remaining two commandos remain by your sides," Horathee says to Keiko. At his gesture, Rekthee and Vulthee take places by the sides of the two girls.  
"I... well" Kazuko seemed to blush again for no actual reason "I believe you can take me on your back..." her gaze was upon Darithee

"Not on my back, I'm afraid, due to the fact that that's where the jetpack itself is. The emissions from the phazon explosion would kill you in such close proximity, not to mention the fact that the explosion itself can also be used as a highly effective cutting torch. However, yes I can carry you," the Commando replies to Kazuko, stepping around behind her and crouching. He delicately lifts her from the ground, exercising infinite care, and approaches the part of the rift closest the other side.

"Thanks" Kazuko says, her eyes seeing where the pirate's eyes should be.  
"Erm... and what about me? I can't fly" Yoshiko stared at a random spot, arms crossed  
"You can with another pirate..." the hacker rushed, still gazing at 'her' pirate  
"Once I get well you're all going to die…" The bomber murmured angrily

Encarathee and Vulthee take positions to the left and right of Minako, respectively, and after a moment's concentration, create a sort of 'chair' beneath the girl. It incorporates the trackball into the 'seat', and there is a back to it inclined slightly backward so that the girl sitting in it's weight will naturally hold her in. They, too, approach the edge of their area.  
And finally, Horathee approaches Yoshiko.

"That leaves you with me. If you would please?" he asks, crouching and extending his arms. She is obviously meant to sit, but that he thinks it would be rude to unceremoniously grab her off the ground and drag her across the gap.

Yoshiko climbs into the pirate's arms and set herself in a comfortable way.  
Keiko, meanwhile, targets a nearby pole and launches her whip. It imminently grappled around it.  
Pulling to see if it was tight enough she made a gesture to Yoko to come and grab by her hips.  
Making something like a bear hug, Yoko made a signal to tell her sister she was ready.  
With no other intervention, Keiko started to run (literally with Yoko) and jumped the gap. Finally, with the help of her whip, she swinger to safety.

"That was easy ne?"

"I guess –chuuuuu" Yoko peeked out to her new surroundings, having shut her eyes while swinging

Rekthee and Melothee land at precisely the same time as Keiko and Yoco, and immediately split off to scan the area. Detecting nothing, the two take positions on either side of the strange door and begin scanning its makeup for the best method of breaching it.  
Darithee nods down to Kazuko, almost surprised at how close she came to eye contact. She was just slightly high on his helmet, but admirably close and the meaning remains clear. He gently initializes his phazon pack, rising slowly off the ground and slowly floats across the gap. He lands easily on the other side and kneels, depositing the girl on her feet just slightly more slowly than protocol dictates to make sure she has time to flex the muscles in her legs and not fall over from needing her legs before she realizes that she does.  
Horathee does much the same as the point-guard, but moves across the gap more quickly and takes no such pains with Yoshiko. Instead, he places her down just slightly slower than 'as quickly as possible' and walks over to the two commandos at the door to offer his own services in cracking the lock on the door.  
Encarathee and Vulthee also move across the gap, but do so much more slowly than any other commando. The 'chair' between them is slightly inclined so that it would actually take conscious effort for the person therein to fall out. They land easily on the other side, and the hacker immediately accompanies Horathee to the door. If anyone can crack that lock, it'll be her.

"Erm... Yoko... you can take your arms of me now..."  
"Oh... sorry"

Once at the other side of the gap, the green hacker slowly takes herself off from the pirate's arms, stopping for a moment to see him again.  
Then in another moment, she turns her visor on, trying to check for any abnormalities and/or enemies.

"Mmmmm... omoshiroi ne, Kazuko-nesama? (well, that's kinda amusing right Kazuko/sister?)" Yoshiko's voice sounds.

Kazuko turns and finds her blue sister on her two feet once more.  
Apparently the pirate had already reunited with the others.

"Nani wa omoshiroi? (What's so amusing?)" She asks without taking the visor. Within her eyes, there was that 'I think I know what you're thinking'.Also; she started to turn pink again.

"Nan de mo nai... (nothing)" The blue leader flattens, with her voice sounding more sarcastic. While swinging her arms funnily she walked towards her other sisters.

The hacker returns to her scanning. She wanted to take what ever though she was having at the moment.

"Will I be able to move from this friggin thing?" Minako humped  
"Nop..." Yoko says, she is mostly like taunting "If you move, I'll make it blow"  
"WHAT?!" Minako could not believe what she was hearing. A bomb in the trackball? She didn't knew if she was bluffing, but it wasn't good to take the risk  
"Besides... you aren't suited to battle yet... you'll have to wait to kick butts again..."  
"Aaaaand, well tell you how it was with Polaroid photos"  
"Damm you..."

* * *

_**Mission**__** 30 End**_

* * *

And they are off

Will they get thru the temple before Samus and company.

And… well… this marks the beginning of the season finale!

Hope you like the whole season 1 and I'm sure if you did you will start waiting for season 2 to come.

I assure you… odd things and stuff you never imagined will happen ;)

See you next mission!


	34. Mision 31 The Battle vs Morpha

_**Disclaimer:**_

Metroid and Legend of Zelda belong solely to Nintendo. Other Characters belong to their respective owners.

* * *

Darithee, he and Vulthee -who is busy watching over their resident 24-hour invalid- being the only commandos not concerning himself with opening the lock on the door, opens a channel on the comlink.

"Mmmmm... omoshiroi ne, Kazuko-nesama?" Yoshiko is heard talking to Kazuko

"Nani wa omoshiroi? The hacker asks, turning her visor covered sight towards her sister

"Nan de mo nai..." the other one sneers

"Don't we have a cipher for that language _yet_?" one of the Commandos ask via com  
"No, I'm afraid not. It won't be long, though, not after Kazuko recounted what happened to Minako," Encarathee replies also on the com, being the one whose job it is to find translations for other languages.  
"Good. It drives me crazy to not know that they're saying. What if they're plotting something?"  
"What, a way to turn our armor colors? Come on, what are they going to do?" Vulthee interjects, rolling her eyes.  
"It's the principle of the thing."  
"Ahah!" Encarathee yells, this time not on the link. She flicks her wrist, neural link flickering down into her bomb rack and shifting the desired explosive. This causes that specific explosive to be the one which appears in the commando's hand unfailingly. She molds the bomb's claylike surface into the proper shape, then pushes it into the lock itself.  
"Stand back," she says, running a detonator cord to the explosive. The cord disappears into the commando's gauntlet, and she clearly intends to blow the lock off the door. "We don't know what's on the other side, so it would be best to take every precaution."  
"Acknowledged. Prepping for door breach," Horathee says, and the commandos take their positions. Rekthee and Darithee take positions at the sides of the door, both with their respective melee weapons out but not activated. Encarathee and Horathee crouch just to the side of the opening but in another row, and they both have the bomb racks on their left arms extended and prepped to fire a grenade into the breach. Melothee and Vulthee make up the final row, actually standing between the other two rows and just slightly back. Vulthee's sensors are on full active, and Melothee's light-falchions are already in her hands. They are, however, slightly different in an almost completely unidentifiable sort of way. Peculiar.

The lock explodes and the door slams open, and after less than half a second scanning to verify life signs, no grenades are fired. Darithee and Rekthee duck into the room, weapons raised and activated. They slowly move forward in that peculiar crouch-walk the commandos use, and the rest of the commandos but Vulthee enter the room. Rekthee and Darithee slowly move backward to the door, passing smoothly between the advancing team of three commandos entering the room behind them. Then Vulthee enters the room and takes a spot along with Rekthee on either side of the door, facing outward, and Darithee backtracks into the previous room.  
"Clear. No appearant dangers."  
At that, Darithee steps to the side of the door and gestures for the girls to enter the room, looking out into the chamber watchfully.  
The room itself is a large one, and in the center of it is a pool. This pool has four pillars in it, and there are spikes which extend up the wall three rows high. In the center of the room, in the very center of the pool of water, is a softly glowing orb of red, one which seems attatched to the water by a single vertical tendril. It is totally unthreatening, and appears to be totally uninterested in becoming so.

"There is one bio reading, that one, but it appears dormant," Vulthee says, scanning the room from where she stands next to the doorway.  
"Good. Continue to monitor that reading and tell me if its state changes in any way," Horathee replies, and he, Encarathee, and Melothee spread out through the room to personally inspect every part of the platform running around the area.

_**The Legend of Zelda – The Metroid's Shadow**_

_**Mission 31 – The Lair of the Liquid Beast**__**, the Battle vs Morpha**_

The girls enter the room slowly and steadily, walking behind each other in a line as organized as possible.  
As Kazuko started to scan the area for any other threat Minako hit Yoko with a stick. Apparently she was bored of being in a floating ball... or just wanted to do that in a way to get rid herself of the bottled anger.

"Ow... stop it ..." Yoko whined "Kazuko..."  
"And you... stop whining... you look act like a street dog" Minako leered  
"Minako, stop hitting her" the hacker said, without turning to her sisters.  
"You think this is Morpha's room?" Keiko started to wrap her whip around her hips again. She did it in a way the handler where outside so it could slid easily when needed. 'It also makes a good belt' she usually said when they remarked about such way of having it.  
"Definitively... this must be it... cool " Yoshiko said, analyzing it like a pro "but's a bit changed from the original game..."  
"Well... things do change with time... and, who says it isn't this way?"  
"Be quiet..." Kazuko's voice sounded hushed and low. With her green translucid visor over her eyes, she pointed at the pool on the right. "I read some bio-data... the creature over there is asleep, and I don't wish you to battle so soon..."

Turning from her sisters, she started to walk a bit quicker towards the pirates.

"You think that 'creature' is Morpha itself?" Yoshiko whispered to Keiko  
"Dunno... I mean, Link made that thing sushi long time ago..."  
"Buuuut... who tells it did it completely"

Keiko sweatdropped, but then, a quick memory came to her mind. She smirked pleased with a sigth that made Yoshiko shake.

"If I remember.. it was _your_ idea to come here..."  
"Erm eek .. well.. I thought…"  
"I recommend ya to _shut up_ and continue"

An evil grin from the fighter that made the leader shiver a bit. Well, it's in part her fault they are there anyways, so it's best not to discuss.  
The purple cyber girl started to move as quickly as Kazuko. The blue leader was left in the middle (Yoko and Minako are in the back) with a look of surprise and in some shock.  
Then, sighing she tried to catch up with her.

"Damm Keiko... you can be evil when you want ne?" she mumbled to herself

"Alright, the area is clear. There is only one other path out of the room," Rekthee says, turning away from the wall spikes. "These on the wall are quite dangerous, so I recommend keeping a safe distance from them, but they're nothing special. Anchored to the wall completely, they don't have any surprises hidden."  
"Good," Horathee says. "Then we should investigate this hibernating thing in the center of the room. If we can understand its abilities, then it could be most useful to the Organization."  
"Yes, si-"

With that, the softly glowing red orb in the center of the room is gripped by six additional tendrils of water. They seem to darken slightly, and the sphere shudders in what could be pain, and something seems to be moving beneath the surface of the thing as it twitches. Then, this seems to stop, and the formerly perfect sphere is now riddled with tendrils over its entire surface. The water swirls around the thing, and the six tentacles of water pull out of the pool and lash outward.  
Four tendrils lash out at the commandos, while the other two stay close to the sphere itself. Encarathee and Melothee dive in opposite directions, and the limb targeting them passes by and slams into the wall with a frightening _crack!_.

Rekthee leaps upward, and the one targeting him passes by with similar results.

Seeming to note the effects of the first two, the thing's tactics change.

When it lashes out at Horathee, it stops just short of him and cracks like a whip.

Water splashes off and pelts the team commander, pitting his armor and getting stuck in the wall like knives.

The final limb strikes at Vulthee, who simply remains in place and fires off a bolt of coherent light from her sniper rifle to instantly evaporate the attacking "weapon".  
All that took just over a second.  
This leaves only two left.

Two to strike down six humanoids. The two fuse together into one, which lashes out. It strikes directly at the core of the girls' group, at the red, green, and yellow ones.

Darithee, the only commando in range, instantly steps in the way of the attacker (since he is incapable of moving all three girls quickly enough.

Instead, all he can do is ram bendezium fibers into the ground for stability and harden his armor for additional protection.

The limb slams into his body with stone-shattering force, and a grunt of agony escapes the commando's mandibles. The chestplate in the center of the attack dents, and the armor as a whole _ripples_ under the impact.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa" Yoko squeals while the tendril hits the pirate who had put himself at the front of the attack.

Its attack successful, the attacking limb draws back and swings to strike at one of the other commandos because it appears that its target is now crippled.

Without that support, Darithee falls to his knees and then to all fours, the biotic underlayer of his suit already working to repair his wound.

It injects Blue Goo directly into the bone of the damaged ribs (an exceedingly risky proposition for a normal person, and still quite dangerous even for a phazon-strengthened commando), and he should be fine in an hour or two.

But that doesn't keep it from hurting like a firebrand on unprotected skin.

Another agonized wheeze escapes the commando's mouth as he feels the full brunt of what should have been an instantly fatal wound.

But it wasn't fatal, and he's just going to have to endure it until it heals.  
Kazuko notices that as soon as it hits, her eyes widened in fear as she could hear his slight grunting.

"GET YOUR THING TO SOMEBODY ELSE!!" Yoshiko's voice roared, as she fired a red thin shot from her multi-laser beam.  
"Gahhh... Morpha's alive!!" the figther's eyes where as wide as dinner plates, but assuming that such wouldn't help too much, she placed herself on fighting stance, bringing her whip out of her hips and ready to slash  
Meanwhile, Yoko started to move her trackball, along with Minako who was also looking from behind.  
She had a bomb already in her hand but it seemed that Yoko made her not trow it. In this cases, there was no place for sister's harshness.

"How dare you... " Kazuko said to the creature quietly, but she also seemed mad.  
Small things around the hacker started to move and crack, as a powerfull wave was starting to fill the room, emanating from her.

Keiko managed to whip one of the tendrils, but another came and sent her flying to the nearest wall.  
She dodged the spikes by whipping quickly a nearby structure and swing to it.

"You ok?" Yoshiko approaches the damaged pirate. She glances at her green sister. It was obvious she was about to use her other abilities to attack

Darithee, simply wheezes at the blue girl and waves a hand at her in dismissal. 'Attend to your team, girl, I'll survive!'

"You know..." Minako shouted to their leader from the other side where the acrobat guarded her as he main weapon had turned into a transport method. "We could really use the Cyber Cannon right now..."

"Cyber Cannon would be fine.. but we need to weaken it first!" Yoshiko hears Minako's comment and turns to her.

The Cyber Cannon is the most advanced and powerfull weapon the group had.  
It combined their strongest weapons and abilities into one, forming a huge pistol which had to be lifted by four. Yoshiko was always on the back and ready to shoot the cannon. It is used as a last resourse (and a 'finish him' type) weapon. But due the fact that Yoko and Minako where 'out' there was a minimal chance  
Nodding while replying, she starts to charge another beam, this time it's colored yellow/orange.

"Omae wa!! (you!!) " she turned back to the beast, her charged beam looked menacing.

Horathee and Encarathee started to turn toward the attacking creature, firing off two missiles each and leaping aside to avoid counterattack. All four missiles are swatted out of the air, exploding in orbs of fire without effect. Vulthee, unable to get a clear shot at the thing's core (the only part which can feel, apparently) with her sniper rifle due to the necessity of moving at all times, thrusts her electrified wrist blades into the water. The creature instantly sheds all contaminants from the shell of water around its core, and the electricity has no effect. Rekthee leaps aside, the cannon on his shoulder swiveling with his motion to continue firing bolts of light undeterred.

"Lemme spice the thing up!!"

Keiko dashed again at the creature.  
Her whip changed color, at the one Yoshiko had on her raygun.  
Once it latched onto one of the tendrils, it started to emit a thunderwave that started to reach to the others.

"Aw... I wish to battle..." Yoko watched the scene, keeping an eye on her wounded sister while the others battled  
"Over my death body..."  
"Will do... if you die, I'll have my trackball again"  
"I warn you Yoko..."

Kazuko's hair started to 'dance', caused by the aura she wielded already.  
Her first task was to create a shielding barrier to her non attacking sisters and was now starting to use her powers on the beast. It was going to take time though.

Morpha's tendrils whip about as the thunder strikes it, their form slightly disrupted for a moment. The closest immediately swat the blue and purple humanoids aside, while the rest pause for a long moment. It seems to detect something, feel something brewing. And then, every one of the tentacles swing around and strike at the green one, who is preparing to do something dangerous. Its 'sight' detects that its barrier is still incomplete, and if it strikes now it will pierce the beginnings of the humanoid's defenses and stop them completely.  
Darithee coughs again, and his phazon jetpack seems to swell.

"Augh...dammit," he murmurs, the pack activating and catapulting him across the room.

Painkillers are administered directly into his brain, blocking out the pain from the wound for a period of about five minutes.

The commando drops to the ground, continuing to run forward as though he were completely uninjured.

He comes to a stop once again between the target of the tentacles and the girl, but this time does something slightly different.

He knows that he cannot possibly take another hit from this thing, however much pain he is feeling at the moment to tell him such.

He instead deactivates his entire suit of armor.

In place of the rest of the systems he activates his shield.

He pumps all the power in his suit into it, and it widens to cover both himself and Kazuko. Furthermore, its surface seems to shimmer as its temperature rises to unimaginable heights, heights which is just barely short of melting the bendezium fibers on his arm.

The water tendrils slam into this and evaporate instantly, and the surface of the barrier wavers in exertion while the power grid struggles to compensate for the rapid loss of energy.  
The other commandos, meanwhile, attempt to penetrate the creature's tough armor of water. They are hardly more effective than they were previously.

All but Encarathee, who seems to have found an effective method of deterring the creature's limbs.

By blocking part of the tendril from the main body, she appears to be able to inflict something like pain on the creature and also stop that attack completely. As such, she has dropped her shield on the ground in front of her with a motion detector and the safety interlocks disengaged. As such, whenever the thing attempts to swing at her, the shield activates as the limb reaches over it and severs it completely.

By doing this, she can be almost completely protected from the creature's attacks.

The hacker, not knowing the status on the others was more focused on the pirate.  
She had lost concentration by the sudden surprise and started to build up energy as quick as she can to do a barrier for the two.

"_Please wait... I'll have it in no time..."_ she thought, while seeing at her protector

"Kazu..." Yoshiko noticed one of Morpha's attacks, but she got hit before the could even finish the phrase.

Keiko rushed to help her sister but instead got hit as well.  
Both crashed in the air by the impact and fell flat in the ground.  
Yoshiko was ok since she fell over her sister, which looked quite unconscious.

"Bye to the ultimate Cyber Cannon..."

"Focus on the beast, I will be fine!" Darithee says almost urgently (but not quite) to the hacker behind him, phazon pack initializing.

It activates, firing off and holding him in place. But, not only that, it quickly becomes a self-sustaining reaction.

His suit harnesses the excess power generated by this, using it to bolster that provided by the grid built into his suit.

This additional flow of power causes the shield to stop wavering completely and even expand in size. This is one commando who's not going anywhere.  
Morpha's body ripples, pushing the sphere off its body. It is intercepted by a smaller tentacle, which whips through it and shatters it completely.

At the same time, while maintaining pressure at the green one and not seeing any reason to change tactics (Morpha never was very smart), it whips three tentacles at the yellow one. One moves horizontally, while another anticipates a leap to evade the first strike and falls vertically on the girl's position.

The third tentacle anticipates a diagonal leap to evade the first two, so it waits just under a second and then swings horizontally above the first tentacle in the opposite direction.

"How can this thing coordinate so many limbs!?" Rekthee yells, leaping upward and landing on top of the third row of spikes while a tendril slams into the two levels below him.  
"I don't know, but I would definitely like to find out!" Melothee says, dive-rolling to the side and hurling a superheated disk at the creature's body. A web of smaller tendrils weave around the disk and push it off course, causing it to 'plink' harmlessly off the ceiling.  
"Agreed. An autopsy of the creature would be most informative," Horathee says, swatting a smaller tentacle aside and firing off a three-bolt burst and a missile. Damage is superficial from this attack, as well.  
"I can't watch more..." Yoko cried out. She really wanted to help, but at her current task couldn't.  
"Well, why don't you let me go of this?.. I mean, I can walk"  
"But the pirates..."  
"The pirates... my parents... the teachers.. the society. There's always a friggin' excuse, and I'm SICK of it!"

Minako jumped from the trackball and fell on her knee. It was obvious she was weak, but her temper wouldn't let her see more of the massacre.

"Eat bombs squid!!" the bomber tossed a silverish sphere that once it touched the jelly body of the water guardian, started to shock it.

"Track ball to saber!" Yoko called. The big sphere turned small and smaller until it formed a tube from which a light came. Much like the Jedi's weapon it looked.  
Once she had a handle to it, she rushed, evading skillfully the tentacles while slashing them.  
She was heading to Kazuko.

"Kenjiaku no bishu!"  
The acrobat managed to dodge skillfully the 'squid's ' attack as she slashed more and more.  
The parts once they where slashed transformed into water and vaporized in thin air.

Though, the act finished when she tripped on the last one who was already wating her to leap over there.

"Kyaaaaa, help!" she cried out. She started to be squeezed, thing that let her grip on her weapon go out and released it.  
"TAKE!!" Yoshiko, once recovered from the attack (again) launched several ray attacks at it. This where purple, as the ones she used versus Samus along with her missile launcher.  
They managed to slice the attacking tentacle letting the acrobat go. Once in the floor, she gasped heavily, it was apparent the pressure on her was quite strong.

"You ok?" she said coming to her while charging.  
"Yeah, thanx... but... Minako's..."

Yoko pointed at the bomber, she was stood up and preparing to launch some sort of black grenade.  
Taking aim at the core, she launched it after some the lock was taken off, so once it made contact it would explode.  
Yoshiko's eyes where widened in surprise.

"You let her battle…? But, Yoko..."  
"I know... but it was my fault... I mean, this is my trackball..."

She pointed at the saber. Indeed, that was one of it's forms.

"Well... what can we do about her, ne? I'll go with her; you keep up slicing and dicing ok?"  
"Hai Riida!"

Keiko started to wake up.  
Rubbing her neck, she felt all twisted up.

"I'll really need some therapy after this..."

Kazuko watches for a second at the pirate and starts to think, why so much interest?  
Shaking her head to snap out, she backed from Darithee and started to elevate her aura.  
It seemed she had not lost all the contained power she managed to store, as she quickly regained the strength she had before interrupted.

The commandos as a group move around the chamber to be at five points around the creature's body.

Melothee approaches Darithee's position, joining him in the defense of Kazuko as the creature pulls back all its tentacles.

This motion allows it to simply push aside the explosive flying at its core from Minako, and it ignores the attack completely. It seems to gaze at the three of them, and four tentacles whip in that direction.

Two of them are intercepted by the closest nonefending commandos, Horathee and Rekthee, who cut them off with bolts of light and energy.

The other two whip into their joint shields, actually pushing the two back as the creature forces more of its weight into the strike.  
As Morpha attacks, it slowly becomes more aware. It becomes more and more intelligent, slowly moving toward its original near-sentience from before that...hylian killed it. Four tendrils whip out to begin with, swinging at Horathee, Rekthee, Yoshiko, and Keiko.

The ones flying at the commandos split into three tendrils in their own right, spiraling at their target and whipping about unpredictably.

The ones flying at the girls, however, simply fall down in a diagonal swing.  
Horathee runs forward, dive-rolling toward the attack and then suddenly flying to the side and out of the area of attack with a burst of phazon jetpack. Rekthee, on the other hand, warps the function of his wrist blades into a pair of shields.

The shields are small, perhaps a couple of feet in diameter, but they are plenty large enough for his purposes. He leaps forward, similar to Horathee, but instead of diving out of the attack area, he evaporates the water out of his path and simply ducks the third attacker. He is safe for now.  
Vulthee, on the other hand, approaches Minako in the grace period provided them and grips the unfortunate girl by the back of the armor.

"Do you have any idea what kind of danger you're putting yourself in by not only attacking this thing, but also while you've taken a hit that would have killed you?" she says almost angrily, lightly shaking the red-clad member of the other team.

" Like Bon Jovi said before... 'It's my life' ... so live and let die..."  
"That's the last time I let her see a Bond Movie..." Keiko overheard and replied from afar, rolling her eyes

Minako dashes forward, preparing another grenade.  
Timing for her is not necesary, as her ability for them seemed to be well digged within her brain.

"Damm it... eat this for the love of ... Denkeri bomb!"  
"Back now!!" Yoko squeals, as the bombs where about the make contact with the creature.

The Denkeri bomb was a special type. It worked as a grenade but it only started it's countdown once it hitted something.  
Denkeri means from thunder, or shocking, expecting a electric explosion in a radio of 3 mts once it activated.  
Was easy to build, but in the hostile place she was the 'ingredients' where lacking, and from the 5 she had at display, she had launched 2 already.

"Gah! It's Denkeri!" Yoshiko shouted. "Back if you want to wake up again..."  
"We've already attacked that with electricity... this ain't no pocket monsters ya know..."  
"But it's basic college my friend... or why it backed from our first shocks before?"

Keiko started to back from the place she had fallen.  
If she didn't move, when activated she'd be at half meter of range

"Hope you're right... this time..." she said, teeth gritted tightly.

Kazuko's powers seemed to have finally summoned completely as not only some boulders started to vibrate harshly.  
Yoshiko turned to the hacker, the surprised face turned to a small glee.

"I'll start attacking..." she said. Her voice sounded cold, but it was because of the concentration. It still lingered some of her self within.

The bombs where about to hit the ground, at some meter or 2 from Morpha.

Morpha might be dumb, but it isn't retarded, and it knows the properties of its own body.

It reaches out with several tentacles, wrapping them around the spheres flying at its body. It then purges all contaminants from the water around the weapons.

Unfortunately for it and fortunately for everyone else, not only does it lack the coordination to attack all of them at the same time as doing this, but it also takes about five seconds for this process to occur.  
Darithee and Melothee are still occupied stopping the continuous attacks from Morpha's tendrils. Horathee, Yoshiko, and Minako are also being targeted, but the rest of the creature's limbs remain almost completely motionless.

"Any time you want, Kazuko!" Darithee says, swatting aside another tentacle's strike.  
Horathee leaps upward to avoid the creature's strike, but the tentacle catches him in the leg. He does a sort of flip, falling downward on his shoulder and thudding down on his back. A quick burst of jetpack hurls him back to his feet, but he is too late to attack the creature while it is distracted.  
Rekthee comes to a sliding stop, pivoting as he does so that he faces directly at the creature's core. He performs a running jump, then, and fires off a burst of phazon jetpack that will carry him across the pool. While the creature is distracted, he lands on top of the core's shell of water. Though he is slipping off, he has just enough time to ram both claws into it, then pushes off once more to land easily on the other side. Morpha "screeches" as Rekthee stabs it in the core, whipping the smaller tentacles near its core about wildly, but the attacks already in progress do not cease.  
Vulthee's position is less than favorable. She hurls herself forward, assisted with continuous fire from her phazon jetpack. Even so, there is not enough time to get Minako out of the way of the attack, and she certainly isn't in the physical condition necessary to evade such a strike herself. At least, not without undoing _all_ the good that the Blue Goo has done so far. As such, Vulthee twists in the air and gathers in her hand a ball of bendezium fibers. The commando hurls the fibers at Minako's back. However, Vulthee's aim with thrown objects never has been even a fraction as good as her aim with guns. As such, the bendezium fibers actually end up catching the girl in the leg, knocking her out of stride and tripping her just in time for her to not be impaled on the spikes around the area's edge.

"Hey!! What's your idea!!" Minako scram a bit angry, noticing how she was made trip. That was until she discovered the reason. All is forgiven … for now

By now, Kauko had enough energy stored that she literally began to glow.  
That attracted the attention of the rest of the team, and probably the monster itself.

"Wait 'till the signal!" Yoshiko said cheerfully. The rest of them nodding.

They had all their tactics determinate by the repeating times they've practiced or executed them.

"You just sit back and relax... we'll take in charge of the..." Keiko crossed her arms. There was a sign of confidence on her face, which changed to anger. A tentacle started to drive to her "Gah!! Stupid thing, get away!!" she latched her whip around it and heated it, in a way it could evaporate.

The hacker started to move her hands, directing probably her powers.  
Minako started to stand up and head (with some difficulty, since being hit with benzendium isn't something you'd call 'soft') with the rest of her sisters.

"Go time?" she said, kicking a random debris from around  
"Wait 'till I... and her gives the signal"

Slowly but smoothly, the hacker started to alter the form of the monster, trying with all her might to expose the red core.  
The girls meanwhile, started to arm some sort of fusion between her main weapons.

Morpha's attention shifts toward the green one, sensing a sudden influx of power. The green one uses a sort of almost-magic, seeming to stem from herself rather than the powers of a fairy or a goddess. Nonetheless, even her peculiar almost-magic will be dangerous, as Morpha's core is quickly becoming exposed. Two 'greater' limbs strike out to occupy her bodyguards, and then four lesser tentacles strike directly at the green one. Furthermore, it also senses an amalgamation of power from the other group of brightly-colored ones, and it anticipates something quite bad from that. It swings toward that group with another pair of 'greater' tentacles, along with eight of the 'lesser' variety. All of the greater tentacles move directly at their targets in a thrusting motion that is designed to hurl their victims onto the spikes for a quick, easy kill. The 'lesser' tedrils move erratically and almost randomly, for the purpose of evading defensive motions and attacks.

"I don't suppose you have anything for this situation..." Darithee says, watching the incoming attacks.  
"Yes," Melothee says triumphantly," as a matter of fact I do have something. Gimme your shield generator." The other commando does this, and Melothee removes her own. Then, taking the two in one hand, places her other hand just below her upper torso. A ball of bendezium fibers slides out, and Darithee squelches the urge to yell.  
"Are you insane!?" He asks, managing to fail in this endeavor. "That's your suit's antimatter reactor in there!"  
"Yes, it is," Melothee says absolutely deadpan, placing a shield generator on either side. "And I am aware of the risks involved. But if I don't do this, then what're the chances of any of our little trio getting out of here alive?" At Darithee's grudging acknowledgement of this, she extends the sphere (gripping it on the top and bottom with the shield generators on either side), and activates the generator. "Oh, and you're going to need a new shield after this. It's getting direct feed from the generator core, and we have those emergency protocols for a reason."  
At this, a wave of purple erupts from either side of the sphere. It extends horizontally in a perfectly flat plane directly out from either side of the sphere in twin bands of exactly the width of the generators themselves. Melothee snatches her hands back, and Darithee takes hold of the back of the sphere just long enough to extend a pedistal to the floor. Then, the twin bands track along the room backwards to create a trapezoidal space around the two commandos and Kazuko. The bands widen to cover the entire space from the floor to the ceiling on the sides of the trapezoid, creating an enclosed space whose only link to the outside world is the space above the sphere and between the two generators. The tentacles slam uselessly into the superhot planes of energy.  
"So...how long do we have?" Darithee says, stepping up to the opening and raising his arm cannon.  
"Forty-five seconds right...now."  
"That's not exactly good," the point-guard says, firing off a couple of bolts of energy at the creature's core.

The other commandos, meanwhile, have joined up with one another on the same side of the pool, the one adjacent to where the group of cyber-girls is standing. The four Zebesians run forward and leap across the gap between their two groups, bouncing off the edge of the pool right in front of the girls and going directly for Morpha's core. Since they are an unanticipated factor, there is nothing to strike at them. Morpha sees this as something of a problem, so it rerouts a 'greater' tentacle back in their direction, plus five of the 'lesser' tentacles. One of the lesser catches hold of Vulthee, who is then dragged to a stop and hurled at the wall with the help of one of the other two lesser tentacles. The greater tendril slams into Rekthee's back, pinning him neatly against the ceiling and incapacitating him. The remaining lesser limb hits into Horathee's side, knocking him off course and causing him to hit into the corner of the pool with his stomach. The only commando to penetrate the web is Encarathee, who's not exactly the most ideal commando for hitting vulnerable, known, fairly small targets. Simply put, she just twists around so she's face down and moving feet-first, then slaps a heat-activated explosive onto the core's surface and lands on the edge of the pool. When the girls attack, the mine will go off and the two together should make Morpha _really_ dead.

"Steady..."

The girls had already finished in making the cannon and where already in position waiting for both Kazuko's and Yoshiko's signals.  
It was a long and thin weapon that was majorly yellow since the trackball was the base to fussion. It showed some ammo on the tops which seemed to be of Minako's manufacturing while Keiko's whip as all around it, brigthing in a blue neon color, same color as the energy which was starting to charge at the tip.  
Yoshiko was standing behind, having on her power the trigger coming from her basic ray gun.

"Shoot already!!" Minako shouted  
"Why?" the blue leader was not risking her loss of concentration, as a shot takes to charge the exact time Kazuko does to attack.

"They are after us!!" Yoko cried out.

The tentacles rushed towards them, and with no weapons at their disposal, rather than the cannon they had formed, the step in front of the leader to try to stop the attack.

"You guys!! You're insane!!" Yoshiko saw with surprise, how they actually jumped into the creatures attacks, specially Minako who seemed to be more in trouble, yet, she didn't look that much unpleased. More like she had something on her sleeve  
"Just keep the cannon ok... we only got one shot and one Kazuko..." Keiko grunted, trying to squeeze herself to get away.

"We are still here you dummy!"

And so Minako waved.

The Leader was quite perplex at how she managed to be in 2 places at the same time.

That's when, while rolling her eyes, she showed some capsules

"Holograms… pretty things to make stupid creatures _and_ people like you get distracted"

"Hah ha ha…" a sardonic laugh "How funny… now come here and help me with the cannon"

"Mind if I join chuu?"

What's this? Where'd those come from? There're only supposed to be four over there, and now there are seven! Oh, well. Morpha, not being particularly far from the line marked 'self-aware' on the intelligence-o-meter, just swings another 'greater' tentacle and six more 'lesser' tentacles at the newcomers.  
Kazuko meanwhile continued with her strategy.  
The power within her was quite overwhelming it had actually created a small shield around her perimeter, but it was only as a draft of the powers she was not using at the moment, making it somewhat unstable and weak.

The attack on the rest of the team did not seem to alter her, or probably it was that it did, but due the charge she had, she could not let it go.

Her silence then ended abruptly, as her secondary shield shattered like glass and started to roar, caused by the overpower she wielded.  
The cannon charge color turned to green, then to a crimson red. Finally it changed to a bright white light.

"Now!" the hacker roared the energy around her body was such that she started literally to elevate into the air.

Engaging Cyber Cannon  
Unit 001 key is online  
Unit 002 key is online  
Unit 004 key is online  
Unit 000 reserve is online  
Unit 000 key is online  
Unit 003's power will start to sync.  
Potency is calculated to be 300 UPA's, shoot with extreme caution.

"I don't need warnings for that..." Yoshiko started to aim  
Minako, knowing it was time, launched a piko bomb to the floor.  
The explosions made the watery tendrils evaporate in a manner they could quickly jump and go away.  
They had planned to entertain the enemy in order to charge the final blast completely.. or maybe too much.

"TO THE FLOOR, NOW!!" Keiko shouted to the pirates she could see.

"Ok... in position"

Cyber Cannon is online and ready...

Kazuko was still on the air, she was completely tensed, head looking up while her aura seemed to expand. It was obvious she had never reached such levels, and as consequence unable to maintain it for long. So it was now or never.

"Cyber Cannon..." the team announced using a Japanese pronunciation  
"Hashin! (Launch!)" Yoshiko shouted

pulling of the trigger, the white beam exploded when released, causing a big bright wave that was directed to the creature.  
It was pure and concentrated power, such that even made the place rumble a bit.  
The nearby tendrils disappeared by the force of the attack.

The burst of energy tears through the intervening area, vaporizing all the water between it and Morpha's core. It can do nothing, and it knows this all too well. The bolt of energy strikes the core, and the core _vaporizes_. There is nothing left. But...something's not quite right. Hey, what's that happening to the floor...?  
As it turns out, Morpha did more than just float around in a pool all day. Its body actually extended into the spaces between the stones in the room (though in too small quantities to do anything useful), and actually held the room in place. Now that it is dead, and its water gone, there is nothing holding the floor together. This is a rather decidedly bad thing for the commandos and Girls both, because this was a sort of 'dead-man's switch' for Morpha. Beneath the floor, there is a plane of pure magic, a spell keyed to a teleportation spell that will send those in the room to random locations _outside_ the temple. That way, they can't get the seal of Water, and have to hike all the way back through the temple to get it. By which time one of its offspring might be in place to oppose them once more in one of the alternate Seal rooms. However, the problem with this spell is that Morpha just isn't intelligent enough to make it sensitive enough. Groups close enough together will be transported to one location in the same formation as they fell into the plane in. This means that there will be three groups: the commandos (sans Darithee and Melothee), the Cyber Girls (sans Kazuko), and the trio not in either of the other parties. Probably not the best dispersion of forces possible.

"Oh, dear," Melothee says, as the floor starts to collapse. The center of the room goes first, and the groups have about a second and a half before the floor falls out from under them. She uses this time to grab her Antimatter Generator, disengage the two (totally spent) energy shields from it, give Darithee back his bendezium fibers, and put the core back into her own suit.

Finished the job, the cannon splits in the original weapons.  
Each of the girls grabs them quickly as the place starts to cruble down.

"This didn't happen in the game..." Keiko's words where shakey since the land she was started to move.  
"I think it did... but... you didn't stop to see if it did..."  
"Look... up!"

Yoko pointed at Kazuko.  
With all the energy deployed and used for the cannon, there was no force maintaining her up. Also, she was tired, not only by the attack, but she had used almost the same force twice.  
Fainting, she started to fall to the floor.

"Kazuko!" Yoshiko shouts, she tries to move in to catch her but the sudden shaking would not let her advance easily.  
Minako also tried, but the wound wouldn't let her jump high enough. She grunted in disapproval.

Darithee swings around as the floor begins to fall from beneath his feet, taking two steps toward Kazuko and swooping down to catch her before she can hit the ground.

"By the Sky Demons, woman, this is no time to faint!" he mutters, audio from his helmet to external speakers inactive at the moment. He pulls her close, securing his grip on her with some 'straps' of bendezium fibers, then moves to turn toward Melothee.

"Thank the gods they catched her... " Yoko sighed in relief  
"Hmm… why do I think they have some reciprocal atacheme..." Keiko started to ponder outloud being interrupted by Minako with a bunk in her head  
"We gotta get the hell out of here!!" she shouted to the group, as they managed to keep themselves balanced.

"Well, the portal is over there" Keiko pointed "Just jump into it..."  
"But what about sis?" Yoko's voice sounded preoccupied, mostly like about to cry

However, at that point, the floor has fallen out from under them, and they fall toward the teleporter below.

Neither they or any of the other commandos engage their phazon packs, as they figure something along the lines of 'Hey, what the heck? Might as well, since the doors just locked too.'  
However, the other commandos are less than pleased by their position.

They are too far away from the other parts of their team, and they are also too far away from the ones they are protecting. It's a no-win situation, and they can't change that before the floor falls out from under them! And so they fall, and they fade from sight as they are teleported away.  
Yoshiko saw how the pirates vanished. There was no turning back...

"She'll be ok... we gotta get out... that primordial... "  
"but..."

The blue leader saw Yoko's face, she was not into understanding. They had been together a good amount of time... and they certainly spend another one to find each other. Why split out... again?

"I promise... we'll get back to her…" she winked at her

Keiko whipped the acrobat and grabbed Minako by the belly (which was really uncomfortable and probably painful by the wound she carried.

"ARGH!!" she roared  
"Sorry..."  
"You'll be sorry later"

"Yoshiko, grab my hand!!" Yoko fastened the whip and tried to approach to her blue sister.  
Yoshiko had to dodge some falling boulders and maintain her balance as the earth beneath her seemed to move much more violently.  
After much struggling and dodging, she managed to grab her orange sister's arm and embrace herself.  
They walked quickly towards the portal. Once there, they took a deep breath while gazing at the weird white hole.

"Alrigth... let's jump" Yoshiko announcing, without knowing what any on her team was doing " 1... 2..."

The team jumps into the portal and vanished into the thin air. The place collapses behind them, leaving no real traces of what happened in there.  
At least Yoshiko's idea to get out of the temple worked... but the ending was far from what she supposed…

There where now 3 separate teams: The remaining sisters, the remaining commandos and the 'other mix'. It would take time to determine if the trio would ever join up again.

For now, the place disappears, all of them being engulfed into a bright white line that will take them someplace else.

* * *

_**Mission**__** 31 End**_

* * *

_**Season 1 End**_

_**See you next mission**_

The Legend of Zelda – Metroid's Shadow

Stay tuned for Season 2.

**_Tales of the Dark Shadows_**


End file.
